


An Adventure Through Time and Space

by sauciemel



Category: Blackpool, British Actor RPF, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, NSFW, RPF, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 126,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adventure Through Time & Space<br/>Written by Sauciemel and DTGutterGirly<br/>An Original story</p><p>This is a story of how two teens met and fell in love but things get complicated when the teenage girl falls for someone else. Things happen and all parties part ways and not on good terms. But in the years to follow fate brings them all back together. Lisa and David (the two teens) now all grown up and working hard give things another go. Bridges are mended and friendships and family back together. But Fate has one more blow to throw at Lisa and David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** we own no rights to any of the songs, poems, or any of the Characters from TV and Film, some real names have been used in this… we stand to make no profit from this. This is just a simple story. All we own are the Character’s we have made up.
> 
> Please enjoy.

1.

_#who’s hiding and who's coming out to play? #_

Lisa sent to Mel and her older friend Peggy.

_#AM PLAYING OUT... KNOCK ON ME LATER xx M#_

_#Yay I was scared everyone had run and hid! Got 2 have tea first but then we can go cause some mischief! xx L#_

_#YAY... after 8.30 pm I can sneak out.... I kno it’ll b l8r 4 u, I will sneak the vodka out and meet u in the park later... hee heee xx M#_

_#Cool, I'll bring the red bull. Am gonna have 2 wear trackies over my skirt... Told Dad we had 2 work on that project again... xxx L#_

_#Got it I told mum we were stopping over at Peggy's so we are covered.... Yay... can’t wait...C u l8r xxx M#_

_#Have u told Peggy? Last time your Mum nearly caught us out! C u soon xxx L#_

_#Emailed her... so we sorted...its all kosher this time... C u later xxxxx M #_

_#Let is know what the weather's like when ya get 2 the park - was gonna straighten my hair but if its wet out I won't bother and just tie it up instead xx L#_

_#Well looking out now... it’s cold but dry... it’s gonna be 9pm now.... Mum decided she wants 2 have a late bite 2 eat with me.…xxx M#_

_# S'fine meet u under the slide when we both get there xxx L#_

_#Got it... I have the plastic cups for the voddy as well... so yay...c u l8r xxx M#_

_#Don't worry have fun I have it all covered here with your mums xx P#_

Peggy text them both.

_#Thanks Peggy... u r the best…xx L#_

_#No problem, anything for you guys…xxx P#_

_#Hell yeah thanks pegs…xxx M#_

_#I know we have 2 make the most of the time we have... Just getting ready now... Save some of the voddy 4 me - won't b long xxx L#_

_#Am here waiting in the park... Peggy is covering 4 us... so we are sorted... c u soon xxx M#_

_#Be a couple of mins, just got out the house! Am hurrying! xx L#_

_#Ok, there is a cpl of cute boys on the swings xx M#_

*)*)*)*)*)

Mel and Lisa sat under the slide having a couple of drinks and looking over at the boys.

Heading over towards the swings Lisa giggled and held on to Mel so she didn't trip over.

Mel took Lisa's hand. Giggling. "Shhh they won’t want to snog us if we are too girly." 

"Hang on... shall I say Hi?" Lisa asked as they approached the swings. 

"Go on I dare you." Mel said. "Wow they look gorgeous close up."

The two boys heard the girls. "Ok Peter which one you want?" David asked flicking his curtains (hairstyle) from his face.

"The one with the glasses... you can have the other one.. she seems more your type." 

"Hey... we heard your accents from across there... as you're not local do you fancy a drink?" Lisa asked, looking at the 2 lads. "Are you twins? You look like you are..." 

The boys looked over. "Aye we are twins and we are nae locals.... just moved doon here." David said.

"He's David... I’m Peter." the scruffy one said.

"Hi David... and Peter." Lisa smiled, not taking her eyes off of David as she spoke. "We've voddy and red bull if ya fancy one?" 

"I would love one." Peter said.

"Me too." David said looking at the girl without the glasses.

Mel nudged Lisa then whispered. "Have you seen the way David is looking at you?" 

"I...uh.... what?" Lisa tore her eyes from David's to look at Mel, "Sorry did you say something?" 

"No." Mel rolled her eyes. Mel then went and sat on the swing next to Peter. "Hey Peter... I'm Mel."

"Nice tae meet yae Mel." Peter smiled.

Lisa looked down, and walked slowly towards the swing David was sat on. "Mel's got the voddy." she said as she looked up and caught David's eye. 

David looked at the girl. "Hmm, you have lovely eyes." he smiled at her.

"Oh looks like those two are smitten. Giz that bottle." Peter took the bottle. "Here you two. Mel you wanna go hang by the slide?"

Mel nodded. 

"I... thank you, yours are nice too." Lisa mumbled, looking away and blushing. "I'm Lisa, that's Mel disappearing with your twin...." 

"Hmmm." David then broke away from looking at Lisa as he took the bottle from Peter and held the bottle. He put it down. "Oh she will be fine.. I'm David or DJ." 

"You fancy some red bull to wash it down?" Lisa asked sitting on the swing beside him and digging through her bag. "So what're you doing round here?" 

David pushed his hair back and it fell back in place. "Sure would love some." he took the cups that were on top of the bottle. He poured a little voddy in. "Just keeping out of the way of the unpacking. What about you?" 

Lisa handed him a can of red bull "I'm avoiding the parents, my sister Joanne‘s at UNI and while she‘s away they fuss over me..." She looked across brushing her hair back... "They they treat me like a kid so I escape when I can.” She smiled a little at him. "Where've you moved from?" 

"I…well me and Peter are the babies.. older brother and sister... and we moved from Paisley...long way to come top of the country to the bottom." David said pouring the red bull in the cups and handing one to Lisa. 

"Thanks." Lisa smiled feeling his fingers brush against hers as he passed her the cup. "Are you still in school or college?" 

David looked at her as their fingers touched. "Last year of school." he took a big drink from the cup and started coughing ... Badly.

"You ok?" Lisa asked, moving closer to pat him on the back. 

David wiped his mouth. "Sorry it went doon the wrang way." he said this accent thick.

Peter and Mel were currently snogging under the slide.

"So long as you're ok..." Lisa went to move away a little. She’d always been rubbish at this bit of getting to know someone. 

David looked at her. "Thanks I am fine." David had always been shy around girls.. they always went for Peter... David was the shunned twin. "You wannae go sit on the bench over there." he nodded in front of them. 

"I... yes please." Lisa hooked her bag onto her shoulder and held a hand to David. 

David took her hand as they both got up and headed for the bench. He saw Lisa drop her bag. David took a deep breath... he would either get a slap or a good snog. He moved and cupped Lisa's face and then pressed his lips to hers. 

Lisa's heart threatened to explode out of her chest as he kissed her. She wasn't entirely sure how to react - he was one of her first proper kisses. 

David moved his tongue across her lips. Just like his older brother had told him. (Ben not Peter) He moved a hand to her hip as he kissed her. 

Lisa started to relax into the kiss, her tongue moving to meet his as she felt his hand on her hip. She needed to breathe but didn't want to push him away. 

David felt like he was about to pass out so he broke the kiss and looked at Lisa... fully expecting the slap to come. 

Lisa took a deep breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I... that was.... so...Bench?!?" 

David nodded. "Bench." he said as they sat down. "So is Mel your sister?" 

"Nah, best friend... has been since we met at the start of infant school, though we do get accused of being like evil twins now and then..." Lisa smiled, moving closer to David. "What's it like having a twin?" 

"Its fun sometimes... but he normally gets the girls.. me... I get laughed at and stuff but its good he is there when I need him and vice versa." David stretched and then moved his arm over her and held her to him. 

"Why do you get laughed at?" Lisa asked turning to look at him with a frown and feeling his arm wrap around her. 

"Curtains hair style, bit spotty and geeky..... I had glasses .. still do but Dad got me contacts." David looked at her as he lay his other hand on her knee. "You are very pretty Lisa." 

"Thanks!" Lisa blushed and looked away. "I like your curtains actually and I bet you’d look cute in glasses." 

David moved her face back to his. "Well hopefully I can show you sometime." he smiled and waggled his eyebrows. 

"I'd like that." Lisa whispered hoping she wasn't reading all this wrong, she moved forwards and kissed him gently on the lips. 

David opened his lips and poked his tongue out to Lisa's lips as he ran it along them.

Opening under the touch of his tongue Lisa found herself moaning a little into the kiss and broke it instantly blushing and hiding her face. "Oh god... sorry... I..." 

David held her. "Don’t be sorry..." David crossed his legs to hide how much he had been enjoying it. He was 16 but he didn’t know how old Lisa was. "Lisa... personal question... but how old are you?" he prayed she was 16 like him. 

"16..." She replied a little too quickly, looking at him to see if he believed her. 

"Really?" he asked. "I don’t want to... well." he looked over at his brother who currently had his pants round his ankles and was getting a blow job. "Lisa...please are you 16?" 

Lisa sighed and looked at him "No, but I will be very soon. It's my birthday at the weekend... I just didn't want you to lose interest.... s'ok... I'll go..." She moved to stand up. 

David stopped her. "I am interested Lisa... please sit back down." he asked gently. "I just didn’t want to go too far .... you know out of respect... so what you doing for your birthday?" 

"Cinema, well a family meal then the cinema with Mel and a couple of others... d'you wanna come?" Lisa smiled. 

"I was just gonna ask if you fancied the flicks but I would love to come but first.. Lisa..." he blushed and pulled at his ear. "Erm.... can I ask.... blimey never did this before." 

"What is it David?" Lisa asked seeing how nervous he was. 

"Erm would yae go oot with mae.... yae ken like proper... boyfriend and girlfriend." he asked so fast and his accent thick. 

"Do I want to be your girlfriend?" Lisa asked deciphering his words in her head. She looked at him with a confused smile. "Don't you want to get to know me first?" 

"Well aye... shit sorry went to fast haven’t I." David made to move. "I am sorry." he did move to get up but lost his footing and fell to the floor. 

"David?" Lisa asked, moving to him and helping him to his feet "Are you ok? I didn't say No... I just... you know nothing about me.... even lads who've known me all my life want to ‘get to know me' before we go out..." 

"Sorry.. am fine.. am a clumsy sod. I just... well I like you and wanted to ask you before someone else did. Listen... why don’t we get to know each other. Start again. My name is David McDonald. Nice to meet you." he smiled. 

"Lisa Bell, and the pleasure's all mine." Lisa held out a hand to him. "Mel seems to be getting to know Peter quite well!" Lisa looked over and saw what they were up to under the slide. 

"I know... he doesnae normally do that but he must like her." David said. "So you live round here?" 

"Over the other side of the estate, Mel's at this side, we go to the high school in the middle of the estate... which school are you gonna be going to?" Lisa asked, resting her hand on his leg. 

"Is the high school called Breckonside?" David asked as he put his hand on hers. 

"Yup. That's the one... when are you starting?" Lisa asked looking up at him.

"Monday I am bricking it. Peter will be there I know.. but people take to him quicker."  
David said back. "Sorry I sound like a girl... just I am kinda like.. I play my cards too close tae my chest sometimes.”

"Do you know what classes you're in yet?" Lisa asked, "Maybe we'll have a few together." She squeezed his leg gently "And no you don't sound like a girl." 

David smiled. "Erm... well I know I am in form class with Mrs Smith." he looked at Lisa. 

"Ah we have Mr Logan..." Lisa sighed, "But that doesn't mean we won’t have some classes together, what're you taking?" 

"Erm, History, Science, Drama, Maths. English." David said. 

"You mean Scottish!" Lisa said with a giggle, "Sorry - Mr Logan is our English teacher but he's Scottish... in fact you remind me of him in a way...." 

David laughed. "Aye... double Scottish. Really? I dinnae want tae be a school teacher I wannae be an actor." he looked at Lisa. 

"Ah see I was gonna ask about the Drama... most lads who take it only do so cos they fancy the teacher...!" Lisa laughed. "An actor hey... What sort? TV or on stage?" 

"Both... I have done a little stage work up in Scotland.. and I did a small thing that is gonnae be shown in some schools." David smiled. 

"Wow, so you're gonna be famous then?" Lisa grinned taking his hand. "Is Peter an actor too then?" 

"Well I hope tae be famous one day, and Peter nah.... he wants to be a policeman." David said as he started to rub his thumb across the back of her hand. 

"What time have you got to be in?" Lisa asked, as she leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're covered for the whole night, my parents and Mel's Mum think we're staying at our friend Peggy's." 

"Oh I can go in and sneak back out. Me and him are good at that." David said resting his chin on her head. "Where are you gonna sleep? You cant stay outside all night." he wrapped his arm around her. 

"Well there's somewhere we go... Not sure I should tell you if he's gonna be a copper... " Lisa said looking towards Mel and Peter and seeing more than she wanted to. Blushing she looked back at David "Its nothin' too bad, not breakin’ and enterin’ or nowt.. but it could possibly be classed as trespassing..." 

"Och he does that all the time... he wont tell and how in the hell is that doable?" David said cocking his head to the side as he looked at his twin. Then he blushed. 

Lisa giggled and cuddled in to David. "Brrr its getting nippy... You fancy heading off? I could show you the bunker... Then you'll know where it is for later?" 

"Sure." David said. "PETER ZIP UP MATE!" he yelled over. “Come on we’re going somewhere!”

"Fuck off I'll meet you there." Peter called back over as he was rather busy with Mel. 

"MEL... BUNKER.... I'VE GOT THE VODDY!" Lisa yelled over without looking.  
"Ready?" She stood up and wobbled a little with a giggle. 

"God yes Peter.... AYE GOT IT." Mel moaned out the reply.

"Ok lets go." David said holding onto Lisa and chuckling.

~*~

Lisa led David through the bushes at the back of the park, "Careful... it's a bit slippy..." They went down a bit of an incline and she stopped "Nobody knows this is here... well they probably do but nobody bothers coming here 'cept me and Mel..." Lisa said as the entered the bunker.

"Wow.. at least its a bit warmer than out there." David said. "And its our little hiding place." he looked at Lisa. "You wanna sit down we have an hour before I have to go and then come back." 

"I'd love to..." Lisa said, pulling a blanket out of her bag and putting it on the floor for them to sit on. "Hang on..." She moved to one wall and fumbled around a bit. "That's better." She said as she stepped back to reveal the candles she'd just lit. 

"You know... I have just bagged up an old Duvet and pillows to be tossed I can bring them with me later if you like?" he said as he sat down. 

"I'd like that..." Lisa smiled sitting down beside him and feeling a little nervous. 

David put his arm around her to warm her. "You ok?" he asked. 

Lisa smiled at him, "Fine... just... a bit you know.... Nervous." She chewed her lip. "I haven't well... you know..." She blushed and looked down. 

"Oh... you mean." David gulped. "Erm... I haven’t well.. gone all the way.. I have fooled around ..but hey am not here just to well... 'Pop your cherry' I like you Lisa.... a lot." he lifted her head up with his finger on her chin. "And I am gonna kiss you now." he said as he did just that. 

Lisa lost herself in his kiss again, her hands reaching for his hair pulling him closer. He'd just told her he liked her, and a lot! 

David lifted Lisa over so she was sat across his lap so he could kiss her better. He liked the feel of her hands in his hair.

Mel and Peter came in. "Shhh." Mel put her finger to her lip as she pulled out the blanket and sat a little way from David and Lisa. 

Lisa could feel how the kiss was affecting David. She broke it and looked down with a giggle. Then leant in and kissed him again, not wanting to look around and see what Mel and Peter were up to. 

David moaned into the kiss as Lisa broke it. She looked down and he blushed and then she kissed him again. He had his hands on her waist then he moved them up her back as the kiss got deeper.

Peter and Mel had picked up where they left off in the park. 

Pressing herself against David as she kissed him Lisa felt his hands moving up her back. "I... David..." She whispered into his ear. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." 

David smiled. "Thank you." he said looking up at her as he felt her pressing on him. He moved his hands to her front and up to just below her breasts. He looked up and moved one hand to pull her back down for a kiss. 

Lisa got goosebumps when David almost touched her boobs, and as he kissed her again she wanted to feel his hands on her skin. 

David moved his hand down. He needed to touch her, so hoping she didn’t mind, he slid his hand up the front of her top and caressed her nipple through her bra. 

Lisa moaned into the kiss, breaking it and resting her head against David's chest as he touched her breasts. "That feels nice...." She whispered closing her eyes. 

David moved his other hand under and pushed her bra up so he could knead them. "God they are perfect Lisa." David whispered to her as he felt himself get harder in his pants. 

Lisa felt David shift beneath her. "I... you ok?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. She didn't want him to stop but knew he'd have to go for a bit soon. 

"I erm...will be." he smiled he didn’t want to go. He started to pull on her nipples a little as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I could always... you know..." Lisa looked down and then back up into his eyes. She'd never done this before but she wanted to do so much more with David, here and now. 

David gulped. "I ... erm... only if you want to... I can always.. well you know." he looked down at himself. 

"Show me how you like it..." Lisa whispered, her lips brushing against his ear as she moved so she had one leg hooked over his and she was curled up to him. 

David looked at her as he moved to his jeans. He undid himself and lifted his arse up to pull his jeans down. He sat there in his boxers that were straining. He felt his whole body flush as he looked at Lisa He ran a hand up her leg as he looked at her. He then placed his hand on his boxers and gulped as he undid the two buttons and he took his erection out and into his hand. 

Lisa gulped too reaching for him and wrapping her hand around his. He was huge and she wondered how that would ever fit anywhere. 

David looked into her eyes. "Yae dinnae hae tae...." he gulped as she wrapped her hand on him. He almost shot his load there and then. "Shite...that feels good." he moaned out as he closed his eyes. 

"Like this?" Lisa moved her hand with his watching the way he reacted to her. 

David moved his hips up and moaned out as he felt some pre-cum seep onto his hand. He blushed as that happened. "Aye ... like that." he whispered.

Mel and Peter… well all that was heard was swearing and 'Oh god Peter, Oh god Mel.' and moaning. 

"You look..." Lisa moaned a little watching David. "Let me do it... " 

David moved his hand from himself and placed it on Lisa's shoulder as she took him in her hand. 

Looking at David's face as she gently stroked him Lisa could feel herself tingle. 

David looked at her as he moved a hand up her thigh, under her skirt until her reached her panties. He rubbed across them as she stroked him. 

Lisa tensed a little as David's hand found her panties, soon relaxing though as his fingers teased her. She carried on stroking at him, closing her eyes. 

David felt her panties grow damp as he rubbed at them. He gulped as he was so close now. "Faster Lisa." he whispered, he then teased one finger inside her panties and just across her curls. 

Lisa started to pump her hand, gasping as she felt his finger tease below her panties. She moaned out wanting him to touch her secret place. 

David at the excitement of how he was feeling slid inside her with his finger as he pushed up into her hand. "Oh yes... that.... wow." he moaned out. 

"I...oh... David..." Lisa felt his finger inside of her. He would know how excited she was now but she didn't care. She pumped him some more and lifted her hips a little to let him reach her easier. 

David moved another finger inside her, she was wet, hot and tight and he felt himself flush as he was close just one more hard pull from her and he would cum. He started pumping Lisa in time with how she was pumping him. 

Lisa felt David's fingers stretch her. He had long slender fingers and they seemed to reach so far inside of her. As he pumped them in and out of her she felt something start to happen to her. Her body seemed to spasm around his fingers and waves of pleasure spread through her. "OH David...." She mumbled pumping him hard again as she closed her eyes and blushed bright red.

David felt her tighten on his fingers as her name tore from his lips as he came hard, all over Lisa's hand and himself, he pumped inside Lisa feeling how wet she was until she relaxed and he pulled his fingers out. Panting he looked at her. 

Lisa grinned panting as the blush to her cheeks faded "Wow!" She managed to say, sitting up and crushing her lips against his. 

David held her tight as she kissed him.

"Well love.. I have tae go now.. but wont be long, I will bring some snacks and shit. We should be back by midnight." Peter ran a finger down Mel’s cheek. "You are my gal now."

Mel nodded as Peter got up. 

"DJ its ten to come on." 

Lisa took her lips from David's, slowly sitting back up. She tried not to pout, but it was hard. "Hurry." She whispered, "I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." he said as he placed himself back in boxers. He then stood up, pulling his jeans up. "I will be back as soon as I can." he smiled at Lisa. "Ok Peter lets go."

They were gone.

~*~

As soon as they left Mel was over by Lisa. "WOW... that is.. I think I am in love... and you... you are glowing." Mel beamed.

"Mel, I.... I think David's the one... I want to..." Lisa blushed again and looked over at the doorway before looking back to Mel. "I want to go all the way with him..." 

"Wow... that’s..." Mel hugged her. "I know Peter isn’t my first me being a few months older than you but... he makes me come alive. I think he is the one for me but its so special with you and David. And they are coming back to us tonight." Mel bounced up and down. 

"So David... you and Lisa looked cosy."

David smiled. "Aye... not as cosy as you and Mel... dirty bastard you couldn’t wait ... in the park for god sake."

"Oh DJ, when are yae gonnae snap your elastic?"

"I don’t know.. but I think it will be with Lisa." David smiled.

"I do believe my little bro is in love." 

"Mel, how... I mean..." Lisa took the vodka out of her bag and took a swig. "What I mean is how does that fit in there.... will it hurt?" She felt stupid asking her best mate but she couldn't really ask her parents. 

"Its does the first couple of times but then... WOW its good." Mel said taking the voddy and took a swig. "I mean hell babies come out of there so.. we stretch and fuck Lisa, Peter is huge... I thought he was gonna tear me in two." 

"Did you.... I mean... talking of babies..." Lisa took the bottle back drinking some more down. "Are you on the pill?" 

"Yup, mum put me on them... for my period. Plus Peter had some condoms on him so we are covered. I hope he has some more." Mel took the bottle and drank some more. "Are you on it?" 

Lisa shook her head. "I can't ask Dr Green to put me on the pill - he's Mum's doctor too... he'd tell her, or the bloke in the pharmacy..." She gulped. "I hope David's got something..." 

They got home and David went up and stripped off and had a wash down. He pulled on his PJ's, went down and spoke to his Dad.

Peter was in kitchen getting snacks and more condoms. Some for him and some for David.

David yawned and said goodnight to his Dad.

"Ok half hour then we go, here." Peter handed the condoms over.

David looked at them. "She's only 15 Peter." 

"A week off, so wait till she is." Peter said. 

"I think I should have some red bull... all this vodka's gonna knock me out before they get back!" Lisa laughed, feeling more than merry. "You think he'll be bothered that I'm not quite 16 yet?" She asked Mel as she grabbed a couple of cans of red bull out of her bag and handed one to Mel. 

"Depends.... Peter was 14 when he popped his cherry." Mel said. "Aye red bull otherwise we will be asleep. Ask him... I mean if he wants to wait that’s good but he may want too…. You know?" 

"I don't want to wait... I mean we've already got so close... " Lisa shook her head, "I don't want it to stop." 

"Well see how it goes when they come back. Listen that old mattress is over in the back there go take the candle and the blanket over. Me and Peter will be fine here, said he is bringing a sleeping bag and food." Mel said. "Lisa if it feels right and you both want it then go for it.”

David heard the snores of his dad. He got up. The bag with the duvet and pillows were next to the bin. David pulled on some old joggers and a tee. He put the condoms in his pocket. He didn’t really want to wait. If he hadn’t of had to come home... He met Peter as they snuck down. The back door was open. It always was so they snuck out with the stuff heading for the girls. 

Lisa moved one of the candles into the corner like Mel had suggested and tucked the blanket around the old mattress. "Mel, what if he doesn't want to?" She whispered, "I don't think he's done it yet either... I mean he said he hadn't and its not the kind of thing you'd lie about is it?" She brushed her hair and tied it back. 

Mel went to her friend. "David wouldn’t lie I know that from Peter we didn’t just you know... we chatted and he was hoping his little brother would find someone. Don’t think on it. Just let things go along naturally." Mel hugged Lisa. 

They just entered the park. "Peter, Its not wrong is it to want to go all the way with Lisa is it? I mean if she wants to?"

"Nae, just be careful ok I ken she is nearly 16 but if dad gets wind.. but hey he didn’t know about me at 14 so you will be fine." Peter reassured his brother as they headed with their bags for the bushes at the back of the park. 

"I could really do with a fag..." Lisa chewed her nails. "What a time to give up hey!?" She hadn't given up through choice - her Mum had smelt the smoke on her uniform and stopped her pocket money so she couldn't buy any more ciggys or tobacco. 

David almost slipped as they came down the embankment.

"Clumsy fucker." Peter said coming past and walked into the bunker. "Honey am home." he said.

Mel smiled and went to him. "And what time do you call this?"

David looked over at Lisa. He walked over. "Hi." he smiled and kissed her cheek. 

"Hi." Lisa blushed just seeing him again. "I... Erm...we're back here a bit... That way we don't have to witness whatever they're doing.” She took David's hand and led him further into the bunker. 

David walked with Lisa clutching onto the bag. "Thank god for that." he said as they walked. 

Lisa showed David to the corner. "Its not much... I mean... I tried to make it comfy for us..." She knew he'd see her blush even in the candlelight. 

David liked it when she blushed. "Well if we add these we will have a nice little love nest." It was David's turn to blush now. "I mean somewhere to sleep. Peter has some snacks hang on." he dropped the bag. "I'll get them before he gets busy." 

Lisa opened the bag and put the duvet and pillows on the mattress. It wasn't perfect but it would do nicely. She sat on the edge of the make-do bed and wondered if she should get undressed or something. 

David took some of the crisps and biscuits and headed back to Lisa. He placed them next to the makeshift bed. "Why don’t we just take our shoes off and get in. If we get hot we can take the duvet off or... well." he ran his hand through his hair. 

"OK," Lisa smiled at him, unzipping her boots, she also took her long socks off and climbed in under the cover. "Its quite comfy... And warm too..." She patted the space beside her. 

David toed his shoes off and climbed in next to her. He lay on his elbow looking at her. "You are very pretty in fact you are very beautiful." he put a hand to her face. 

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Lisa smiled, putting her hand on top of his and moving to kiss his hand gently. 

David looked at her. "Only you Lisa." he whispered as he moved closer to her. 

Lisa blushed again, "David... I know I'm not quite 16... And what we did before was... Well my first time doing that..." She whispered as she moved closer and closer to him. 

David moved his hand to her hip under the duvet. "First time anyone has done that to me. I know your not quite 16 Lisa." David's lips were so close to hers. "I think we are going to do a lot of firsts tonight." he then pressed his lips to hers. 

Lisa wrapped her body around his as they kissed. "Mum said I was a week late being born..." She said as she broke the kiss. "So if I'd been on time I'd be 16 already." She grinned and kissed him again, moving her hands to his hair. 

David moved his hands down. "Well... we have been growing for 9 months in the womb so in a way we are 9 months old when we come out so that would make you well over 16." David said babbling. He moaned as she moved her hands in his hair. "I like that."

"I noticed earlier!" Lisa giggled, then moved one of her hands to his chest as she kissed him again. 

David deepened the kiss and moved his hand up from her hip and up her side and across to her breasts as he lay down he pulled Lisa with him so she was lying above him as they kissed hard. 

Lisa moaned into the kiss, feeling David's hands against her again. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "David... I... Your hands... Feel nice... Don't stop..." She breathed before kissing him again. 

David then moved his hands under her top and up, he went to the back first as fumbled with the clasp a little then it came open. He moved his hands to her now freed breasts and cupped them. He broke the kiss. "I... love how they .. feel." he looked at her. "Can... I .." he gulped. "..kiss them?" he asked. 

Lisa gulped. "Um... Ok." She smiled, "Shall I take my top off?" 

"If your comfortable with it... you want me to take mine off as well?" he gulped as he felt his member twitch at thought of kissing her breasts. 

"I think I'd like that..." Lisa sat up and pulled her hoody off then the vest top she wore underneath it. She slipped her bra off of her arms then sat with her arms crossed covering her chest. 

David sat up and pulled his tee off and placed it down, he then looked at Lisa. "Oh Lisa yae dinnae need tae hide. I love the way they feel and yae are beautiful." he moved closer to her. "If yae feel uncomfy we can just snuggle under the duvet." he cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. 

"It's just a bit cold..." Lisa smiled nervously, "Perhaps we can warm up under the duvet and then... If you still want to ..." She blushed. 

"Oh I still want to Lisa." David said as he lay down and patted beside him and held the duvet up. "Lets get all warm." 

Lisa dived under the covers shivering slightly. She curled instinctively into David looking for warmth. "Sorry, my hands are cold." 

David held her tight. "Its fine." David took her hands and placed them on his chest as he rubbed them and pulled the duvet around them. 

"I... You're very warm." She sighed a little, snuggling in to David then remembered the warmth she was feeling was his chest against hers. That realisation made her skin tingle. 

David moved his hands up her side and back he felt like his whole body was on fire and it was Lisa making him like that. "Can I kiss you again?" he whispered. 

"Before you do..." Lisa lay back against the pillows. "I... Um..." She gulped and looked down before looking back up at David. 

"What?" he asked. "You want me too take those off?" he said looking at his pants. 

Lisa grinned "Maybe in a bit." She blushed "I need to show you something..." 

"Oh." David blushed. "Show me... only if you want to." David said leaning on his elbow but stroking his hand across her tummy.

"I had an accident when I was little..." Lisa said sitting up. She leant forward and turned so David could see the scars on her back. She knew they had faded a lot but were still visible. "I got hit by a car... Dragged along the road...I had to have surgery..." If anything would put him off it would be the scars. 

David looked at them. He then leant in and started to place little kisses on them. "They are part of you Lisa and I will kiss each one." 

"Don't please..." Lisa smiled looking over her shoulder at him, "I'd rather you were kissing me properly..." She whispered. 

David stopped and sat up and moved her face to his. "Like this?" he said as he kissed her gently at first moving her to lay down on her side with him. He moved a hand down her arm, to her hip and along her tummy and then up to her breast and trailed his finger around her nipple. 

"Just like that!" Lisa murmured, she placed her hand on his chest and played with the soft hair there. 

David then started to kiss down her chin and then to her neck as he moved his hand to her other breast the blood started to rush to his groin. 

Lisa moaned and felt herself tingle under his lips. "David..." She moaned, "I want to feel your lips on my boobs..." 

David moved further down and then he moved so Lisa lay on her back and he straddled her as he licked at her nipple first and then he took it into his mouth. 

"Oh...wow..." Lisa sighed reaching for David and puling him up again so she could kiss him. 

David place his legs between hers as he kissed her hard. Pressing his erection into her thigh. 

"David..." Lisa whispered, feeling him press against her. 

David looked at her. "Yes Lisa?" he said as he started to kiss down her neck and to her chest again. 

"I... want..." She looked down for a second and back up into his eyes "You didn't happen to come across any protection..." She blushed. 

David smiled. "Funny enough I did." David said moving a hand to his pocket and pulling out 5 condoms. "Erm.... not that am planning on using them all in one night. But I want to Lisa... I want you to be my first... and." he blushed. "... my only hopefully." he moved from her and lay next to her. 

"I want to try... and you know... with you David. " Lisa looked at him, "I want nothing else, just you and me..." She took one of the condoms from his hand. "Do we put this on now or wait a while?" She asked, blushing at her inexperience. 

"Erm we need to take the rest of our clothes off first and then... I erm... I need to be a little harder I think." David blushed. 

"Oh... right...ok." Lisa looked at him, "You're so cute when you blush David!" She brushed her fingers across his cheek. "You want to get your kit off?" She waggled her eyebrows. 

David grinned. "Only if you will too." he raised his eyebrow. 

"Ok, but I don't have much left to take off!" Lisa smiled reaching down and unfastening her belt as she spoke. "See...!" She lifted the cover and showed him a quick flash of her wearing nothing but her skirt and knickers. 

"Wow." David untied his joggers and pulled them and his boxers down. He kicked them off under the duvet. He lay there looking at her as the duvet lay just above his hips.

Lisa pulled her skirt and panties down and kicked them down to join David's clothes. She leant on her elbow and looked across at him. "You have a scar too..." She reached across and ran her finger along it. 

David felt his member get harder and his breath hitch. "Aye.... appendix .. almost died." he whispered out. 

"Makes two of us then... life-threatening injuries apparently.... All I remember was that it was bloody painful!" She looked up at him and leant in to place a gentle kiss on his scar. 

David's hips moved as she kissed him and he got harder. "I know.... that's all I remember to." He placed his hand in her hair. 

Lisa traced a line of kisses up to David's belly button feeling his hand in her hair. "Can we try yet?" She whispered feeling her excitement build as she asked him. 

"Aye... I think am ready but... I…" David gulped. ".. I may need to play with you a little to get you...erm ready." he blushed again. 

"Ok..." Lisa moved from him and lay beside him instead, "Get me ready for you..."  
She whispered letting the duvet slip down to reveal the top of her curls. She moved to kiss him. 

David saw her curls and then as she kissed him he lay on his side as he moved a hand to her curls. He teased a finger inside her. He felt himself harden again as he pushed into her with two fingers. 

Lisa sighed as David's fingers pressed into her. She moaned into the kiss, her body tingling already in anticipation. She automatically felt for him as he pushed his fingers into her, taking him in her hands and gently pumping him. 

David felt her juices as he pumped her. He broke the kiss. "Lisa... I think......if yae keep that up am gonnae shoot all over again." he panted. 

"Sorry." Lisa whispered letting go of him and grabbing hold of his hand instead. "Same goes for me though...." She looked into his eyes and said "I'm ready... take me David... please!" 

"Aye but a girl can cum a fair few times." David said as he reached for one of the condoms. He tore the foil open and the started to roll the condom on as he looked over to Lisa. "Are you sure?" 

Lisa looked into his eyes for what felt like an eternity before saying "Yes, David... make love to me please." 

David moved over so he was between her legs. He then started to kiss up from her tummy to her breasts as he moved her legs to his hips. His head was at her entrance when his lips reached hers. He placed his hands under her as he very, very gently pushed into her. 

Lisa felt David press into her slowly and as he entered her she tried to relax and not shout out, despite the pain she felt... It was literally like she was being torn in half.... Mel had told her that was how it had felt with Peter yet she still enjoyed it... She took a deep breath and relaxed a little more, opening up for him. 

David felt some discomfort as he went in. He did it slowly as he pulled out. "God.... Lisa." he said as he started to kiss her, he slid back in a little harder but not much. Peter had told him start off slow give both parties time to get over their hymen being breeched. 

Lisa kissed David back, losing herself in the familiarity of his lips and tongue against hers. As she felt him press into her again the pain dulled a little and she moved one of her hands to his hair. 

David moaned as she touched his hair. He pulled out faster and pushed in again. Then he started to pump harder. "Sorry... Lisa.... I need... god.... you first... cum Lisa..." he panted as her sucked on her nipple. 

Trying not to tense as David thrust himself in and out of her Lisa cried out. "No David... you cum..." She didn't think she would be able to cum herself... the only other time she had was when his fingers had been inside of her. 

David looked at her he then did something he had seen in a film. He moved his hand between them and found the place he was looking for. So he slowed his thrusts down as he rubbed at her. "Together Lisa."

"I... oh David..." Lisa’s eyes rolled with pleasure as he found and rubbed at her nub. "Hurry...OH..." She gasped.

David pumped harder as her muscles clamped on him and he called her name out as he came hard. His thrusts slowing down as he was spent. He peppered little kisses on her cheek. David pulled out from Lisa and looked down. There was some blood but also one other thing. "Oh fuck." he said looking at Lisa. 

"What?" Lisa asked sitting up and wincing a little. 

He saw her wince but he took himself in hand. "Its split." he said rolling onto his back. "Fuck. Are you ok?" he asked Lisa. 

"What do you mean its split?" Lisa asked, "It can't of... But now what?" She held her stomach a little. 

"I..." David scrambled up. ".. am sorry... I don’t know." he looked at Lisa. "Do you want me to go? I am sorry Lisa." David almost cried. 

Lisa’s eyes widened with fear. "Go? What? No! Can't we... I dunno wash it all out or something?" Now she wished she'd paid attention in family planning. 

"Will that work?" David said. "Shit.. maybe if we ask Peter or Mel?" he said taking the condom off. "Its not a huge split." he looked at it. "We may be ok." 

"I... erm, you ask Peter and I'll ask Mel... What if its too late though... What if I'm already... You know..." Lisa started to cry. 

David wrapped his arm around her. "I am so sorry Lisa... I fucked up big time...." he held her. "If you are..... well I am going no where and I will be in big trouble." he added. 

Lisa cuddled into David "What if we pretend it didn't happen?" She whispered into his chest. 

David kissed her head. "I dinnae think we can really, I mean....erm... here is something I never thought I'd say. When is your period due?" he blushed. "I mean if that comes we are fine... or.. there is the morning after pill? The chemist sell them... I am old enough to buy it." he gulped. 

"I don't know when its due..." Lisa looked up at David. "Can you get Mel… She'll know what to do?" 

David nodded as he scooted under the duvet to get his boxers. He pulled them up as he moved from the makeshift bed he grabbed his tee and the cold hit him. "Shite its cold." he moved towards his brother who was on his back on the blanket Mel was draped over him.. clothed thankfully. "Mel... erm Lisa needs you." David said.

Mel looked up at a half dressed David. "Hmm?" Mel yawned. "Ok." She kissed Peter who muttered something as he was asleep. 

Mel walked over to Lisa.

David sat next to his brother... he was cold but didn’t care.

Mel took one look at Lisa. "Oh Lisa what's wrong? He didn’t hurt you did he? Coz I'll kill the dick if he did."

Lisa pulled the duvet up to her armpits, pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them on top of the duvet. She looked up at Mel, her eyes filling with tears again. "No... Well yes a little but you said that was normal... I... Oh fuck Mel... We... The condom....what if.... Dads gonna kill me and... Oh god..." Lisa sobbed.

Mel sat next to Lisa. Realising what had happened. "Ok.. so the condom split." she held Lisa. "Its fine, happened to me a few times, you just need to go get the morning after pill, but you will both have to go." Mel said gently. "Your dad wont know a thing." 

"Peter." David said.

"What? Am fucking sleeping... do you realise I hae had a good work out.. that Mel is a good lay and I like her." Peter looked up at his twin. "Oh fuck, what's happened?" 

"We... erm the condom split." David said pulling his knees up.

"Oh, that’s ok.. happened to me once back up in Paisley, family planning bro morning after pill, now go get your pants on and get some sleep." Peter yawned. 

David looked down. "Thanks Peter." he sighed he would wait till Mel came back and if needs be he would crash with his brother. 

Lisa hugged Mel back. "Where do we get it from? I can't go to the doctors." 

"You can go to the family planning clinic that's on tomorrow afternoon, but it will have to be you and David to go.... its for the best and.... maybe its time to go on the pill you can do that without your dad knowing... now listen you want me to stay here and snuggle or do you want me to send David over? Poor mite looks freezing over there." Mel said. 

Lisa looked across at David, even curled up and shivering he still made her heart skip. "Thanks Mel, and yeah you're right... I'll speak to family planning tomorrow about the pill... You alright sleeping over there with Peter... Me and David could always squish up so there's room for you two too?" Looking back at David Lisa smiled, "Tell David to come and warm up please, don't want him getting frostbite!" 

"Yeah me and Peter are fine.. we were just about asleep when David came over." Mel kissed her on the head. "I'll send him over. " 

Mel got up and went to David. "You can go over... its fine ok." 

David got up and with his arms wrapped around him as he moved over, he looked at Lisa. Then he crawled back into the makeshift bed. 

"Hey." Lisa said quietly as David got back in. 

"Hey." David sat with his knees to his chest. "You ok?" David asked as he wrapped his arms around his knees. 

"I think so..." Lisa smiled and reached out to move closer to him. "Flippin' 'eck you're freezing!" She rubbed at his arms and legs to warm him up. 

David looked at her. "Can we just snuggle up? We can go get the morning after pill tomorrow. I am so sorry Lisa... I didnae think that would hae happened." David sighed. 

"Mel says the family planning clinic's open tomorrow afternoon... We can get the morning after pill and I'll see about going on the pill... Sorry for panicking. Come on... cuddle up to me and warm up." Lisa smiled a little. 

David smiled. "Its fine." David moved back into the bed and cuddled into Lisa, who was still naked, he was glad he had his tee and boxers on. "I will come with you." 

Lisa wrapped her arms around David and pulled the duvet in tight around them. She snuggled in to David and kissed his neck. "Get some sleep David." She whispered quietly as she felt him warm up and relax around her. 

David relaxed into her and warmed up. "Hmmm you too. Yae need mae tae set the alarm on mae phone?" he said with a yawn. 

"Mmmmmm please..." Lisa mumbled, "Shit... School tomorrow... is 6 too early?" 

David reached under for his pants and pulled his phone out and set the alarm. "Mmm Lisa...I don’t start till Monday, but can I walk you to school?" he asked putting the phone in his shoe.

"I'd love that David." Lisa yawned and closed her eyes. 

They both fell asleep.

Across from them Mel and Peter were fast asleep too. Mel draped across Peter and they had their coats draped over them

~*~

The sound of the alarm on David's phone woke him. He was spooned up against a naked Lisa. He rolled over and shut the phone off. "Lisa." he said his voice thick with sleep.

"Not yet..." Lisa murmured, "Too early..." She tugged the duvet tightly around her and sighed happily. 

David kissed her shoulder. "Lisa... you have to get dressed and head back home." he hugged her tight. "Not that I want you to go.. but we all hae tae." 

Lisa frowned and opened one eye. "But I don't want to!" She was so not a morning person. 

David looked at her all sleepy and looking gorgeous. "Lisa... the sooner you go... the quicker you can come back. I will walk you home, then come back and walk you to school, then if you want I can meet you at lunch time?" he ran his finger down her back. 

Peter heard the alarm. He looked at Mel who was still asleep. "Mel... oi wake up."

"Mmm not yet." Mel snuggled in then she realised. "Shit what time is it?" she said up and looked over at Lisa and David.

"5 past six." Peter said looking at his watch.

"Phew. We need to get back." Mel said.

"I know...I'll meet you after school say half 4 back here?" he kissed her. 

Mel melted into the kiss. "Hmmm count on it." Mel then got up. "LISA GET YA LAZY ARSE UP WE HAVE TO GET BACK HOME." Mel pulled on her coat. "See you later handsome." Mel smiled at Peter.

Peter lay back on his arms. "Later sexy." He winked. 

"I... uh... ok and we'll have to go to... well you know... after school." Lisa stretched out and yawned. She was dreading going to the Family Planning centre, but it would be  
easier if David was there. 

"Course we will go there. After School we go there and then chips after my treat." he looked down at her. 

Lisa grinned, sitting up she stuck her tongue out at Mel. "Can you pass my bag please?" She asked David as she dug through the covers to find her bra and top. 

David handed Lisa her bag.

Mel stood across from them.

"You’re cute when your sleepy." David said as he stood and pulled his joggers out from the bed and pulled them on. 

Pulling her bra and tops on Lisa dug through her bag and got her joggers out. She found her skirt and panties under the covers, bundled her skirt up and slipped her panties and joggers on. "You've got bed hair" Lisa smiled shyly, she'd never been called cute before and blushed a little. 

David smiled. "Thanks I will have tae brush it when I get home." David slipped his shoes on. "Will we need to bag up the duvet and stuff and stash somewhere in here?" he said as he ran his hand through his hair to get it a bit neater. 

"Probably a good idea." Lisa said as she put her socks and shoes on, pulling the band from her hair and trying to smooth it back. "We don't want it disappearing..." She smiled as she got up and moved her bag to start folding the duvet up. 

David picked up the pillows and stuffed them into a bag. He held the other one open for the duvet. "Think I should get Peter to bring some thick blankets for him and Mel?" he said to Lisa. 

"I'll see what I can find at home... we're gonna need more candles." Lisa nodded to the blobs of wax that were all that remained of the candles as she stuffed the duvet into the bag. 

"Ok... I can get candles... dinnae ask.. but I can get the big church like ones." David moved the bags behind a hunk of wood. "I will bring them over later and stash them with the duvet." David then picked Lisa's bag up. "PETER COME ON!"

"Am coming." Peter took Mel's hand.

David smiled. "Come on then." he held Lisa's bag to her. 

Slipping her bag across herself Lisa held David's hand. "Right, home, shower, then school..." She sighed. "How come you don't start until Monday? S'not fair!" 

"Newbie." David said. "That was the only time they could start us." David said as they started to walk out. "But I will walk you to school, meet you at lunch time and home time until I start."

Peter had his arm around Mel. "Ok see you two later."

"Bye Lisa... see you at school." Mel said as they headed in opposite directions.

"Bye Mel, Peter." Lisa waved, as her and David set off across the estate. "We'll have to say goodbye around the corner, I'll be in enough trouble if my Dad sees me coming back at this time in the morning." 

"I thought you were covered from sleeping at Peggy's." David said. "But I understand, he doesn’t want to see his little girl being snogged by a boy." he teased. 

"Do I look like I've been sleeping at a friend's?" Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow, "And my dad... well he jumps to conclusions a lot... I'll need to pave the way a little before I bring you home." 

"No you look like.. well." David rubbed his neck. "Ok.. got it." he said as Lisa stopped. "I'll meet you here at 8.30 to walk you to school." David then cupped Lisa's face and kissed her. 

Lisa tangled her fingers through David's hair as they kissed, and closed her eyes. 

David placed his hands on her waist as he deepened the kiss. 

Lisa moved her hands to David's chest and gently pushed him back a little as she broke the kiss. "I've got to go..." 

David smiled. "See you in a couple of hours." then she walked away. He watched her go up to her door and laughed. "No way." Lisa lived over the back from him. He rubbed his hair and walked around to his house. Gently opening the back door he tiptoed into the house. He lay on his bed. Setting the alarm for 8am. 

Lisa sneaked in the back door, closing it and locking it behind her. Tiptoeing up to her room she listened for any noise from her parents. With a sigh she closed her bedroom door and went to her window. Drawing the curtains back she looked out. It was going to be another cool clear day by the look of things. She noticed the house over the back that had been empty for a while now had signs of life - the curtains were drawn and there were moving crates in the back garden. 

She closed the curtains again and stripped off, wrapping her robe around herself. Lisa lay on her bed and thought of David. 

Peter was 10 minutes behind his brother and went into his room. He wasn’t meeting Mel till after school so he could sleep away the day.

David tossed and turned and thought of nothing but Lisa. He just nodded off, when he woke to his alarm at 8 am, He got up and stripped to his boxers. He pulled his curtains open and looked across. ‘Wonder which room is Lisa's?’ he said to himself as he stared out the window. 

Lisa had gone for a shower at 7, knowing her parents usually got up at half 7. She washed herself and her hair, and looked in the mirror to see if she looked any different. ‘Don't be silly!’ She told herself, ‘Nobody will be able to tell…’ Heading back to her room she dug through her wardrobe to find her shortest school skirt. 

Once in her uniform, Lisa tied her tie loosely and opened her curtains to do her makeup. She heard her parents start to move and bounded out onto the landing to say hi. "I forgot my uniform so I came back this morning!" She lied easily to her parents - she'd done it so many times before it was an easy lie and she didn't even blush. 

David sighed and went and had a quick shower. He pulled on his boxers and his tight blue jeans and then went back to his window as he sprayed his deodorant on. He noticed that one of the rooms had open curtains now. He smiled as he ran a brush through his hair. He then pulled a A&F sweat shirt on and headed downstairs. 

Lisa's parents left for work soon after surfacing, leaving her alone in the house and she wished she'd taken David's number - he could've come round while she finished getting ready.

She went back up to her room and added another layer of mascara, straightened her hair, and grabbed her blazer. 

David's Dad, older brother and Sister were sat at the table as David came in. It was 8.15 am.

"Morning." his dad said.

"Morning." David took a piece of toast. "Am off out." he declared.

"This early?" Kathy said.

"Aye, just gonna wander round get feel for the area." David pushed his feet into trainers and left. 

Swinging her school bag over her shoulder Lisa picked up a piece of toast off of the side and went to the back door. Her Mum had left her some money on the side for lunch so she picked it up and put it in her purse, taking out her phone and texting Mel 

_#David's walking me to school, you want to walk with us?#_

Mel looked at her phone. 

_#Nah, Ken's dropping me off, see you in class.#_

Mel text back.

David leant against the wall munching on the toast as he waited for Lisa. He would ask Lisa if she wanted his number. So if she was bored at school she could text him. 

Lisa held the toast in her mouth as she read the message from Mel, walking around the corner. She looked up and saw David, nearly dropping her phone and her toast.

David waved as he saw Lisa. She looked hot in her school uniform. He moved from the wall as she came closer. "Morning." he smiled at her. 

Sticking her phone in the pocket of her blazer Lisa took the piece of toast out of her mouth and wiped the butter from the corners of her mouth "Morning!" She grinned. 

David leant in as she had missed some butter. He wiped it off her mouth and licked it off his finger. "So you live in number 10?" he said taking Lisa's hand in his. 

"How?" Lisa asked frowning as she bit her toast. 

David smiled. "Well I watched you in and worked it out. You live directly over the back of me. I live in 9." he moved and kissed her hand. "We are sort of neighbours." 

"What?!?" Lisa stopped, "You're the new neighbour?" She swallowed her bit of toast, "But that means you'll be able to see into my room..." She blushed. 

David looked at her. "Depends which room is yours doesn’t it?" he said as they were nearing the school. He pulled them into a little cut and pulled her into a hard kiss. 

Lisa pressed against David as he kissed her. "Mine's the room on the left as you look at the back of the house." She whispered, "The other's my sister's but she's away at Uni..." 

David looked at her. "My room faces yours." he smiled. Pressed a soft kiss to her nose. "Lisa.. you want my mobile number?" he asked gently. "My older sister is just crashing with us. She is married and just helped with the move." David added. 

"Yeah, I'd like your number." Lisa smiled, taking her phone out of her pocket, "So how many brothers and sisters do you have?" 

David took her phone and put his number in. "Well Peter you know of, Kathy is the oldest at 24, Ben is 18, off to Uni in a few weeks. Dad works as a teacher in the local college.. or will starting Monday." he handed her the phone back. "Just send me a text and I will have your number." he said as they heard the school bell. "Ok fish shop at 12 noon... there abouts.” he said. 

Lisa kissed his cheek "I'll see you there!" She grinned slipping her phone back into her pocket and waving as she ran off into school. 

David waved and headed home to get some candles and stuff for their little love nest.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"There you are." Mel said to Lisa. "Come on lets get to class and we can chat." 

Lisa and Mel headed to their form room where Mr Logan was waiting for them. 

Mel looked at their tutor. "If I was a little older... he is yum... but I have Peter now and you miss have David. Wow we have boyfriends." 

"OK girls, come on find your seats please..." Mr Logan looked at Mel and Lisa over the register.

"Sorry Sir." Lisa giggled as she made her way to her and Mel's usual desk. 

Mel sat down. "Sorry Mr Logan." Mel said looking at Lisa. "I have had some dreams about that man." 

"OK Settle down everyone..." Mr Logan set about the most tedious task of the day - trying to do the register with a class of 15/16 year olds not paying any attention.

"Tell me about it!" Lisa whispered to Mel. "Remember when we found out where he lived..." 

David went back home and found some blankets and candles, then he went to the bunker and hid them. He looked at the mattress and sighed. He then went back home.

"I know... when we peeked in and saw him with his girlfriend." Mel giggled.

"OK enough of the giggling girls, unless you want to share whatever's so funny with the whole class..." Mr Logan glared at Mel and Lisa as he put the register down.

"Erm, no sir... I doubt everyone else would find it funny..." Lisa blushed and fiddled with her tie.

"No sir." Mel said as she looked at Lisa. 

"Right then... " Mr Logan clapped loudly to draw everyone's attention. "Phones and  
iPods away... you know you're not supposed to use them on school property... We have some new students starting on Monday. They're in Miss Smith's form but no doubt some of you will share classes with them... I want you to make them welcome..." 

Mel looked at Lisa. "Oh we will that." Mel whispered and nudged Lisa. 

David slumped down in the chair at home and flicked the games console on, he missed Lisa.

Peter lay in bed. He had dozed on and off. But he missed the warmth of Mel, they had swapped numbers. He would text her at lunch time. He got up and went and got showered. Peter showered and dressed in black jeans and long sleeved tee with a short sleeved one over the top. He went and poured himself some cereal and went into the living room. "Morning."

David looked up. "Aye." he went back to the game.

"You seeing Lisa at lunch?"

David nodded.

Peter smiled as he ate. 

"Mel," Lisa whispered as Mr Logan gave up on trying to keep everyone's attention, "You'll never guess where David and Peter live..." 

Mel leant in. "Where?" 

"The empty house behind mine!" Lisa giggled, remembering she hadn't text David her number yet she looked up to see if Mr Logan was looking. Taking out her phone Lisa scrolled through the phonebook to see what David had put himself in there as. 

"Fuck off." Mel whispered. "Wow." 

"I know!" Lisa grinned finding David's number, he'd put it in as ‘DJ’ "His room is opposite mine..." she typed a quick message. 

_#Hi David, Miss you, See you at lunch, Love Lisa xxx#_

"MISS BELL... I said phones away!" Mr Logan walked over to Lisa and Mel's table. "Hand it over, you can have it back at the end of English this afternoon." 

Mel looked at him then to Lisa.

David's phone chirped. He saw the message. 

_#Hi Lisa, miss you too see you at lunch love u DJ x#_

The phone he was holding chirped. "If I see you with this again during lessons I WILL confiscate it, but I don't want to be accused of getting in the way of young love...Here." Mr Logan handed the phone back and wandered back to his desk with a small smile. If the girls from his form had boyfriends at least they'd stop staring at him. 

Lisa checked the message. "Mel... He put love you!" She whispered excitedly getting a frown from Mr Logan. Putting her bag on the desk Lisa made a great show of putting the phone away. 

"Awww aint that cute." Mel said.

David had enough of the game it was just after half eleven. "Am off out." he said to   
Peter who just waved. 

The morning seemed to drag but as the bell went for lunch Lisa's heart began to pound. "Chippy?" She asked Mel as she threw her books and pen into her bag. 

Mel laughed. "Come on then lets go see your lover boy."

Peter decided to go to the chippy too, he wanted to see Mel.

David was leaning up against the outside of the chippy looking at his watch every two mins. At dead on 12 he sent a text. 

_#I’m at the chippy, miss u luv u D xxx#_

Lisa smiled when her phone chirped and as soon as they were out of their class she grabbed it out of her bag. 

_#Just out class now c u sn love me xxx#_

"Is Peter not coming to see you too?" She asked Mel as they walked out of the school gates. 

"Nah said he would see me at home time." Mel said with a little sigh.

David's phone chirped as Peter arrived. He read his text. "What are yae doing here?"

"Fancied some chips." Peter said. 

David gave him THE look.

"Ok... Mel will be with Lisa and I missed her ok." Peter spat out as he went in the chippy.

Walking toward the chippy Lisa saw David leant against the window. "He came!" She giggled turning to Mel with a beaming smile. "Maybe we'll see Peter before we have to head back..." She tried to cheer Mel up a little as she nigh on dragged her towards the chippy. 

Mel dragged her feet as Lisa pulled her.

David saw Lisa. He started to walk over. "Hi. Hi Mel." He then cupped Lisa's face and kissed her.

Peter came out the chippy with his chips. He saw his brother snogging Lisa. He walked up to Mel. "Wanna leave these two and share my chips?" he winked.

Mel nodded. "See you at School Lisa." 

David broke the kiss. "I have been wanting to do that since you left me this morning." 

"Me too!" Lisa smiled cuddling David. 

"So you want some chips? On me." he said as he wrapped his arm around her. 

"Can we get some to share?" Lisa asked, she didn't feel very hungry. 

"Course we can." he smiled at her. "You ok?" he asked as they stepped in the chippy. "One bag of chips left open please." he said. 

"Fine now..." Lisa smiled at David, she wanted to find out if he meant the ‘Love U’ he'd put in each of his texts but didn't know where or how to start without sounding desperate. 

David led them out the chippy. "Come on Lisa love... there's a seat over there." he nodded and guided Lisa over. He so wanted to tell her that even after the few hours they had known each other that he loved her. But how could he?? 

Lisa sat down with David and helped herself to a couple of chips, popping one in her mouth she smiled and rested her hand on his leg. "Missed you." She whispered and told David how she nearly lost her phone in class. 

"Wow and he just gave you it back?" David said as he ate a chip. "Did he see the messages? Oh maybe he doesn’t want to stop young love." David eyes went wide as he finished his sentence. He ate another chip as he blushed a little. 

"Yeah he saw the message that said love you..." Lisa looked at David, "I... um... did you... mean it?" She was pretty sure she loved him, but wouldn't tell him if he hadn't meant it. Lisa took another chip and pretended she was fine no matter what the answer was. She knew if he said he hadn't meant it she'd probably cry. 

David smiled. "Course I meant it... I know its mad.. I mean I haven’t known you for a full day, but I fell in love as soon as I saw you really." he popped a chip in his mouth. 

"It is a bit mad..." Lisa touched David's arm, "Almost as mad as me feelin the same way..." She blushed and looked into his eyes, "Love you." 

David saw the love she felt shining back at him. He then whispered. "I love you too." and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Lisa reached for David pulling him close while they kissed. He was such a good kisser she could've stayed there all day. 

David almost dropped the rest of the chips as they kissed. He would never tire of kissing Lisa. He broke the kiss. "Wow.. I love doing that." he smiled as he held a chip to her lips. 

Lisa licked her lips and bit the chip with a little smile. "Me too." She said picking up another chip and holding it to David's lips. 

David took the chip sucking on her finger as he did. They ate the rest of the chips like this. David balled the paper up and started to lick his fingers because of the salt. 

"Best way to eat chips I've ever tried!" Lisa giggled putting her arms around David and hugging him. "I don't want to go back to school." She sighed.

David held her. "I ken Lisa.. but yae hae tae." he sighed. "Its only a couple of hours and then we hae tae gae tae family planning." he added. 

"I know..." Lisa mumbled into David's chest. "D'you think it'll be bad at family planning? " 

"Shouldn’t be." he said kissing her hair. "We can just tell the truth... I mean I may get a stern talking too with you being underage but...I can take it." he hugged her.

"Lisa." Mel said. "Time to head back." Mel's hair was all over.

Peter stood next to her his hair all sticky uppy. 

"Oh... Already?" Lisa looked at David with a sigh. "Gonna miss you so much." She hugged him hard. 

David hugged her tight. "I already miss you. You want me to walk you to the gates? Stop off in the cut again?" he whispered.

Peter started to flatten Mel's hair.

"Thanks love." Mel teased.

"Your welcome. Come on these two can follow on." Peter pulled Mel away.

David stood and held his hand out for Lisa. 

Lisa took David's hand and stood up too. "I can't wait till Monday, ooh our form tutor asked us to give you and Peter a warm welcome..." She giggled as they headed to school. 

David chuckled as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh yae hae that." he looked at her. "Ok... I'll meet you at the school gates then walk you to the corner.. yae can change and then we gae tae the clinic.. then... we can go to our little love nest." 

Lisa smiled. "OK, this afternoon's gonna drag though, got double Scottish to end the afternoon which'll be hell cos I'll just be thinking of you..." 

"Aww.." he smiled. "Just think of how we can snuggle in the love nest for a little bit. What do you want for tea?" he chuckled. 

"Surprise me!" Lisa grinned pulling David close to kiss him again. 

David kissed her hard. Not ever wanting to break it. 

Lisa messed her hands through David's hair as she heard the school bell ring. Breaking the kiss she stepped back. "Shit... We're late Mel... I Love you David..." 

"Love you too." David said.

Peter let Mel go. "Later Mel."

"Bye Peter love you."

"Love you too." Peter said 

Mel grabbed Lisa's arm when they walked in. "I am so in love...can you believe me...I don’t want anyone else bar my little Petey." she sighed. 

"Oh god, me too! David's the one... Mel is it always like this?" Lisa giggled, "Double Scottish is gonna be hard... Mr Logan's accent reminds me of David so much!" 

"No... just when you find THE one... and he does.. but David would need to cut his hair... get rid of the curtain look and then dye it brown.. his is... God PETER LOOKS more like Mr Logan... I wish we could skip class." Mel said as they got to form class. 

David looked at Peter. "I think Lisa is the one Peter."

Peter looked at his brother. "I know what you mean I love Mel so fucking much I want to run in the school and snog her and tell the school." 

Walking into their form room Lisa heard a wolf-whistle. Turning to see who'd done it she saw Lauren smiling at her and Mel. Lauren was the gobby cow of their form.

"Mel and Lisa who were the hotties you were eating outside the gates?" She yelled across the class.

"Fuck's sake... Of all the people to see us it had to be Lauren..." Lisa whispered as they got to their seats. 

Mel glared over. "She better not try it on with them when they start on Monday." 

"They were suckin' face right outside the gate... Didn't know Lisa had it in her!" Lauren said to her gang as Lisa blushed. "Eh girls... Are they brothers or something?"

Mel looked over. "Fuck off Lauren." Mel sat down. "Fucking bitch." 

Mr Logan walked in as Lauren was about to reply so she sat down and shut up for once, giving Mel evils.

"Leave it Mel..." Lisa put her hand on Mel's arm, "Just think of Petey ..." 

"Oh I am Lisa... I just hope Madam there is in detention as always." Mel said pulling her pens out. 

Lisa took out her pencil tin and tippex. "She will be... The only days she's not had detention have been when she's suspended!" She painted tippex over the previous graffiti on her tin "Look at this..." She said before she painted over the last bit. It said **'LB4MrL'** Lisa giggled. 

"Shit I best do mine." Mel said pulling hers out.

David plucked the courage up and went into the chemist. He looked at the array of condoms... sizes, flavours... ribbed not ribbed. He looked at one pack. "Fuck it." he picked up the box of 6 and paid for them. The ones Peter had were 6 months out of date. Peter was in line behind him. 

"Box of 24?" David said.

Peter grinned. 

David text Lisa and hoped she wouldn’t get in trouble. 

_#Hey Lisa.. bought some new Condoms will xplain l8r luv u miss u D xxxx#_

Lisa was in the middle of redesigning her pencil tin when she heard the text. Looking up to see what Mr Logan was doing she saw he was marking test papers so she chances taking her phone out again. 

David had gone home to show his face. He left a note to say he was out with Peter and friends. 

Peter laughed. "We will have to introduce them to Dad soon."

"I know. but not yet." David said. "Ooo not long, lets go wait at the school." 

Lisa read the text and frowned. Nudging Mel she passed the phone over to show her the message. 

Mel looked at it. "What's he mean?" Mel said. "Text him and say tell you now... In fact go to the loo and ring him so you don’t get caught." 

Lisa slipped her blazer on, putting her phone in the pocket. "Sir..." She said looking at Mr Logan.

"Yes Lisa?" Mr Logan said looking up at her.

"Sir... I really need... Ladies problems!" Lisa said quickly holding her stomach.

Mr Logan blushed a little "OK go... But don't be long." 

Getting up Lisa walked out of the classroom before running down the corridor to the loos. Locking herself in a cubicle she dialled David with shaking hands. 

"Hi Lisa." David said. 

"Hey, I got your text... What's it about? You said you'd explain later..." Lisa said. 

"Oh... the condoms Peter gave me... were 6 months out of date nae wonder they split.. I just thought I'd let you know I got new ones so ... erm if we... well you know again.... they are more safer." David blushed as his sister walked in.

"Hey David."

"Hi sis." he replied. 

"Oh... Ok... So they have dates on?" Lisa asked. 

"Aye.. didn’t know until I looked at the box.. Dick what Peter is." David said.

His sister gave him a look.

"Got to go ok...See you soon." he moved away. "Love you Lisa.. miss you."

Peter came in. "Hey Sis.. you not gone yet?"

"Funny Peter." she laughed. "David got himself a young lady?" she asked.

"Yup.. we both have but shhhhhh." Peter laughed.

"Miss you too, did Peter know?" Lisa asked putting her head in her hands, there was so much she didn't know. 

"He does now." David said. "Don’t worry he got some as well, got to go Lisa. I love you ok." 

Kathy looked at him. "So you off out you two?"

"Aye... some mates." David said.

Peter laughed. "Yeah.. David's got 6 new mates."

David blushed. "Fuck off." 

"David John McDonald." Kathy said. "Language."

"Sorry....got to go." David said.

"Aye me too." Peter smiled at his sister as they got their jackets Peter had moved some thick blankets to the little love nest.

"Love you too." Lisa said as she closed her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She unlocked the door and walked out, coming face to face with Lauren and her shadow. "Oh Hi Lauren." Lisa said, trying to walk past to get to the basins to wash her hands. 

"So, who's the hotties then?" Lauren demanded, standing in Lisa’s way.

"Erm, David and Peter..." Lisa said trying to move around her but being blocked by Lauren's shadow.

"They ain't local, where d'ya find them?" Lauren asked getting in Lisa’s face. 

"They are now." Lisa said, pushing past Lauren's shadow to get to the sink. "They've moved into the house behind me, they start here on Monday and will you just fuck off outta my face Lauren, you've got all of yr 10 to yourself, leave them alone, and leave us alone!"

Lauren stepped forward and shoved Lisa towards the basins. "3'o'clock you and Mel..." 

"You wouldn't dare!" Lisa glared at Lauren, "You're on probation already! They'll kick you out for good and then what would you do... get preggers and live off the dole?!?" She pushed past having washed her hands and headed back to class. 

Mel was sitting tapping her pen against her teeth. Lauren had gone to the loo not long after Lisa. Mel was just gunning to bring Lauren down. 

Lisa walked into the classroom and looked at Mel.

"Better?" Mr Logan asked looking up from his stack of test papers.

Lisa nodded, and headed back to her seat.

"OK good, you're meant to be reading Much Ado About Nothing, Act 2 scene 1 - I'll be testing you next lesson." Mr Logan replied looking back to his papers. 

Mel looked at Lisa. "You ok?" she asked Lisa. 

Lisa shook her head. "What d'you know - Lauren doesn't have detention today... She says me and you 3 o clock..." Lisa picked up her textbook and pretended to read. 

"Yes... about time that fuck up was taken down a notch.. she is going down." Mel snapped her pen in half.

David and Peter were waiting at the school gate it was almost getting out time.  
"I can’t wait... god we have a few more days of this... wonder if Dad can get us in earlier?" David said.

"Who would have thought we would be dying to get to school?" Peter said. 

Lisa had ignored Lauren and Jamie, her shadow when they came back into the class despite the evils they'd sent in her direction.

As the bell rang she slowly gathered her things. "This is a bad idea... we should tell someone..." She said as Mel jumped up to go. 

"Fuck no.. I can handle Lauren.. believe me." Mel grabbed her bag. "Honestly don’t worry ok." Mel smiled and looked at Lauren and walked over. "School Gates ... me and you fuck up." Mel shoved Lauren and pulled Lisa with her. 

"I...um... Mel...seriously...?!?" Lisa muttered as they left the classroom. The last thing she needed was a black eye before going to the family planning clinic. 

"I will go first Lisa... don’t worry honest." Mel got to the gates.

Peter and David saw the girls.

Mel held her hand up.

David moved over towards them. "What the hell is going on?" he looked at Peter.

Peter gulped. It looked like a bitch fight was about to take place...then he realised...it was Mel and maybe even Lisa. 

"Awww ain't it sweet. They got the lover boys to come and pick up the pieces."   
Lauren shouted as she headed toward the main gates. "Come on then SLAGS...." 

Mel spun round. "You’re the slag miss three abortions before she was 13." 

Peter just looked. "Wow Mel is even more hot when pissed off."

Mel shoved Lauren. "Come on bitch me and you...if I take you down....then its over." 

"Fine by me!" Lauren smirked. “You take me down I'll leave you alone." 

Mel grinned. "Oh this is gonna be fucking fun." Mel pulled her glasses off and handed them to Lisa as she grabbed Lauren’s hair and kicked her legs away. 

Lisa took Mel's glasses and stood back trying to watch the fight but with a feelin that she should keep an eye on Lauren's shadow at the same time.

"Oi bitch, what the fuck...." Lauren yelled as Mel took her by surprise. "JAMIE, TAKE HER DOWN!"

Lisa saw Jamie step forward "Here!" She passed Mel's glasses backwards to either Peter or David, she couldn't take her eyes of Lauren's shadow long enough to get a look at which twin it was. 

David took the glasses as he stood close to Lisa.

Mel and Lauren were going at it hammer and tongs. Mel got the better of Lauren and was on top of her. Laying the blows in. "I have fucking wanted to do this since we fucking started high school." Mel spat on Lauren. 

Seeing Jamie step forward Lisa grabbed her hair. "No you don't!" She whispered pulling her backwards.

"Do it then you fucking whore!" Lauren chided, kicking up at Mel with all her might.

Mel pulled Lauren's face up. "Oh I am." she then head-butted Lauren and stood up and kicked her in the ribs. "I will do you over you fucking bastard... after what you did to my brother." Mel was giving Lauren a good kicking.... too good she was gonna kill her. 

"STOP HER PETER!" Lisa looked over her shoulder, not letting go of Jamie's hair. "She's gonna fucking kill her!" 

Peter ran over and grabbed Mel. 

"I'll fucking do..." Mel felt arms on her. "Get the fuck off me."

"Mel its me Peter... Fuck you are hot when you kick arse." he said kissing her neck. "I could fuck you here and now."

Mel relaxed into his arms. "God... Ok... its over... Lets go Peter." Mel said turning in his arms. Mel held her hand out. "Glasses."

David put her glasses in her hand.

Peter picked her bag up. 

"See now Jamie...us or them...your choice!" Lisa let go of her hair and moved towards David. 

David wrapped his arm around Lisa. "Fuck she was mad at that...well her." he looked at Lauren who was being helped up by a friend. "You ok?" he asked taking her bag from her. 

"Not really," Lisa whispered. "Neither will Mel be..." 

"Ok lets go... you can tell me on the way." David said.

Peter held Mel. "Where the fuck did that anger come from you were ready to kill her?"

"After what she pulled....I wanted to kill her." Mel spat. 

Lisa looked at David and shook her head. "Not while Mel's here!" She whispered, taking hold of David's hand. "Are you two off to the bunker?" Lisa asked Mel trying to act normal . 

"Too right I need to fuck after that." Mel said.

"Yup... need to tend to my gal.. you hear that Mel is my gal." Peter said as Mel snogged him.

"Ok move now before I throw you down and fuck you here."

Peter pulled her away. 

Lisa watched Mel and Peter head off towards the bunker and wished she was going there now too. "Do we have to go family planning?" Lisa asked David, "I don't feel pregnant..." 

"Lisa... we have to make sure...its 10 minutes of our life and then." David pulled Lisa to him. "Then we can go to the bunker and... well do what ever you want to do." he kissed her neck. 

"But... I'm not 16 yet...what if..." Lisa had been thinking about the repercussions for   
David since she left him that morning. 

"Well we don’t have to go all the way, we can you know…fool around. I can wait Lisa.. until your ready." he said moving up to her lips. "Come on lets get you home and changed then clinic." 

"I didn't mean with me..." Lisa said as they walked. "What if the clinic tell someone...?" 

"Oh... well just tell them I am your gay friend... I can play gay... they don’t have to know it was us." David said relieved but he had meant what he had said he would wait until she was ready again. 

"Nah... It'll never work!" Lisa laughed as they neared the corner between hers and David's houses. "The way you look at me is so not gay!" She giggled reaching up to him for a kiss. 

David kissed her. "Well then I will lie and say I am 15 as well then its put down to 'kids experimenting.'" David said wrapping his arms around her. 

"OK, we'll try that... " Lisa grinned. "It won't work but hey, worth a try!" She kissed him again, before letting go, "Suppose I'd better change..." 

"Aye. I'll wait here. I can give my old address as well its getting knocked doon in a few weeks..." David said as she let got of him.

"2 minutes, I'm the master of quick changes..." Lisa grinned running off towards her house with her key out already. 

David smiled and leant against the wall pulling his phone out. 

_#miss you already... luv D xxx#_

Walking in to the house Lisa yelled "HI." and heard her phone bleep. Taking it out as she walked towards the stairs she almost jumped out of her skin as someone walked out of the lounge. "Oh crap, I mean Hi Dad!" 

"Is that any way to greet your father?" Lisa's Dad said as he looked at his daughter, "Your mother's been out making friends again and we have guests for dinner this evening. I want your homework done and you on your best behaviour for 5..." 

"Dad, I've got to go out for a bit, but I promise I'll be back and ready by 5..." Lisa felt a lump form in her throat.

"Can't it wait?" Lisa's Dad replied, "You know how your mother likes her dinners to go to plan..." 

"Not this time Dad." Lisa replied hoping he wouldn't ask further questions, "I'll be back in plenty of time... I promise." 

David's phone rang. "Hello?"

"David I have just gotten off the phone with Peter I need you home by 4.30.. 4.45 at the latest we have been invited round to have dinner at one of our neighbours If you are late you are grounded."

"Ok Dad.. I’ll be there by 4.45." David sighed.

"Ok. bye."

David kicked the wall. "Fuck." he said pocketing his phone. 

Lisa's Dad had relented and said she could go out so long as she was back by 4:15 to get ready, so she ran upstairs, drew her curtains with a giggle, she didn't want anybody sneaking a peek while she got changed, Striping out of her uniform she threw on a   
pink vest top, black hoody and grey joggers, digging out a pair of trainers. "OK Dad I'm off!" She yelled running down the stairs and out of the front door to tell David the bad news. 

David was pacing he would have to tell Lisa he had to go as soon as they had been to the clinic... he was well pissed off. 

Lisa ran round the corner and almost crashed into David "Hey!" She skidded to a stop. 

David almost hit Lisa. He then grabbed her and kissed her hard pulling them so they were against the wall. 

Breaking the kiss Lisa smiled shyly "I'm gonna go and get changed more often!" She chuckled, then noticed his expression "What's happened?" 

"I…family thing I have to home by 4.30.. 4.45 at the latest if I am not am grounded. Fucking family shit I wanted to spend the evening with you now.. we only have the family planning and.. Maybe I can.. we could sneak out after dinner?" 

"My Dad grabbed me too, we have to hurry - I gotta be home for 4:15..." Lisa said taking David's hand and walking in the direction of the clinic. 

"Fuck." David said as he kept up with her. 

"Got some neighbours coming round for dinner, my Mum arranged it... she does this kind of thing." Lisa said as they neared the clinic. 

"Oh... Dad said we... Fuck.. hang on.. Dad said we are going to a neighbours for dinner... Nah too much of a coincidence." he said as they got to the door. "Ok.. so am 15 remember." 

"Only if I'm 16..." Lisa smiled, as they headed inside. She joined the queue at the reception desk, holding on tight to David's hand, "Can we go now?" She asked 

"Ok well we are both 16 then." David said feeling her hand tighten in his. "No.. we do this ok.. we need to Lisa." he held her close to him. 

Lisa looked up at the reception desk and visibly blanched "Oh Fuck!"

"What?" David said as he looked at Lisa. 

"Receptionist..." Lisa looked away and gulped. "She knows my Mum..." 

"They cant say anything Lisa.. its confidential... if she does then she will lose her Job." David said. 

"How the hell do you think Mel knows about Lauren's 3 abortions!" Lisa whispered as they came to the front of the queue. 

"Fuck." David said. "What do you want to do?" he whispered. 

"NEXT PLEASE!" The receptionist called and Lisa shrugged, "Here now, She's seen us... Sod it!" 

"Ok.. well I will face anything with you ok... but am still only 15." he whispered. 

"No, you're not!" Lisa smiled, as she stepped forwards. The receptionist didn't let on that she knew Lisa and just took her details, telling them to find a seat in the waiting area and advising them there was a 30 minute wait. Taking a seat Lisa checked her watch, "Shit, this is gonna be cutting it fine...." 

David gulped and sat down.

By the time they were called it was 3:50 and Lisa was about ready to leave. 

The doctor was actually very understanding, he pointed out that he had to mention Lisa's age, but then skipped it and went onto their contraception options. He gave them free condoms and the morning after pill plus a prescription for Lisa to get the pill to start on the first day of her next period. 

"Phew that was ok." David said. 

Walking out of his office Lisa headed straight to the cooler and took the pill she'd been given, before turning and hugging David. 

David hugged her back. "Ok.. you need to head off." he sighed. "I am missing you already." 

Lisa looked at the big clock on the wall in the waiting area "Oh Fuck!" She shook her head. "Can you look after this for me?" She asked handing David the prescription, before bending to tighten her trainers properly, "I'm going to have to run..." 

David smacked her arse. "Fuck that arse is nice and I will hide this for you and bring them over in the morning." 

"We can go and get them at lunch..." Lisa said standing and kissing him hard, "God why does my mother have to be the hostess with the bloody mostest? " She turned and with a wave ran out of the clinic with 5 minutes to spare. "I Love You David, I'll text you!" 

"Love you too. Can’t wait." he waved and then started to walk home. Scuffing his feet as he went. "Fucking stupid family dinner.”

~*~

Peter was sat in the chair when David came in. Peter already knew where they were going.

"Go and get washed and back down." his dad said.

His brother and sister were out. They were fine.. they had escaped.

"Ok."

Lisa ran in the house at exactly 4:15 and almost crashed into her Dad who was stood at the door looking out for her. "Shower, you have 5 minutes." He said moving out of her way. Lisa knew he'd said 5 minutes to rush her, but that she had longer really. She ran up the stairs, yanked open her curtains and started to dig through the mound of clothes that hung in her wardrobe. She needed something that her parents would approve of without it being too formal. Finding the outfit she stripped off and grabbed her robe, heading to the bathroom for her shower. 

David saw black jeans and a white shirt on the bed. Peter would no doubt have the blue one on. He pulled his clothes off. Not bothering with the curtains. He stood there in full view of the window in nothing but his socks.

Lisa had a very quick shower, trying not to get her hair wet. She ran back through to the bedroom with her dressing gown open, she knew her Mum would be in the kitchen creating and her Dad would be in the lounge reading the local paper. As she got into her room she realised the curtains were open, and went to the window to close them looking across with a smile. 

David turned rubbing his hair and looked out the window and saw Lisa. He then realised he was naked and looked like Lisa was in just a robe he could see her breasts. ‘WOW.’ he mouthed. 

Lisa saw David through the window opposite. He looked so hot stood there completely naked, then he turned and saw her. He mouthed what looked like ‘Wow’ and Lisa realised her gown wasn't actually covering her at all. "PERVERT!" Lisa mouthed with a smile, closing the curtains and turning to get ready for the dreaded dinner that would no doubt be boring old farts talking boring crap 

David pulled the curtain shut. It looked like she had called him a pervert. He started to dress and then as he went down stairs. He text Lisa. 

_#Ok since I just saw ur boobs I now have a hard on... miss u luv u D xxxx#_

He went into the living room. 

_#Perv! Shame I can't help you with that... Miss u, love u love L xxxxxxxx#_

Lisa sent back as she pulled on the knee length skirt and plain black blouse, slipping her school shoes back on she tied her hair back and went to her mirror on the window sill to check her makeup had survived the day. 

"Ok Peter, David Mrs Bell has asked us over to tea." Alex said.

"Pardon?" David said looking at his dad.

"You know... over the back. She likes to do this so I thought why not, their daughter goes to the same school as what you will be going to."

David felt the smile spread on his face. "Oh well that's good news." 

Peter chuckled. "Aye for yae." he ruffled his hair.

David poked his tongue out.

"Behave yae two.” Alex said. "Ok jackets on." he said as he picked a bottle of wine up.

David grabbed his and went to fire a text off to Lisa.

"Put that away. In fact put them on silent and I dinnae want tae see them oot till we get back."

David sighed and put it away and then they left to walk to Lisa’s.

Lisa headed downstairs and out to the kitchen to see if her Mum needed a hand with anything.

"Can you lay the table please love?" 

"Ok mum... How many extra settings?" Lisa replied wondering how her mum managed to stay looking so unflustered while cooking so much food.

"3 extra seats, Mr McDonald's bringing his 2 sons." Lisa's Mum called from the kitchen as Lisa dug through the cutlery drawer.

"How many?" Lisa asked sticking her head back in the kitchen with hands full of cutlery.

"3 please love." Her Mum shook her head, why did her daughter never listen. 

David and his brother walked behind. 

Peter said to David. "Well at least you get to make an impression before he finds out you deflowered his daughter." he tried to hide his smile.

"Shut up... if it wasnae for your stupid condoms...." David ran his hand through his hair.

"You need to get that cut…that look is so 20 years ago."

They arrived at the gate of Lisa's house.

Lisa had just finished setting the table with cutlery and was trying to sort the napkins out when the doorbell rang.

"Leave that for now Love," her Mum said as she appeared at the doorway, taking her apron off, "Come and meet our guests." She walked off and Lisa threw the napkins down on the table.

Following her parents to the front door Lisa tried not to sulk, but it was hard - she'd been looking forward to her time with David. 

David stood beside his Dad as he pressed the doorbell. He was trying to keep the grin off his face. He was scared and nervous but most of all he was dying to see Lisa again.

Lisa tried to look interested as her Dad opened the door, holding in a yawn. "Mr McDonald, do come in... and these must be the sons you told me about..." Her Mum was saying. Lisa had stopped listening as she caught a glimpse of David stood on the doorstep. 

"Aye. This is David and that is Peter." he said introducing them as he came in.

Peter walked in and David slowly came in as he looked at Lisa and gave a tiny wink.

"Pleasure to meet you." David held his hand out to Lisa's mum.

“What lovely manners... David?" Lisa's mum said, looking between the two boys, "It may take me a little while with you being twins, but I'll get there in the end. Please call me Carol, and this is Robin my husband, and here hiding under all the makeup, is Lisa our baby girl."

"MUM!" Lisa flushed a little, "Don't call me that!" 

David almost laughed. "Thank you Carol." David looked to Lisa. "Nice to meet you Lisa." he said taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm Peter Carol nice to meet you and you too Robin." Peter said.

David let go of Lisa's hand. "Nice to meet you too Robin." David said.

Alex smiled. "Nice tae see yae again Carol and thanks for the invite." 

"Come through, Lisa take the boys coats." Carol said showing Alex through to the lounge.

"Hey..." Lisa said to David as the adults left them to it. 

"Hey." David said as he shrugged his coat off.

Peter smiled took his coat off and took David's and hung them. "You have a couple of minutes I would say.. have a quick snog then come in." he said following his Dad into the lounge.

David looked at Lisa. "I missed you." 

"I missed you too... how... when... you didn't warn me? I would've worn something else had I known..." Lisa smiled shyly, it was weird having her boyfriend in the house with her parents there. 

"I tried too, but Dad caught me...you look and smell divine and I like your robe." he winked. "At least I get to meet your parents and make a good impression before they find out I am dating you. And your mums friend tells her that.. well you know... god I so want to kiss you right now." David stepped a little closer. 

"LISA, can you go and put the kettle on?" Robin asked as he stuck his head out of the lounge. 

David took a step back. "Would you like me to assist Lisa in making some tea and coffee for you Mr Bell?" David decided to use Mister. Keep on his good side. 

"Please call me Robin, and that's very kind of you but you're our guests, Lisa will be fine, won't you Love?" 

David looked at her dad and too Lisa. "Only if you are sure I mean she only has two hands and three hot beverages to make and to tell you the truth Robin.. Dad is a bit funny about his coffee." David said with a little smile. 

"Well if you insist, I'm sure Lisa would be glad of the company..." Robin turned back into the lounge and could be heard telling Alex how polite and helpful David is.

"Nice move!" Lisa whispered grabbing David's hand as they went through to the kitchen. 

David smiled. "Hey its true about Dad's coffee.. but I have been dying to do this." He then kissed her as he pressed her against the cupboard. He sucked on her bottom lip as he broke it. "God.. this is gonna be a hard meal but we can do it... make your parents like me so when I ask your dad if I can 'date' his daughter it will be fine." 

"Talking of hard!" Lisa giggled, stepping back to fill the kettle. "We can do this... we only have to behave for a bit..." 

"Ok.... think you'll be able to get out for a bit after dinner? We can go to the bunker." David whispered. 

"Should be able to..." Lisa smiled, flicking the kettle on and getting the cups, "Do you and Peter want a drink?" 

"Nah we'll be fine." David said. "Ok... you need to put two heaped teaspoons of coffee into Dad's cup and one of sugar. Nae milk." David said. "Cant wait to snuggle up with you for a bit." 

"Two spoons of coffee?" Lisa asked with a frown, "Yuck!" She slid the cup and spoon to David "You can make it..." 

"How are you getting on?" Carol asked coming into the kitchen. 

David started to make the coffee "Fine Carol." David said smiling. 

Carol nodded and walked back into the lounge. "Lisa and David seem to be getting on well," She smiled warmly at Alex. "I hope Lisa can show you and David around the school." Carol said to Peter.

Peter smiled. "I hope so too. I know David was a bit nervous about not knowing anyone there."

David made his Dads coffee. He then kissed Lisa on the cheek. "Ok we can do this then to the bunker for a snuggle." he said as they took the drinks through. 

"Are you not nervous?" Robin asked Peter as David and Lisa came in.

Lisa sat down on the settee between her parents after handing them their drinks.

"Dinner won't be long." Carol said with a smile. 

Alex laughed. "Peter nervous? No, that’s always been David." 

David blushed as he gave his dad his coffee. "Well I hope Lisa wont mind showing me around." David sat down next to his dad. 

"OK," Lisa smiled shyly at David.

~*~

Dinner was a bit of a struggle - Carol decided Lisa should sit opposite David, and she could barely concentrate in her food.

Once the meal was over Carol, Robin and Alex went through to the lounge leaving the kids in the dining room.

"Shall I find out if we can escape for a bit?" Lisa asked David and Peter as she cleared some of the dishes into the kitchen. 

"Please...I need to see Mel." Peter said before David could speak.

"Why don’t you ask your parents if you can show us the area?" David said as he helped Lisa. 

Lisa went through to ask if it was ok to take the boys out and show them the area. Both her parents and Alex agreed it was a good idea.

"I think our Lisa has taken quite a shine to your David!" Carol said as Lisa ran off upstairs to get changed having told the boys they had the all clear. 

Alex smiled. "He’s a good lad took his mothers passing hard Lisa is safe with David."

David sat waiting for Lisa as he saw Peter’s legs bouncing. David put his hand on Peter's leg.

Peter stopped his leg bouncing. "How long does it take for a lass to get ready?" 

David hid a laugh. 

Lisa threw off her formal blouse and skirt digging through her clothes to find something to wear. Texting Mel as she changed Lisa sent. 

_# Bunker now, am on my way with the twins xxx #_

She ran downstairs and found the twins looking rather bored. "Sorry, couldn't find anything to wear!" 

David smiled. "Its fine."

"Can we go now Dad?" Peter asked.

"Go on then, back by 10.30 its a school night even though yae nae at school." 

"See you later..." Lisa yelled as they left her house. She waited until they were round the corner before grabbing David and snogging him hard. 

Pete just laughed. "See you." he ran and pulled his phone out.

David held onto Lisa hard as he kissed her deeply. 

"She’s on her way to the bunker!" Lisa yelled after Peter as she broke the kiss, smiling at David. "That was so weird!" She hugged him tightly. 

"THANKS!" Peter yelled.

"I know.. but they seemed to like me. God but how I kept from doing this." he ran his hands through her hair and kissed her again but gently and softly. 

Lisa pressed against David as he kissed her, she quickly deepened the kiss, messing her hands through his hair. 

David broke the kiss. "God I need you and I love it when you do that." he whispered as he looked at her. 

"Should we go to the bunker too?" Lisa asked looking around, "It's a little more private..." 

"Aye and hope Peter aint got our spot." David said taking her hand. 

"Mel wouldn't let him..." Lisa smiled pulling him close again. 

David wrapped his arms around her. "Good knowing Peter they will be up against the wall or on the thick blankets he took over." 

Lisa smiled, "Thanks again for coming to the clinic." She whispered. "You think they'll be at it when we get there...?" 

"Hey it was my pleasure." he smiled at her. "More than likely." 

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Will we be like that d'ya think?" She asked. 

"Only if you want to." he cupped her face. "We can take it slow or we can be like bunnies... its up to you, you set the pace." 

"I think I'd like to take it slow..." Lisa whispered, kissing him gently. 

David leant his head to her. "I am fine with cuddling and kissing." 

"Just for now... until everything's well ya know..." Lisa was still worried the morning after pill might not work. She looked into David's eyes "Sorry... I just...." 

David looked at her. "Shhh its fine I know." 

"I just..." Lisa tried to explain feeling more of a child than ever before. "Thank you David, you're so lovely to me." Lisa smiled up at him before saying "Ooh... Guess what I thought to pick up?" She'd thought to grab the small battery powered radio out of her bedroom just so they didn't have to listen to the other two again. 

"See brains and beauty." David took her hand and led them to the bunker.

~*~

Mel had been waiting for Peter inside. She burst out laughing when he had told her they had gone to Lisa's. Peter made up David and his own little love nest, Least he could do. Mel and Peter lay on the nest of blankets... she had even nicked an old duvet from her mum's airing cupboard. They lay in just their underwear under said duvet hugging, well Mel was wanking him at the same time. 

David led them to the park when he pulled her in for a kiss.

Holding David close to her Lisa deepened the kiss, running her hand down his back she gently squeezed his bum. "Come on, let's go and curl up." She whispered wanting to feel his arms around her forever. 

David led them into the bunker. 

Mel and Peter were snogging David noticed the bed made and candles burning. He held his hand to Lisa and then pulled her in and kissed her. 

Lisa broke the kiss and taking David's hand went to the bed and sat down pulling him down beside her. "I like what you've done with the place!" She smiled, digging through her bag for the radio. "Finishing touch!" She said handing it to David. "Find something you want to listen to..." 

David grinned Peter had been busy. He tuned the radio to Absolute Radio and set it down. He kicked his shoes off. "Wanna snuggle?" 

"I'd love to snuggle." Lisa grinned kicking her shoes off too and moving to the top of the bed. She sat back against the pile of pillows and waited for David to join her. 

David lay next to Lisa and cupped her face. "I love you. Yae ken that right? Am nae just saying it." he smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

"Yeah I know David and I Love you too." Lisa said quietly, smiling shyly at him before kissing him back. She reached under his shirt as they kissed, running her hand up his back. 

David ran his hand down her side then under her top and across her tummy as he kissed her neck. 

Lisa moaned a little as David kissed her neck and pressed herself closer to him. "That feels good..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

David moved so Lisa lay under him as he moved down and pulled her top up. He peppered kisses across her tummy. 

Lisa tried to hold in a giggle as David kissed her tummy but failed, "Sorry... That tickles!" She giggled putting her hands on the back of his head. 

David stopped and looked up. "Ah found your weakness have I?" he said as he licked across her tummy He looked up at her. "Lisa I ken yae dinnae want tae gae all the way but..." he moved his hand downward. "I want tae taste yae." he whispered. 

"What?" Lisa asked looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

David looked up at her. "I mean I wanted to erm..." he was blushing beetroot red now. "You know." he looked down at her crotch then he looked up maybe his Scottish had been to thick. "I said I know you don’t want to go all the way... but I want to kiss you....but not here." he pressed her lips with his finger. "But there." he looked down. 

"Why?" Lisa asked quietly blushing red too. She'd heard of blow jobs but never of a boy doing something similar to a girl. 

"I want to...but if you don’t want me to." he was screwing things up now. "Its fine we can just kiss and cuddle." he smiled at her. 

"Its just that..." Lisa gulped flushing even more as she tried to explain, "When you kiss me I feel it down there...I ...well... " How could she tell him she knew her bits got wet when he touched or kissed her. 

David looked at her. "I know its... Fuck... this is gonnae be like a lesson its called secreting...its natural... boys get a wee bit wet on the end." he was red and his face and ears were burning. "Am sorry.. its just something I have wanted to try and.... Peter says its really good." he was now sitting with his knees up as he looked at Lisa.

Lisa saw how David was reacting to what he was telling her... it was like he was reciting from a book at school and was really embarrassed about it. "David... do you really want to try it?" She asked looking into his eyes. 

David nodded. "But only if you are comfy with it." he said. 

"We could try it and if either of us feels un-comfy, then just say.." Lisa said leaning in to kiss him again. 

David moved in towards her. "I promise." then he kissed her. 

Lisa relaxed a little as David promised then kissed her. She didn't want to be a prude, but then again she didn't want to do anything that would make her out to be a slag like Lauren. David made her feel safe and when he wasn't trying to live up to his brother's expectations she connected with him on so many levels. When he tried to keep up with Peter she felt a little left behind or dragged along in their wake. 

David kissed her gently caressing her hips. He hoped Lisa wouldn’t think he was pushy... he had heard Peter talking about giving head to a girl... he was always in Peter's shadow... Peter was better at this... was all that his Dad would say.. his mum had been the one to praise David. At the thought of his mum. David broke the kiss and turned away, he felt the tears falling. 

"David.." Lisa had felt a tear land on her, "Are you ok?" Lisa sat up and put her arms around him. 

"Sorry." he mumbled. "Its just... I live in Peter's shadow all the time.. And…" the tears fell more now. "Mum was the only one who... and she's gone." he wiped at his eyes. Now Lisa would run. Leave him he was a wuss. 

"Gone?" Lisa asked quietly holding him tighter. 

David sniffed. "She died... 7 months ago." he wiped at his eyes. 

"OH David... and you didn't say..." It wasn't meant to come across as an accusation. 

"Not something you say is it." he sighed. This was all falling apart so fast. "I...sorry...I should have said you don’t want me now... its fine.. use to it.. all my friends left me... I am sorry Lisa." David pulled himself to the edge of the mattress. "I do Love you, that isn’t a line....just to.. well you know." he held his face in his hands. 

"I never thought it was a line...." Lisa moved up behind him and put her arm around his shoulders. "David I, I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." She reached for his face turning it towards her and brushing her lips against his. "I love you." 

David's lip wobbled a bit. "Thank you.. I love you too Lisa... so much.. and know... when we are together... I am not thinking that Peter does this. I just want to do things with you I have only heard or read about." he kissed her gently. 

"OK," Lisa said smoothing her thumb along his trembling lip, "Let's try it... we can always stop..." She smiled shyly at him again. "Just know if you want to talk... I'm not gonna run off, am here." 

David nodded he kissed her thumb. "Ok.. but... just tell me ok.. I will stop.. I promise." he took her hand to his mouth and started kissing her fingers. 

Lisa sighed as David kissed her fingers relaxing against his back "I'll say if... well.... if I don't like it..." 

David smiled as he moved her to lay down. He pulled his top up and off. He then lay over her a little. "I understand... just....let me show you what I have wanted to do to the person who has the key to my heart." he said as he kissed her lovingly. 

"Hang on..." Lisa said when David pulled back. She sat up a little and pulled her own top off, then squirmed out of her joggers pulling them down and kicking them off at the foot of the bed, "Think I'm ready..." She smiled. 

David moved and pulled his jeans off, kicking them until they came off. He looked at Lisa. "You look ready." he traced a finger down from her nose, across her lips, down her neck and her clavicle, he circled her nipples still in her bra then down to the top of her panties and then he came back up. 

"I like that..." Lisa whispered, "…it feels nice." 

"Ok...how about if I do it like this." he did the same trail again but this time he used his lips. Licking at her nipples through her bra and kissing at the top of her panties then he went back up and moved to kiss and lick her ear lobe, then he stopped and looked at her. 

"Nicer..." Lisa smiled. 

David looked at her. "Ok... can I take this off." he ran a finger over her breasts. 

Lisa sat up a little nodding, "Please..." She kissed his neck as he reached to undo her bra.

David got it off a little better this time and slid it off. He lay her back down. He then started his trail again but he lingered on her nipples this time. Swirling one in his mouth whilst teasing the other one with his fingers. He then switched sides, then he started to kiss down and peppered light kisses along the band of her panties. 

Lisa breathed deeply as David kissed and licked her breasts then as his trail of kisses ran along the top of her panties she felt herself get wet, and blushed, pulling his head back up to kiss him. 

David kissed her back as his hand went to her breast and toyed with it as they kissed. 

The light sounds of the music played in the background. 

"I'm ready..." She whispered, "Well I think I am..." 

David looked at her. "Ok.. tell me to stop ok... if you don’t like it or it feels un-comfy... but I will have to take your panties off.. but I promise I will stop.. just tap me or yell stop ok?" he said gazing into her eyes. 

"Ok." Lisa smiled lying back on the bed and watching David. 

David moved down using the same trail again... lingering on her breasts, then as he went lower he placed his thumbs on her panties and pulled them down as Lisa lifted her hips to help him. Soon he had them off and then he moved back to just above her curls. He could smell how aroused she was. He gently parted her legs a little, and then gently lay one kiss just above her lower lips. 

Lisa squirmed a little under his kiss. She wished she'd been for one of the Brazilian waxes the snobby girls in her class went on about. It felt weird to have someone’s face so close to your private place, not a bad weird though so she didn't stop him. 

David just waited and when nothing happened he moved her legs up a little so he could get in closer, he was hard and he could smell how aroused she was. He poked his tongue out as he reached her lips he tasted her... he moaned as he did. She tasted salty and sweet. He then licked from top to bottom and stopped to see what Lisa would do. 

"Don't stop..." Lisa moaned, looking down at him. "That feels.... wow..." She wondered if she should offer to do the same for him, now she thought about it she'd overheard girls at school talking about 69-ing boys.... she could figure out what that meant having felt this "David..." Lisa murmured. "Can we try something?" 

David looked up and then went back to licking at her pussy, he liked how her hairs tickled him... it made it more enjoyable. He sucked her lips in as he heard her question. He let them go and looked up at her. "Sure." he licked his lips. 

"I want to try...." Lisa blushed as David looked up at her, licking her juices from his lips "Can I try sucking you while you do that…?" 

David looked at her. "You mean like a ... erm... 69er? Only if you want to?" he said. 

"I want to try... I've never." She bit her lip, "I've never given head.... I may be crap..." 

"Well do you want to try first and... well you will be good I haven’t had head so... make it easier you go on top... in pics the girls are on top?" he blushed. 

"Don't be scared to say if I'm no good..." Lisa blushed too. "I've not seen pictures so you'll have to show me how I'm meant to be..." 

"I won’t... erm I need to get these off first." he moved up and lay next to her as he pulled his boxers over his hard shaft. He blushed as he wasn’t bare down there, he was pretty hairy. "Ok.. erm it is basically like you sit on my face... and you... well suck on me as I do the same to you." he managed to say. 

"Ok..." Lisa moved so her head was closer to his groin and lifted her leg over him hovering just above his face "Like this?" She asked lowering herself down a little and taking hold of him with her hand. 

"Aye...like that." he said as she held him. He moved a little so he could hold her arse. He moved her closer as he teased his tongue across her lips, he loved how she tasted. 

Lisa moaned again and brought him to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on his head. Opening her mouth she gently took him in and moved her head up and down trying not to catch him with her teeth. It was hard to concentrate on sucking him though as David's tongue worked it's magic on her and she gasped, taking him from her mouth and wanking him instead as she enjoyed the feel of David's tongue. 

David felt Lisa kiss his cock and then suck him he thrust his tongue in, he liked what she was doing but then she stopped and was wanking him. David pulled his tongue out. "Dinnae stop... I liked it... it was... WOW.. if that feels anything like what I am doing to you... don’t stop." he said. 

Lisa smiled to herself and took him into her mouth again slowly pumping him in and out of her mouth as she moved her head. Moaning around him she felt herself get more excited. 

David couldn’t help as he arched up. He teased a finger across Lisa's entrance. He teased his finger in half way and then added another. He pumped them in and out and then he pulled her down onto his mouth as he nibbled at her clit. He could feel his cock swelling as Lisa was pumping out into his mouth and he took it all. 

Lisa gasped as David fingered her then nibbled at her, she felt her body shake and took him further into her mouth. Feeling her wetness flow out of her she blushed and tried to move away, embarrassed at how much there seemed to be coming out of her. 

David soon realised he liked doing this but he then felt Lisa trying to move. He broke off what he was doing. "You want me to stop?" he said.

Lisa nodded and climbed off, looking away and feeling very embarrassed. She pulled the duvet around herself.

David wiped his mouth and sat up next to Lisa. He looked at her he loved her so much. "Thank you for trying." he whispered.

"I did enjoy it..." Lisa looked at him shyly. “…it’s just..." 

David looked her. "You can tell me anything....I wont laugh or judge you." he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"I could feel..." Lisa gulped. "…I felt all that come out... I just... It felt nice and I went all shaky...." She stumbled over the words. 

"That’s well natural...erm its what you are supposed to feel...I feel that when I..." he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"All of it was natural?" Lisa looked at David with a little smile. "It did feel nice..." 

"Aye...I liked what yae were doing as well...I was pretty close to erm.... well... cumming which is what yae were doing and it tasted nice." he looked away with a blush. 

"Wow... It felt different from last time when we... you know..." Lisa cupped David's face and kissed him tenderly. "Can I... I mean can we...." She reached down to him and took him in her hand. 

David had softened a little since they had stopped. "God. I love it when you hold me." he said with a moan. ."We can do what ever yae want tae." he whispered to her. 

"I'd like to..." Lisa looked into his eyes as she started to move her hand on him, "I want to suck you and..." She blushed deep red, "I want you to play with me again... Just your fingers for now though... Is that ok?" 

David nodded. "That's fine...I dinnae mind." he said. "As long as...god Lisa...that feels so nice... let me touch.... you." he felt himself flushing a little. 

Lisa moved so her head was on David's lap and her body was curled around him, she opened her legs for him and she took him into her mouth again. 

David moved his hand to her curls as she took him in her mouth. He slid in to her slick junction with two fingers. David decided to ask Lisa to do something. "Lisa... Fuck...can you.. nibble or.. bite at me too....please....god..." he moved one leg wider. 

"Bite?" Lisa asked in surprise. "You sure?" 

"Well... just like... scrape your teeth on me.. not a bite bite." he said as he pressed his fingers against her inside. 

"Oh..." Lisa moaned out as she took him into her mouth again, gently moving her teeth along him as she pumped him with her mouth. She could feel herself getting wetter as she started to move her hips in time with his fingers. 

"Fuck... aye like that..." he pushed into her mouth as he felt her juices run down his hand. "God.. Lisa...I love you so much...I am... Shit." he then felt himself swell and burst into her mouth as he called her name out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If the video doesn‘t work search David Tennant Anti Smoking Video on YouTube

3.

Mel and Peter were curled up holding hands after having made love.

"Someone’s enjoying themselves." Peter chuckled as they heard the sounds coming from over the other side of the bunker.

Lisa felt David cum in her mouth and swallowed his seed down as she came again around his fingers. "Oh... David...fuck I love you...Oh god!" 

David felt her clamp against his fingers. He thrust until she unclamped. He pulled his fingers from her as he started to suck her juices from his fingers. 

Lisa uncurled herself from David's lap and lay outstretched on the bed panting "Wow David, you've got magic fingers..." She whispered, "Does it really taste..." She blushed again, stopping her question before she finished it. 

David looked at her. He smiled as he moved to her and then pulled her in for a kiss so she could taste herself and he could taste himself on her tongue. 

Lisa kissed David back pressing her naked body against him as she tasted the salty sweet mix of herself and him combining on their tongues. 

David moved his hands down her back as they kissed. 

Curling herself against him Lisa broke the kiss "I love you." She said quietly resting her head on his shoulder. 

David held her to him. "I love you too and thank you so much... that was... WOW...so much better than what I read." he kissed her head. 

"I'm glad you liked it," Lisa said shivering slightly, "I enjoyed it too." 

"You wanna get dressed and snuggle under the covers a little?" he asked as she shivered. 

"Do we have to get dressed?" Lisa chuckled, loving the feel of his skin against hers. 

David smiled. "Not if you don’t want to." he looked at her. "We can snuggle under the duvet." 

"I'd like that." Lisa smiled, moving off the duvet a little and pulling it up so they could climb in. 

David climbed in with her. "Hang on in case we nod off." he pulled his pants to him. "Set the alarm on this." he took his mobile out. 

"Good idea, don't want to get you in trouble with my parents just yet!" Lisa giggled. "They seemed to like you..." 

"Aye they did." David said setting the alarm for 30 minutes before curfew. 

Lisa cuddled in to David. "What're you doing tomorrow then?" She asked quietly, playing gently with the soft hair on his chest.

David looked as her as he ran his hand up her arm. "Well from 9 am- 3pm I will be missing you." 

"Make that 5." Lisa said looking up into his eyes, "Netball tournament tomorrow..." 

"Oh.. Can’t I come watch? You in a gym skirt." he winked at her as he held her close to him. 

"You can if you want .." Lisa said quietly, "May make it a bit hard for me to concentrate on the game though." 

David tucked his tongue behind his teeth. "Oh I will sit at the back and cheer you on... plus I can get a sneaky peak at the school." he said as he smiled. 

"Ok." Lisa smiled, hooking her leg over his and snuggling in to him sighing happily. 

David moved her hair back. "You look....beautiful...I wish we didn’t have to go home." he kissed her forehead. 

"Me too, but at least its nearly the weekend..." Lisa leant forward and kissed him gently. "Then we can spend all day and all night together." 

David melted into the kiss. He loved the feel and taste of Lisa. "I can’t wait... I suppose I need to go shopping tomorrow." he said. 

"Why?" Lisa looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Need to buy my girlfriend a birthday present." he said to her. 

Lisa smiled shyly "You don't need to get me anything..." She kissed him again. "Do you want to come out for the meal?" 

David looked at Lisa. "You would want me to? I mean...its a family thing." he said kissing her with each word. "I know I don’t need to.. I want to." David kissed along to her ear. 

"Mel's coming... Then we can go to the cinema.... Hmmm... That's nice.... I could ask if Peter can come... To the meal...too?" 

"Hmmm... ok." he said as he started to kiss down her neck. 

Lisa moaned a little and found herself pressing her bits against his hip as he kissed down her neck.” I like that..." 

David felt her on his hip. "You want me to... touch you again?" he asked as he kissed along her chest to the other side of her neck. 

"Please..." Lisa sighed, rolling her head to the side so David could get to her neck better. She reached for him below the covers. 

David moved his hand down, ever closer to her junction he started to nibble on her neck when the alarm he had set on his phone went off. "Oh fuck." he said as he still kissed her. 

"It can't be..." Lisa sighed pressing herself against him even more, "Not already!"

David wanted to have her cum again before they left but they needed to go. "I know.. But…." he was still kissing her. He had set it for 30 mins before Lisa needed to be home. He then decided. "…we have 10 more minutes and that will be cutting it fine to bag all this up and get you home on time." 

"My Dad'll be watching out... you'll have... to... walk me home!" Lisa said, realising it would take more than 10 mins to get herself in a fit state to see her Dad "We're gonna have to... stop....now!" Lisa kissed her way along David's chin. 

David used all the strength he had to pull away from Lisa. "Ok... we can... pick this up later. So I can’t kiss you goodnight." he said as he rolled from her, helping to find her clothes as he got his own. 

"You can.... we'll just have to do it before actually saying goodnight!" Lisa grinned as she took her joggers and panties from him. 

David smiled as he pulled his boxers and jeans on. Then he moved out of the duvet. "Shite its a wee bit nippy." he pulled his shoes on as he saw Peter and Mel doing the same thing. He pulled his shirt back over his head and ruffled his hair as he started to blow all but one of the candles out. He placed them back in his hiding place as Lisa got dressed. 

"Mel..." Lisa said as she pulled her top on, "You want to ask Peter to the meal... I'll ask Mum and Dad?" She winked at David. 

David smiled.

Peter halted in pulling his pants up. "What meal?" he looked at Mel.

"Lisa's 16th birthday.... you are gonna come right.. we can snog in the back row of the movies?" Mel said as she cupped him.

"Ok ok.. I will cum right now if yae keep that up." Peter smiled. "Leave the stuff David I will bag it all up.. I want another 10 minutes with Mel." 

Mel blushed.

David just nodded. 

Throwing her jacket on Lisa stepped from the bed.” I.... catch ya in the morning Mel!" She grinned taking David's hand as they left the bunker. 

David stopped her. "I love you ..." he then pulled her to him as he kissed her hard, one hand in her hair the other on the small of her back as he kissed her. 

"I love you too!" Lisa whispered. "And this weekend... " She pressed herself against him. 

David held her. "I can’t wait." he took her hand and then flattened her hair down. "There you go... you look all better... not like ... well you know." he blushed as they started to walk to her house. 

They reached the end of her road. He kissed her cheek. "Ok... lets get you to your door." 

"Hang on..." Lisa stopped David, "Is that it?!?" 

David looked at her. "What if your Dad sees." David leant into her lips, his millimetres from hers. "Not a nice impression to give...." he whispered. But he pressed a kiss to her lips. "You want me to walk you to school again?" 

Lisa wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Please!" She kissed him hard with a smile on her face. "Then netball after..." She whispered as she let go. 

"Aye... meet you here then I will meet you for lunch again and then you will need to meet me at gates to show me where to go." David said as they started to walk to her house. 

"Not sure that last bit's a good idea..." Lisa grinned, "I'll be in my kit and need to be at the game 5 mins after school." 

David stopped. "Oh is it the little short gym skirt?" he smiled at her. "Maybe Mel can meet me... is she in the team?" he said as they reached the gate. 

"Mel's on the team... but it's probably a better idea if she meets you... cos of... well yeah... netball skirt...." Lisa smiled, "If she can't I'll be there, front gate at the end of school..." She brushed her lips against his again. 

David blushed. Wondering what would happen if her parents saw. "Ok...see you in the morning." he smiled as he watched her to the door. "I'll text when am in... maybe I can blow you a kiss goodnight from my window." he winked. 

"Ok!" Lisa smiled, mouthing ‘I Love You!’ as she turned and headed inside. 

He smiled and mouthed it back as he headed around to his own house. 

His dad was waiting for him. "Lisa get in ok?" he asked.

"Aye she did, I saw her to her front door." David said as he took his shoes off.

"Supper's on the table. then bath and bed and you made quite an impression on Carol and Robin.... and Lisa by the look of it."

"Dinnae dad." David said going into the kitchen to wash his hands... he could still smell Lisa on them.

Lisa walked through to the lounge once she was inside. 

"OK?" Her Dad asked.

"Yup." Lisa smiled, "Showed David and Peter around, and we met up with Mel... her and Peter got on really well...." 

"He seems like a nice lad, they both do... did you and David get on ok?"

"DAD!!!" Lisa blushed, "He's a friend, I'm just showing him around..." 

"So when're you seeing him again?" Her Dad asked casually, catching Lisa out.

"Tomorrow, he's walking me to school then coming to watch netball afterwards.... I oh... I mean. He wants to see where the school is...." She blushed and excused herself running up to her room. 

David ate the sandwich and then excused himself.

Peter came in plonked himself down and started to eat.

David ran up to his room. He un-buttoned his shirt as he hit the light. His curtains were wide open. He sighed. He didn’t want to lie in his bed alone... he missed Lisa's touch... he remembered it and he got hard. "Shit." he said looking down as he grabbed his phone. 

_#I’m home. miss u... luv u D xxxx#_

David knew how this was going to end.. and it would be a poor substitute for Lisa's  
touch. He forgot about the curtains being open as he started to rub himself. Thankfully, the way the houses were only Lisa's room could see into his room.

David closed his eyes as he leant against the wall next to the window as he undid his jeans. 

Lisa heard her phone chirp and went to the window, drawing back the curtains, she was about to reply when she saw David. She watched him take himself in his hand and slowly start to wank himself. She knew she should text him to let him know she could see... but she couldn't tear her eyes from him long enough to see her phone's screen, let alone text him. 

David kept his eyes shut... he imagined Lisa sucking him again. How she had pumped him. He was pumping hard and fast now... he was so close when he realised he needed something to cover his cock so he didn’t shoot all over. He pulled his arm out his shirt and wrapped it around himself as he came hard biting on his lip. 

Lisa had watched the whole thing feeling herself get wetter as she saw him cum into the sleeve of his shirt. 

_#OMG, you're hot when you do that... Love you L xxxx#_

She sent him. 

David slid down the wall as he was done. His cock still in the sleeve of his shirt when his phone beeped. He grabbed it. Then he went beetroot red. He knelt up and looked across at Lisa's room. He had just wanked off in an open window. He waved at Lisa. he then sent her a text. 

_#didn’t kno any1 cud c, glad u liked it c u 2morrow luv Dxxx#_

Lisa waved back turning away and sliding down the wall replaying what she'd just seen in her mind. 

_#am gonna be thinkin ov u wen I go sleep 2nite, v v v hot! Love u L xxxx#_

David looked at the text 

_#well I was thinkin ov u wen I did this... ok... gonna clean up now.. c u in the morning. luv u Dxxx#_

David sent the message pulled his curtains shut and then went to his small ensuite cleaned up and then naked he crawled into bed. setting the alarm he took a pillow and cuddled it as if it were Lisa as he fell asleep. 

Peter had came up the stairs and heard muffled sounds from his brothers room. Peter then sneezed and rubbed his nose and yawned as he went to his own room, flopped on the bed and slept. 

Lisa closed her curtains and stripped to her underwear, climbing into bed. "Night David." She whispered into the dark as she switched the lamp off.

~*~

Lisa woke up early on Thursday morning feeling crampy and bloated "Oh..." She thought as she ran through to the bathroom. ‘At least the pill worked, and I can start the other ones today…’ She told herself as she doubled over in pain on the loo.

David had been woken early too, he had slept bad... had a nightmare about his mum.

Peter hadn’t slept well either, he was shivering under the duvet. Sneezing and coughing.

David had gotten up, showered, dressed and opened his curtains and went downstairs. He grabbed his phone. 

_#miss u Lisa, had a bad dream tell u about it l8r love u Dxxx#_

Having sorted herself out Lisa went back to her room and saw David's message. 

_#miss u 2. pill worked, can u bring thingy wen u meet me-need2go chemist@lunch love u love L xxxx#_

She took a couple of ibuprofen from her bedside cabinet and hugged her pillow hoping they'd work soon. 

David got the message as he had started making coffee for his dad and some for him. 

_#ok will do hope its not 2 painful.. I kno all about girls and periods.. got older sis love u D#_

David rubbed at his eyes, they were a little sore, so he knew today would be the day Lisa got to see him in his glasses. He ran back upstairs to change into his glasses. He looked in on Peter who was snoring and huddled in the bed.

"He's not too well." Alex said.

David looked at his dad. "Coffees ready." he looked at his watch. It wouldn’t be long till he would go and meet Lisa.

_#crampy+hurtin,took some profen, be ok soon, love u, love L xxxx#_

Lisa replied wanting to stay curled in her bed.

David had grabbed the thing for Lisa when he got the text. 

_#oh Lisa love I am so sorry, I wish I could come over and hold u 2 help ease it away, luv u I will be at end of road waiting again got the thing here. D xxx#_

He pulled his black coat on and left to walk round to meet Lisa.

The ibuprofen started to work and Lisa got into her uniform. Heading downstairs, she picked up her lunch money and school bag, almost forgetting her netball kit and trainers. Almost as an afterthought she went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some more ibuprofen and a box of paracetamol, shoving them in her bag.

David leant against the wall. he pushed his glasses up. He ruffled his hair. He was gonna have to tell Lisa he would have to have it cut shorter soon for the TV job he had coming up. It would be a week away from Lisa.. That was gonna be torture.

Lisa ran out of her house, locking the door behind her and slinging her gym bag over her shoulder along with her school bag. She ran around the corner hoping David would be there already.

David saw Lisa, he was a little worried he wouldn’t be as appealing to her in his glasses. He smiled and lowered his head as Lisa came closer to him.

Lisa saw David waiting for her and ran up to him. "Hey!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, "Missed you."

David wrapped his arms around her. "Missed you too." he took in her scent. He loved the smell of Lisa. "How’s you?" he asked as he took her gym bag from her. He pushed his glasses up again. He would need them re adjusted they were slack on him.

“Crampy and yucky but great... at least it worked." She smiled, "I like your glasses, I was right, you do look cute!" She took David's hand as they set off to school.

David smiled as they held hands. She thought he was cute with his glasses. "Glad it worked too, so you excited for your Birthday?" he said as they walked slowly they had plenty time to get to the school.

"Not so much... Joanne was gonna come home for the meal, but she's got some Uni things that she needs to do..." Lisa sighed, she missed her big sis. "I mean it'll be nice having the meal and going to cinema and spending time with you and all that.... I just miss her when she's away."

"I know its nice when Ben's home to chat to as well." David said. He then stopped them and kissed her. He had wanted to do that since they had parted. But he held her tighter than normal. The nightmare he had had been a bad one.

"You ok?" Lisa asked as she broke the kiss, "You said you had a bad dream." She could feel from the kiss and the way he was holding her that it had been more than a bad dream.

"I...just dreamt....was bad one...I dinnae wannae spoil your day." he said as he looked into her eyes. "I will tell you, promise I just need to get my head round that it was a dream." he pressed his lips to hers gently.

"Ok, I'll be here when you want to talk about it." Lisa smiled gently, wincing a little as she got another wave of cramps.

David saw her wince. "Oh Lisa sweetheart, I am so sorry. Oh before I forget." he pulled out what she needed. "Here you go. I wish I could take the pain away." he kissed her forehead.

"Just you being here makes it better..." Lisa smiled, "Has Peter gone to meet Mel?"

David smiled at her. "Nae, he is in bed... not well." David said. "Dad even noticed so Peter isnae well when Dad notices."

"Oh no, hope he's better soon, Love sick Mel's bad enough when he's around... I dread to think what she's gonna be like if he's not around." Lisa laughed.

David put his arm around Lisa. "Well last time Peter was ill took him a good few days to get over it. Mum was worried about him, she always..." David stopped at the memory of his mum. She always worried about them. But she had always fussed over David. "...he'll be fine." David said as they neared the school.

"Ok," Lisa smiled shyly, "I'll tell Mel he'll be better soon, I hope she doesn't catch whatever it is... they have been quite close the past couple of days!"

"Never thought of that....I am steering clear of him I dinnae need tae fall sick I hae that TV show tae shoot next week." he said as they got to the school gates. "You want me tae put the prescription in for yae? That way we can pick it up at lunch time."

Mel spotted David and Lisa, but no Peter. She walked over. "Where's my Petey?" Mel said looking around.

"TV shoot?" Lisa frowned, "Where?" She looked at Mel and said "Peter's poorly, in bed... sorry chick."

Mel looked at David. "Oh poor Petey.. I will ring him." Mel walked away.

"In London...I am away for 5 days at least...." David sighed. "Contracted to do it and I have to have my hair cut. He's sleeping Mel."

"He will wake for his Mel." Mel said as she rang Peter.

"Oh.... but..." Lisa pouted, "What about school? And why d'you have to have your hair cut?! I like it... I like playing with it when..." She blushed.

David smiled. "I get to start school on Monday then am gone rest the of week, Peter will be here, Ben isn’t at college until week after. I have to do school work and learn lines and I love it when you play with my hair but... got to have it cut or no work." he kissed her as the bell went. "Miss you." he whispered.

Lisa sighed, not wanting to let go of him. "Miss you too." She kissed him gently at first, then deepening the kiss and moving her hands to his hair.

David dropped her gym bag as he held the small of her back as her hands went to his hair. He broke the kiss. "Hmmm I can always grow it back." he said a little out of breath.

"Come on Lisa... we'll be late." Mel said.

"Go on.. I need to go shopping and meet you at the chippy again ok." he smiled at her.

Lisa picked her gym bag up and blowing David a kiss she headed into school with Mel. "Love you!" She shouted over her shoulder waving at David as they got through the gates.

David caught the kiss and then blew one back. "LOVE YOU TOO.!" he waved as he headed back home to get his savings to go buy Lisa something for her birthday.

"Mel, I... the... it worked.... I'm not..." Lisa whispered as they walked through he crowded corridor towards their form room.

"Oh Lisa that is great news. You ok? How’s the cramps? I have some painkillers with me." Mel said as she hugged her best friend. "Peter has the flu, he sounds and feels awful. Poor baby."

"Chuffing killing me!" Lisa said as they walked into their form room, "I've taken some already, but I think I need some more..." She dug through her bag to get the paracetamol out after sitting down in her seat. "Poor Petey, I hope you don't catch it... I'm gonna need you next week - David's away filming something..."

"Aww, it will pass by tomorrow." Mel said. "I know but I will be fine.. you know me I am hard to knock down." Mel saw Lauren sitting in the class. With a black eye, split lip and arm in a sling. "I will be there for you Lisa."

"Thanks Mel, what would I do without you?" Lisa glanced back at Lauren, suppressing a giggle as she took two paracetamol.

"OK Everyone settle down, books and everything away, and by everything I mean phones, iPods, headphones..." Mr Logan walked in and sat on the front of his desk looking at his form. "This morning we have to do that thing I know you all love so much... those wonderful videos the government insist on making you watch..." He looked across as the tech guys rolled an ancient TV and video into the class on a rickety trolley.

"Oh I fucking hate these things." Mel said getting her stuff out.

"I said things away Mel, at least pretend you're watching." Mr Logan looked over, seeing Lisa sat beside Mel looking pale and hunched up. As the tech guys started the video and left them to watch Mr Logan walked over and crouched down in front of Lisa and Mel's desk. "Are you ok?" He asked Lisa, "You don't look well..."

“I'll be ok..." Lisa tried to smile, "Just got, well you know... cramps."

Mel put her stuff away. And looked at Lisa as Mr Logan spoke to Lisa. "I'll keep a close eye on her sir... promise.. and I will pretend to watch..." Mel then looked at the screen. "Lisa... look.." she pointed to the screen.

"Thanks sir... if it gets..." Lisa looked where Mel was pointing and her mouth dropped open. "Oh My God!" She giggled, "But that's..."

Mel smiled as David was on the screen. "Oh you have to tell him about this Lisa." Mel nudged her. "You are the girlfriend of a famous boy."

"I am!" Lisa giggled, "D'you think I can be one of them WAGs?" She grinned at Mel.

Mr Logan stood up shaking his head. He saw the state Lauren was in and tried not to laugh. It looked like someone had actually fought back for once.

"Yup you can, and I will have my copper." Mel said as they for the first time ever watched the school health film.

( *The Video -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzHnH9hVSiU) 

~*~

David had grabbed his savings.

Peter was sat at the table in his dressing gown. "What you looking at?" he spat at him and then he coughed and sneezed. "Dad am going back tae bed."

"I am…just going out." David said to his Dad.

"I am working till 10 pm tonight. Make sure you are in before me." Alex said.

"Ok dad." David said as he headed out. He had an idea what to get Lisa for her birthday.

Mel looked at Lisa. "Lisa you ok? You look like shite." Mel asked as her best friend was sweating.

"No." Lisa looked at Mel with tears in her eyes, "It fucking hurts..." She whispered.

Mel put her arm around Lisa. "You should be at home....not here. Let me tell Mr Logan, your mum can come and get you." Mel whispered.

Turning the lights back on after the film Mr Logan saw Mel holding Lisa close. "OK off to class all of you..." He waited until almost everyone had left the room before going to see the girls. "You need to go home?" He asked Lisa who nodded in return. "Mel can you help Lisa to the office?"

"Yes Mr Logan." Mel said as she got the white slip from him. "Come on Lisa." She helped Lisa from her seat. Then she got a pink slip from Mr Logan so she would be excused for being late to next class.

"I feel like crap!" Lisa shook her head as Mel supported her along the corridor towards the office. "What if Mum figures it out?"

"She wont...just tell her the cramps have been getting bad for a while, that's how my mum put me on the pill to ease the cramps and heavy period." Mel guided them along to the office to Miss Jones.

"I... shit... the prescription..." Lisa looked at Mel, "I need to start them today... first day of my period the doc said."

"Give it to me. I will get it at Lunch time and pop it over to you ok?" Mel said. "Don’t worry about it."

Miss Jones looked up. "Hey... oh you don’t look well, cramps?" she asked.

Mel nodded as she handed the white slip over.

"Ok I will ring your mum, you can sit with her until her mum comes." Miss Jones said as she made the call.

"Thank you." Lisa said quietly sitting down in the office.

"You want me to text David and tell him you have been sent home? Or you want me to tell him at lunch time?" Mel rubbed Lisa's back

"I... can you tell him at lunch... oww..." She sat up stretching her back. "Think I need my hot water bottle this afternoon..."

"Listen why don’t I get David to come with me when I pop the pills over. Your mum will no doubt go back to work once your settled in bed. He can keep you company for a bit." Mel said.

"Please Mel... that'd be lovely..." Lisa smiled.

Carol had received the call that Lisa was unwell as she was about to go into a meeting. Knowing Lisa wouldn't get the school to call her unless she was really poorly she postponed the meeting until after lunch and headed straight to the school.

David managed to find what he was looking for. He then went to look for a nice card.

Mel held Lisa as they waited for her mum.

Walking in to reception she rang the bell on the desk "Hello?"

"Mum!" Lisa sighed, sitting forward.

"Mrs Bell, we are sending Lisa home, her woman's problems are a bit much for her at school. Melanie go back to class." Mrs Jones said.

Mel looked at the woman she hated her full name. "Ok I will see you at lunch time." Mel got up. "Hi Mrs Bell, I will pop by later to check on her." Mel then left.

"Thanks Mel love, I'll leave a key out for you." Carol said turning to Mrs Jones. "Do I need to sign Lisa out?" It had been so long since Lisa had been ill at school she forgot what she was meant to do.

"No its fine I have made a note in the register. Get well soon Lisa." Mrs Jones said.

"Thank you Mrs Jones." Lisa picked her things up and stood up, smiling weakly at her Mum.

"Come on Lisa love, lets get you home." Carol took Her daughter's bags, wrapping an arm around her as she led her out of school.

As they got into the car Carol turned to Lisa, "Oh look at you, you are suffering aren't you?" 

Lisa nodded in reply, grateful to be heading home.

"We could go and see Dr Green if you want?" Carol said, starting the car, "I mean, you could go on the pill or something? I had to when I was young... I used to suffer a lot." She said as she drove them back home.

Lisa gulped... it was now or never "I... erm.... I've got it already Mum..." She blushed a little, "I went to the family planning place yesterday... Mel said she was on it and it helps her... I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Wow, what did I do to get such a forward thinking daughter?" Carol asked smiling as she turned into their road, which made Lisa blush again. "Plus if you and that David get close..."

"MUM!" Lisa exclaimed, "It's not like that..."

"So you don't like him?" Carol smiled a little at Lisa as she stopped the car outside their house, "See I thought from the way you were staring at him last night that perhaps you did."

"Well... I... can he come to my meal?" Lisa asked, if they were going to have an embarrassing conversation she may as well get it all out of the way at once.

Carol smiled, taking her keys from the ignition, "Of course he can love, what about Peter. You wouldn't want to leave him out?"

"He's got flu... Mel rang him... I mean." Lisa blushed, looking at her Mum. "She likes him... and he likes her too."

"I did wonder..." Carol laughed, climbing out and grabbing Lisa’s bags. "You two do everything together..."

"Not everything!" Lisa said to herself, climbing out of the car.

"OK you go and get comfy in bed, I'll make you a hot water bottle and hot chocolate, then I have to get back to work... will you be ok? I know Mel's coming round at lunch... no wild parties!"

David headed back home with his gift for Lisa. He checked his phone. No messages. It was close to 11.30. He would head over to the chippy to meet Lisa.

Lisa went up to her room, stripped out of her uniform, putting on some clean PJ’s before using the bathroom. She curled up in her bed as her Mum brought her hot chocolate and hot water bottle in. 

"OK Love, have you got your phone?" 

Lisa nodded. 

"Ring or text if you need anything, shall I bring you some chocolates and mags home?" 

"Please Mum." Lisa smiled hugging her hot water bottle.

"OK you get some rest, shall I put your TV on?" 

Lisa nodded. "Thanks Mum." She smiled and snuggled down to watch some trashy daytime telly as her mum went back to work.

Mel got out of school. She ran to the chippy.

David saw Mel....no Lisa. "Mel.. where's Lisa?"

"She got sent home... Fuck... I have a stitch. Need to get her pills then head over to her house." Mel said.

"Ok you go get Pills I will get some chips for us all." David said.

Mel got the pills as they headed over to Lisa's she ate her chips as they went she looked at her watch. "Shit I am gonna be late." she handed the pills to David. "Key is under the little man at the front door." Mel said.

David looked at her. "What if he mum is there?"

"No car means no parents." Mel said.

David found the key he unlocked the door. "Lisa?" he said when he opened the door.

Lisa was watching Jeremy Kyle when she heard someone say her name "In my room..." She yelled.

David locked the door behind him as he placed the key on the window sill. He then jogged up the stairs. He tapped on the door. "Lisa... can I come in?" he asked.

Lisa looked at the door, that had sounded like David, not Mel. "I um... one sec..." She combed her fingers through her hair, hid her pink fluffy bear under the pillows and straightened her PJ’s. "OK..."

David opened the door and he saw Lisa. She looked well… Ill. "Oh Lisa I am so sorry." he said as he went over to her and kissed her gently. "Mel... well she had to get back to school. I got your pills." he said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Thanks..." Lisa smiled, reaching for the remote to mute the argument that was kicking off on the TV. "I would've text you but by the time Mum had gone you would've been on your way..." She moved the pillows around so they could both sit back against them.

David kicked his trainers off as he got on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Its fine... does it hurt much?" he asked dropping a kiss to her hair. "Nice room by the way."

"It's easing a bit now, but it did... I was shaking and sweating..." Lisa looked at David, "Nearly passed out... well until Mel showed me someone on the video we were supposed to be watching..." She smiled at him.

David looked at her. "Oh god... not the anti-smoking one?" he said blushing.

"Yup..." Lisa smiled, "Never knew you smoked..." She giggled, "Nice jumper too!" 

"Oh don’t. They were herbal ones. Hope they don’t show it when am in class." he blushed. 

"I doubt they will, it's usually a once a year kind of thing... They know we don't pay any attention... it made me feel better seeing you there though.." Lisa nuzzled in him. "You smell of chips!" She giggled. 

David chuckled. "Well I brought some with me." he held the bag with the chips in. 

"Ooh can I... I'm starving..." Lisa grinned at the thought of chips, "You spoil me... pills and chips!" 

"Course you can...I brought pop too." he said pulling the chips and pop out. "Erm how long until your mum or dad get back? Don’t want to be caught in your room." 

"What time is it now?" Lisa asked sitting forward and reaching around David to the bedside table to grab her watch. "1:15 erm they're normally back between 5&6." 

David smiled. "Does that mean I get to look after you till half four?" he asked .

"If you don't have anything else to do I'd love the company." Lisa smiled, "Oh... One sec..." She got gingerly to her feet, "I just..." And disappeared out of the bedroom to the bathroom. 

David sat up he felt so sorry that Lisa was going through this. "You ok? And I can’t think of any where else I’d rather be.” 

"I'm ok... It's calming down a bit now... And I'd rather be going through this than the alternative..." Lisa said as she came back in and plopped down on the bed beside him. "One of the girls in my year had a baby and brought him in to school afterwards, she told us how bad labour was..."

David wrapped his arms around her. "Aye its better than going through that." he kissed her head. "I love you Lisa... so much. Did you ok it with your parents about me coming to the birthday meal?"

"I did..." Lisa snuggled in to David, "Mum seems to think I like you!" She blushed, looking up at him with a smile. "I didn't think we were that obvious..."

David looked at her. "I thought we were quite good, and you do like me....well you love me...so does that mean we get to come out as boyfriend and girlfriend soon and I can actually call for you?" he kissed her cheek.

"I'd love that... My boyfriend..." Lisa turned and grabbed him and brushed her lips across his. "Mum'll be fine with it... Dad might want to talk to you though..." Lisa  
remembered her sister's boyfriends looking scared after speaking to her Dad... There were only a few that came back after 'the chat'.

"Well it goes both ways...you will have to meet my dad on his home ground." David said kissing her. "Hmm it will all be worth it in the end... because this isn’t some silly little teenage fling... I love you Lisa this is it for me... me and you forever....if that’s what you want?"

"Course I want that... I let you have my..." She blushed as she mumbled the word "…Virginity!"

David blushed with her. "You took mine as well remember?" he said lifting her chin and kissing her.

"It was a good swap!" Lisa chuckled kissing David again.

David wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss between them.

Lisa pressed herself against David as they kissed, loving the closeness of his body against hers. She moved her hands to his hair moaning a little.

David moved one of her legs up and placed his leg between them as he moved a hand to her breast and fondled it as he kissed down her neck as she toyed with his hair.

"Hmmm..." Lisa moaned as David's leg rubbed against her and his hand played with her boob. "I think we need to stop a second...." She sighed sitting up.

"Sorry...got too carried away and your in pain." David said as he sat next to her.

"It's not that..." Lisa turned and cupped his face kissing him gently. "The pain's easing... It's just..." She rested her head against his shoulder "I like it... Lots.. too much perhaps at the moment!"

"Oh... right sorry I am getting you all worked up and well you cannae have release I am sorry." he said as he leant into her. "Lets snuggle, I best set the alarm in case we nod off." he said getting his phone out.

"I'm sorry too," Lisa sighed, "I really was enjoying that..."

"I know I was too...but...when you are not...well you know. But we can still do this." he said as he kissed her lips.

Lisa kissed David back curling in to him. "Yup we can," she smiled, kissing him again.

David lay down with her. "Hmmm this is nice, a proper bed in a proper room."

"Well a proper bed in a bit of a shit tip..." Lisa giggled, "If I'd known you'd be coming round I would've tidied last night."

"Its nae a shit tip, yae havnae seen mine." he said wrapping his arms around her. "I could get used to snuggling up with you."

"I've seen some of your room..." Lisa smiled and stroked her finger along his jaw line. "It can't be that bad, you only just moved in!"

"Hmmm just bags of clothes and some knick knacks. You should see Peter’s." he smiled at her.

"Not sure I want to...." Lisa giggled, "Mel on the other hand... oh... and erm... I may've accidentally let slip to my mum about Mel fancying Peter..." She hid her face in David's chest.

"Ah... I will make sure to tell him his secret it out. Suppose we should tell your parents and my Dad that I fancy you." he smiled.

"P'haps not today... Let me get better then we can tell them after school tomorrow, or maybe Saturday..." Lisa looked up at him.

"Ok not today." he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "When your better."

"Before the meal though... I don't want to have to hide everything..." Lisa smiled, "I hope Peter gets better in time... Mel'll feel left out if he can't come."

"Aye before the meal. But I want to give you your present when its just us. Peter will bounce back, he will sleep, eat, sleep eat and sleep until he is better." David said.

"Mum and Dad works Saturday mornings... you could always come over...." Lisa whispered.

"I could just jump the fence, my dad lies in on a weekend so I will be fine." David whispered back.

"Jump the fence... why not just come round the other way?" Lisa asked, "I'll be 16 so no need to hide it... well not entirely..."

"Ok... I like that, I mean I came in the front today and your only 15." he said as he kissed her neck.

"I'll give you my key.. " Lisa smiled, "Just in case I'm in the shower or something..."

"Hmmm a naked and wet Lisa. Is it your birthday or mine?" he said into her neck.

David and Lisa spent the rest of the afternoon curled up and kissing. David left Lisa at half 4 to head home and Lisa waved at him through the window as she heard her Mum come home with chocolate and magazines. She stayed in bed that evening, texting David and watching DVDs.

~*~ 

**Friday morning…**

Lisa felt up to school and David walked her there, the cramps almost gone and everything else had settled down too. They met at the chippy for lunch and he walked her home.

They kissed and cuddled again in Lisa’s room after school before David left just 5 minutes before her parents got home. She had a quiet night at home with her parents. 

Mel was sulking a little as Peter was still not well. 

Lisa slipped David her key telling him to text her when he got up. She had a soak in the bath, happy to find that everything had vanished completely after taking the morning after pill, and text David goodnight to let him know.

~*~

**Lisa's 16th Birthday…**

David had gone to sleep with a smile on his face. He had Lisa's present in a small gold gift bag, he had gotten her two cards, one with girlfriend on and one with a special friend on, just in case they didn’t tell her parents they were an item.

_#MORNING DAVID, oops caps. Parents have gone... We have til 2! Hurry... I'm going for a shower... Miss you, love u L xxxx#_

David woke up, at 7.00, showered, shaved and was dressed in jeans and a tee, he read Lisa's text. 

_#Your prob in shower but HAPPY SWEET 16th I am leaving mine now, I have your present and something to tell you love D xxxx#_

He grabbed his coat and the bag and key and left.

Lisa didn't see the text, she was in the bathroom stepping into the shower as it arrived.

David almost ran around to Lisa's. He had the condoms in his pocket he always carried them. He got to Lisa's house the birthday girl and sweet 16 banners and balloons were up. He smiled as he let himself in. Locking the door behind him. He heard the shower and Lisa singing.

David walked up the stairs and went straight passed the bathroom. He was nervous, they had agreed to tell her parents today that they were an item and he was scared that her parents would tell him to do one and leave their little girl alone. He didn’t want to lose Lisa.

Lisa shut the shower off, stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself and another around her head like a turban. She wondered when David would arrive, and almost hoped he had already.

He sat on her bed waiting for Lisa.

Lisa pulled her fluffy pink robe around her, opened the bathroom window to let the steam out and wandered through to her room, she opened the door and stepped inside.

David saw the door open. He gulped he then lowered his head in case she had come in naked.

"David!" Lisa grinned throwing herself at him, "You came... I was scared... the thought of telling... I hoped you would turn up...." she babbled holding him tightly.

David held her. "Your babbling... I sent a text saying I was on my way over." he then let her go and shifted away a little. He had gone all nervous and shy, Christ they had made love, and he knew her body in detail but this was different, this was her room and there was a slim chance he may never get to do it again.

"I sent my message then went straight for the shower..." Lisa smiled tucking her tongue behind her teeth. She saw how nervous David looked. "Are you ok?" She asked.

He looked up at her. "What if your parents won’t let us be together? I mean yeah they like me when am a friend but when it moves from friend to lover.... I cant not be with you Lisa.. It hurts not being with you." he looked away feeling like a class A prick.  
He had spoilt her birthday already.

Lisa took his face in her hands and turned him back to look at her "David, I'm 16 now, how exactly are they going to stop us?" She brushed her lips against his sensing his reluctance. "Seriously..." She looked into his eyes, "No matter what anybody says or does, it's me and you forever.... OK?"

David nodded. "Sorry just sort of panicked." he kissed her gently. "Happy birthday, there are two cards in there, one says girlfriend and the other special friend.. its so… well you are both to me." he ruffled his hair "Your present is there as well."

"David... I told you already I didn't expect anything...." Lisa smiled at him, the turban towel falling loose and her wet hair falling in front of her face. She giggled, moved the towel and threw her head back flicking her wet hair back too.

David felt the small droplets hit him. "Well tough I bought you something, with money I earned not got given." he said as he gave her the bag.

"Thank you." Lisa smiled, taking the bag and opening it. Inside she found the 2 cards David had told her about along with a small square box. She looked up arching her eyebrow and with a shy smile unwrapped the box, finding a jewellery box within the paper. "You got me jewellery?" She asked, smiling at him again.

David nodded. "It has a meaning all I will say is you need to wear the heart pointing to yours as its taken. " he said. "If you don’t like it I can take it back?"

Lisa opened the box and gasped. "Wow David, I love it!" She stroked the Claddagh on the bracelet and grinned up at David. "Its beautiful!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. 

David wrapped his arms around her as they kissed he moved his hand to her face and broke the kiss. "I love you Lisa. Sorry for before there am just nervous." 

"You've got no need to be nervous around me. I love you!" Lisa turned and kissed his hand as her robe loosened. "Oops..." She blushed, looking down then back up at him. 

David looked down as her robe fell open. He smiled up at her and then he slid his hand inside and cupped her boob as her ran a thumb across her nipple. "I love it when you blush." he said in her ear. 

"I don’t!" Lisa giggled. "Its annoying!" She slipped her hand up inside David's tee. 

"Its not its cute." David said as he moved in to kiss Lisa. "It actually turns me on when you blush." he whispered so close to her lips he could smell her toothpaste. 

Lisa kissed him hard, "David..." She whispered, "Now I'm 16... I think I'd like... I mean can we? I mean would you and its ok if you don't want to... It's just that..." 

David pressed a finger to her lips. "Lisa if you want me to...well erm...I so want you but I don’t want to rush you. We can...well you know...the other things we like." he said it in such a rush. 

Lisa put her finger to his lips too. "I want to." She looked into his eyes. "With you... Here in my bed... We can do the other stuff... I don't mind...so long as we ...do that... too." she kissed him gently as she tried to get her point across. 

David broke the kiss. He nodded and then he pulled his tee off and dropped it to the floor. David then moved his hands to her robe and opened it fully. He then fell upon her breasts kissing and licking them. 

Lisa moaned a little as David's mouth found her breasts and she blushed again as she heard herself. She ran her hands across David's shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. 

David broke off from her breasts. "Lets get under the covers Lisa." he said gently. 

"OK." Lisa smiled getting up from the bed to move the covers back. She slipped her robe off and let it drop to the floor before climbing in to the bed. 

David pulled the condoms out his pocket and dropped them to the small table. He then for the first time in his life did a small striptease and then when naked he crawled in next to Lisa. 

Lisa giggled a little at David's strip tease, more out of nerves than anything. As he climbed into her bed with her she felt his skin against hers and shivered with excitement. Pushing his hair back out of his face she leant towards David and kissed  
him gently. "How short do you have to have it cut?" Lisa asked as she combed her fingers through David's hair. "I like it all floppy!" 

"Erm crew cut I think short enough." he leant in as she toyed with his hair. "I can grow it back." he moaned and he cupped her breast with his hand. 

"Oh but..." Lisa sighed. "Can't you leave it long?" She pressed her body against David, curling around him to feel as much of his flesh against hers. 

"I can’t, its part of the contract." he moved his hand around to pull her to him more he felt his member pulse at their closeness. "Lets not talk about it now.. not when I want to kiss you from head to toe and back up." he moved his mouth to her ear as he spoke and licked it.

Lisa found herself almost purring as David licked her ear. She felt him twitch as he pulled her closer still and reached between them to touch him.

David felt her hand touch him. He moved his hand to her leg and pulled it up to his hip as he placed his fingers on her junction and teased her a little as he looked into her eyes. He gulped and spoke so gently. "Make me hard Lisa... "

Lisa couldn't help but moan out as David's fingers teased her. She stroked along his length with one finger before taking him in her hand and pumping him gently.

David then slipped inside of her with two fingers. He felt himself harden as she pumped him. He curled his fingers inside her as he moved in and kissed her gently. "I need you Lisa...I want to make love to you?" he whispered.

"Yes, David... Make love to me." Lisa whispered back, "I want you so much." She lay back on the bed and looked up at him.

David moved to kneel between her legs as he reached for a condom. He looked down at her. She had never looked so beautiful than she did at that moment. He opened the condom and slid it on. He put the packet on the table. He then moved in and kissed her as he nudged her legs apart.

"Have you checked the date?" Lisa asked quietly as David put the packet down and moved closer to her. His eyes were so full of love and lust Lisa felt herself get wetter just from him looking at her.

"Brand new and don’t run out for a year." he said looking into her eyes. "You ready?" he asked as his tip was at her entrance.

Lisa nodded, putting her arms around his neck and smiling.

David then gently pushed his hips and slid into her. He lay his forehead on Lisa's as he pushed until he was fully inside her.

"Wow..." Lisa gasped as David filled her completely.

David smiled as he pulled out of her and pushed in a little harder. "I'm nae hurting yae am I?" he asked.

"Nu-huh." Lisa shook her head as she felt him push into her again, "Just... Wow!"

"I know.. you feel…." he couldn’t find the words, so he started to pick up the pace a little. He got the feeling inside himself he liked doing this. It felt better this time.

Lisa moaned as David began to thrust in to her a bit quicker. She moved her legs and hooked them around his, and started to move her hips to meet his thrusts. It was so much nicer to make love in a proper bed in daylight instead of on an old mattress in a freezing cold bunker by the light of a single candle. She watched David's face as he made love to her.

David's eyes never left hers as he made love to her. He didn’t know where he ended and Lisa began. All he felt was complete. He felt her lock her legs around him. He then kissed her he wanted her to come undone.

Lisa felt herself shudder as David kissed her, tingly waves spread out from inside her and she gasped, breaking the kiss and moaning aloud. Pulling David down on her again she kissed him hard, moving her hands down to his bum.

David felt Lisa clamp on him as he pulled out and back in hard and fast and her name tore from his lips as he emptied his seed into the condom. He lay on her, keeping most of his weight from her.

"Wow... That... was...Wow!" Lisa panted as David rested against her, "Now for the moment of truth... Did we break this one too?" She smiled and kissed him gently. 

David gently moved his now soft member from her holding himself as he lay next to her and looked down. "Nope still all in one piece I just.... Erm you got a tissue I can wrap this in?" he asked. 

"Hang on..." Lisa hopped off the bed and grabbed a box of tissues from her chest of drawers before climbing back onto the bed beside David handing him a couple of tissues. "What do we do with it now?" She asked watching David take the condom off and wrap it up. 

"It can go in the bin as normal. That’s what the instructions say." David said. "But I will take it with me and drop it in a litter bin. Can’t have a used condom found can we?" he placed it next to the wrapper and cuddled Lisa to him. 

"I love you." Lisa murmured nuzzling into David's neck. "You scared about telling our parents? About us I mean, not about this..." 

"I love you too. I am a little bit scared but we can show them this isn’t a teenage fling. We love each other. My mum and dad met when she was 14 and they never looked back." David's voice was full of emotion when he spoke about his mum. 

"Do you want to tell me about her, your mum I mean?" Lisa asked stroking his arm. 

David looked at Lisa. "What would you like to know? She was my everything....when I found her..." David rubbed his hands down his face to hide the tears he hadn’t told anyone how finding his mum on the floor and helping her back into bed and how she passed moments later. 

"If its too painful, you don't have to..." Lisa wiped a tear he'd missed with her thumb. "Just know I'll listen." She kissed him gently on the forehead and held him to her. 

David nodded "Not today. I have something to tell you later. Something good." he snuggled in to her. 

"What?" Lisa asked, kissing David's head. She could smell his shampoo. 

"My dad is away all day and all night on Sunday. Peter and I are home alone. You fancy keeping me company?" he kissed her cheek. 

"You mean me and you... Together for a whole night and day...?" Lisa asked quietly, stroking his hair. 

"Yup me and you...all day and night. Peter will be there too but he is gonna ask Mel over." 

"I... erm, will your Dad know?" Lisa asked. "I'll have to ask Peggy to cover for me... Don't think Mum and Dad will want me to be home alone with my boyfriend just yet..." 

"No dad wont know we will be at school before he comes home...you called me boyfriend...wow that sounds perfect." David smiled. 

"Well you are my boyfriend... Shall I text Peggy to see if she minds covering for us?" Lisa asked brushing her fingers along his lips. 

"Aye and your my girlfriend. Go on then text Peggy...cant wait to meet her." David took Lisa's fingers into his mouth and sucked them. 

"Well maybe in a bit..." Lisa giggled as David sucked her fingers. "I like that..." 

David smiled. "Mmmm you taste nice." 

"Showergel and shampoo.... yum!" Lisa laughed pulling her fingers from his mouth and kissing him hard. "So... what're we gonna do for a whole 24 hours with nobody to interrupt us?" She asked. 

"And pure Lisa." he said as she kissed him. "Hmmm well I could cook for you and we can just....well we can plan when we get to it." he said as he kissed her. 

"You'd cook for me?" Lisa asked looking surprised. "You can cook?" 

"Erm... well I can a little." David said blushing He looked at Lisa and started to run his hands up her back. "You having a nice birthday so far?"

"Best Birthday Ever!" Lisa smiled and rolled and David over to lie on his back, she moved to sit over his stomach. "You'd make a good house hubby... I'll be a famous playwright and you can be my house-b*tch!"

"Oh I will be whatever you want me to be. But can I at least do the odd TV show? I can act your plays out." David held her hips in his hands as he drew circles with his thumbs on her waist. Then he asked her something. "Would you really marry me Lisa?" he asked seriously.

Lisa gulped and looked at David "Yeah, one day..." She smiled nervously.

David pulled Lisa down so their faces were millimetres apart. "Good because you are the only girl for me." he smiled. "I love you and you have my heart forever." he then pressed his lips to hers.

Lisa melted into the kiss, tangling her hands through his hair and getting excited by the ferocity of the kiss.

David moved his hands down her back and over her scars there, lightly ghosting his fingers over them as the kiss got hotter and deeper and David got harder.

_#Happy Birthday Baby Girl, Got a surprise for you... WAKE UP! Love Mum xxx #_

Lisa reached for her phone out of habit. "SHIT!" She shouted, reading the message as she heard a car pull up outside the house.

"Oh fuck! I dinnae hae time tae get dressed. Fuck.. Oh this is perfect." David said. "What dae we do?"

"You're gonna have to hide... there's room under the bed.... Oh fuck!" Lisa said quickly, looking around the room.

David pulled the duvet from him and then at the last moment he grabbed the empty condom packet and tried to get the used condom wrapped in the tissue. He then ducked under the bed. He then noticed he had missed the tissue, it was still on the side. He had no chance to get it.

Lisa grabbed David's clothes off the floor, chucking them under the duvet as she wrapped her robe around herself. Sitting in bed she flicked the TV on to some Saturday morning trash as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

David heard the footsteps as he tried to not breathe loudly.

"Lisa.... Baby Girl... you awake?" Carol asked opening the bedroom door.

"Mum... I just had a shower... what're you doing home?" Lisa said from her perch on the edge of the bed.

"I had to come home between meetings, I needed to see my baby girl on her birthday morning..." Carol smiled, holding a bag behind her as she perched on the bed beside Lisa.

David felt the bed dip as Carol sat down.

"Why's it smell so musty in here?" Carol asked having put the bag on the floor beside the bed, she got up and opened the window, "Ooh it looks like your young man's up..."

David's eyes got wide when he saw the bag close to the bed. He also felt something was digging in his back.

"MUM!" Lisa exclaimed, noticing David's phone and the presents on the floor by the bed. "Don't spy on David... it's not nice!"

"Sorry love... I can tell how much you like him..." Carol sat down on the bed again, "Anyway.... I saw this in the new season's stock... I knew it would suit you perfectly..." She held the bag out to Lisa smiling.

Lisa looked at the bag "But Mum... new season... you're not allowed to... you'll get in trouble!" Lisa looked in the bag and pulled out a dress, it was A-line, very fitted with cross straps in a sky blue colour. "Oh Mum, it's beautiful! I love it!"

David heard all that was being said. So her mum knew Lisa liked David. He prayed Peter or anyone wouldn’t ring or text his phone.

Carol smiled, "Knew you would, and I'm sure David will too...!" She looked around the room, "Look at this place... it's a pigsty! I've got to head off, but I'll take your rubbish out on my way out... oh and there's a bottle of Lambrini in the fridge downstairs for you and Mel... don't drink it too quickly..." She got up and gathered the tissues and rubbish from the floor beside the bed, picking up the ball of tissue off the bedside table and throwing it in the waste paper basket.

David gulped praying that she wouldn’t see him.

"Thanks Mum..." Lisa got up as her Mum picked up litter from around the room.

"Oh and don't worry - that's not your main present..." Carol winked as she turned to leave. "I'll be home by half 2, and the meal's booked for half 5 so you can make it to the cinema..." She blew Lisa a kiss opening the door muttering "I can't believe my Baby Girl's 16." and shaking her head.

Lisa sank onto the bed with a relieved sigh as the door closed behind her Mum.

David reached behind him and pulled a Barbie doll out. "Fuck.!" he said as he rubbed his back.

Hearing her Mum head down the stairs Lisa chanced a look under the bed "Sorry!" she said seeing David holding the Barbie doll, trying to keep a straight face.

David looked at her. "This yours?" he said as his phone buzzed "Shit...is it safe?"

"Think so..." Lisa held a hand out to him, "I thought she'd see you..." She heard the front door slam as her Mum left again.

David scrambled out he then sneezed. "Wee bit dusty under there." he wiped his face as he picked his clothes up and pulled on his boxers and tee.

"Sorry about my mum..." Lisa blushed a little, "But she did tidy up for us..." She smiled.

"The condom." he said as he read his text. It was from Peter Mel was all set for Sunday night.. "So can I see the dress?"

"Didn't you take the condom?" Lisa asked as she held up the dress to show David. "What d'you think?"

David shook his head. "Thought I had until I got under and WOW....that looks." David looked at the dress. He walked over to Lisa. "Do we have enough time to erm....well you know....make love again?" his voice so gentle.

Lisa gulped realising her Mum must've picked the condom up, then shrugged and smiled. "We've got hours yet!" She replied reaching to stroke down David's face.

David looked at Lisa and held her hand to his face. "Can we try something?" he asked at he moved to undo the belt on Lisa's dressing gown.

"Ok," Lisa replied, looking into his eyes. "What would you like to do?"

David moved his hands to her waist. "I would like it if you were on top this time." he said so soft to her and he brushed a kiss across her lips.

Lisa felt a tingle inside of her as David kissed her so softly. "I'd like that..." She whispered reaching to the bottom of his tee, and moving it up a little.

David moved to look at her. "Take it off me Lisa...I am your present...unwrap me." he said suddenly getting confidence.

Lisa bit her lip a little as she slowly lifted David's tee, "You're gonna have to bend down a bit... I can't quite reach!"

David bent like she asked and when she took his tee and boxers from him, he was level with her breasts so he licked the gap between them.

"Hmmm..." Lisa sighed, "You have a magic tongue!" She put her hands in his hair.

He stood up and took Lisa's robe from her, he turned her so her back was against his chest. He moved her hair aside as he started to kiss and lick her neck. His other hand went between her legs as he rubbed across her junction.

"Oh... wow... hmmmm!" Lisa sighed leaning against David, she reached behind her and took him in her hand.

David moaned into her neck when she took hold of him. He then pressed into Lisa with two fingers. "I love it when you make noises Lisa... I love tae hear yae."

Lisa blushed, not realising she'd been moaning aloud.

David then for the first time since they had started dating almost a week ago he slid into her folds with three fingers. "Cum for me Lisa...I love how yae feel when yae do."

"Oh... David..." Lisa leant against him lifting one of her legs a little so he could reach her better, she felt the tingles start in her belly and her leg almost buckled as they spread through her. "OH WOW..."

David slid in further when Lisa moved her leg. He was finding he would do anything for Lisa.... to keep her safe and happy. "I love you Lisa...so much." he curled his fingers inside her... when he felt the torrent of fluid spill from Lisa as she clamped on him. She still held him in her hand as he was hard, the hardest he had ever been in his young life.

"And I... Love... you....!" Lisa panted, turning to kiss him while still holding him. "I want to try that thing... me on top of you..." she said quietly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

David dropped a kiss to her head. "I want you too as well." he took her hand and led them back to the bed. He lay back on it.

Lisa looked at her boyfriend laid out on her bed, the love in his eyes made her tummy feel funny. She climbed on top of him, sitting across his thighs, "How many condoms did you bring?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"We have 5 left." David said looking up at her. "You planning on using them all?" he said as he saw her smile, god how he loved that smile.

"Maybe..." Lisa laughed, "Erm... were they there the whole time?" She asked, her face dropping as she saw the box of condoms were on her bedside table behind her present bag from David.

He shook his head. "No I grabbed them as I dove under, put them back when I got out." he said. "Fuck glad I did what would your mum have said.. I think I had them all." David said suddenly unsure.

“If she saw them she didn't say anything..." Lisa shrugged, she didn't know how her Mum would react, but she had a fair idea how her Dad would if he knew.

"Ok...you still want to try being on top? Then we need to eat Lisa...I can make you some toast if you like?" he smiled up at her.

"Pass is a condom... I really want to try this... then yeah, you can show me your cooking skills with the toaster..." Lisa said, running a finger along his length as she looked into his eyes.

David felt and saw his cock twitch as he reached for a condom handing it to Lisa. "Oh am a dab hand at the toaster.. although I am good at French toast." he winked at her.

Lisa smiled, taking the condom and looking at it, "OK... how do I do this then?" She asked, trying to figure it out.

David took the foil packet back and tore along the little edge. "Hold onto the small nipple like end and roll it on...its that easy...if you need help then just ask." he gave her the opened packet back.

"It's all slimy!" Lisa giggled taking the condom out of the packet, she held it to his tip and started to roll in down him. "It's a bit of a tight fit...."

David smiled. "Its lubricated that’s why its slimy and they have to be a wee bit tight so they don’t come off inside." he said and then moaned as she ran the condom down him.

"You want to check its on right?" Lisa said as she reached his base, looking up at David and realising he'd been watching her she blushed.

He smiled and his cock throbbed. He looked down and nodded. "Perfect." he said as he moved his hands to her breasts. "I love how your boobs feel in my hands Lisa." David said. He found he liked to tell her how she felt in his hands.

"And I like your hands against my boobs..." Lisa said quietly, "Are you ready?" He looked ready to her.

"Aye." he said gently.

Lisa smiled nervously as she moved so she was just above him. "Erm... can you... erm... hold it out a bit... I..." she blushed deep red.

He took hold of himself so he was aligned with her. "You look beautiful when you blush.”

Lisa blushed even redder, but looked him in the eye "I Love You David..." She started to sink onto him slowly, feeling herself open up for him.

"I love you too." David said as he started to run his thumbs over her nipples as she lowered onto him.

As Lisa took David in she started to rock gently, moaning out a little and closing her eyes.

David moaned as the angle of her was different. He moved his hands to hold her headboard. He pushed up as she pushed down.

"I like this..." Lisa whispered as she gently rode David, she could feel him pressing into her and as he pushed up her clit brushed against him almost pushing her over the edge again. She gasped and ground against him.

"Me too." he pulled her down on to him. "Fuck....go faster Lisa.. God this is... you are so hot." he moaned as he arched up into her as he held onto the headboard.

"Oh... David... I...." Lisa tried to speed up but came apart as she did.

As soon as Lisa came he followed her muscles setting him off he arched almost off the bed as her name tore from his lips. Once he was spent he pulled Lisa down for a kiss.

Lisa climbed carefully off David and handed him the tissues. 

Once they were both cleaned up they got dressed and headed downstairs. David showed off his culinary skills with the toaster while Lisa made them drinks and they sat at the small table in the kitchen to eat, holding hands and chatting.

As lunchtime approached Lisa realised she'd have to have another shower, not wanting to go out for her birthday smelling of sweat and sex, so she reluctantly sent David home, telling him to come back at 4 when both her parents would be home, then they could get the awkward bit over before heading off for the meal.

David went home reluctantly. Lisa had hidden the condoms. When he got up he had a quick shower and pulled out his black dress pants, blue and white stripy shirt and then tamed his hair. Splashing a bit aftershave on and a quick hi to his dad he headed back to Lisa's... shitting himself.

Lisa showered again, then took the time to straighten her hair before tying it half up. She did her makeup, and peeked through the window to see if she could see David, but his room was empty. She heard her parents get home so ran down to meet them wearing a polo shirt and joggers... she'd put her dress on in a bit.

Her parent's fussed over her, singing happy birthday and she had a call from her sister, which made her miss her more. Opening her presents from her parents Lisa was amazed, they'd got her a laptop, supposedly for school work, but still... and a necklace and earring set and her sister had sent her a black bolero jacket that would go perfectly with the dress.

Lisa hugged her parents and thanked them for the lovely presents, then seeing the time she panicked. It was 3:55 and David was due at 4. "I'm gonna go up and get dressed... Thank you again, this is the best birthday ever..." Lisa hugged her Mum and Dad again before running off up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

David had shrugged on his jacket as he got to Lisa's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello David, do come in." Carol said opening the door with a warm smile. "Lisa's just upstairs getting changed, can I get you a drink or anything?"

"Just some water please." David said as he stepped in.

"Ok love, you go through to the lounge, I'm sure Lisa wont be long." Carol said as she made her way into the kitchen.

David unzipped his jacket as he walked into the lounge his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Alright David." Robin looked up from his paper as David walked in, "How's your brother, Lisa said he had the flu?"

"Aye he has." David's voice went squeaky he then cleared his throat. "He’s better but not well enough to join us for this evening he sends his apologies oh and this." David held the card up that Peter had gotten for Lisa. David had already looked at it and took the condom out but left the £10 note in it.

"There you go love." Carol said walking in and handing David his glass of water. "Did I hear Peter's on the mend? What a shame he couldn't come tonight."

David's hand was shaking as he took the glass. "Aye he sends his apologies." David took a sip of the water.

"Oh tell him no need to apologise, he couldn't help being ill!" Carol smiled, noticing how nervous David was looking. "That's a nice shirt David." She tried to make him feel a little at ease.

"Thanks.. got it off my mum for my 16th." David said gently and took another sip and then placed the glass down in case he dropped it. He tried to keep his emotions about his mum out of what was going to happen in that room soon.

"Did I hear the door?" Lisa yelled as she ran down the stairs, pulling her dress down. The last thing she wanted was for David to have to face her parents alone. She’d brought his gift down and was going to ask him which way she should wear it if she got a chance to speak to him alone.

David heard Lisa and felt better but also more scared now.

"In the lounge love." Carol said turning to the door as Lisa came in, seeing the way the dress fitted Lisa she gasped. "I knew it would suit you but wow, you look all grown up... doesn't she Robin?"

"Oh yes..." Robin looked over the top of his paper pretending to pay attention. "…very grown up."

David looked at her. "You look...wow." David said aloud and then blushed.

Lisa smiled at David, blushing a little herself.

"Robin... can you help me in the kitchen?" Carol said, hinting that they should leave Lisa and David alone for a bit.

"What?" Robin frowned folding his paper up then seeing the look on Carol’s face he got up and followed her from the room.

"Hey." Lisa smiled shyly sitting down beside David.

"Hi, you look beautiful." David said and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "This is from Peter, he slipped a condom in it but I took it out." David said handing her the card but his eyes never leaving hers.

"Was it one of his old ones?" Lisa asked, "If not I hope you kept it!" She whispered blushing again.

"One of the news ones. Its in my pocket." David said as he reached over to take her hand. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked. "You want me to tell them?"

"I...erm...I'll tell them...I think Mum's kind of figured it out..." She checked her watch. "Mel's due over in 10 minutes, so we should kind of hurry."

David nodded. "Ok."

Lisa got to her feet placing a gentle kiss on David's head. "Ready?" She didn't give him a chance to reply, going to the door and calling her parents back in.

"I think our little girl's in love." Carol smiled at Robin, hearing Lisa call them from the lounge. "Now you behave...don't be scaring the poor lad off, he looks petrified!"

"As if I would..." Robin laughed. "So long as it's just puppy love, they've only known each other a couple of days...it can't be anything more serious."

David stood next to Lisa as she called her parents. This was it then, he gulped and ran his hand through his hair.

Lisa gulped as her parents came in the room. This was gonna be awkward, but at least once they knew, her and David wouldn't have to hide anymore.

Carol and Robin walked in, sitting on the settee. "What is it love? Is everything ok?" Carol asked, smiling at the two awkward teenagers in front of her.

David felt his whole body shaking. What if they said no they couldn’t be together.

"Mum...Dad...erm...we wanted...to erm..." Lisa blushed and looked at David who looked like he felt sick. "David's my boyfriend and I love him lots!!!" She blurted out.

"Awww isn't that lovely..." Carol smiled, touching Robin's knee.

Robin looked at David. "Right...Ok..." He nodded, "At least you only live round the corner and I'll be able to keep an eye on you easily."

"Robin, stop winding them up, it's lovely news, oh to be a teenager again!" Carol tapped Robin's leg.

Lisa heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at David.

David felt the horrible feeling he had had melt away as he took Lisa's hand in his. "I love her lots as well." he blushed a little.

"Awww that's nice isn't it!" Carol said as she got up, "No wonder you looked so   
nervous when you got here!"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'll get it!" Lisa smiled letting go of David's hand and running to the door. "Mel!" She grinned, then whispering "We just told my parents we're together!"

Mel hugged her. "Good...did they take it ok?" Mel whispered.

"Dad tried the stare-out thing he used to do to Joanne’s boyfriends... " Lisa laughed closing the door behind Mel.

Mel laughed. "Happy birthday." Mel held a small bag out.

"Awww thanks..." Lisa took the bag and led them toward the lounge "David got me a bracelet!" She said as they went in.

"Wow? Can I see?" Mel asked.

Lisa's Mum had left David and Robin alone in the lounge while she made a cup of tea.

Robin was still staring at David thoughtfully.

David was sat down and looked at her dad he felt he should say something. "I promise not to hurt Lisa Mr Bell." David said.

"You young'uns are all the same..." Robin said shaking his head, "We went through this so many times with our Joanne, you think it's love, you have a falling out, you hate each other... It's fine... part of teenage life."

"I could never hate Lisa...your daughter has a heart of gold and so much love to give, my mum and dad fell in love at 14 and they made it until she died this year." David said a little louder than he meant. "Sorry." David lowered his head.

Robin went pale, amazed that the young scrap of a lad in front of him had just stood up to him. "Yes...well…erm..."

Lisa heard David's words and walked in looking at her Dad and David, "What's going on?" She asked quietly.

David looked at Lisa.

"I'll go help Carol." Mel said.

David gulped. "I...erm." he rubbed neck.

"David was just telling me about his parents...I'll go and see if your Mum needs a hand." Robin got to his feet, walking over towards David, he held out his hand.

David took Robin's hand.

Lisa watched her Dad shake David's hand wondering what the chuff was going on.

"Keep your promise young man and you'll be welcome here..." Robin said as he shook David's hand. He turned and walked out to find Carol.

David gulped as he watched her dad leave. "Wasn’t expecting that." he said as he looked at Lisa.

"First time he's ever done that..." Lisa said sitting down beside David "What happened?" 

In the kitchen Robin saw Mel "Hello love, sorry, didn't see you before...How've you been?" He went over to Carol and whispered "I think David may be more than a match for our Lisa." with a smile. He knew Lisa wasn't an angel, no kids were these days, he just hoped she'd take it slowly with David so if and when things went wrong the poor smitten lad wouldn't get too hurt.

David told Lisa what happened. 

"You stood up to my Dad?" Lisa said in amazement, "But...nobody's ever done that!" She kissed his cheek. "You're amazing!"

David smiled. "Got to fight for my gal." he said. "I promised him I wouldn’t ever hurt you and I wont...but you won’t hurt me will you Lisa?" he asked.

"I'll do my best never to hurt you." Lisa looked into David's eyes. "I can't promise I   
wont ever hurt you cos I don't know what lies ahead for both of us. I wouldn't ever set out to hurt you. I can promise that much."

“I so want to kiss you right now." David said leaning in.

"Do it then!" Lisa whispered, her lips brushing against his.

David then placed his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Mel was just about to go in when she saw the lovebirds and walked back into the kitchen. "Erm wouldn’t go in just yet, give them a few minutes."

Lisa pressed herself against David, not caring that they were sat in the lounge and her parents could come in whenever. As she broke the kiss she smiled at David. "Show me how to wear your bracelet?" She said quietly, handing him the box with it in.

"So, Mel, I hear you and Peter are an item too..." Carol smiled making Mel blush.

David took the bracelet out of the box. He took her right wrist and placed it on. "You wear it with the bottom of the heart pointing towards your heart as it means your heart is taken." David said as he pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Erm....yes Carol me and Peter are erm going out...am gonna see if those two are ready." Mel said leaving.

'Mel, come and see!" Lisa yelled, smiling at David. "I love you!" She whispered to him holding onto his hand.

David held on to Lisa's hand. "Love you too...sweet cheeks." he whispered then blushed he didn’t know why he had called Lisa that but it fitted.

Mel came in to see David blushing. "You finished eating each other?"

"For now anyway!" Lisa smiled, "Look what David got me!" She held her hand up, her fingers still interlocked with David's.

"Wow is that....that’s a Claddagh?" Mel said looking at the bracelet. She knew its meaning as her Gramps was Scottish and had seen her Gran wearing one. "Wow...ok if you're brother doesn’t get me something as special." Mel looked to make sure no one was there. "No more f*cking sh*gging." Mel smiled and sat on the chair waiting for Lisa's parents.

"I'll be sure to tell him." David said with a grin.

"Peter put a..." Lisa mouthed the word 'condom.' "…in my card!" She giggled, "David had the sense to take it out...Ooh I should probably open that and put the cards up."

"Aye and hopefully we will get to use it." David said to Lisa. "You putting the two I got you up or just one?"

"What!!! You have gotten the better twin haven’t you, two cards. You spoil her this much after less than a week…god help you later down the line." Mel said as her phone chirped.

_#Hi Mel, sorry am not there will make it up 2 u all day on Sunday...Dad is away till mon afternoon fancy nursing me ;)luv P xx#_

Mel laughed. 

_#Hell yeah! Just need 2 sort it with Peggy and I will nurse u#_

“Gonna put up the girlfriend one down here and keep the other one upstairs. I'll add it to my notice board." Lisa said opening Peters card. "Wow, a tenner...Tell Peter I said thanks." Lisa smiled putting her cards up and opening the pressies from Mel.

David sat back and watched Lisa chatting with Mel. He felt truly happy for the first time since that fateful day 7 months ago. “So where are we going?”

"What do you say we let the young'uns go on their own tonight?" Robin said quietly into Carol's ear, moving her hair back and kissing her neck. "Then we get the place to ourselves."

"Hmmm good idea..." Carol whispered tilting her chin up. "...say its because we trust them or something?"

"Mum said its that new place near the cinema..." Lisa said looking out of the lounge into the hallway "…I'll go see when we're leaving."

Hearing Lisa walk into the kitchen Carol turned around. "Lisa love, we were just talking...How would you, David and Mel fancy going on you own...You don't want us oldies cramping your style. Why don't you see if Peggy wants to join you?"

Lisa smiled and went back to tell Mel and David.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lisa woke up and jumped out of bed, throwing her curtains open and texting David. 

_#You up yet? Has he gone? Love you, L xxx#_

David rolled over as he heard the phone. He was laying on his bed in just his boxers. He read the text. 

_#Yup went an hour ago, key is under the mat love you too D xx#_

He went to his window and saw her and waved.

Lisa waved back and replied. 

_#Be over soon, just got2 get my stuff together. Don't get dressed.#_

The night before had been fun, they had gone for the meal, Peggy had joined them. It had been a laugh, David had got on well with Peggy too and she was more than happy to cover for them for the Sunday. Lisa had told her Mum that Peggy's parents were going away so could she go and keep Peggy company. Her parents agreed as usual.

_#wasn’t planning on getting dressed#_

David sent with a wink and a kiss attached. Mel had already arrived earlier on. Peter wasting no time in seeing her after not seeing her for a little while David had waited for Lisa's text and now...he was getting a semi just thinking a full day and night together.

Lisa grabbed her school uniform, her Mum had hung it all on a coat hanger, school bag and the bag of clothes she was taking with her, putting them on the bed while she decided what to wear to run round to David's.

David stood against the wall next to his window looking over, he saw Lisa bobbing back and forward. He loved that girl so much he smiled as he moved his hand to his boxers he stroked lightly across himself at thought of making love to Lisa as often as they wanted today. He smiled.

Throwing on her clothes, Lisa went through to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Looking in the mirror she saw the slight love bite David had given her at the cinema. She'd have to go back and watch the film again another time as she couldn't remember any of it...

Picking up her things Lisa looked across and saw David with his hand in his boxers, she grabbed her phone. 

_#Leave yourself alone. that’s my job. 5mins xxx#_

David heard his phone and picked it up and read it and took his hand from himself. 

_#Ok will try but just thinking ov u makes me hard c u soon xxx#_

Lisa got David's reply just as she was going into the lounge to say goodbye to her parents, and blushed deep red. "I'm off...I've got my school stuff."

"OK love you have fun, and don't be late for school. Have you done your homework?" Carol said smiling at Lisa.

"Yeah Mum, it's just revision stuff." Lisa turned to leave.

"Do you want a lift to Peggy's?" Robin asked, making to get up.

"Er, no Dad, thanks, it's fine…I'm meeting Mel.” Lisa said quickly.

Running out of the door before her Dad could offer to pick Mel up too Lisa yelled "BYE!"

_#Almost there. Leave it alone…;) #_

Lisa sent to David as she juggled her bags and uniform.

David got the text. 

_#Trying to…:-)#_

He sent as he leant against his wall and smiled as he then heard Mel and Peter's muffled moans.

Lisa got to David's door and dumped her bags down as she looked for the key. Finding it she unlocked the door and dragged her bags in, leaving them by the door "David?"

Mel came out of Peter's room wearing just a tee. "Lisa.. his room is that one." Mel said going into the loo.

David heard Lisa then Mel. "In here Lisa." he called out his heart pounding she was here.

"Thanks Mel." Lisa walked to David's door, resting her hand against it for a second, she took a deep breath and walked in.

David watched his door open. He stood a little away from the wall. "Hi Lisa." he smiled that big huge grin Lisa loved.

"Hey." Lisa blushed a little seeing David stood right in front of her, in his boxers grinning at her.

David’s smile got wider he loved it when Lisa blushed. "Come here Lisa." David whispered. "I missed you."

Moving towards David Lisa whispered. "Missed you too." She put her arms around him and gently kissed his lips.

David placed his arms around her waist as he kissed her. He never tired of kissing Lisa, he could do it all day. He felt his member twitching as they kissed and he knew he was blushing.

Pressing herself against David Lisa felt him twitch. She broke the kiss and looked down. "I erm...can I?"

David smiled. "Help yourself Lisa.. but know I will repay the favour." he winked at her.

Lisa smiled and stood back taking her top off. She dropped it to the floor, before kneeling down in front of David. "I wanted to do this in the cinema last night." She smiled as she lowered his boxers.

David looked down at her. "You could have...it was only us in the back row." he stepped out of his boxers after she had lowered them.

"Knowing our luck we would've got spotted by one of those women with the torches and got thrown out." Lisa smiled up at him. "Ready?"

"Aye true but I enjoyed what we did and yes I'm ready Lisa.....always am for you." he smiled at her.

Lisa took David into her hand and leant forward placing a gentle kiss on his tip. Opening her mouth she took him in slowly.

David closed his eyes as he placed one hand in Lisa's hair and the other flat against the wall. "God...I love...it…when you...." he moaned out as she took him in her mouth.

"While Lisa's away I think I'll risk entering her pit to try and remove the washing...wish me luck!" Carol said as she got up off the settee, kissing Robin's cheek. "If I'm longer than an hour send in the search parties please...I'll be stuck under a mound of wet towels!"

Opening Lisa's door gingerly Carol stepped carefully trying to avoid standing on anything. The room smelt funny again so shaking her head she made her way to the window to open it again.

Opening the window Carol looked out, realising for the first time that Lisa would be able to see directly into David's house from her room. She was about to turn away when she noticed movement in one of the windows. "Is that?" She thought squinting a little then her eyes went wide.

Lisa moved her head, pumping David's cock into her mouth and reached for his bum cheeks, moaning a little.

"Fuck me..." David moaned and thrust into her mouth as he placed both hands in her hair.

Lisa took David deep into her mouth as she held onto his bum cheeks, gently grazing her teeth along him.

"God Lisa...stop…I want to...can I...fuck." he slapped his hands against the wall at the feeling of her teeth on him.

Lisa nodded a little not wanting to stop to talk. She loved his reaction to her mouth.

Carol stood open mouthed. It looked like one of the twins was stood in full view of the window, getting a blowjob or having a wank. She couldn't tell which one without her glasses. She would have to mention it to Alex, that wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to.

"Oh FUCK!" David said as he came hard into her mouth holding onto her hair as he thrust into her mouth.

Sucking him dry, Lisa got to her feet and kissed David hard.

Carol saw the twin shudder then someone stood up in front of them "I hope it's not David...Lisa'll be gutte...Is that... " She thought seeing her daughter kiss her boyfriend. "Well there are some things a mother really shouldn't see... " She felt a bit weird and sat down on Lisa's bed taking out her phone.

Lisa's phone chirped. "I should probably get that, Pegs said she'd text..." Lisa let go of David and went to her phone.

David nodded and got his breathing under control as he lay his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

_#Tell David to close his curtains. We need to talk tomorrow after school. Mum xxx#_

Lisa held her phone up to show David.

David looked at it he then paled looked out the window and then grabbed his curtains and pulled them shut. "Oh fuck." he said looking at Lisa.

Lisa was frozen where she was. "What do we do?" She asked quietly biting her fingernail. "Do I reply?"

"Erm just text her and say you popped in on your way to Peggy’s. Fair enough she saw us...well....I don’t know." David sat next to her. "We could ring her?" David reached down for his boxers.

Carol chanced a look out of the window and seeing the curtains closed she smiled imagining their reaction. 

_#I won't tell your Dad. Don't lie to me again though. You're 16 now. Be careful though, use protection and get some sleep tonight. School tomorrow. Mum xxx#_

Lisa showed David the new message and started giggling.

"Oh...thank god for that." David said flopping on the bed his boxers forgotten. "Dinnae ken how I will face your mum tomorrow...I hate that we have to wear a tie for school." David didn’t want to think on Monday as that would be his last day with Lisa for 5 days.

"You don't know how you'll face her? I lied to her face...That's gonna have consequences." Lisa put her face in her hands as she tried to think what the consequences could be.

David sat up. "I'm sorry...I am such a dick." he wrapped his arms around her. "We can go face the music if you want?"

Lisa shook her head. "You're not a dick." she said quietly, moving to face David. "Its probably a good thing you're away for the week. I'll miss you heaps..." She stroked his cheek. "...but I can spend the time making it up to my mum...For the lying I mean."

David looked into Lisa's eyes.” I wish I could get out of it...I love you." David closed his eyes as she stroked his face.

"I wish you hadn't agreed to have this cut." Lisa combed her fingers through his hair moving closer.

"I know... I promise to grow it back." he moaned as she toyed with his hair and he felt his member twitch. "Kiss me Lisa." he whispered.

Lisa leant in and kissed him softly, her lips barely brushing his.

David lay back on the bed pulling Lisa on top of him as he deepened the kiss. Running his hands through her hair and down her back.

Lisa moaned into the kiss, loving the sensation of David's hands on her body.

David broke the kiss. "I want to kiss you all over...can I take these off of you?" he ran his hands down her clothes "I want you Lisa..." he whispered.

"Please...Take it all off." Lisa moaned. “I need you."

David kissed her shoulders and then took her bra off and fell on her breasts and then kissed down to her waist and took her clothes off until they were both naked on his bed.

Lisa moaned loudly as David kissed her body "Oh god David....wow.... Fuck...I need you!"

David moved up and picked up a condom opening it and rolling it on himself. "Lie up on the pillows Lisa." David said holding his cock in his hand.

Lisa lay back against the pillows "Take me David!" She purred, not once breaking eye contact with him.

David moved her legs to his waist. He then slowly slid into her. All the soreness from the first few times was gone now... it was pure bliss for him. "I love you Lisa....I ...fuck" he went slowly as he kissed her breasts.

Lisa's body gently squeezed David as he entered her. Despite the slight soreness she still felt, this was amazing. His body knew where to press against her and make her scream for more. "OH David...Fucking Jesus...Wow...I love...you too!"

David started to pump harder. He moved one of Lisa's leg up higher and it changed how she felt inside. "Fuck...Jesus... that’s...." he moaned.

Lisa yelled David's name as she came around him, realising the entire neighbourhood had probably heard.

David was still hard after Lisa came. He then pulled her other leg up and then moved them higher. "God...Oh God....that is....wow." he went harder and deeper than he had gone before. He felt his cock pulsing he was so close…but Lisa had stopped her orgasm.

"OHMYGOD... Fuck David... How can you still..." Lisa gasped as David thrust hard into her depths, "Oh...OH...OHMYFUCK!"

"Holy...fuck...told you...girls can....cum....few...fuck... I cannae go...I need tae...." David pumped hard as he felt Lisa clamp on him. He screamed her name out as he came hard.

Lisa held on tightly to David as the last of her orgasm passed "Oh fuck...that was... wow... amazing,.. you just made me.... twice!" She panted, her brow covered in sweat.

David panted hard. "I did didn’t I...wow..." he moved from her holding his member as he took the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue and then he moved to wrap his arms around Lisa.

"Wow...Just wow!" Lisa sighed happily looking him in the eye as she wrapped her arms around David too.

"I wish we could lay like this forever." he held her close. "I love making love you."

Lisa looked up at David, "I love it too... Let's stay here for the rest of the day..." She smiled.

"Fine with me, but I will be making love to you again later." he whispered.

Lisa cupped David's face, kissing him gently "Or maybe I'll make love to you later..." She whispered, pulling the duvet up over them.

David smiled. "We can do both."

"One whole day and night.... D'you think they'll mind if neither of us can walk tomorrow at school?" Lisa snuggled into David's armpit.

"No they wont mind....I am crapping myself for first day in a new school." David said snuggling into Lisa dropping a kiss on her head.

"You'll be fine... I'll be with you..." Lisa rolled onto her belly and looked up at him. "What was your old school like? You don't talk much about the past... Is it cos of..." She bit her lip.

David looked at her, it was time to tell her. "Yeah its because of Mum....and other   
things, Lisa....can I tell you about what happened, then you may understand why I don’t talk about her or the past much?"

"David you can tell me anything...You should know that by now..." Lisa smiled up at him gently stroking his soft chest hair.

"I was the one who was with mum...when she...." David sniffed. "I was in the house. Dad had to go get her meds. I wasn’t too well and couldn’t go, Peter was out as was Ben and Kathy. Mum had tried to get up and fell, so I helped her into bed...5 minutes later I held her as...." David felt the tears falling.

"Oh David..." Lisa sat up and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

David held onto her and let the tears he had stopped from falling so many times fall and fall freely.

Holding David as he cried Lisa's heart ached for him. "Let it out Baby..." She whispered and kissed his head.

David felt like the tears would never stop but they eased a little. "Thanks Lisa." he whispered.

Cupping David's face gently Lisa leant in and kissed his tearstained cheeks.

David held Lisa's face in his hands. "Have you had breakfast?" he asked.

Shaking her head Lisa wiped the last few tears from David's face. "Too much of a hurry to see you!" She smiled and blushed a little.

"Well you stay there and I will do you breakfast in bed....you want coffee or Juice?" David asked.

"You don't have to...I can help..." Lisa went to get up.

"No...let me do this... please how often will I get to make you breakfast in bed? I mean once we are married and in our own place it will be as often as I can. So stay there." David kissed her head and grabbed his boxers and left. 

"Juice then please..." Lisa shouted as David left. Lying alone in David's bed she thought about what he'd just said. Marriage... And a place of their own... "Eeek!" She squealed quietly to herself. 

Mel saw David leave, Peter was asleep Mel had pulled on his tee and her knickers. 

"Lisa... Lisa?" Mel tapped on the door. 

"Mel?" Lisa said, pulling the cover round herself. "What's up…You ok?" 

"Am fine." Mel said coming in. "Is David ok? I heard crying... Peter is out for the count.... think I wore him out." 

"He's ok now...I think, well I hope anyway." She looked up at Mel, "Has Peter spoken to you about their Mum?" 

"Yeah, told me that David was the one who was with her...bad for him he was only   
15\. Peter cried a little but he said David hadn’t really cried." Mel said. "So at least he has cried now. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Peter is meeting my mum tonight...that's gonna be fun." Mel said hugging Lisa. "Then pictures so you and David will have all evening together." 

"Mel...after he'd cried... David said about when we've got our own place...and... when we're... Married!" She grinned. 

"Wow. Really? And by that smile if he asked you now you would say yes? I am so happy for you." Mel said. "And your parents like him loads so...its a win, win situation." 

"Probably!" Lisa giggled. "But we'd have to wait... David'll go to college, and Mum and Dad are insisting I have to do sixth-form and Uni." 

"Yeah., but you could have long engagement.. Peter said David is away this week filming...you could end up on the arm of a famous actor." Mel teased. 

"Imagine that... Me one of those WAGS!" Lisa giggled. 

Mel laughed. "Well am off, need to grab some kip, I'll open the curtains on my way out...its lovely sunny Sunday outside." Mel said getting up. 

"NO... DON'T!" Lisa sat forward holding her hand out to grab Mel. "Mum's tidying my room and well... She may've seen me... erm... giving David a blowjob!" 

Mel stopped. "What!!! Your mum saw you... and.... shit ok. Well judging by the fact you’re still here I take it she gave her blessing?" Mel said leaving the curtains alone. 

"I have to see her after school tomorrow…think she's more pissed off that I lied." 

"Oh it will be fine...just tell her you are truly sorry and you will have all week to make it up to her." Mel said. "Ok I am going...chat again soon." Mel hugged Lisa and left just as David was coming up the stairs." 

"Hey Mel." David said balancing the stuff on the tray as he headed into his room. "Breakfast is served." David announced. 

"Hmm...smells good...what've we got?" Lisa asked flattening the duvet out so David could put the tray down. 

David placed it down. "Scrambled egg on toast, juice and cereal... need to keep our strength up." 

"Perfect." Lisa smiled, "Ooh Mel's taking Peter to meet her mum later." 

"Oh well at least he is better for it...so that means we get to be truly alone?" he winked as he picked up his bowl of cereal and sat on the bed to eat. 

"Yeah we will... I wonder how we will amuse ourselves..." Lisa smiled taking a sip from her juice. 

David smiled. "I can think of something...you did say we wouldn’t be able to walk to school tomorrow…well I want to repay the favour you gave me against the wall earlier." he shoved a spoon of cereal into his mouth. 

"Do I have to be against the wall...and does my mum have to see?" Lisa asked with a grin as she tucked into some of the scrambled eggs and toast. "This is good...if acting ever doesn't pay off you could be a breakfast chef!" 

David dribbled the milk down his chin when Lisa mentioned her mum. "No I want my breakfast in bed." he said huskily. "Mum learnt me how to cook breakfast always said. 'Now David breakfast is the most important meal of the day...dinnae skip it.'" David mimicked his mum's voice. 

"I wish I could've met her." Lisa said quietly. 

"Me too." he smiled. He set his bowl down and started on the egg and toast. "She would have liked you...and Mel." 

"Do you have a picture?" Lisa asked as she put her plate down and sipped her juice. 

"Aye." David put the plate down and got up from his bed. He went to his suitcase. "Must finish unpacking and repack for next week." he pulled out a family photo. "This was the last photo, it was took last Christmas." he went over to Lisa handing it to her. 

Taking the picture from David Lisa smiled. "She's beautiful. You look so much like her." She stroked the glass of the frame and looked up at David with a small tear in her eye. 

David smiled. "I know. I get to see her in me everyday...don’t cry...please." he held her face. "I don’t like to see you cry." he wiped the tear away. 

"I just...you all look so happy...Did you know then?" She didn't want to ask how long David's Mum had been poorly. 

"Yeah...knew for a while." David said as he moved the tray to the floor. 

"Must've been hard...for all of you." Lisa put her glass on the bedside table. 

"Gave us time to say goodbye...get used to the idea but...well I live in Peter's shadow constantly now...Dad always favoured Peter I was a mummy's boy...Dad's only letting me act because mum asked him to…told me follow my heart and my dreams... and I am. You are where my heart lies and my dreams is the stage and TV." 

"You're not in anyone's shadow." Lisa looked up at him. "You'll do it." She smiled shyly. "You've got your own Guardian angel..." 

David smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips as he pulled the duvet down from her. "Need to finish my breakfast." 

"Now?" Lisa gulped letting the duvet go and lying back against his pillows. 

"Hmmm aye....now." he moved the duvet right off of her and moved down her body slowly. 

Lisa gulped watching his every move with eager anticipation. 

David reached his goal as he moved her legs over his shoulders and softly kissed down her inner thighs. 

"Hmmmm." Lisa moaned, reaching for his hair again. 

David then reached her junction and licked her lips gently.... and then kissed them. 

Feeling his lips and tongue against her Lisa moaned loudly "I...wow...that’s... hmmmm!" 

David then slipped his tongue inside as his hand moved to find her cl*t. 

Bucking towards his tongue Lisa gasped "No fair..." 

David moved his mouth to suck and nibble on her nub as he placed two fingers into her folds. He started to pump inside of her as he toyed with her cl*t. 

Lisa writhed on the bed beneath his tongue and hand, giving herself over completely to the sensations . She arched her back pushing her body towards him as she felt the tingles build within her. Moaning and gasping his name as she came apart.

David waited until Lisa had stopped clamping on his fingers. He removed them and then knelt up looking at her as he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked her juices off them. "Hmmmmm I could get used to this kind of breakfast." he smiled as he moved up and lay next to her.

Me too!" Lisa grinned, hooking her leg across him as she moved in to kiss David. "So after this filming thing. What's next?" 

David placed his hand on her hip as she kissed him. "Nothing...well not yet so after these long five days I am all yours...well aside from school and stuff. Gonna see if there's a drama club or something I can do...you not interested in doing any drama?   
We could become stars together." David laughed. 

"I can't act to save my life...I'm more behind the scenes...I want to write." Lisa blushed as she told David what she hoped to do. "I'm crap at English at school. But I'd love to be a writer." 

"Wow...you could write it and I could act it." David said with a smile. "You don’t need to be perfect at English to write, just write from here." he placed his hand on her heart. "That's where the magic comes from." he smiled. "So...you going to college and stuff after school? I have to do 6th form if I dinnae get all A’s if I get the grades I will then hopefully get into drama school." he said as he absent mindly drew circles on where her heart lay. 

"I've got to do sixth form if I get the grades to stay on, then Mum and Dad want me to go to Uni..." Lisa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go but they insist, cos they didn't go and they regret it now." 

"Well…its up to you what you want to do... but if you just focus on English to help you with your writing...I have to do English...so..." he moved his hand to trail along her tummy. "But we are a few months away from that yet.... got Christmas in couple of months." 

"I love the English Lit bit of school, but the rest...I cant be bothered with it...I don't get most of it...I really don't want to go to Uni but Mum and Dad won't listen..." Lisa sighed moving her hand to cup David's face. "What do you want for Christmas then?" She changed the subject. 

David looked at her. "Erm...I hadn’t thought....anything... pair of socks will do." he blushed. "Erm....what about you... I could get you the rest of the set to match your bracelet?" 

"I can't ask you to get me that..." Lisa moved her hand so she could look at the bracelet. She hadn't taken it off since David had put it on her. "...I'll pick a CD or something... you can't spend all of your wages on me." 

David smiled. "Wages...I like the sound of that.. I just want to spoil you...ok so a CD... who?" he asked. 

"I don't know..." Lisa smiled thoughtfully. "Who do you like to listen to? I just normally have the radio on..." 

"Erm... well I like the Proclaimers…dinnae laugh though...Coldplay...stuff like that." David pulled the pillow over his face to hide the shame of admitting he liked the Proclaimers. 

"The Proclaimers?" Lisa frowned. "What do they sing?" 

David pulled the pillow from him and grabbed his phone. He thumbed through to his play list and found 500 miles and put it on. 

Lying back and listening to it, Lisa smiled, "It's certainly catchy... are they new?" 

"Erm...no...pretty old actually but I like them…they have a new album coming out... You really think its a catchy tune? You’re not taking the mick?" he asked. 

"I'm not taking the mick..." Lisa looked at him, "I'll have to listen to their new album when you get it... or I could get it for you for Christmas?" 

"Well if you wanted to... I would love you to get for me for Christmas." he smiled as the song ended and an old soppy Lionel Ritchie song came on. David's eyes went wide and he went beetroot red. 

"Awww look at you.... ashamed of your music collection..." Lisa grabbed for the phone. "What else have you got on here?" 

"Well its got a lot of love songs and stuff on... and well its got all kinds on..." he said as he watched her thumb through his songs. 

"Awww.... are these songs new additions then?" Lisa asked as she saw all the love songs. 

"Erm some of them.. the Lionel Ritchie ones... mum liked him so ... I used to sit with her and do my homework as she listened to him...so it makes me feel like she is still here." he kissed her shoulder. 

"My Mum loves Phil Collins..." Lisa handed David his phone back and kissed his chest. 

David took the phone. "Oh I have some of his as well, my dad likes him." David put his phone on the side. "I need to take those downstairs... get them into the dishwasher... you wanna get up? Or you want to nap when I come back up?" 

"I'll come and help... Have you got a t-shirt I can borrow?" Lisa smiled sitting up. 

"Sure." David pulled a clean white tee with a small deer/stag on it. "Here you go.. you wanna borrow pair of shorts..... or boxers?" he said pulling on his own tee and boxers. 

"Hmm I'd love to borrow some boxers... " Lisa smiled, blushing a little. 

David smiled as he went to his underwear draw and pulled out a pair of black CK's. "Here you go...you can keep those... little something you can wear at home and think of me." he blushed a little as he picked up the plates and stuff putting them on the tray. 

Lisa slipped them on, "You can think of me like this...when you're... you know... this week... I'll wear them when we talk... How do I look?" 

"Sexy." he said. "Could I.. well.. erm.. take pic on my phone.....just for this week..." he blushed. 

Lisa blushed, "So long as you don't show anyone..." She smiled. 

"I won’t.. just for me... I will hide it in a file." he smiled. "You want to lie down on the bed or stand there?" he said getting his phone. 

"How would you like me?" Lisa asked. "What're you gonna do with it?" 

David flushed red. "Erm... on the bed and.... well I will miss you...so...just look at it.. and... well... erm...." he ruffled his hair. 

"Will you...." Lisa blushed, "Like I saw through the window...?" She lay on the bed and looked up at him. 

"Erm... aye." he said as he took his phone and got the lighting perfect and took a couple. 

"Pretend it's me when you do..." Lisa looked at him with a small smile. 

"I did the last time.." he smiled hiding the pic in his phone. 

"Later maybe I'll show you how I... well.." Lisa gulped and blushed, not quite believing she was saying this to David. "…well how I'll get off without you." 

"I would love...to erm see that." his voice went all squeaky. 

"Later then..." Lisa got up, "When Mel and Peter aren't here..." She kissed his cheek and picked up the tray. 

David smiled as they went out. Peter's snoring could be heard as he closed his door. "How does Mel sleep through that... he is loud." David said as he closed his brother's door over. 

"Mel can sleep through anything.... specially when she's worn out!" Lisa giggled as they made their way downstairs. 

"Ah...got it." David led them through his living room, there were photos of all of them dotted around, there was a one of David 4 years old, two front teeth missing wearing a 4th Doctor scarf with Tom Baker on the mantle that stuck out. 

"Awww is that you?" Lisa asked nodding at the picture on the mantle. "What's with the scarf?" 

"Aye that's me and that’s a sort of replica 4th Doctor scarf." he said picking it up. "My Gran made it for me...I’m a big Doctor Who fan." 

"I've never watched it." Lisa said quietly. 

David almost dropped the glass he was holding. "You've never seen Doctor Who?" he said. "Wow... well... I am a huge fan." he said clutching the glass again as he placed it down. 

"No, I've heard of it but never watched it... Is it good then?" Lisa saw the look on David's face. 

"Oh its brilliant.. how one man.. alien always swoops in and saves the day... and he takes humans and aliens along for the ride, I have them all recorded on Video... I hope one day they bring it back." he said as he moved to put the dishes in the dish washer. 

"Sounds good, maybe we can watch it later..." Lisa smiled, "I mean between..." She bit her lip blushing a little. 

"Making love... you showing me how you erm...... yeah.. or I can let you borrow them while I am away?" 

"That may be a better idea... we may be a bit busy later..." Lisa smiled shyly at him. 

"Hmm I can’t wait." David moved and pressed her against the bench as he moved his hands under and up the tee. 

"David...." Lisa murmured, "Can... we... hmmm I like that.... later on... can we...." 

"Hmmm can we what?" David looked at her. 

"Can we have a shower or bath together?" Lisa asked, with a little smile. 

"Well the bath is a wee bit small, I barely fit in it. But the shower is huge." he moved his hands across her breasts.

"Ahem!" came a voice from behind. 

Lisa gulped and hid behind David. 

"Don’t mind me.. just need my medicine." Peter said reaching for it.

David stood in front of Lisa.

Then the front door slammed. "BOYS YOU IN?!" 

"Shit!" Lisa whispered. 

"Stay in here." David and Peter said coming out and closing the door.

"Oh there you are...sorry had to come back forgot the bloody tickets for tonight." Alex said.

"Hi Dad I was just taking Peter back up to bed." David said.

"Aye." Peter smiled "I will head on up." 

Lisa froze in the kitchen, hearing Alex's voice. 

"Well remember no sleepovers... no parties.. see you two later." Alex said and then left.

David watched the car go. "Coast's clear Lisa."

Peter had ran up into his room. 

Coming out of the kitchen Lisa bit her lip. "Fuck that was close!" 

"You’re telling me." David said. "He's gone now." David moved back to Lisa. "Now... where was I?" he pulled Lisa to him. 

"I... do you mind.. if we carry on upstairs..." Lisa looked away, "I don't want to risk being caught again." 

"No I don’t mind... hey Lisa... we can just lie and cuddle and stuff you know.. its not all about me wanting to make love to you.... I want to get to know all about you....I love all of you." he took her hand. "So if you don’t want to do this ... just tell me no." 

"I know..." Lisa smiled, pressing her lips to him. "I just can't get enough of you... I need to stock up to last the week!" She giggled. 

David laughed. "Well then lets get upstairs and start to build up the stock." 

Lisa ran off up the stairs and into David's room with a giggle. 

David followed her in he pulled his tee off as they got in. "Ok...how do you want to start on the stock?" 

"I want you on top of me..." Lisa grinned as she pulled off the tee and boxers throwing them at him. 

David caught them and the looked at them and tossed them behind him as he pulled his boxers down. "What My Lady wants. She may have." he moved to her and then placed his hand in the middle of her back and bent her slightly as he kissed her. 

"My Lady?" Lisa giggled, "I could get used to that..." 

David pulled her to stand. "Well My Lady... would you care to move this to the bed?" he ran a finger down her chest. 

"Yes..." Lisa whispered not trusting herself to say any more than that. 

David moved and locked his door as he led her to the bed. He lay her down. He remained standing as he lightly stroked himself. 

"You look so hot doing that..." Lisa moved up the pillows a little to watch him. 

"Well you’re closer to see this time.... show me how you...the doors locked." he said as he ran a finger down his length. 

"Now?" Lisa blushed. "Ok..." She moved a hand slowly towards her curls. 

"Please…I want to see you cum...how you do it when I'm not there." David whispered. 

Lisa closed her eyes as she teased a finger along her folds, opening her legs so he could watch. 

David shifted so he could see. He gently took himself in his hand and slowly pulled back on himself as he watched Lisa, in awe at how beautiful she looked toying with   
herself. 

Finding her nub Lisa began to rub little circles on it, moving her other hand between her legs she pushed a finger into herself. 

"God Lisa...."David moaned as he pumped himself a little harder. 

Hearing David moan her name Lisa opened her eyes and came hard staring into his eyes. 

David stared at Lisa as he saw her body flush and she looked at him as she came. "God... I ...need." he started to move his hand faster staring into Lisa's eyes he could feel the rush in his body as he coiled ready to burst. He looked around a moment he needed something to cover himself as he came. 

"Do it on me..." Lisa whispered wanting to watch David cum. 

David nodded as he moved closer to her and pumped himself and with Lisa lying naked in the afterglow of her orgasm David did a twist at the end and pulled back hard as he came hard and fast. He moved so all of his seed hit Lisa's chest. He placed a hand on the wall as he jerked a little and then stopped. 

"Wow... " Lisa gasped as she watched David's seed spill all over her boobs. "You look amazing when you cum!" 

David looked down. "Not as good as what you do... but look…you are all messy." he smiled. "I do have a shower in my en-suite." he pointed to the small door. "Care to join me?" 

"I'd love to..." Lisa grinned moving to sit up, "…erm do you have something to wipe this off.. I don't want it to drip all over the carpet!" 

David looked around and grabbed his dirty tee from yesterday and he then cleaned his cum off of Lisa. He rolled his tee up. "I will hae tae make sure I put laundry in before we go to bed tonight." 

Lisa smiled as she got up, "I could do it for you.. as.. like... practice for the future?" She blushed again. 

"A trial run as Mr and Mrs McDonald?" David said. "Or would that be Tennant?" David said using his stage name. 

"Huh?" Lisa said with a confused look on her face. 

"Sorry... erm when I joined the actors union thing... they already had a David McDonald so I had to find a name and fast. I had the name David Brandon in my head at first and then I saw Smash Hits! magazine and the Pet Shop Boys were on the cover so I became David Tennant… after Neil Tennant in the duo, that's what my stage name is." he explained. 

"Oh... Right... Wow, so I could pick which name I wanted?" Lisa thought for a second. "Which one would you prefer me to use?" 

"Well McDonald.. that’s my true name but you can use both." David smiled. 

Lisa blushed as she realised they'd been discussing married life and names and David hadn't even asked her yet. 

"So... would My Lady care to shower now?" he smiled as he bowed a little. 

"Oh yes please, I'm still a tad sticky!" Lisa giggled taking hold of David's hand. 

David pulled her up and then walked her to his en-suite.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Lisa stirred, feeling something warm beside her, stretching and yawning she remembered where she was and rolled over to place a gentle kiss on David's forehead as he slept.

"Hmmm not yet....am swimming....puppies need to be fed." David mumbled. 

Lisa giggled, "Puppies?" She gently shook David's shoulder, "David... Baby... You're not swimming!" 

David felt sleep leave him, he opened one eye then blinked. "Morning." he rubbed his eyes. 

"Morning!" Lisa giggled, "Puppies and swimming? I want some of your dreams!" 

David stretched out. "Hmm I don’t remember.....why are we up this early again?" he yawned. 

"Shower... shave... breakfast... and oh yeah, your first day at school!" Lisa rubbed his chin as she said shave. "I'm sure I have stubble rash all over me!" 

"Sorry...it grows so fast and shit...SCHOOL." he pulled the duvet up over his face. "I don’t want to go." 

"I'll be with you... I can ask in the office if I can show you around?" Lisa pulled the cover down and kissed him gently on the lips. 

David licked his lips after she kissed him. "Hmm ok." David pulled the duvet back and then looked at his morning glory. 

"How can HE still be thinking of sex after yesterday... And last night?" Lisa giggled spotting David's 'little problem.' 

"HE has a mind of his own and he isn’t getting anything...its a wee bit sore. He will go down after a cold shower... suppose we best get up?" he sighed. 

"I'm glad you said that.... am a bit tender too!" Lisa said wincing a little as she sat up.   
"Come on you... get up and get yourself a coffee I'm gonna have a shower..." 

David got up and pulled on his boxers. "You want some toast and juice?" he asked ruffling his hair and yawning. 

"Please." Lisa smiled, stepping gingerly out of bed and walking into the en-suite. 

David walked out his room at the same time as Peter who was bollock naked. 

"Morning." Peter muttered as Mel poked her head out the door. 

"Hey David....first day of school. Peter you do realise you have no pants on?"

Peter looked down. "Wondered why there was a chill." he turned and went back in.

David laughed and went downstairs. 

Lisa showered quickly taking the time to throw some conditioner through her hair, glad that David had long enough hair to need it. Stepping out she used the slightly damp towel from the day before. 

David made the coffee and toast. Then he poured Lisa's juice out as he whistled a tune. 

Lisa put on her underwear and her blouse, taking the time to sort her hair in front of the mirror in the en-suite. 

He placed the toast, coffee and juice on the tray and headed back upstairs. 

Lisa dug through her bag taking out the makeup she usually wore daily. She put it on the side wondering if she should bother today. 

"Am coming in Lisa." David said. hoping to catch her naked. He moved into the room. "Breakfast is served." he said with a smile. 

"In here!" Lisa shouted from the en-suite. 

David set the tray down and took a sip off his coffee. "It ok for me to come in?" 

"Course it is!" Lisa smiled. 

David stepped in. "Morning sexy." he said with a smile. 

"Morning Baby..." She turned and smiled at David, leaning back against the basin.

"Breakfast is ready." David moved to her and kissed her.

"Ok." Lisa smiled as she broke the kiss. "You gonna have a shower?" 

"Shave first then shower." David said. "Cant have 5 o'clock shadow going on can I?" 

"Can I share the mirror?" Lisa asked picking up her makeup bag. Even with David on her arm, she wasn't brave enough to do without makeup completely. 

"Sure you can." David reached up to his shelf and got his shaving foam and razor out.   
David lathered up as he filled the sink up. He then started to shave as Lisa applied her make up. 

Lisa put her make up on quickly then stood and watched David shave. "Aren’t you scared you'll cut yourself?” She asked, scared to touch David in case it made him jump and cut his face.

"Used to be, but am used to it now...been doing it since I was 13." he rinsed the razor. He was half done. "You want to help me do the other half?" he smiled to her. 

"Erm... Maybe another time... I mean I usually cut my legs when I shave them..." Lisa smiled. "I’ll leave you to it." 

David grinned as he finished up shaving, he then had a quick shower. He conditioned his hair. He sighed it would be cut short tomorrow and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He stepped from the shower. Wrapped a towel around his waist and came out the en-suite drying his hair with a towel. 

Lisa had just pulled her socks up and was about to tie her tie. "Wow!" She gasped, "I still can't believe you're all mine..." 

David smiled. "Yup all yours." he dropped both towels as he walked past Lisa and got his socks and boxers. He kissed her on the lips. Then he pulled his boxers on. Then grabbing his uniform from the wardrobe he pulled that on and sat down to pull his socks on. "I have to wear shoes as well..." he rolled his eyes. "I want to wear my chucks." 

"Wear them then... Have you got any all black ones?" Lisa asked moving in front of David to do his tie for him. 

"Aye got three pair of all black ones." David placed his hands on her waist as she did his tie. He looked at her concentrating. "Your tongue pokes out when you concentrate." 

"Shush you!" Lisa blushed, "How's that? It's been ages since I did a proper tie, mines only a little knot but the boys wear theirs like this." 

David looked down. "Its perfect...just like you." he kissed her nose.

"OI TENNANT GET A SHIFT ON IT HALF PAST!" Peter banged on the door.

"He better not call me that at school. WE ARE COMING!" David sighed. "So...ready?" he asked.

"Yup, shall I just leave my stuff here and pick it up before I have to face Mum?" Lisa picked up her school blazer. "You look cute in uniform." 

"Aye leave it here...you want me to come face the music with you?" David said pulling on his blazer and then his chucks. "And you look cute in yours too, I hope we have a lot of our lessons together." he said as he peeked out his curtains. No sign of Lisa's mum, so he opened them fully. "Ok…lets go to school." 

"Erm... Do you mind seeing Mum with me? She won't go off on one if you're there, plus I won't see you all week..." Lisa said as they headed downstairs. "What classes are you taking?" 

"Course I don’t mind. I have English, History, Science and Drama as my main ones and Maths... hate Maths." David said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Peter and Mel were sitting snogging on the sofa.

"Put him down.. honestly." David laughed. 

"I've got English, Maths, Science too... Maybe we'll be in the same classes for them." Lisa smiled ignoring the two on the sofa, "I'm not doing Drama or History though... Got Home Ec and Geography instead... Wish I'd took History though, then I wouldn't have to deal with Mr misery-guts!"

"I hope we do too, wish I was in your form though." David held Lisa to him. "Suppose we best head off." he kissed her nose.

"Aye.. put her down TENNANT!" Peter said getting up.

"Stop calling me that Peter... that is for work and work only now fuck off, yae always hae tae start being a dick." David grabbed his bag and then looked at Lisa with some tears in his eyes and left he didn’t want to cry in front of any of them.

Peter was laughing hard.

“Leave him alone!" Lisa said as she ran out after David. 

"I was only joking... Fuck he is such a pussy sometimes." Peter said.

Mel looked at him. "Peter sometimes..." Mel slapped him. "...you can be a dick." Mel walked out.

Peter rubbed his face. "Ok...I am sorry ok went too far." he ran after them.

David had started walking down the road, wiping at his eyes.

"Hey wait up..." Lisa yelled running after David. As she caught up she grabbed his arm. "David, are you ok?" 

David looked at Lisa. "Aye... just him... he does this all the time... goads me.." he looked at Peter who ran up.

"Am sorry DJ, I am a wanker... its just... well I won’t call you it again... not until its up in lights ok... sorry bro." Peter held his hand out.

David shook it. "Ok... its just... nerves about new school." David wiped his eyes. "I need a sec." he walked away from them. 

"I am such a wank. He got bullied a lot at our last school and there I go calling him... and he is scared it will happen here and with Mum...he is so shy really." Peter looked to Lisa and Mel. "You." he said to Lisa. "Have brought him out his shell."

“Me?" Lisa frowned, "I haven't done anything..." She looked over at David and saw how scared he actually looked. "You two go on... We'll catch you up." 

David rubbed his hair as he tried to stop the tears coming. 

Lisa walked over to David and slipped her hand into his, digging through her bag with the other hand she found a tissue and handed it to him. "It'll be ok... Promise." She whispered with a gentle smile. 

David looked at her. "Sorry....just scared a little." he took the tissue. "Had a lot of crap at last school and well this time... I only have a little time left at school." he held onto Lisa's hand. "But as long as I have you I am fine."

“I'm not going anywhere, so you'll be more than fine." Lisa lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of David's hand. "Come on... Don't want to be late on your first day." 

"No..." he smiled. "Do I look like I have been crying?" 

"No... You look just as gorgeous as you did before." Lisa reached up and kissed his cheek. 

David smiled. "Thanks Lisa.. Ok come on I have to go to reception first then to Mrs Smiths class." David said as they started to walk.

Mel had given Peter a good telling off and told him. “No wanking from me. But you still touch me." she said.

"Ok." Peter nodded. 

Arriving at school Lisa and David met up with Peter and Mel, and they headed in to reception as a foursome.

"Miss Jones is the receptionist... She's a bit of a cow, but aren't they all!" Lisa whispered squeezing David's hand. 

"Ah...you are late...Ok…erm Peter." Miss Jones said.

Peter stepped forward.

"There has been a mix-up you are in Mrs Smiths form. Mel there can show you I don’t have time. David you are in Mr Logan's. Here are your time tables. Now go."

David looked at Lisa. "Thanks." he smiled.

Peter walked off with Mel. "See you later." 

"See, not so bad..." Lisa grinned, "Let me see your timetable once we're in form and see how many classes we're in together." She lead him to class. "Mr Logan's cool, he won't mind us being a bit late." 

David smiled. "Aye... I hope we have some lessons together." 

Looking up from the register Mr Logan saw Lisa open the door. "Ah.. Miss Bell... I was wondering if you were going to join us today. May I ask if Miss Sanderson is with you?"

"Sorry sir... Mel's just showing Peter to Miss Smiths class." she pulled David into the room gently. "I just had to take David here to the office, its his first day see..." 

"Sorry Mr Logan." David said.

Mel came skidding in behind David and Lisa. Her pony tail half in and out. "Sorry.. had to.. new kid. Blimey...stairs." she bent over. 

"Ok, girls, get to your seats. David is it? There's a space on Mel and Lisa’s table. Put your things down then I'll go through your timetable if you want. Did Miss Jones give you a map of the school buildings?" 

David shook his head. "Nae sir." David said.

"Och Mr Logan's got an ally." Jim said from the back of the class. "We're gonna be invaded." 

Mel sat down.

David ignored the jibe and sat next to Mel. 

Lisa sat down beside David and went to get her pencil tin out, stopping as she remembered what was drawn in the fresh tippex on the lid. "Ignore Jim..." She whispered, "He's Cornish!" 

David nodded as he took his pencil case out. Then he felt something hitting his neck. He turned to look behind him.

Jim grinned as he spat more rolled up paper at him through an empty biro. 

David turned back round. 'Here we go again' he thought to himself as he leant on his elbow. 

"David... If you'll join me at my desk, we can go through your timetable." Mr Logan said as he walked past Jim, taking the empty biro from him. "I'll have that thank you Jim." 

David got up and followed Mr Logan.

"Shit." Jim said as he folded his arms and lay his head on them.

Mel looked at Lisa. "That fucker is gonna get a kicking at break time if he keeps up at David." 

"Little fucking Cornish pixie!" Lisa looked back at Jim who was now scrawling something on the desk. "I hope David settles in ok. Did you get a look at Peter's timetable?" 

"I have Science with him... you have Geography with him." Mel said.

"You mean he's in spazzy science with us?" Lisa giggled, "I thought he'd be top set for everything! I bet David's in top set for most classes too..." 

Mel laughed.

David came over. "Hey...got my timetable sorted. Hartnell for Maths, Davis for English, Eccleston for History, Tyler for Science." David said. 

"So you're in special Maths and Science like us then!" Lisa giggled, patting the chair beside her. "Was Mr Logan ok?” 

"Aye special Math and Science...he was nice he's ok." David sat down.

"Ooo new boy gay is he? Him and Logan should get a room." Jim said. 

As the bell for lessons went Lisa stood up turning to David. "Want to show him how straight you are?" She asked, tucking her tongue behind her teeth and winking at David. 

David grinned. "Go for it." he winked back. 

Lisa leaned in and hooking her arms over David's shoulders kissed him hard. 

David placed his hands on her waist.

Jim stared. Oh no... he had lusted after Lisa for months and no new boy was gonna walk in and take her. He would pay. Jim shoved passed them. 

Breaking the kiss as they were shoved, Lisa yelled "Fuck off Pixie!" Before catching Mr Logan's eye and blushing. "Sorry Sir..." She looked down. 

Mel laughed as she headed for first lesson.

"Meet you for lunch?" David said as he had no lessons with Lisa that day. 

"Course," Lisa smiled, "You want to go to the chippy, or try the canteen?" she held his hand as they left the classroom. 

"Canteen, just today." David said. "Got to brave it once." he loved her hand in his.

"Catch you later... got crappy Spanish." Mel said.

"Drama." David said as he walked along. "Which is..." he looked at the map. "Back that way." he pointed. 

"You ok finding it or do you want a hand?" Lisa asked not wanting to let go of David. 

"I will be fine, you'll be late." David said kissing her cheek. 

"Love You!" Lisa said as David turned to find his class and she hurried off to Home Economics. 

David walked into his drama class and spotted Jim. He just hoped he would back off.

-

Lisa stood outside of Mel's classroom bouncing on her toes. "Come on Mel... I need to go see David!" She muttered waiting for the bell to go. 

"Alright I am coming.. we need to meet Peter on the way." Mel said.

David was currently pinned to the wall next to the canteen.

"You...and Lisa... bad idea." Jim said.

David gulped as he felt the punch in his gut.

Jim smiled. "Let him go boys he is a pussy."

"How about you meet Peter and I go and find David?" Lisa said turning from Mel with a strange feeling in her gut. "I need to see him NOW!" 

"Ok... you go I will find my Peter." Mel smiled.

David was on the floor clutching his stomach and he then moved his hands to his face. If he got his face marked he was fucked for work.

Heading toward the canteen Lisa felt sick. Not knowing why she hurried around the corner and saw a crowd of people. "What's going on?" She asked as she shoved her way through the crowd. 

David was curled up in a ball.

Jim was poised to kick him in the face.

Then there was a commotion and a blur. "Arse…that’s my brother." Peter tackled Jim to the ground. 

Hearing Peter and seeing a blur as he passed her, Lisa looked ahead and saw nothing but David huddled on the floor. "David... Oh god... are you ok?" She panicked pushing through the last few people to get to David. 

David heard Lisa he moved his hands from his face. "Lisa?" he said.

Peter had given Jim a few hits. "Fucking touch him again and I will put you in hospital." Peter looked up and saw Lisa with David he knew to stay away. "Come on Mel." he said walking away. 

"Shit David.... are you hurt?" Lisa knelt on the floor beside him, tears welling in her eyes. "What the fuck was that all about?" 

"Said I wasn’t to touch you as he had spent the last 6 months chasing you.. so I told him tough... you and I are going out the next thing wham am on the floor." David said sitting up. He held his stomach. "Great first day so far." he smiled a false smile. 

"Fuck David... you got hurt cos of me.... Jesus, where's the little fucking pixie gone?" Lisa looked around and realised most of the crowd had vanished along with Jim and his gang. "I'm so sorry..." Lisa wrapped her arms around him. 

"Not your fault." David said. "I got one hit on him, that's why his goons had me." he kissed her head. "Am used to this shit.... hence curling up. Can we move I don’t want to be on show?" 

"Come on, lets go to the chippy..." Lisa helped David up carefully. 

Taking his hand she led him off of the school grounds towards the local shops. "This happened at your old school too?" She asked quietly. 

"Yeah...lot worse than that.. but... at least I get a week off before I have to come back." David sighed. 

"Shit David..." Lisa stopped and cupped his face, looking into his eyes. "You never said it was that bad." 

"Well....it.." David looked at Lisa. "Sorry I got beat up a lot....Peter tries to help." he sighed now she would walk as he was a softy and she would want a man who would fight for her. 

Lisa stroked his cheek. "Sorry David, Baby... god that must be hell..." She kissed him gently and held him tight. 

David held on to her. "Not long left at school and its over." 

"Lessons until Easter, then exams, then school's done, though I'll have to come back for sixth form..." She sighed heavily. 

"Aye.. but that dick won’t...he don’t have the grades.... Mr Davidson told him." David said. "Do you mind if we skip lunch... not that hungry." David said. 

"S'fine, you want to go and sit somewhere? How's your stomach? I've got painkillers left from Friday..." Lisa gently loosened her arms. 

"I... I think its bruised." he said. "I could use some... am glad he didn’t punch my face then work would have gone tits up." 

Lisa dug through her bag handing David a couple of paracetamol and ibuprofen. "What classes do you have this afternoon? I've got Geography and English... I know the pixie's in my English class so you wont have to worry about him for the double lesson at the end of school." 

"PE then English." David said as he took the pills. 

"You can probably get out of PE..." Lisa rubbed David's leg. "We could skip class if you want?" 

"On my first day...not good. I can handle PE." he smiled. "But keep rubbing me and we will need to go to the bunker." 

"OK... I promise after school, once we've faced Mum, we'll go to the bunker... grab some takeaway on the way... pizza or something... and not come out till we have to!" Lisa smiled. 

David smiled. "I have to be in for 10pm, got to leave at 6am." 

"Well I guess we'll need to make the most of it then!" Lisa smiled gently, taking his hand. "5 minutes til class... " She looked down not wanting to take him back to school. "Do we have to go back?" 

"Yeah... sorry." David pressed a kiss to her lips. "We have enough to face without me skipping classes on the first day." 

Lisa left David outside the gym, with the horrible sinking feeling in her stomach. Not only was she leaving David to the wolves so to speak, but she also had a Geography lesson with Mr. Boring-as-anything- Moffett. ‘I love you.!’ She mouthed as she ran off to class. 

"Love you too." David stepped into the gym.

Lisa stepped out of English and tried to remember where David's class would be. 

David was on his knees picking up his stuff, his bag was torn open.. his blazer was torn as were his pants. 

Lisa saw David picking up his things and ran over. "David... for fuck's sake... why you?" She muttered, bending down to help him pick his stuff up. 

"Just unlucky... sorry...I am a wuss.. what the fuck do you see in me?" David wiped his eyes.

“You're not a wuss, very fucking unlucky... but certainly not a wuss." Lisa handed him another tissue. "And in you I see my gorgeous, strong and amazingly talented hubby to be." She smiled and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. 

David smiled. "Thanks...lets go get your stuff from mine, face the music and head to the bunker with some chips."

Lisa’s phone chirped and taking it from her bag she read the message. "Ok no music to face tonight - Mum's held up at work.... S'ok I'll talk to her while you're away..."   
She smiled at David.

Ah... that’s..." David's phone rang, he pulled it out. "Hey Dad....no... well yeah... but ...no…but...no…I can come straight home…Bye." David sighed. "Great... Peter just beat Jim up and Jim said It was my fault, that was Dad I have to go."

"Shit..." Lisa looked down, "Will I see you again before..." She swallowed back tears. "This is all my fault..." 

"Its not... listen... Dad will yell at me and ground Peter for fighting then he will go to bed...give me an hour and meet me at the bunker." David kissed her.

"Ok." Lisa looked up at David, "Love you."

**One hour later…**

Lisa was pacing the floor of the bunker waiting for David.

David had spoken to his dad, showed him the now very visible set of bruises and told his dad the reasons behind it. He also had to tell his dad he was dating Lisa.

"I already had an idea, Peter is grounded for fighting in school, you're not. Go find your lassie, be back by 10pm."

"Thanks Dad." David grabbed his thick coat and ran. He almost slid down the embankment. "Lisa?" he called out when he reached the bunker entrance.

Hearing David Lisa stopped pacing. "David?" She turned and grinned. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to come."

David smiled as her heard her voice. "Oh even if I had to do a runner I would be here." he stepped closer to her. "I did have to tell him about us, he said he already had an idea." David pulled the collar on his coat down. "We have 5 hours Lisa....what can we do?"

"Shall we go and grab a pizza? Need to keep our strength up... And you didn't have any lunch." Lisa suggested, putting her arms around his neck and pulling David down a little so she could kiss him.

David kissed her for a little while then broke it. "As long as yae dinnae put pineapple on it." he smiled.

"OK, for you, I won't... Don’t you like pineapple?" Lisa asked, slipping her hand into his.

"I love pineapple...just....ok…pet hate... fruit doesnae belong on a pizza, or anchovies...or olives...sorry but ewww." he led them back into the park. "I will always love this park....think when we are married and have kids....we will bring them here?" he asked.

"Kids?!?" Lisa stopped in her tracks, "Wow, erm I mean yeah why not..."

"Sorry... went too far we’re only 16....I just want everything with you Lisa." David said pulling her in for a hug, his breath hitched a little at the closeness of her body to his and the fact his ribs hurt.

“It's not too far... just not something I've thought about till recently... go on..." Lisa kissed him, "How many and what names are you thinking?"

"Well slim chance of twins." David said taking her hand as they started to walk to the pizza place. "I would love a girl and a boy. Erm I love the names Lewis and Lucy...don’t ask me why I just like them."

"Twins!?!" Lisa giggled, "Are you and Peter identical? I mean you look very similar but then again you are twins..." She blushed as she babbled.

"Aye...we're identical....but completely different." David said. "I love it when you babble." he brushed her hair away. "I will look more like him this time tomorrow."

"Don't.. I'm gonna miss this.." She combed her fingers through his hair. 

"Mmmm me to. But I will grow it back." David sighed. "You have no idea what doing that does to me." he opened his eyes and looked at Lisa. 

"I think I do..." Lisa winked and turned away heading into the pizza shop with a grin,   
"Come on or I'll get them to hide some pineapple on it..." 

"You wouldn’t." David said with a smile. 

"Oh I would!" Lisa giggled, joining the queue. "You know this aversion to fruit on pizza... how far does it go!?!" 

"What do you mean? Fruit is for puddings not for a Pizza." David said. "But... we can get one each if you want a fruity pizza." 

"Nah it's just... tomato's a fruit... so you want a plain one?!?" Lisa giggled with a cheeky glint in her eye. 

David burst out laughing...proper belly laughing. "Ow...that hurts...but...no I dinnae mind that fruit on my pizza." 

"Sorry I couldn't help myself!" Lisa laughed putting her arm around him. "Ok what do you fancy on it?" 

"Hmmm well I like the meat feast ones.. with pepperoni, ham, chicken, or…whatever you what.. but no fruit bar tomato." 

"Ok, meat feast it is..." Lisa smiled. "Extra cheese?" 

"Aye...extra cheese." he smiled. "Don’t forget the pop." David said. "And this is on me...a treat." he said pulling his wallet out. 

"No David... I want to treat us... I can't cook you a posh meal yet so this is my way of looking after you!" Lisa said seriously. 

"Ok...thank you." he smiled and put his money away. 

"Besides, it's Peter's money really..." Lisa grinned turning to order their pizza, getting a medium deep pan meat feast and a big sharing bottle of coke. 

"Your birthday money? Please say your not spending your birthday money on us…that's for you." David said leaning against the counter. 

"I'm only using it cos Mum'll give me it back when she gets home..." Lisa said handing the money over to pay. 

"Ok....hope you don’t get into much trouble for yesterday." David said grabbing the coke. "Back to our little love nest?"

"It'll probably be the embarrassing Mum talk... probably best you're not there... and she'll be annoyed I used Peggy to cover up..." Lisa sighed taking the pizza "Thanks." 

"Got it...as long as you don’t get to much flack god...shite...if my dad finds outs you and Mel stayed over....Peter and I will be in trouble...but...hopefully your mum won’t say." David said as they left the pizza place. 

"Nah... I'll ask her not to... she doesn't know Mel stayed...." Lisa said hooking her arm through his and almost dropping the pizza. 

"Give me that you carry the bottle, don’t want you dropping dinner love." David kissed her head. 

"Well at least we know I'll not be any good as a waitress...better work on my English so I can write well enough." Lisa giggled handing David the pizza and taking the bottle of coke from him. 

"Oh I have your stuff with me in the back pack and the Doctor Who videos. You won’t be a waitress, if you want to write hard enough you will, I hope I get to act in it one day." David smiled as they headed into the bunker. "Its weird walking in here and not hearing Mel and Peter's moans and well....you know." 

"I'll write something especially for you... Promise!" Lisa grinned, "Am sure they'll make up for it once.. well... When we're not here..." 

"True....I hope to get a wee flat when am 17...its nice with Dad but its.... I want my own place. And why do I think what you write will entail me taking my top off?" David said as he moved to make up their little bed. 

"Well.... you do have a gorgeous body...." Lisa smiled, "It would be wrong to keep it from everyone..." She sat down on the edge of the bed David had just made up. "This feels strange after well, being in your actual bed!" 

"Am nothing to look at... tall skinny streak of nothing." David said sitting next to her. "I know...seems so strange." he lifted the lid on the pizza. "Ladies first." 

"Oh but you are... Look at you..." Lisa smiled taking a slice of pizza. 

"Your biased." David said taking a slice for himself. 

Walking up to her gate holding on tightly to David's hand Lisa held back the tears. "I'm gonna miss you." She sighed hugging him close but not too tightly, she'd seen how painful his ribs and stomach had been back in the bunker as they made love. 

David fought back his own tears. "Am gonna miss you too... I will call you and text you as often as I can." he rubbed her back. He then looked at her. "Am gonna kiss you   
now." he cupped her faced and then gently kissed her. 

Carol looked out of the window, seeing Lisa and David at the gate, she smiled. Young love was so cute. 

Lisa kissed David back, sighing again as she broke the kiss. "I could ring you from my bed?" She whispered into his ear as a thought occurred to her. 

David looked at her. "I like the sound of that." he rubbed her arm. "I won’t miss you as much....I have my own room at the hotel...I will wave to you from my room window later....text me when you’re in your room." he sighed. "This is so hard.... I don’t want to leave you." 

"I know... Wish I could come with you..." Lisa smiled sadly. "This is just 5 days though... I dread to think what we'll be like when I get packed off to Uni..." She let the tears fall. 

"Dinnae cry...I will learn how to drive and get a car... maybe we can go to the same Uni." he wiped her eyes. "I love you Lisa...so much." he pressed a kiss to her lips. He broke it. "I have to go....you go in...don’t look back ok?" he tried to smile and hold his own tears in check. 

"I Love You too." Lisa wiped more tears on her sleeve, picking up the backpack. "Text you once I'm upstairs." 

"Ok...watch those videos... I miss you already." David stepped back to the gate as Lisa neared the door. He held his hand up and waved as he turned and walked away allowing some tears to fall. 

"Miss you too..." Lisa whispered, sobbing a little as she tried to open the door. 

David broke into a run as he left Lisa's street. He ran in the house. "Just got to finish packing." he yelled as he ran into his room and fell on his bed and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The next day…**

_#hey miss u tons, the other kids here are tossers I hate the hair cut <3 u D xxxx# _

_#hey bby, miss u2, wot time cn I ring u l8r? LOVE u, L xxxx#_

_#I wil b bck in room alone by 9 luv u xxxx D#_

_#OK will txt 1st 2 make sure, miss u <3 u L xxxxx# _

_#its fkin freezin I just fell dwn a hill. gud news on way bck 2 room <3 u xxxx D# _

_#jst doin geog coursewrk on new lappy, ring once I'm done. Lv u xxxxx#_

David had just come out the shower when he read the message. He then smiled he grabbed his phone he stood in front of the mirror and took a pic of him naked and sent it along with this.

_#am all alone and look.... am naked...wanna get naked with me and have sum fun ;) xxxx D#_

_#warn me wen ur gonna do that-mum was in rm! xxxx#_

_#shit sorry was a spur of moment thing. call me wen ur ready hope u didn’t get 2 much crap from ur mum xxxx D#_

David lay on his bed. His dad had said he was going to watch a movie and sleep. 

Lisa saved and closed her coursework, she'd have to get Peter to explain it to her again, she didn't have a clue about any of it. "Mum, I'm going bed...Night." She yelled, running up the stairs, she used the bathroom and went into her room, closing the door quietly and stripping off her clothes. She moved to the window to close the curtains as she dialled David's number. 

David felt his phone vibrate before his ring-tone started. "Hey sexy." he said as he saw the name. 

"Hey Baby." Lisa smiled, feeling better just hearing his voice. "Nice photo... is it one of your publicity shots?" she chuckled. 

David laughed. "Just for you. God I missed your voice." he said. "How’s you? Did you get much shit off your mum?" 

"Nah, Mum tried to have 'the' talk last night when I got in... she saw how sad I was and after a mini lecture on lying she gave me a hug." 

"Am glad." David started to stroke across his chest. "You lying on your bed Lisa?"

"Not yet, am stood at the window. Would you like me to lie with you?” Lisa blushed as she spoke. 

"Please... its lonely here.... let me put this on speaker." David said as he hit the loud speaker and placed it on the side. "I am all naked and cold." David teased his nipples as he spoke. 

Lisa moved to the bed, lying down. "I'm gonna put you on Bluetooth... I don't want Mum overhearing this..." She giggled, putting her headset in and connecting it. 

"Dad's in his room with headphones on watching some shite so its ok this end... I miss you Lisa.. miss how you look.... how you taste and how you’re blushing right now." 

Lisa giggled, biting her lip "You know me so well..." 

"I know...you want to... well you know...tell me what you want me to do Lisa?" his voice dropping low as he teased his fingers down the line of hairs from his navel to the top of his groin. 

"I'd love you to...well... with your hand..." Lisa closed her eyes. 

"Lisa..." David gulped he had overheard his brother with Mel on the phone so he went for it. "... I want you to tease your nipples with your fingers." 

Lisa blushed but did as he asked. "Where are your hands?" She asked running a fingertip around her own nipple. 

"You know that little treasure trail you like to lick...am teasing it right now. Pull on them Lisa... pretend its me sucking on them." David whispered. 

Lisa gently tugged her nipple moaning quietly as she did, "I want to touch myself..." She whispered. 

"I want you too, touch your secret place Lisa...." he whispered as he moved his hand and teased himself with his finger. 

"OK, if you do too..." Lisa moved a hand between her legs, "Oh... David, I'm... " She blushed red as she said "...wet already." 

"I am...god....pretend your hand is my hand... I can feel how wet you are." David   
moaned as he took his member in his hand. 

"How would you like to touch me?" Lisa whispered, stopping her hand. 

"I want you to toy with your nipple as you tease two fingers inside yourself...what do you want me to do?" he moaned. 

Slipping two fingers inside herself, Lisa pulled her nipple and gasped, "I want you to wank yourself slowly... like I do to you..."She moaned. 

David started to pump himself slowly. "Oh .... god.. Lisa.. I love how you dae that." he moaned. 

"David... rub my clit..." Lisa moaned out letting her nipple go and moving that hand to her nub. 

"I am... rubbing it...its hard... I want to make love to you." David moaned. 

"And I want you to too..." Lisa rubbed herself harder adding another finger inside of her pussy. 

David started to pull hard. "Use three fingers Lisa...I am pumping into you hard... and deep." he thrust his hips up off the bed. 

"I am... oh David... you're reaching deep inside me... oh fuck.... wow... Shit...." Lisa moaned a little loudly as she came around her own fingers.

David came hard in his hand and across his stomach as her name keened from his lips.

“Wow David.” Lisa said removing her fingers.

“Aye.” David yawned.

“Go get some sleep David… Love you.” Lisa said.

“Love you too.” David said as he ended the call.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The week seemed to drag for Lisa. She text David at every opportunity and they had their evening phone calls, but she missed his arms around her, the soft touch of his lips against hers and his smell. She'd spent her free time watching David's Doctor Who videos. 

Friday afternoon at the end of school Lisa headed home, ignoring the jibes from Lauren and Jim who appeared to of teamed up to wallow in her misery, asking her at every opportunity where lover boy was and whether Lisa had scared him back to Scotland.

David had gotten back a day early. He shoved his cap on and ran round to Lisa's she would be home from school soon. He knocked on the door. 

Hearing the knock on the door Robin came out of the kitchen. He opened the door and saw David stood there. "Hello David... I thought you were working away?" 

"I was, came back a day early thought I would surprise Lisa... she's not expecting me until tomorrow... and... well I missed her." he rubbed his neck. 

"Come in lad..." Robin stood back with a smile. "I think it's safe to say Lisa missed you too, she's been moping around all week, barely left her room. She should be back soon... can I get you a drink or anything?" 

"Am fine thanks sir." David stepped in. "Erm is it ok to leave this on..." he pointed to his cap. "Got a hair cut and Lisa hasnae seen it yet." 

"That's fine, do you want to go through to the lounge, stick the TV on or something. I'm just cutting up the veg for tea..." Robin rolled his eyes, "I tell ya, a full week at work and I'm the one making tea!" He chuckled and headed back to the kitchen. 

David headed into the lounge and flicked the TV on just for some background noise he sat down jostling his legs as he looked at the clock. Kicking out time at school. 

Lisa was having an interesting walk back from school, Mel had left her to go to hers, and Lauren and Jim had then appeared from nowhere. 

"Look at the little lost sheep... no lover boy, no bodyguard... " Jim laughed as they followed Lisa.

"It's pathetic..." Lauren spat, shoving past Lisa and standing in her way.

Lisa sighed looking up at Lauren. "What?!? Have your year 10's all realised they don't have to follow you now?" She asked, finally snapping. "Look just leave me the fuck alone." 

"Oooh finally grown some balls have you?" Lauren sneered, "Always knew you were a bloke!"

Lisa rolled her eyes and shook her head, stepping to go around Lauren.

"Oi I haven't finished with you yet.." Lauren shoved her again. 

"Just fuck off Lauren!" Lisa shoved her back. 

Lauren almost fell before coming back at Lisa, grabbing for her hair.

"Always knew you were just a fucking bitch fighter!" Lisa yelled, kicking out and knocking Lauren on her arse, landing on her bandaged wrist. "Leave me the fuck alone OK? Ha... you just landed on your arse!" Lisa heard Jim laughing at Lauren and ignored Lauren yelling that she'd regret it.

Walking into her house Lisa threw her bag down at the bottom of the stairs.

David heard Lisa.. his heart was pounding he was dying to hold her and kiss her. 

"Lisa Love... everything ok?" Robin yelled from the kitchen hearing the front door slam.

"Fine..." Lisa sighed, wishing more than ever that David was around to give her a cuddle.

"OK... erm something came for you just now..." Robin smiled to himself "I put it in the lounge." 

"OK... I'm just gonna go up and get changed then I'll see what it is..." Lisa yelled back.

"No, love, go and see now!" Robin smiled as he came to the kitchen door wiping his hands on a tea towel. 

"Ok... whatever." Lisa sighed heavily, kicking her shoes off towards her bag and opening the lounge door.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

David stood up and stood by the fire looking at the door. His heart almost pounding out his chest in anticipation of seeing Lisa. 

Lisa saw his shoes first, then looked up and saw the cap, her eyes finally settling on his face. "What... how?" She stammered frozen where she was. 

David tucked his tongue behind his teeth and gave her that big goofy grin of his. "Hi." 

"You're early..." Lisa ran to him and hugged him tightly. 

David wrapped his arms around her. "I know am that good we wrapped this morning...just got back 20 mins ago and you smell great." 

"Hmm so do you..." Lisa buried her face in his chest. She relaxed in his arms, all the stress of the week disappearing. "God I missed you..." 

"I missed you too...so much." David stroked her hair. 

Lisa looked up and kissed him gently, still not daring to ask how short his hair was. 

David broke the kiss. He took a deep breath. "You want to see." he pointed to his head. "Its too fucking short, dad went off it... so they compensated with a little extra on the pay packet." 

Lisa shook her head. "I'm scared... how much like Peter do you look?" 

"Too much like him." David said "We can leave it if you like?" he sighed. "I love you. You know that and I am gonna get work closer to home." 

"Nah, show me... Please?" Lisa whispered moving her hands up to the cap. 

David closed his eyes as he took the cap off. 

Lisa stepped back and tried to hide her disappointment. "Wow..." She managed to say, "Now I believe you're identical twins!" 

"Am sorry...Peter hasn’t seen it yet." David put his hands in his pockets and put his head down. "Erm I understand if you dinnae want tae be seen oot with me in case they think am Peter." 

"Fuck 'em..." Lisa moved closer and cupped his cheek. "I know its you... Hey it may work in your favour... If they think you're Peter they may leave you alone... We're gonna have to show Mel though... I don't want her thinking I've nicked her bloke!" 

"Aye don’t want to end up being snogged by wrong girl. Peter is grounded till Monday. You wanna go to our little place… pizza and voddy on me?" David whispered. 

"I'd love to... Let me go see if its ok... Sounds like Dads cooking..." Lisa kissed his cheek before giggling, "Feels weird! I know its you but my eyes are telling me its Peter!" She ran out to the kitchen to check it was ok, leaving David alone. 

David sat down...maybe he should dye his hair a darker brown...David sighed and closed his eyes...it had been a long week. The sofa was comfy....he started to drift off. 

"David... David... Baby... Wake up!" Lisa said quietly sitting down beside him carefully. Her Dad said it was ok and she'd gone back into the lounge and found David asleep, so Lisa had gone and got changed before trying to wake him. 

David opened his eyes. "Sorry long week. You've changed does that mean we can go?" he rubbed his eyes a little. 

"Yeah we can... But if you're tired we don't have to... " Lisa said quietly, "You look shattered." 

"I will be fine got red bull in my bag....I want to have some time with you I missed you…is our stuff still at the bunker? I need you Lisa." David's voice dropped low. 

"Yeah I think it is... I've not been down there..." Lisa smiled, "Didn't feel right being there without you." Getting to her feet she pulled David up too. "Lets go... I can't wait much longer." 

David pulled his cap on. "Ok then lets go before I have you in here." 

"Dad'd love that!" Lisa giggled taking David's hand and heading to the front door. "BYE DAD!" She yelled opening the front door. 

"BYE MR BELL!" David said as he caressed Lisa's arse. 

"Bye kids." Robin yelled back hearing the door slam.

"You fancy nipping to Mel’s to show her your hair in case anyone sees us, or shall we do it on the way back?" Lisa asked as they rounded the corner and she pushed David back against the wall kissing him hard. 

"Mmmm." David moaned in to the kiss as his hands roamed her body. "After....I need you..." he kissed her. "Take...pic...send." he gave up speaking.

"Bunker NOW!" Lisa giggled, breaking the kiss, "Or against this wall..." 

Just then a car drove past.

"Bunker." David said grabbing her hand and dragging her.

“Oi don't drag... I'm coming!" Lisa giggled as they got to the park. Seeing Lauren and Jim by the swings she squeezed David's hand. 

David froze..."Oh fuck." he whispered. 

"Carry on... They may not've seen us..." Lisa whispered, "I'll ring Mel once we're down there just to give her a heads-up..." 

"Ok.....maybe I should text Peter too... he can sneak out." David said as they started to walk. "Is there another way into the bunker?" 

"Not that I know of... Me and Mel only found it in the summer..." Lisa said biting her nails. "I...Um...Fuck... Lauren tried to start on me on the way home..." 

"What?" David said. "Fuck this...lets walk round they might fuck off." 

"We could go to Mel's... They won't follow us there... And we can show her at the same time..." Lisa suggested moving closer to David. 

"Ok lets pop in on Mel and then double back here." he smiled at her. 

"OK, its this way..." Lisa said as they walked out the other side of the park. 

Lisa led David to Mel’s house and knocked on the door. 

Mel opened the door. "Hey...what you doing here?" Mel asked. 

"Hey..." Lisa grinned, "Can we come in?" 

"Sure." Mel said looking puzzled at Lisa.

David took his cap off.

"Peter...thought you were grounded?!" Mel said hugging him.

"Whoa...sorry Mel...wrong twin...haircut." David said.

"Oh...sorry...so why you two here and not shagging like rabbits in the bunker?" Mel asked. 

"Lauren and Jim..." Lisa said, then told both Mel and David what had happened on the way home. "And now they're in the park..." Lisa said to Mel. 

"I will rip the bitches head off...and Peter...well.. listen let me walk to the bunker... I need to get something from the shop." Mel grabbed her coat. "MUM am off out won’t be long." 

"Thanks Mel." Lisa said as they headed outside. 

"You need to grow that hair." Mel said as they walked. 

"Ok...you two hang here." Mel stormed over to Lauren. 

Lauren fell off the swing. 

"Oi what the fuck did I say?" Mel pulled Lauren up.

Jim stood up. 

"Sit... Peter is on his way... get off my park." Mel threw Lauren down and went back to David and Lisa. "5 mins and you will be ok to go in." 

"Thanks... Are you and Peter coming down too?" Lisa asked holding on tightly to David's hand. 

"I will text him." Mel said.

"Lisa... you left the bag at Mel’s." David said. 

"Listen.. Lisa come with me and get the bag... then I will go meet Peter and you can come back here.?"

"I will get the bunker ready." David smiled.

"Ok, I'll be quick..." Lisa kissed David hard before running off to Mel's with her. 

David looked over to the park and saw it was empty. He ran over and down into the bunker and started to set up the mattress and the sleeping bag.

Lauren looked over her shoulder as her and Jim walked away from the park. "Oi... who's that?" She elbowed Jim, making him turn around.

"Dunno... where's he going... there's nothin' down there but fucking brambles?" 

"Fucking Mel's disappeared... you want to go see what he's doin'?" Lauren asked, turning back to the park. "He looks like one of them twins..." 

"If it is one of the twins I've got a fuckin' treat fer him!" Jim laughed, "Scare the fucker back oop norf!" 

On their way through the park Jim went and picked up a bag from under the slide. "Was savin' this for Logan's shed... but looks like I just found a better use fer it!" He held up a bottle.

"What the fuck's that? Looks like bloody vodka!" Lauren laughed as they got to the edge of the park where whoever it was had disappeared. 

David had sorted Mel and Peters side out and was up at the top of the bunker getting his and Lisa's stuff sorted. 

"Ya don't want to drink this shit... it's petrol... I siphoned it out of the teachers cars last week!" Jim laughed, following a path down through the brambles. "Oh lookey here!" He stopped and pointed to a gap. "You got a light?"

"Yeah, but you aint gonna smoke holding onto that are ya?" Lauren frowned handing it over. 

David turned as he thought he heard something. He was up next to the old bath. He shrugged. "Hearing things David." he said. 

Lisa ran back through the park, David's bag slung over her shoulder. She was looking forward to getting re-acquainted with David.

"Nah you twat, I wanna see what's in there!" Jim said putting the petrol down and heading into the dark doorway, he flicked the lighter looked around and ran out "It's a fucking bunker or something... They've made beds... must be a shag-pad!" 

David sat down on the mattress and took his phone and started playing one of the games. 

"You see that lad in there?" Lauren asked, trying to peer into the dark hole.

"Nah, you wanna see something funny?" Jim asked, taking his shoe off and pulling his sock off.

"You gonna do a fucking sock puppet?!" Lauren scoffed.

"No you fucking idiot... look!" Jim stuffed the sock into the top of the bottle of petrol. 

Lisa almost tripped as she headed along the path to the bunker, giggling as she righted herself.

"Oi... someone's coming!" Lauren muttered to Jim, stepping back into the shadows. She heard Lisa giggle and jumped out grabbing hold of her. "Got you, you fucking bitch!"

"What... get the fuck off me Lauren..." Lisa yelled as she heard Lauren’s voice.

"Shit..." Jim shouted as his sock went up and he threw the bottle in to the bunker.

"Jim... what the fuck are you doin?" Lisa yelled, "David, get out of there!" 

David saw the blaze of light and heard Lisa's yell. Something hit the blankets.  
"Oh fuck." he jumped up and moved back. The place was on fire. "LISA!!" David yelled as he started to cough as the fire took hold. The place was made of wood inside. 

Peter had snuck out. His dad was dozing in the chair. He met up with Mel and they were walking to the park. "Is that..." Peter looked at a glow in the distance. 

"That looks like...THE BUNKER!" Mel screamed.

Peter ran off towards it. 

"Lauren get the fuck off me... DAVID.... GET OUT NOW!!" Lisa threw Lauren off her and ran to the doorway, trying to get in.

"Fuck this!" Lauren and Jim both said and ran off back up the path. 

David was coughing as he tried to get to the door way. But the smoke was thick. "LISA *cough* RUN *Cough* GET HELP!" he fell to his knees his eyes were burning and his chest hurt as he tried to gulp in air. 

Lisa couldn't get inside to find David, the smoke was too bad and burnt her eyes and lungs. "DAVID." She yelled unable to drag herself away. She had to get to him, so long as David was safe it would all be ok. 

David crawled back towards the mattress. 'stay low' that’s what they said. He was tired and couldn’t breathe he was coughing bad now and the heat. "LISA!!" he bellowed out one last time as he passed out on the mattress. 

Lauren and Jim ran passed Peter as he sprinted to the bunker. He saw Lisa. "Lisa.. thank...Fuck...you’re not in....where's David.... he go for help?" Peter panted. 

"Peter...no...David..." Lisa choked, coughing her guts up pointing into the bunker. "Get him." 

Peter felt his heart stop. He grabbed the bag from Lisa and pulled out some red bull and one of the shirts he knew were in there. He poured the red bull over the shirt. "Phone 999 now... tell them fire and ambulance." he said wrapping the shirt around his mouth. "I'll be right back." Peter said as he ran into the bunker. 

The heat hit him first he jumped over the burning wood at the entrance. He called David's name out. Then he saw him. "Fuck... DAVID!" he went to him. He felt his neck.... "Ok pulse." he looked around and he then lifted David up. "Ok.. Fuck your heavy." Peter threw him over his shoulder and made for the exit. The place was ready to give. But Peter ran for it. He burst out the smoke and dropped David to the ground as he coughed and then puked up. 

Lisa grabbed her phone and tried to see the screen enough to dial. Her hand was shaking so much she couldn't dial at first, finally connecting to 999 she asked for an ambulance and fire brigade, while coughing her guts up. 

Peter went to David. "David...David .. come on DJ wake up." he tapped his cheeks. 

Mel came sliding down. "Sorry.. just sorted Lauren out." 

Lisa tried to move away from the bunker but her legs wouldn't work and the smoke made her cough herself sick again. 

Mel saw David out cold Peter trying to wake him up and Lisa too close to the bunker. Mel pulled Lisa back just as the bunker fell in on itself. 

Lisa tried to calm her breathing but her lungs hurt and she couldn't stop coughing long enough. She saw the bunker collapse as Mel dragged her away and heard the sound of sirens in the distance, trying to stop coughing long enough to see how David was. 

Peter looked down at his brother. David's chest stilled. "Oh are you fuck giving up." Peter then started CPR on him. "Breathe David." he called out.

Mel held onto Lisa. 

Lisa saw Peter starting chest compressions on David and closed her eyes grateful for Mel’s arms around her, She heard the sirens stop and wondered for a second if she'd passed out too, but heard the sound of feet running towards them. 

Peter did one last round as he heard people approach just as David gasped and started to cough. 

Heading towards the area they had been sent to the two paramedics ran down the incline, seeing the flames and praying nobody was inside. 

Peter was coughing hard as David rolled on his side still gasping but alive. 

Assessing the situation the paramedics called through for backup. “3 possibly 4 casualties with smoke inhalation.” one of them said. 

Splitting up one went to the boys and one to the girls.

"Hello... Can you tell me your name?" Don asked the young lad on the floor gasping for breath as he slipped an oxygen mask onto him and checked his stats. 

David opened his eyes but they stung. "David." he managed to say as he gulped in the oxygen. 

"OK David... are you in pain at all?" Don asked, hearing his partner speaking to the girls.

"Eyes and chest hurts." David started to cough.

"Ok, David, we'll take you to the hospital to check you over... do you know if there's anybody else inside?" Don nodded towards the collapsed shelter as the fire crews arrived. 

"No...just me....its...empty." David gasped. "It hurts. Lisa!" David cried out. 

"David, I'm just going to check your friend." Don said, turning to Peter who was on the floor too. 

David just nodded.

Peter was lying down panting no where near as much as Lisa and David. 

"Hello, can you tell me your name son?" Don asked crouching beside Peter. 

"Peter, that's my twin brother David and his girlfriend Lisa... I had to do CPR on him...is he ok?" Peter rattled off. 

"We're going to take him to the hospital to be checked over but I'm pretty sure he's going to be fine, thanks to you." Don said smiling as he checked Peters stats.

Peter smiled. "Already lost my mum this year am not losing him." 

"Hello sweetie... what's your name?" Mark asked crouching next to one of the girls and easing her friend's arms from around her "I've got her ok?" 

Mel moved so they could treat Lisa. 

"Lisa..." Lisa replied trying to sit up, wheezing and coughing. 

"OK, Lisa I need you to lie down for me." Mark said trying to put an oxygen mask onto her. 

"No... David... he needs me..." Lisa coughed, trying to get up .

"Lisa, David will be fine, just lay there." Mel said.

Lisa began coughing hard, and Mark checked her stats before turning to Mel. "Do you know if Lisa has any breathing problems, asthma or anything like that?" He asked. 

"No she doesn’t she even quit the ciggys." Mel said. "She gonna be ok?" 

"OK, she'll be fine... Lisa we need to put this mask on you, it's just oxygen, it'll help you feel better." He said trying to put the mask on as Lisa choked again. 

David rolled on his side as he started a violent coughing fit. 

"DA*cough*VID." Lisa choked panicking. Feeling her lungs ache she lay back and closed her eyes, letting the paramedic treat her.

Once they had checked it was safe to do so they loaded David into one ambulance, and Lisa into another. Helping Peter into the one with David they let Mel go with Lisa. 

David kept asking for Lisa.

"David she is ok." Peter said as he gave personal details to the man. Peter had one thing on his mind now.....revenge. He had almost lost his baby brother... Jim would pay.

Carol and Robin were just sitting down to a later than planned tea. Having been held up at work and on her feet all day Carol was just saying how nice it was to take the weight off when the phone rang. 

Robin went to answer it.

"Carol..." Robin said coming back through to the dining room, his face pale and his hands shaking.

"Whatever's wrong?" Carol replied, standing and going to him.

"That was the hospital..." Robin said, "...our Lisa's out there... They said something about a fire..."

"Oh god!" Carol sighed, automatically getting her coat and shoes on, "I'll drive... Did they say what happened?" She asked as they locked the house up. "I wonder if Alex knows... If Lisa was involved then David probably was too..." Carol said on the drive to the hospital.

Parking up they headed into A&E. 

Alex had nodded off. It had been a long week this had been the first time he had went with David to work. Boy his son had talent. The sound of the phone woke him. 

"Hello?"

"Mr McDonald?"

"Yes speaking." Then Alex heard the words he dreaded.

"We have your sons in A&E they have been in a fire. If you could make your way to the hospital."

"Are they ok?"

"They are being checked over now." 

Alex ended the call and got his coat and shoes on....he hoped they were both ok....he had lost Hilary he couldn’t lose a son.... Lisa....he hoped Lisa hadn’t been hurt. 

Lisa was sat in a cubicle. Her lungs and eyes ached, and she was going out of her mind with worry. Nobody would tell her how David was. Mel had gone off to see if she could find out anything, and Lisa had just had a visit from the police. 

Alex was sat in the waiting area. David and Peter were still being seen he had seen Mel. Her mum was on her way. Lisa was there. Mel was sitting next to Alex.  
Alex was just about to call Robin when he saw them. "Robin." he said. 

"Alex... What's happened? Have they told you anything?" Robin said sitting down on they other side of Alex. "Mel love...were you there?" 

Peter was sat with David.

David had just had a scan he was still coughing bad his throat burnt and his chest hurt when he breathed. His eyes stung but all he wanted was Lisa there...David hated hospital....he had almost died last time he was in one.

Peter just wanted out of there to find Jim.

"Just that they are being seen too....David was inside the small bunker.... Lisa hadn’t been she had been with Mel...she tried to get David but couldn’t.... Peter did CPR..." Alex put his face in his hands. 

Mel just cried. 

Standing at the desk waiting for news of her daughter Carol was getting impatient.  
"Will someone just take me to my daughter... She's only 16...." She said in, a slightly raised voice.

Lisa could hear her Mum kicking off and started to cry. 

David had had enough. " Fuck this." he needed to see Lisa. Peter had gone to the loo. David pulled the mask off and coughing and wheezing he steeped out the cubicle. He peeped in 2 before he found her....crying. He could barely breathe. "Lisa. " his voice raspy and low. 

"Mr McDonald? Mr and Mrs Bell? I'm PC Stan Lake. We've spoken to Lisa and using her statement we have apprehended 2 suspects. They're in custody down at the station." 

"David?" Lisa took her oxygen mask off and got down from the bed to catch him. "What're you doing? Come on... Get up on here.. " she patted the bed, helping him up before climbing up beside him. Lisa kissed him on the forehead as she put her oxygen mask on him. 

David lay on the bed gasping as he took in lungful of the oxygen. "Had to see you....make sure you are ok." he said hugging her. "Am tired..." he yawned.

Alex had enough. "I want to see my sons." he yelled.

"Dad!" Peter yelled. 

"David... Rest on me... I'm not going anywhere" Lisa pulled him close. "I thought I'd lost you..." She sobbed. 

"Sorry...I tried to get out...." David held on to her. "Dinnae cry...am here....am nae going anywhere...." he let the tears fall even though it hurt his eyes. 

"Mr McDonald, Mr and Mrs Bell... I'm Doctor Smith, I'll take you through." 

"Mel Love, do you want to come with us until your Mum gets here?" Robin asked gently. 

"David... Peter saved you... You almost died and he brought you back..." Lisa said between sobs as she kissed David's head. 

Peter put his arm around Mel. "I'll sit here with her...you go see Lisa and David."

Alex placed his hand on Peter..."Proud of you." he said. 

David looked up at her and wiped her tears away. "I don’t remember...just passing out and hearing your voice... I thought you were in there too...I never meant to scare you."   
David took the mask off. "Can...I have a kiss?" he asked wheezing.

"Course you can!" Lisa wiped her snot and tears on her sleeve and kissed him gently.

"We've scanned David and despite inhaling a lot of smoke he will be fine. I recommend he stays in overnight, just for monitoring..." Dr Smith said as they got to David's cubicle. 

Alex looked in. "Where is he?" he asked...suddenly panicked. "Has something happened? Has he got worse? Did you miss something?!" Alex yelled.

David had to break the kiss as he started coughing. He pulled the mask back on. "Shit...my chest, throat and head hurt." he cuddled into her. "How are you? Did you get hurt?" he looked at her suddenly realising she had been on oxygen. "Here you need this too." he took the mask back off. 

"No David... You're worse than me... You have it." Lisa hooked the mask back onto David. "Lauren grabbed me... Jim threw the petrol... I tried to get in to you..." 

-"I'm sorry Mr McDonald..." Dr smith said. "He was right here... Let me take Mr and Mrs Bell to Lisa and I'll find out where he is..." 

David's eyes widened when he heard what had happened. "They...fuck...I am glad you weren’t in...could have lost you too." David said through the mask. "Lets not dwell." he started coughing. "We're both here, that's what matters." he cupped her face and smiled. "Wanna snuggle up and sleep a bit?" 

"Hmm..." Lisa smiled snuggling in to David and resting her arms around him, "Best idea ever." 

"Yeah I am prone to them now and then." David yawned. "Am just happy to hold you." he snuggled in and drifted into a light sleep.

"Lisa's suffering from smoke inhalation too, but not as bad as David, she'll be fine to go home tonight." Dr Smith said quickly as he took Carol and Robin to her cubicle, and pulled back the curtain.

"Erm... Alex... We've found your son!" Robin chuckled seeing Lisa and David curled up asleep together on the bed. 

Alex looked in. "Oh should have known." he sighed.

David shifted as he heard voices and looked over as he started coughing. "Sorry... needed to see Lisa." he sat up looking into the eyes of three worried parents. 

Feeling David move Lisa stirred and opened one eye. Seeing the sea of worried faces she quickly sat up. "Umm.. "

"How are you both feeling?" Carol asked moving to the side of the bed. 

David placed his legs off the bed to sit up. He took the mask off. "Chest hurts...throat feels like I ate some fire, ribs are sore, heeds killing mae, apart from that... peachy." he grinned and coughed his guts up. Handing Lisa the mask as she needed some as well as him. "But Lisa is safe, that’s all that matters." he added after he coughed. 

Lisa took a few breaths of the oxygen and handed it back to David. "I'm ok..." She wheezed blinking back more tears. "Ah shit... Speaking hurts." 

David laughed as he took the mask. "Aye...it does." he rubbed her back. "Can we go home?" his voice barely above a whisper. 

Carol tried not to smile. "Language Lisa."

"The police said they've 2 people in custody... What I don't get is why you were messing around in that old bunker?" Robin frowned. 

David looked at Lisa. "Just...erm....exploring." he coughed. 

Lisa just coughed and blushed, avoiding looking at anyone. 

Alex chuckled a little. "Ok David they are keeping you in overnight. So…you will need to say goodbye to Lisa...Oh and thank your brother, he saved your life....I am so proud of him."

David felt like he couldn’t breathe again. He longed to hear those words from his dad about something he did. Yes he would and had already thanked Peter...now Peter was the hero.... David was in his shadow again. "Ok." was all he said. 

Carol and Robin stepped out of the cubicle to give Lisa and David a bit of privacy to say goodbye.

"I don't want to leave you..." Lisa whispered, hugging David tight. "I could've lost you and I never want to let go now..." 

Alex stepped out too.

"I know... I don’t want you to go...I just need to go home.. or lie with you... am fine." David said pulling the mask off. "Come on…lets just get up and go... they cant stop us." David got off the bed and started to walk to the curtain. "Come *cough* on... lets go." he then started coughing again and his throat was hurting him. 

Lisa jumped down and caught David again. "You can't go anywhere like that David... Please get back on the bed...for me...you need to get better..." She had tears in her eyes and her chest hurt as she stood there holding him. 

David nodded. He lay on the bed holding Lisa's hand. He fell asleep.

Alex came back in. "Lisa...your parents are outside he will be fine you can come round and see him in the morning. Keep him company...I cleared it with your parents. As long as you feel up to it." 

"Ok... Thank you Mr McDonald... Tell him I'll see him in the morning... Is Peter around still? And Mel?" Lisa asked not wanting to let go of David's hand or leave him. 

"Mel left Peter is outside he just spoke to police...seems one of them who.....did this has a broken arm." Alex said. " Please call me Alex...I will look after him." 

"Come on Lisa..." Robin said walking in and putting an arm around Lisa's shoulders.   
"Alex, we'll give Peter a lift back, do you need anything bringing in for yourself or David?"

Lisa leant down and placed a gentle kiss on David's head. "Love you." She whispered standing back up. 

"No thanks." Alex said.

Peter popped his head in. "I'll make sure everything is ok at home dad you make sure he is ok." 

"You don't want to be staying in an empty house, Peter, not after all you've been through tonight. Stay with us..." Robin said, smiling warmly.

"I'll be ok..." Peter said as they headed back out of the hospital.

"Peter I insist, you're staying with us and that's that." Carol said, unlocking the car. 

Lisa climbed into the back of the car beside Peter, and yawned. All she wanted to do   
was go to sleep. As her mum drove them home she dozed off leaning against Peter. 

Feeling Lisa lean against him Peter automatically put his arm around her to stop her slumping forward if her mum had to brake hard. 

Lisa's mum parked outside their house and Peter nudged Lisa. "Lisa you're home... wake up."

Lisa rubbed her eyes and sat up realising she'd been asleep against Peter. "Sorry..." She mumbled sleepily, blushing before coughing hard. 

"Come on you... Shower then bed." Carol said helping Lisa from the car. "Peter, Robin will walk round with you. Grab anything you need for the night and I'll put the kettle on." 

Lisa let her Mum fuss over her, running the shower and finding clean PJ’s. All she could think about was how close she came to losing David.

Standing under the hot water of the shower she coughed and sobbed, and as she got out she wrapped the fresh towels her Mum had given her around herself, looked down at her hands and realised how badly she was shaking. Putting on the clean PJ’s, she bundled her hair into the towel and made her way downstairs. 

Peter was back and sat at the kitchen table with Robin while Carol fussed over him. Looking up he, saw Lisa come in and smiled.

"Oh there you are Lisa love, come and sit down. Peter, you go up and have a shower, there's plenty of hot water." Carol fussed putting her arm around Lisa and guiding her to the table.

Her Dad slid a glass across to her and when Lisa frowned questioningly he said. "Purely medicinal." 

Sipping the liquid Lisa smiled, whiskey, it was typical of her Dad to think a shot of whiskey would help. 

Peter stood in the shower, the water washing all traces of the smoke from his body. He couldn't think about what could've happened. If he did it would bring it all back.

Having forgotten his Showergel Peter washed himself with the bottle that was already in the shower, not wanting to leave any of the Smokey smell on himself.

Lisa's Mum had left fresh fluffy towels in the bathroom and Peter dried himself, throwing on his clean underwear, joggers and tee. He headed back downstairs. 

Lisa's Mum had made up a bed on the sofa for Peter so in order to give him some space Lisa and her parents were still sat at the kitchen table.

"How do you feel now Peter love?" Carol asked, getting up as Peter came into the kitchen with his wet towel and smoke smelling clothes. 

"Aye, better." Peter replied. "Where can I put these? I dinnae wanna leave them in the bathroom stinking the place out."

"I'll take them for you." Carol smiled, guiding him back to the table. "I'm about to wash Lisa's anyway so it's no bother." 

"Thanks." Peter said sitting down and rubbing his eyes.

"If you're tired the settee's all made up." Carol said as she put the washing into the machine, switching it on.

"I'm gonna head up..." Lisa said, getting to her feet and kissing her parents goodnight.   
Wheezing a little Lisa leant down and hugged Peter. "Thank you..." She said quietly. It wasn't enough - two small words, after everything he'd done. 

Peter hugged Lisa back, "S'ok, he would've done the same for me." As he let go he realised the Showergel must've been Lisa's. "I think I'll try and get some kip too." He said getting up too. 

"OK Peter, sleep well, and if you need anything help yourself." Carol got up too, following Lisa and Peter down the hallway. She helped Lisa up the stairs to her room and tucked her into bed. 

Lisa felt like she could sleep for a year as her Mum tucked her under the covers, though when she closed her eyes all she could see was the doorway to the bunker, flames, smoke and then David on the floor.

She must've dropped off at some point as she woke up and it was dark and the house was silent. 

The pain and burning in her chest was too much. Lisa got up, tiptoeing from her room, she used the bathroom before heading downstairs in the dark, knowing the house like the back of her hand.

The lounge door was ajar, the kitchen one closed tightly.

Lisa wandered into the kitchen, flicking on the cooker-hood light so as not to blind herself while she tried to find some painkillers. 

Peter couldn’t sleep... he had dosed but the vision of his lifeless brother flashed in his eyes. He had saved his twin's life. Peter got up, he was just in his boxers... he normally slept naked but not his house. He yawned still half asleep. He walked into the kitchen and ruffled his hair as he stopped and saw Lisa. 

"I must still be asleep!" Lisa thought turning and seeing David walk into the kitchen. Without a second thought she moved to him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Peter froze for a second as Lisa kissed him. But then he felt it...something he had never felt before... Peter had been kissed a lot of times but never with the amount of love that was in this one.. even Mel didn’t kiss him like this. So Peter did the wrong thing he deepened the kiss. 

Lisa lost herself in the kiss though it felt different, her hands messed through his hair and as she pressed against him Lisa remembered. David was in hospital, Peter was staying at hers. Yet she didn't break the kiss. 

Peter moved his hands to Lisa's back but then he broke the kiss. "Lisa....I...shit." he said looking at her. 

"Sorry..." Lisa stepped back and turned away touching her lips. 

"Its....we're both.... just weird day I look like him…well he looks like me.. but its ok... don’t worry about it." Peter said but he felt something for Lisa.... and it was something he shouldn’t feel for her. 

"OK." Lisa turned back, seeing Peter's expression. "We can’t... he mustn't ever know, he'll take it personally..." She babbled. Lisa turned to the cupboard and found herself some painkillers. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. "You need any?" She asked holding the packet out to Peter. 

Peter shook his head. "I won’t tell him.. it was a mix up.. and Mel would kill me as well as David." Peter then left the kitchen. He then knew in his heart....he felt more than friendship for Lisa.. but he would have to bury those feelings. He went back to the sofa and tried to sleep. 

Lisa sighed heavily, feeling the pain in her chest and thinking about David. Or at least trying to think about David. That kiss... it was something else and she was so going to hell for thinking like that. She took her painkillers and wandered back up to her room, texting David to say she missed him, not knowing if his phone survived the blaze or not. 

David had been moved up to a ward. His Dad had given him his phone. It was a bit chargrilled but it had survived. 

His Dad had left at around midnight. David couldn’t sleep. His chest and ribs hurt too much from coughing. They had taken the mask from him and he had nasal tube. He was dosing when his phone made a funny noise. He picked it up. Message from Lisa saying she missed him. 

_#miss u 2, fone got charred, I cant sleep, bit pain but miss u, c u 2morro Luv u D xxx#_

_#get some rest, u'll need it Miss you more than ever, Luv Me xxxx#_

Lisa sent back, hugging one of her pillows. 

David chuckled at the text which in turn set him off coughing. It was then his phone died. He managed to nod off but had to sit up not lie down.

Lisa slept fitfully, waking every hour or so to cough her guts up She debated going downstairs,,, then she remembered why she couldn't and touched her lips. 

Peter had woken at 6am, he then got up leaving a note for the Bells he snuck out and went home. He showered as soon as he got home...needing to get rid of the smell of Lisa on him. He then crawled into his own bed and fell asleep. 

Lisa got up having heard the front door shut. Moving to the landing she looked out and saw the back of Peter walking away. She had an urge to follow him and see what happened , then thought of David laid in the hospital bed and stopped herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

David woke up from a sleep wracked with nightmares.

His Dad was by his side. "Its ok David, you’re fine Peter saved you."

David nodded.

It was 9 am when they discharged David with some pain killers and to have bed rest as his chest and throat would be sore for a few days. David just wanted to go home.

Peter had rose when he heard the front door. He saw David and felt guilt over kissing Lisa.

David smiled as he went up to his bed and lay on it. He could still smell Lisa on it.

Peter text Lisa.

_#David's home#_

Lisa hadn't slept since she heard Peter leave her mind full of possibilities and guilt. Hearing her phone she hoped it was David to say he was home. It wasn't. Peter's name came up on the screen and she swallowed hard and read the message. Seeing that David was home she got out of bed and threw on some clothes, not caring what she looked like. Scraping her hair back into a ponytail Lisa went downstairs. 

Her parents were up and fussed over her as she had a piece of toast and folded Peter's clothes out of the dryer. "David's home... can I?" Lisa asked, sticking Peter's clothes into a bag. 

David had managed to have a shower and get rid of the smoke smell. He had tried to charge his phone but to no avail. It was buggered. David then looked out of his room window over at Lisa's room. He then looked at the ring box on the side. He put it into his drawer and climbed into bed. 

After promising she would do nothing more than sit with David and watch TV Lisa's parents agreed to let her out of the house. She picked up the bag of Peter's clothes, and her own things, and walked slowly round to David's. Lisa knocked on the door. 

Peter had left 10 mins after David got home. He was off to Mel's.

Alex opened the door. "Hi Lisa, come on in." 

"Hi, I... Peter text to say David was home... I've got Peter's clothes from last night... Mum's washed them..." Lisa babbled handing the bag to Alex. 

Alex smiled. "Thank you, David's up in his room. I have spoken to your parents you can go up but only to watch TV, he needs to rest up as will you. Peter is out for the day. I have errands to run, but go up. David's is the room with the small TARDIS on the door." Alex went into the kitchen. 

Lisa set off up the stairs, a lot slower than the last time she was here. Seeing David's door Lisa stepped past it and opened the next one. Peter's room. Quietly she peeped inside before going back to David's room and knocking on the door gently "Room service..." She said with a quiet giggle. 

David sat up as he heard Lisa. He was lying in just his boxers. "Come in." 

"Hey..." Lisa smiled, her breath catching as she saw he was in just his boxers.. ‘just like Peter was!’ She thought. Moving to him Lisa sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?" 

"Better now you’re here." David sat up. He coughed a little. "How are you?" he reached out to hold her arm. 

"Aching, Tired, but better now I'm here." Lisa smiled resting her hand on top of his. 

"I missed you." David shuffled forward. "I love you and I am sorry for almost leaving you." he stroked her hair. 

"It wasn't your fault.. " Lisa whispered gently pushing David back down so she could lie beside him, but on top of the covers in case Alex came to check on them. 

"I know..." David pulled his duvet up as Lisa lay next to him. "Police came in and I told them I didn’t know who it was just saw the flames..." David's voice was a little above the raspiness of the night before. "Am just glad you weren’t inside." he yawned. "Sorry...am knackered didn’t sleep much...bad dreams." 

"Know that feeling..." Lisa looked up at David, and kissed him on the chin. "I had dreams too, nasty ones..." She shivered as she remembered bits of the dreams. 

David nodded and curled into Lisa.

Alex yelled up after an hour. 'I have to go out now...I will be a couple of hours."

David gripped onto Lisa as he slept. The fire was licking at his feet but he couldn’t get to Lisa. 

Lisa had dozed in David's arms, only to be woken by him mumbling and thrashing about. "David...Baby...Wake up..." She said gently brushing the hair back from his face. "Its just a dream... You're safe now." 

David's eyes shot open as he looked into her eyes. "You...we...the fire." he wrapped his arms to her tightly. "I am sorry....I left you..." he sniffed. 

"You didn't... David... It was just a dream..." Lisa smiled gently and brushed her lips against his. 

David pulled her to him and deepened the kiss...he needed her he wanted to forget what had happened in his dream and what almost happened to him.

Lisa broke the kiss, hit by the guilt of the kiss the night before. She coughed to cover up her blush. "Sorry, still a bit chesty..." She said quietly, cuddling up to him again. 

"Sorry....its fine." David kissed her head. "Is it ok if we get up...I am all for lying in bed with you...but I need to get some pain killers."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few weeks later…**

Lisa grabbed her bag, coat and phone "Bye Dad... I'm off to try and find David's Christmas present! If he calls for me tell him I'll be back by teatime but don't tell him what I'm doing!" 

David picked up the thing he had hidden in his draw and headed round to Lisa's. But it wasn’t Lisa he wanted to see. He knocked on the door. 

Robin opened the door, and seeing David stood there he smiled. "Sorry David, you just missed her. She's gone to fight the crowds looking for last minute presents..." 

"That's ok Mr Bell its you I have come to see I need to ask you something." David rubbed at his hair as he spoke. 

"Uh oh... sounds serious!" Robin chuckled, "You'd best come in then." He led David through to the kitchen. "Do you fancy a drink or anything?" 

David unbuttoned his coat. "Some water please." David felt his stomach doing somersaults...he didn’t care what Robin said yes or no he was still going to do it. 

"Take a seat..." Robin gestured to the table in the kitchen as he grabbed David a glass of water and flicked the kettle on for himself. He sat opposite David and smiled warmly. "Are you ok David… You look petrified! I won't bite, you should know that?" 

David sat down and took a sip of the water. "Yae may after I ask yae this." he said putting the glass down before he dropped it. 

"Why don't you ask me and we'll see how I react..." Robin said with a smile. There was only one question that could possibly have this effect on any lad and he remembered asking it himself. 

"Well sir, you know that I love your daughter with all my heart....and.....well... I know we are young and ... erm..." David took a sip of water. "I am planning to ask Lisa to marry me at Christmas and would like to be able to do it with your blessing." David said in one breath. 

"You're asking for my blessing to propose to my daughter?" Robin smiled, "I didn't think anyone still did that... Sorry..." He stood up and held out his hand to David. "You have my blessing Son... I couldn't think of a better match for my Lisa... Have you got a ring?" 

David shook Robin's hand shocked that he had said yes. "Aye...I have a ring." David took ring box out and handed it to Robin. "I just hope its good enough for her.  
(it’s a Claddagh ring with diamond in centre) 

"Oh David, she'll love it..." Robin looked at the ring and smiled at David. "They say romance is dead, but then someone like you comes along..." 

David blushed. "Just the way I was brought up." he took the ring back. "I just need to find the when on Christmas to ask her." 

"When were you thinking?" Robin asked turning to make his cup of tea. "We usually eat around 2pm if that's any help..." 

David looked up at Robin. "Dad's not really in Christmas mood this year so.. maybe if I came here for dinner....if that is ok with you.. I wanted to put the ring into a cracker so she could pull it and then when she did I could go on one knee and ask." David felt his face flushing more. "Peter is going to Kathy's for Christmas." 

"Oh David of course you can come to dinner, we thought you'd be at your sisters... that's why we didn't ask you. There'll be plenty to eat, Joanne was coming home with her new man, but something came up. Do you think your Dad would like to join us too? He shouldn't be alone." Robin said turning back round and wrapping his fingers around his cuppa. 

"I wanted to be with Lisa. Dad, well you will have to ask him... its his first Christmas without mum." David gulped. "Thank you for the invite...so Lisa is out Christmas shopping... hopes she likes my present." 

"Is he home at the minute?" Robin asked, "Perhaps I could nip in and ask him now? If I don't Carol will have my guts for garters when she finds out! Lisa's off trying to find a special present but I didn't tell you that! And I'm pretty sure she'll love your present!" 

"Yeah Dad's in. I wont tell her.. lips are sealed." David zipped his mouth and smiled. 

"Does your Dad know what you have planned?" Robin asked sipping his tea. 

David nodded. "He knows am planning to ask but not the where and when." 

"I'm sure he'd love to be there when you do it... shall we both go and ask him?" Robin asked, finishing his cuppa and rinsing the cup before putting it by the sink. 

"Aye, give him something to focus on....mum's...erm birthday is 28th December." David said keeping his emotions in check. 

"Well in that case I'm going to insist your Dad comes with you..." Robin smiled, noticing the emotion hiding behind David's eyes. "Come on Son, lets go and let him know you're both coming to dinner." 

David smiled. "Yeah and thanks Mr Bell... for your blessing...just hope she says yes now." 

"I've a good idea that she will!" Robin said as they made their way back to the front door. "We need to put a gate in the fence... it'd make the walk so much easier!" He chuckled. 

David laughed. "True...it would."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas Day dawned bright and clear and Lisa hopped out of bed, ignoring the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She was a little old to get things from Santa but her Mum insisted. Picking up her phone she text David. 

_#Merry Christmas Baby, Wot time r u &ur Dad coming round? Love U xxx# _

David hadn’t slept well. The cracker was at Lisa's it was a TARDIS blue one. His Dad had been over the moon at what David was planning. 

_#Merry xmas my sexy Lisa, b over 1.45 ish got ur pressie all wrapped up for u c u soon... u in ur room if yes go to the window luv u D xxxxx#_

Lisa went to the window and pulled the curtains back. 

David stood at the window in his PJ bottoms he breathed on the window and drew a heart and D&L in it. Then he waved and blew her a kiss. 

_#Big softy! Love you#_

Lisa text pressing a kiss to the glass and waving. She turned from the window, and went to the bathroom before going back to her room to open her presents, then getting dressed and going down to help her Mum with the dinner.

The kitchen was like a production line and her Mum was in her element, stirring this, basting that and ordering Lisa and Robin around. 

David had opened his presents in his room, chatted to his sister and both brothers. His Dad and him had had their little teary moment. David dressed in black dress pants and the new white shirt his dad had gotten him. So with Lisa's bag of goodies in his hand and his heart pounding he headed to Lisa's with his dad.

Alex knocked on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Lisa ran down the stairs, she'd been sent out of the kitchen by her mum at about 1 to go and get ready after almost knocking something over.

Seeing Alex and David stood on the doorstep Lisa grinned, "Come in..." She kissed Alex's cheek before taking his coat. "Mum and Dad are in the kitchen... It's a bit hectic out there." 

David stepped in.

Alex smiled. "Well I will wait in the lounge." he said leaving David and Lisa in the hallway.

"Hey." David said hanging his coat. "Merry Christmas." he looked Lisa up and down as she looked divine in her Christmas clothes. 

Lisa stepped forward and kissed David gently. "Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled, "You look gorgeous." Her Mum had gotten her a knee length black skirt which Lisa had frowned at until she tried it on, it fitted her perfectly, and she'd teamed it with a pale blue fitted sweater her sister had sent her. Now seeing David all dressed up Lisa felt a little underdressed. 

"As do you, blue suits you." David said. "You want to open these now or after dinner...which smells divine." he kissed her cheek. 

"Tell Mum that and she'll love you forever..." Lisa laughed, "I think it's almost ready, so shall we do pressies afterwards while they watch the Queen's speech?" 

"I will make sure to tell her. And can’t wait." David said as he followed Lisa. 

Lisa led David through to the lounge and asked if his Dad wanted a drink. 

Alex said he was fine and would wait until dinner. 

David set the presents down on the floor. 

Lisa pushed her plate away, suddenly glad that her skirt was stretchy. "Wow Mum... That was lovely as always... I couldn't eat another thing..."

Carol smiled. "How's everybody else doing? There's plenty more if you want seconds..." 

David had picked at most of his. The cracker lay between him and Lisa.

"Carol that was perfect." Alex said. 

Carol had been told of David's plan and looking over she saw he'd barely touched his dinner. Usually she would insist he had a bit more but as it was a special occasion she just smiled at him, and got up to clear the plates with Robin. 

"Can I get anyone some pudding yet or shall we just have coffee for now?" Robin asked as he took the last plates through to the kitchen. 

"I'll help you with the coffee." Alex said getting up he placed his hand on David's shoulder and left. 

"Alone at last and I'm so full I can barely move to kiss you!" Lisa laughed quietly looking at David. 

David picked the cracker up. "Lets pull this first and then we can open presents." he said. 

"Aww it's TARDIS blue... " Lisa smiled, "OK on 3...2...1." 

David pulled with her as the cracker snapped and the ring landed on the placemat in front of Lisa. 

Lisa looked at the ring in front of her, then at David and back down at the ring. 

David then picked the ring up and took her left hand as he dropped to one knee. "Lisa...you know I love you with all my heart...." he took a deep breath. "Lisa Bell...will you marry me?" 

Lisa swallowed, she'd known David meant for them to get married, and that he was going to ask her one day, and here he was on one knee in front of her, holding out the most beautiful ring in the world. Looking into his eyes she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

David grinned so wide as he slid the ring on her. "I was scared yae would say nae." he held her hand as he was still on one knee. 

"As if I would...I love you...always have, always will!" Lisa said quietly, looking at the ring on her finger.

"Can we come in now?" Carol said from the doorway, "I think it's time for a toast!" She held up a bottle of bubbly. 

David got up and kissed her gently as he did. "Aye...you can come in. I will always love you too, no matter what." he sat down. 

"Can I see the ring?" Carol asked, putting the bottle and glasses down on the table. 

Lisa held it up to show her with a huge grin plastered across her face. 

"Oh David, It's beautiful, and look Lisa it matches your bracelet!" 

Alex patted his son on the back.

David sighed with relief. "It matches something else as well." 

Lisa looked at David with a smile, having had hugs and kisses from everyone. "I've got to ring Mel...was she in on it as well?" 

"No, Peter don’t even know.. Just your parents and my dad." David said as they toasted their engagement. “You go ring Mel..." he then kissed her cheek. 

Lisa took her glass of bubbly to the phone as she rang Mel's home phone. 

"Hello House of mad insane people how can I help you?" Mel said. 

"Melanie Sanderson is that any way to talk about your lovely family?" Lisa laughed, knowing how much Mel hated her full name. 

"Lisa...you used my full name...not nice...they are driving me nuts... Mum is half cut as always. Uncle Dean is talking to himself....please save me." Mel joked. 

"I'm gonna be no help, on the bubbly myself..." Lisa said with a grin as she took a sip and looked at the ring on her finger. 

"Bubbly? What you celebrating?" Mel said. "Your mum don’t bring bubbly out unless its a celebration... is Jo up the duff?" 

"No..." Lisa giggled, "Guess again..." 

"Erm....oh you know am shit at guessing...come on tell me.....please!!" Mel said.

"Erm..." Lisa grinned, "Put it this way I have a huge grin on my face, glass of bubbly in my hand and a new fiancé!" 

"You what? David and you... engaged.. FUCKING YEAH!!" Mel screamed.

"MELANIE SANDERSON LANGUAGE AND GET OFF THE PHONE!" her mum yelled.

"Got to go... the drunk calls." Mel said. "Congrats Lisa.... tell David as well." 

"OK, Have fun and merry Christmas!" Lisa laughed hanging up. "Mel sends her love and congratulations," Lisa said as she joined the rest of them. 

"So does Peter." David said pocketing his new phone. 

"OK... 3pm... time for the Queen's speech..." Robin said, checking his new watch.   
"We'll leave you kids to it, if you're brave enough you're welcome to go upstairs  
David... but don’t say I haven't warned you!" He laughed. 

David went red. "Erm.....we have our presents...and...erm..." he put his hand on back of his neck. 

"Come on... I'll show you my room..." Lisa said with a smile. "...your presents are up there, and we can watch something on my TV... I think I've still got a couple of your videos..." 

David nodded. "Thanks." he said grabbing Lisa’s presents.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"At last..." Lisa giggled closing her bedroom door behind them, and nigh on throwing herself at David. She crushed her lips against his, kissing him hard. 

David dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around her waist as plunged his tongue into her mouth. 

Lisa broke the kiss, stepping back with a wicked grin. She lifted her jumper off and threw it on the bed "How long's the queens speech?" She asked, kicking her shoes off. 

"About 10-15 mins." David grinned kicking his shoes off and pulling Lisa to him. "Do I get to unwrap you?" he whispered. 

"If you want to..." Lisa said as she reached to undo his belt. "So long as I can unwrap you too!" 

"Next time...we don’t have long and I need my fiancée." he said pulling her skirt up and running his hand across her mound. 

"Say that again..." Lisa purred, undoing David's fly and letting his trousers drop. 

"I need my Fiancée...the woman I love and the woman I am going to make love to against the wall....your bed squeaks." he said with a smile. "You still got those condoms " 

"No, Mel nicked them, but I haven't missed any of my pills... Can we...without?" Lisa kissed David's neck as she spoke. 

David grinned. "You think I would propose to you and not bring one? Pants pocket." he moaned as she kissed his neck. "Then I want that skirt off you...and to be buried in you before we get called down." 

Lisa dropped down to her knees and found the condom in his pocket. She grinned up at him as she pulled his boxers down, ripping the condom open and rolling it onto his already rock hard member. Lisa stood back up and took down her skirt. 

David stepped out his pants and pinned Lisa to the wall. Tearing her panties from her, pulling her leg to his waist as he slid into her...kissing any part of her body he could reach. 

"Oh... Wow..." Lisa gasped, loving being pinned by David. It felt so much more intense than usual and soon she moaned his name biting her lip to try and stifle the noises she wanted to make. 

David thrust into her hard a few times he then kissed her hard as he came.....the  
feeling so intense....he held her close to him panting. 

"Fuck... That... Was... Wow... Can we get engaged every day?" Lisa giggled, lowering her leg to the floor. 

David chuckled. "Aye...I will ask you everyday....but for now...lets get dressed and rejoin the family."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few months later…**

Lisa ran home, she was meant to be studying but tomorrow was the twins' birthday and she'd just been shopping with Mel for their presents. She had to get home before her Dad got home or he'd make her study after tea too. Running into the house she got to the top of the stairs and heard her Dad's car pull up outside. "Phew that was close!" She giggled, kicking her shoes off and hiding the carrier bag. As the front door opened Lisa was sat at her desk, her notes open in front of her and her laptop on the BBC revision site.

_#Mel, I made it. Did u?#_

_#just, mums passed out in the chair#_

David was sat at his desk in his room. He was trying to revise. Peter had his music pumping and David's head thumped in time with it. He threw his pen down. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the photo of him and Lisa from Christmas.

_#miss u, I hate revision Luv u D#_

_#draw a moustache on her again#_

Lisa sent to Mel and noticed the text from David.

_#U cud always come help me, cant wrk out eng. Love u L xxxx#_

She went to the window and looked across. 

Mel burst out laughing and did just that. Took a pic and sent it to Lisa.

David's desk were near the window he looked out and saw Lisa as his phone went. 

_#give me 5 mins I’ll nip thru our little gate luv Dxxx#_

Alex and Robin had made a gate in the fence so Lisa and David didn’t have as far to walk.

David grabbed his books and then his jacket. "Off to study with Lisa." he called to his dad and then headed out the back door and over to Lisa's. 

Lisa giggled at Mel’s pic, read David's message and then watched him make his way across the gardens. Panicking she quickly stuffed the bag with his present into her wardrobe, and ran downstairs to let him in "Dad... David's come over to help me with my English again."

"Comes to something when you need a Scottish lad to help you understand English!" Her dad muttered rolling his eyes. 

David tapped on the back door. He almost dropped the small stack of books he had. 

Opening the back door Lisa giggled. "Nice juggling!" She took the top 2 books and leaned in to kiss David before letting him in. 

"Thanks." he kissed her back. "You look...sexxxxy." he winked. 

Lisa blushed, "Shhhh... Dad!" She nodded toward the hallway. 

"Well you are..." he said. "You ready to learn about Benedick?" 

"It's not the English Lit that's the problem this time..." Lisa sighed, "It's the language part... nouns verbs and all that..." 

"Well I have to learn this... as part of my English exam... so we can help each other." he smiled. 

"Come on then... come to my boudoir.... you can learn English language... then tell me all about it... It's so bloody boring!" Lisa laughed turning and heading up to her room. 

David laughed as they went up. "For sooth my lady.. doesth have to many garments on...." he said as he closed the door. 

"Probably... but seriously - I haven't a clue about any of this... it hurts my head!" Lisa said moving closer and kissing him gently as she ran her hands down his chest over his tee. 

"It will come to you...you have it all up here." he tapped her head. "I read the little scene you wrote remember its good. My talented wife to be." he said kissing her gently. 

"It wasn't... I've changed it a bit... you want to read it again? Spelling's still shocking but it makes more sense..." She smiled, hooking her hands together behind his back and resting her head on his chest. "I'm sure you've grown again... I can't reach your shoulder properly anymore!" 

"I have a little, Dad thinks am gonna be over 6ft by the time I am 20. I would love to read it again...but how is your science?" David smiled. "Particularly...your knowledge of anatomy." he said rubbing her back. 

"I could do with another lesson..." Lisa said quietly, lifting his tee up and winking. 

"You can teach me... I only know the vagina, the penis, breasts... lips...nipples...heart." he whispered. 

"You know more than me then... Perhaps if you show me where those parts are I may remember some more ....." Lisa whispered back, standing on tiptoe to reach his ear. 

"Ok how about you lock the door and you get naked and you name the parts I touch and if you get them correct I will kiss that part?" he said. 

"You think they will use that technique in the exam?" Lisa chuckled as she moved to the door and locked it. 

"Well if you commit what we do to memory... and envision it in the lesson you will be fine." he said with a smile. 

"Oh yes, because envisioning you kissing my clavicle in the exam hall is going to help me do what?" Lisa said with a wink.

"Yeah but you said the right name... now what about your sternum?" he licked his lips. 

"Erm..." Lisa thought for a bit "How about you kiss and name each part again, then test me..." 

David smiled. "Lie on the bed and I will." 

Lisa lay down looking up at him, with lust and love thick in her eyes. 

"The sternum...is here." he licked between her breasts...."Clavicle." he licked her collarbone. "Now...do you know what a clitoris is?" 

"No..." Lisa lied, trying not to smile. "Will it be in the exam do you think..... Sir!?" 

"Its is on mine... as is the vagina and I don’t suppose you know where that is?" David said to Lisa. 

"No sir..." Lisa looked down blushing. 

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa...you may know it as your PUSSY." he smiled. 

"Nope... Sir... doesn't ring a bell... maybe you can show me where it is...." Lisa looked at David, chewing the inside of her lip. 

"Just this once.. and you will remember." David took a finger. "These are your areolae," he touched around her nipples then pressed a finger to her folds. "This is your vagina... and somewhere here..." he teased a finger. "Ah there it is.. this is your clitoris." 

Lisa tried to look studious as David touched her but once he found her clit she lost it completely. 

"And right now you are secreting... " David said. He watched her body as he touched her. "Play with your areola." he whispered. 

Lisa ran a finger around her nipple "Nah... enough anatomy... Fuck me David.. please I need you." she looked at David seductively. 

David smiled and then stood and took his clothes off and took a condom from the drawer. He slid it on and then knelt between Lisa's thighs. "As long as you remember the name of where I am going to put my penis... I will fuck you!" 

"You'll press it between my labia, into my vagina, your pelvis rubbing against my clitoris... well it will be if we get the position right!" Lisa smiled. 

"Wow... you are a fast learner." David said sliding into her. "I will hit it." 

"Not too hard...." Lisa whispered moving her legs so they rested over David's shoulders. "Don't want Dad coming up...." 

"Got it." David said slowing down. "Fuck...Lisa... you.." He moved to kiss her thighs. 

"Oh... god... Fuck...I'm gonna..."Lisa moaned quietly tensing. 

After the anatomy lesson David went over his English notes with Lisa, explaining it the best he could. She still didn't get it! 

"It will come to you when you need it, me I don’t think I can ever play Benedick...see I want to be on stage so much and I am crap at it...can say the words right" David dropped his head on the book. 

"You're not crap... You're amazing... Your acting skills even made me watch that no smoking video... And I haven't smoked since seeing it!" Lisa giggled, taking the book from David. "I'm never gonna be able to write anything this good..." 

David looked up. "Between the two of us we will teach each other....you will be a brilliant writer and I will be an ok actor...I admire writers they have to come up with this stuff.” 

"It's one thing coming up with stuff... Getting it down on paper's another thing.. but to be able to take someone's writing and perform it in front of people... Wow!" Lisa shook her head. "I could never do that..." 

"Well end of term you will see how I am live....have to play Benedick in Much Ado About Nothing to get a pass." David said. 

"I can't wait... You'll be great..." Lisa shoved the books aside and sat on the desk. "Before that though we have a certain person's birthday... What's the plan for tomorrow?" 

"Dad said we are having a meal at home and that’s it...Peter is going to see a movie with Mel....I am hoping I have enough birthday money to get tickets to see Hamlet....boring I know but its a role I want to play so bad." David said. 

"It's not boring... Is it on at the local theatre?" Lisa said, "I love to see good plays and its one of the best..." She smiled at David. "Have you heard about your audition yet?" 

"Not yet...any day...I don’t really want to get it because it means I have to go live in Scotland to go get the degree I want and that means leaving you.” 

"But its your dream... I could always find a Uni up there after 6th form... We could get a place together?" 

"Yeah...that would be nice our first place." David hugged her. "Yeah its only a year... we can do that...shite is that the time... my turn to cook at home tonight... I miss us not having somewhere to go." he kissed her lips gently. "I will be over tomorrow...if you want to see me that is!" he winked.

"Course I want to see you silly!" Lisa laughed. "I need to give you your pressie!" 

David smiled. "Ok.. keep those books... I will get them later." David kissed her. "See you tomorrow. I will call you later... I don’t want to leave you... God I wish we had our own place." 

"Soon enough we will, then we won't have to say goodbye..." Lisa sighed hugging him tightly. 

David held her hard. "Ok I will ring you later." he them kissed her and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day David went downstairs, Peter was there munching toast.

"You're up early?" he said to Peter.

"Am meeting Mel... got a busy day planned. Her mum wants me to go over for lunch." 

"Good luck." David said sitting down.

"She's not that bad...when she is sober." Peter said.

David laughed he then text Lisa that he was up. 

_#Happy Birthday Baby, can I cum round? I miss u,love u L xxxx#_

_#sure u cn Peter about 2 go 2 Mel's am home alone til 2pm luv u 2 xxxxD#_

_#Ooh then u might get 2 pressies if we r hm alone. C u sn L xxxx#_

Lisa sent the message, checked her makeup, and said bye to her parents.

"Hang on a sec..." Carol got up from the settee and went through to the kitchen with Lisa following.

"Give David this for us please Love." Carol handed Lisa a card.

"Ok thanks Mum, see you later..." Lisa smiled slipping the card in the top of the bag she carried.

Lisa ran down the garden path, through the gate and up to David's back door. 

Peter opened the back door as he came out. "He's in the kitchen." Peter smiled. 

"Thanks, ooh Happy Birthday Peter...I've got a card in here somewhere for you..." Lisa held up the bag, "...I'll leave it here for you to get later if that's ok... It's kinda buried!" 

Peter laughed. "Thanks I will get it later... thanks." Peter kissed her cheek and then left. 

Lisa tapped on the back door as she went in "Birthday Boy... Where are you hiding?" She called. 

David heard Lisa. "Kitchen." he said dropping his toast. 

Lisa wandered in, holding the bag behind her. "Hey you..." She smiled. 

David smiled. "Hey... missed you." 

"Missed you too..." Lisa went to him and pulled him down for a kiss. "You keep growing like this and I'll have to get some stilts!" 

David laughed. "Sorry I will bend." he kissed her back. 

Breaking the kiss Lisa held out the present bag. "Here's the first present... You can unwrap the other one afterwards..." 

David raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" he said shaking the present. He then tore it open. "What? How did you know I wanted a new A&F hoody.... I love it.... I love you…thank you." he picked her up and hugged her. 

"I'm just clever..." Lisa giggled, "...there's cards in the bag too for you and Peter..." 

"Ok.." David said as he pulled his t-shirt off leaving him bare chested. He took Peter's cards and left them on the table as he started to open his cards. "Aww Fiancé.." he smiled at Lisa. "I love it." There was some money in the one from Robin and Carol. "They....wow they didn’t have to do that."

"They wanted to... You're pretty much family now and they didn't know what to get you..." She ran a hand down his chest. "How would you like your other present now?" 

David looked at her. "I would love my other present." he smiled at her. 

"Ok..." Lisa pulled David to his feet, giggled and letting go, ran off up to his bedroom, closing the curtains and standing in the centre of the room waiting for David to catch up. 

It took David a second and then he ran up the stairs and into his room. He saw Lisa stood there. "Can I watch my present unwrap itself? I love when you do that." 

"Today... YOU can have anything you want Baby!" Lisa grinned pushing David back onto his bed, then stripping for him to reveal her new black underwear. 

David leant up on his elbows. "Wow...I like those....are they part of my presents?" he grinned. 

"What... These old things..." Lisa moved towards him. "Not so much presents, think of them more as wrapping!" She pushed David so he was laid on his back on his bed and climbed on top of him. "This layer's all yours." 

David smiled as he moved his hands to her bra. "Front clasp...you are spoiling me." he flicked it open and her breasts fell free. He fell upon them kissing them, licking and kneading them. 

Lisa moaned loudly as David's mouth found her breasts. 

David broke off from her breasts. "Undress me Lisa...please." he asked gently. 

Lisa shifted a little so she was sat across David's thighs and undid his belt. Running a finger around his waistband she smiled. "So what would my fiancé like his birthday present to do first?" She asked as she started on the buttons of his fly. 

David gulped and felt his member harden. "Make me cum and scream her name." he said to her. 

Lisa grinned. "Ok..." 

David lay back on the bed.. his chest heaving a little at Lisa being at his well sort of beck and call... he loved it... but he liked it more when she was the one telling him what to do.

The rest of the morning was spent making love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few weeks later…**

Lisa ran into the corridor outside the gym, shoving her way through the assembled crowds trying to find her friends. Why did she have to be running late today?

David was stood outside scanning the crowd for Lisa.

Peter was chewing his nails.

Mel was stood next to Peter looking rather pale. 

Lisa saw David and Peter towering over the rest of the crowd and pushed her way   
through to them. "Thank fuck I found you...." She wiped sweat from her brow, moving in to hug Mel and Peter before pressing herself against David and kissing him hard. "Bloody alarm clock!" 

David held her. "I told you I should have called you...you’re here now....I...didn’t get the part." David whispered to her. 

"There'll be other parts... it'll be crap without you!" Lisa kissed David's cheek, "You'll have to ring me tomorrow." 

David smiled. "I will come over and wake you up." David said. "It will be shite." David took her hand.. he knew his hand was sweaty and clammy. 

"Shit... looks like this is it then..." Lisa looked around as the doors to the exam hall opened, "English literature first, at least we're starting with something easy!" She kissed David's cheek and then held his hand as they worked their way toward the hall. 

David looked at her. She had come a fair way from a few weeks ago. "Aye... easy."

"Speak for yourself." Peter said walking in with Mel. 

"WHAT? Didn't you teach me confidence is half the battle won?" Lisa turned to   
David and kissed him hard, "See you after this one then?" 

David grinned as half the hall wolf whistled. "Aye.. good luck." David took his seat two rows from her.

Peter was across the way and Mel was next to David.

David turned his paper over and looked at the first question. 'Fuck... this is hard' he thought as he chewed his pen. 

Looking at the first question Lisa heaved a sigh of relief. This was easy. She took time to go into detail in all of her answers. She was still sat watching the clock for the last 5 minutes having checked her replies twice. 

David looked up and saw he had 5 mins left. He rubbed at hair. He then quickly wrote what answer he thought was right. 

Once they were allowed out of the hall Lisa pushed herself against David "Thank you!" She smiled quietly. 

"You're welcome... that was hard." he sighed. "English Language next one. I hope I do better at that one... I think I cocked this one up." 

"Hard?" Lisa frowned, "I had time to spare..." She took a sip from her bottle of water "Shit... Language next... This is where I fail!" 

David took the bottle and had a sip. "You wont fail.... I had to rush to finish my paper." 

"Such confidence..." Lisa giggled. "Wish I shared it!" 

"Lisa." David leant in. "I am acting.. I am fucking bricking it." he stepped back as they were called to the next exam. 

"See you're a great actor..." Lisa laughed heading into the exam room. 

David laughed. This time he sailed through the exam. He sat back and looked around at the mass of faces as they worked. 

Lisa hated every one of her exams after Eng Lit... She either ran out of time halfway through or just didn't have a clue about any of the questions/scenarios. 

David felt he had cocked up Math and Science. His Drama one was to be performed in front of the school that night and David was nervous... this would be the first time Lisa saw him act in the flesh. 

"You want me to meet you before the show?" Lisa asked sensing the nerves from David. 

He nodded. "Come backstage." he said. 

"Ok...." Lisa grinned. "What will I be able to do to help you?" 

"Just being there will help me." he said. "And afterwards...we could...well.. you know.." he leant in and told her just what they could do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisa held David's hand tightly dreading the last exam "I'm gonna fail this one as well!" She pouted, "Chuffing Geography.... I mean.... what's the point!? At least you get History...." 

"I know.. but its the last one... Lisa.. end of school is nigh... Lisa.. will you go to the prom with me?" he asked. 

"Of course I will!" Lisa smiled crushing her lips to his. "Mel... you up for dress shopping this weekend?" 

"Yeah.. need a nice dress." Mel said as she held Peter's hand.. it was just a shame she wouldn’t be dressing up for Peter. 

Lisa's Geography exam went as well as expected... she answered 3 of the questions and ran out of time. Hanging her head as she walked out of the hall she didn't see David and almost walked into him. 

"You ok?" he asked as he had done his History exam. 

"No... that one's most definitely a fail - ran out of time with 3 more questions to go!" Lisa hugged David tightly. "How was History?" 

"Shite.. got the first three questions wrong and fucked the last one up... but who cares I don’t need History." he held her. 

"So is that really it! School's done?!?" Lisa could barely believe it. 

"Yup...FREEDOM!!!" David sounded like Mel Gibson's William Wallace."... Till   
September." 

"Prom and results first... " Lisa gulped not wanting to think about her results. 

"Aye prom and results... so you want the full works for the prom? Flowers, limo... new jewellery?" 

"Nah... a pretty dress, you in a suit... that'll do me nicely." Lisa interlaced her fingers with his as they set off out of school. 

"Oh I have my eye on a suit I want. I am just glad this has grew back in but a little shocked Peter has grown his too." 

"Think that may be down to Mel..." Lisa smiled, "She's going through a longer hair phase at the mo..." 

"Ah... do they seem ok to you?" David asked as they headed for her house. 

Lisa sighed, "I don't know....do they seem ok to you?" How do you tell someone you're pretty sure their brother's about to get chucked - Mel never stayed in a relationship through the summer holidays, and this year she was going to be working too. 

"I don’t know... but he is smitten bad...said he was hoping to well... ask her to get engaged during holidays... we just need to be there for him." David said. 

"Shit, I didn't realise he was that smitten..." Lisa sighed, this was going to end badly.

"I didn’t know myself till I saw him looking at rings... Peter will be ok he will bounce back...I hope. If not he has me and you to help him." David said. 

"Yeah, we'll get him through it." Lisa smiled unlocking her front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next Saturday Lisa was stood in a changing room trying on the 6th dress in that shop alone.

"I don't know... It's between this and that one in the first shop...." she said turning in front of the mirror. "Which one do you think Mel?" 

Mel was answering a text on her phone. "The red one." Mel said. "You look good in red." 

"See... That's why I love you!" Lisa laughed going to change out of the dress, "What one are you getting?" 

"The blue one...then we need shoes and stuff...then I have to go...got to meet someone." Mel said. 

David and Peter were trying suits on.

"I am not wearing this!" Peter said. He looked at David who had on a tux. "We should both wear one of those.'

David nodded. "Sure....I need to get something for Lisa then we are done."

Lisa sighed. "Are you going to tell me who this someone is? Or is it best I don't ask?" 

"Not if your gonna tell David...Peter wants what you two have...he has changed...trying to be like David...if I wanted David I would have chosen him." Mel said. 

"Ok, don't tell me. You’re still going to the prom with Peter right?" Lisa drew back the curtain and came out carrying 5 hangers in one hand and the red dress in her other hand. 

"Yeah still going to prom with Peter." Mel said... best not tell her what else she planned to do at the prom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Prom Night…**

Lisa was sat in front of her dressing table carefully putting the finishing touches to her makeup, a glass of vodka and redbull beside her. "Can you do my hair for me Mel? You know you're so much better at it than me!" 

Mel giggled. "Come on...wear it up with ringlets falling, it will go perfect with the dress." Mel said.

**Across in David and Peter's house…**

Peter had decided no crap in his hair tonight... it would be floppy like David wore his. He picked up the corsage. 

David was stood down stairs in his tux with the corsage for Lisa and her present.

"I wonder what the lads'll be wearing?" Lisa grinned as she put her dress on over her new underwear. "Just think in a couple of years we'll be getting ready like this for mine and David's wedding!" 

Mel laughed. "You think it will be a couple of years? In a few months you will be 17 and could elope to Scotland and get married...but I think yeah wait till you are both 18." Mel pulled on her dress as her phone chirped. Mel giggled and blushed as she read it and then put it in her small bag. "You ready?"

David watched his Dad fuss over them as he took some photos. "You're mum would be so proud of you two." Alex said.

David smiled.

Then the limo arrived. "What the?" David and Peter looked at their dad.

"As if you would go to the prom in a cab... enjoy it.. go pick up your girls." Alex hugged his boys.

The boys then took their things and got into the limo and headed around to Lisa's.

"Mum and Dad want us to wait until after Uni..." Lisa rolled her eyes, knocking back the last of her drink and checking her reflection once more. She sprayed herself with perfume and offered it to Mel, before picking up her bag. "We look amazing..." She grinned as they headed downstairs to be fussed over by her Mum and Dad. 

"We do that and we will knock 'em for 6." Mel said...she did feel a bit shitty about what she was going to do...but she was going to wait until the end of the night... "Come on lets go see how fussy your mum and dad are gonna be?" 

Robin and Carol fussed over them taking photos and commenting on how grown up they both looked. With tears threatening to overflow Carol hugged both girls and slipped £20 into each of their hands "Have a drink or two on us..." She said quietly knowing age restrictions were usually overlooked at school proms, or if they weren't then the kids usually went on to one of the local bars afterwards. 

Mel smiled "Thanks Carol."

Then there was a knock at the door.

David stood on the step. Peter stayed in the car. 

"Wow..." Lisa’s mouth dropped open when she saw David. 

David's mouth fell open..."Wow. You look. ..Wow.!" 

Lisa smiled and blushed, "I do don't I!" She giggled. "Where’s Peter... Mum and Dad want to take a photo or 3?" 

"PETER!!" David yelled.

Peter got out. "Am coming,"

David took Lisa in the passage. "You will need this for the photo." he held up a velvet box. 

(it’s a single diamond necklace looks like its floating) 

Lisa's mouth dropped open again as she opened the box, "Oh David, it's beautiful..." She kissed him hard. "Can you put it on for me?" She turned around, lifting her hair. 

David took the necklace out and put it on her. 

Peter came in. "You should be saving your pennies for the flat... not on stupid necklaces." Peter said going into the lounge.

"Ignore him...he's in one of his little moods." David said. 

"Think we need to keep an eye on those two... Mel’s in a funny mood too." Lisa whispered as they went through to join everyone else. 

Carol and Robin commented on how identical the twins were looking, took what felt like hundreds of photos then noticing the time they waved the kids off from the front doorstep. 

David agreed with Lisa.

They had fun at the prom. Dancing and having some 'spiked' punch.

Peter was drinking from a small hip flask. Him and Mel disappeared for a little bit... they came back and David could tell by the red mark on Mel's face something had happened.

"I'll go deal with Peter....you see Mel, meet you out front." David said.

Lisa followed Mel into the loos. "Ok what the fuck just happened?" 

"I ended it with Peter....and the reason why...he is half cut and slapped me... I am going to meet Brendan." Mel walked out.

Peter had brushed David off. David had found Mel and started yelling at her for choosing tonight to end it.

Walking outside Lisa saw Mel yelling. Not wanting to get caught up in the argument she walked the other way. 

Lisa spotted who she thought was David. "There you are..." She sat down beside him, and as he turned to face her, Lisa smiled, put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, kissing him hard. 

Peter heard Lisa and then she grabbed him and kissed him...that feeling was there again. He deepened the kiss putting his hands in her hair and moved so he was facing her....as he did the hip flask fell out.

Mel told David where to go... Peter had turned into David ... and she didn’t want that she then ran off.

David walked around and saw his fiancée snogging his brother. He leant against the wall folded his arms and watched.

Lisa tasted the alcohol on his tongue and hearing the hip flask hit the floor realised she'd done it again. She pushed him off. "Shit...." 

Peter moved back and stood up picking flask up.

David burst out laughing. "Good job he is pissed...wrong twin love....but we look the same and he is drunk....so I forgive you." 

"Fuck...." Lisa turned when she heard David. "God David... I saw Mel shouting.... then I came round here...I'm so sorry... Why was Mel yelling at you? I thought you were Peter... And I thought... Shit!" She looked down feeling sick. 

David went to Lisa and kissed her hard as Peter walked off. "Ok Mel yelled at me cos I said she should have waited to end it...he is pissed...don’t worry about it...at least its happened now and won’t again.. I won’t dress the same as him again." 

Lisa kissed David. "Please don't... It gets confusing... And I'm so sorry." 

David pulled her to him. "Its ok...so...who kisses the best...me or him?" David teased. 

Lisa shook her head smiling at him, "Don’t...." she blushed. 

David laughed. "Come on...the proms winding down... Peter will go drown his sorrows at home...You want to head on to one of the little clubs...or...You want to go for a ride in the limo and make out in the back?" he trailed a finger up her arm. 

"Lets go for a ride..." Lisa smiled, linking her arm through David's, "...I can show you how sorry I am..." She whispered as they got to the limo. 

"Lisa, it was a mix up... surprised it didn’t happen before now...but you can still do what you were planning." he said kissing her as he lay her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The summer holidays…**

Lisa didn't want to go... If she didn't say goodbye then he couldn't go anywhere could he? She walked the long way round, trying not to cry. 4 weeks on her own while David was at summer school. This was going to be a very long summer. 

David felt the tears welling in his eyes. "I...will miss you Lisa...don’t forget me." he took her hand through the window. 

"How could I ever forget you?" Lisa smiled, the tears now running freely down her face. "Don't forget me with all those actresses running around..." She sobbed. 

"I only have eyes for you Lisa...Dinnae cry...please...it kills me when yae cry." He wiped her eyes.

"Break a leg DJ." Peter said. 

Lisa blinked back more tears. "Ring me when you get there... I love you." She kissed  
him through the car window. 

David felt her tears mix with his. He felt her lips leave his. "I will and as often as I can...dinnae hae too much fun without mae...Peter look after Lisa?" David said.

"Will do DJ!" Peter said. 

Lisa stepped back sobbing quietly as the car left. She waved and blew kisses until it was out of sight, then brought her hands to her face and covered it as she cried. 

Peter put his arm around Lisa. "It will fly by... come on.. let me make you a toddy." Peter said. 

"Thanks..." Lisa said quietly as she dried her eyes on her sleeve and let Peter lead her into the house. 

Peter sat her down. His Dad was driving David to the summer school... Peter had the house to himself... but no-one to share it with him. He went and made the toddy and set it down in front of Lisa. "There yae are....." he also set some tissues down. 

"Thanks..." Lisa smiled at him, "How are you doing now… after the whole Mel thing I mean?" She took a tissue and wiped her eyes again before sipping the drink and coughing. "How much whiskey did you put in this?" She giggled. 

"I put enough in to taste.. am ok.. dinnae worry plenty more fish in the sea." Peter said taking Lisa's hand as he sat down. "Have you to take care of now." he smiled. 

"You don't have to put your life on hold for me... I'll survive..." Lisa squeezed his hand. "We need to find you a girlfriend... That can be my goal till David gets back... finding the right girl for you." She smiled. 

Peter laughed. "Well until we find me the right girl I promised DJ to look after you...so.. I have the whole house to myself... how do you fancy a film fest?" 

Lisa thought for a second. "Now that depends... Will it be all action films... And will there be popcorn?" 

"There is plenty popcorn... and I do have the odd chick flick too.. but dinnae tell anyone." Peter laughed. 

"Ok, I would love to..." Lisa smiled. 

"Ok popcorn’s in the cupboard... I will go get the movies." Peter smiled at her. 

Lisa went through to the kitchen and grabbed both bags of popcorn not knowing if Peter liked sweet or salted. She got a bottle of cola out of the fridge and 2 glasses too before heading back to the lounge. 

Peter was bent over the machine sorting out a movie. 

"Now if I was childish I would slap that bum...!" Lisa giggled dropping the popcorn on the settee and putting the coke down on the table with the 2 glasses. 

Peter turned to her. "Dare yae tae." he winked at her. 

"Oi....!" Lisa laughed, "I don't think David would take too kindly to that... he's just left and I already kissed you twice!" 

Peter stood up. "Aye...sorry aboot that... was sleepy the first time and pissed the second...I dinnae make a habit of putting my moves on my brother's girl." Peter sat next to Lisa and hit play on the remote. 

"I... I'm sorry about both times... it was me not you anyway..." She said quietly, "So, on a lighter note, salty or sweet!?!" 

"I'm a pig I like both." Peter said. "And it was both of us... emotional night that night and well.... mistaken identity second time." he smiled. 

"Have you got a big bowl? We could stick both bags in together and just eat it..." Lisa smiled. "What film's first?" 

"Aye I will get it.... and its Terminator 2...then a chick flick. Piles over there." Peter said getting up to get the bowl.

David wiped at his eyes as he text Lisa. 

_#miss u Lisa, I wnt 2 trn rund & cum back Luv U D xxx#_

Lisa read the text and smiled. 

_#Go on then, shall I put the kettle on? Seriously, we cn do4wks-it's the diff btwn actin or shop work. UR choice. Love U xxx#_

David got the reply. 

_#I kno miss u we cn do 4wks ok do me a favour find P a girl, he needs 1 luv u D xxx#_

"Got one." Peter said coming back in. 

"David agrees - my mission while he's gone should be to get you a girl.. " Lisa smiled as Peter sat down holding the bowl between them. 

"Well I hope you can but I think David found the best one down here." Peter said pouring both popcorns in .

"You're just saying that cos you don't want to watch crap films on your own..." Lisa laughed elbowing Peter and nearly making the popcorn spill everywhere. 

"Oi....its true and T2 isnae crap." he poked Lisa back. 

"Well.... it's not bad... if you can get past the rubbish plot... the effects are quite good..." Lisa said steering the conversation away from herself. 

"Aye its ok... but I promise tae sit through the chick flick with yae." Peter said reaching for the popcorn. "So...you got any other female pals that wont ditch me?" 

"Erm... Well there was Peggy, but she's kinda taken now... let me work on it..." Lisa said thinking through her class mates as the film started. 

Peter shoved some popcorn in. "Ok well if after 4 weeks am still single then am gonna turn celibate." 

"Surely if you're still single after 4 weeks you'd be classed as celibate anyway!" Lisa laughed grabbing for some popcorn. 

Peter reached for the same lot of popcorn and his and Lisa's hand touched. "Aye." he said gently looking at their hands. 

Lisa felt their hands touch and gulped , chancing a look across at Peter. He looked like David but he so wasn't him. Mentally kicking herself for even considering thinking about Peter in any way besides the brother in law he was to become Lisa grabbed some of the popcorn and stuck it in her mouth. 

Peter saw her look at him and he turned his head 'no Peter she is off limits' he said to himself as he watched the movie. 

Terminator 2 finished and it was Lisa's turn to pick a film so she dragged herself up off the sofa and made her way to the stack of films. "Hmmm..." She grinned, "What to make you watch..." 

Peter had been watching Lisa. "Well DJ's fave My fair Lady is there." 

"Nah, wouldn't feel right, how about Happy Gilmore?" She held it up. 

"Oh I fucking love that film." Peter said. 

Lisa put the disc in and walking backwards sat down on the sofa, landing half on Peter's leg, "Oops Sorry..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next 3 weeks flew by for Peter and Lisa.... for David it dragged....the odd phone call was all he could manage.

Peter had tried to coax Lisa out the house. It was a hot summer's day. They had watched films and TV ... Peter knew Lisa was missing DJ so he text Lisa

_#beach 2day otherwise I text DJ n tell him his gal is moping & that will make DJ sad... we don’t wnt 2 make DJ sad xx lol P# _

_#U wdnt, u no he hates it up there. Do we hv2go, 2 beach? L x#_

_#Yes I wud now get that arse of urs in gear and meet me at the gate in 20 or I text DJ Px #_

Lisa sighed, perhaps the beach would be ok, so long as they didn't bump into anyone from school. She hated pointing out that this wasn't David but his brother, and it made things awkward for Peter too. Grabbing her beach bag from the bottom of the wardrobe Lisa threw in her sun lotion, beach towel and some spare clothes just in case. She put her bikini on, and a strap top and shorts, kicked on her flip flops and made it to the gate at the same time as Peter. 

Peter was wearing a cap, his shades, his black and green shorts and a black vest top, he had some sandals on. "There you are.. was just about to text him.” 

"Nah you wasn't... where's your phone?!?" Lisa grabbed for him playfully. 

Peter held it up high and poked his tongue out. "Ha-ha ha yae cannae reach it... now come on beach....see if there are any hotties for me... I have one week left before I become celibate." he took Lisa's hand. 

"Think it may be too late!" Lisa laughed, "As far as I've seen there's been no action for weeks... Looks like you're already there!" She gently elbowed him with a grin. 

"Oi you....I have seen action...just not.... with someone else." he winked. "Come on there's the bus." he grabbed her hand as they ran for the bus. 

As Peter pulled her on the bus Lisa laughed, "Err... Hang on... You didn't use this hand did you?!?" 

Peter laughed so hard. "I am clever…" he leant into her ear as they sat down. "I use both." his breath hot on her ear. Peter was so tempted to lick her ear and kiss it. He flushed and moved away from her. These past few weeks had done nothing but make him fall for Lisa more... and he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it. 

Lisa shivered as Peter whispered in her ear, something made her want to turn her head to meet his lips that could've only been millimetres from her skin, but she stopped herself. David needed to come back very soon. "That's disgusting... and I bet you don’t wash your hands!" She joked trying to lighten the emotion she felt right about then. 

"Well does licking count as washing?" he laughed as they set off. Peter needed to find a girlfriend soon or he would give into the temptation and kiss Lisa...and maybe more... he turned away from Lisa and looked out window. 

"Ewww!" Lisa giggled, sitting back and putting her hand in his. She rested her head back against the seat. It felt good to be out and about. Peter, though disgusting at times, looked after her well, and made her laugh, forgetting about David being so far away for just a little while. 

**They got to the beach…**

Peter set the blanket up. He then accidentally knocked into a blonde girl who got chatting to him. 

Lisa lay herself out on the blanket trying not to watch the exchange between Peter and the blond, but it was like some nasty soap on TV. She rolled her eyes and kicked off her flip flops, shimmying down her shorts and taking off her strap top. 

Peter laughed and threw his head back. Peter turned to Lisa, he took in what she had on. "Lisa." his voice high pitched. "This is Claire.... erm... well...I am going to go get us some chips." Peter stared at Lisa and felt himself get hard... he had to move other wise her would kiss her. There was no-one they knew there but... no.. "Chips 10 min." he then walked off. 

Claire smiled at Lisa. "Hi, ooo you engaged?” she said noticing the ring on her finger. “That’s nice." 

"Hi..." Lisa looked Claire up and down. 

"So…you and Peter... are you and he well you know...is he your other half?" Claire asked.

"Oh god, no!" Lisa laughed, sitting up, "I'm his brother's fiancé... Peter was going out with my friend... they split recently... David, his brother just likes me to keep an eye on Peter to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid... again..." Lisa didn't know why she was saying this, but the thought of Claire and Peter made her say it. 

"Oh…so he is damaged goods? Oh well...thought he was... tell him I had to go... I am not going to be used." Claire got up and left. 

Lisa watched Claire walk off with a slight smile building on her face, then she realised she'd have to tell Peter where the girl had gone. 

Peter came back with some chips. He then saw Lisa was on her own. "Ah...my charm wasn’t that good on her then?" he said sitting down next to Lisa. "I am going to be celibate now aren’t I....why cant we clone you...then I could be happy?" Peter said... he thought he hadn’t said it out loud... but he had. 

"You wouldn't be happy with a clone of me..." Lisa laughed grabbing some of his chips, "I'm too mopey... remember... and my clone would be too.... and..." she took some more of his chips, "... you'd have to buy a bigger bag of chips with 2 of us around!" 

Peter looked at Lisa. "I would...I have seen you on your mopey days these past few weeks.." he then brushed her hair from her lips. 

Lisa closed her eyes trying to still the emotions bubbling inside her. This was wrong. This was Peter not David, yet as his thumb brushed the hair from her lip she could have quite easily believed it was David. Her mouth opened a little and she let out an almost, but not quite, silent moan. 

Peter looked as her lips parted slightly. He moved his thumb across again. He knew it was wrong....but it felt so right. He moved his other hand to cup her face. 

Opening her eyes, Lisa gently nibbled Peter's thumb, her breath hitching in her chest. "It's wrong..." She whispered and leant in a bit. 

Peter felt her nibble on his thumb and heard her words but he leant in. "I know its wrong..." his lips almost touching hers. "...but it feels right." then Peter lightly pressed his lips to hers. 

Feeling Peter's lips against hers Lisa kissed him back, slowly and tenderly. Her hands wound their way into his hair and her body pressed against his. 

Peter lay them down on the blanket....side by side as they kissed... Peter loved how Lisa pressed against him he moved a hand down her side. 

Lisa moaned into the kiss moving her hand to Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter deepened the kiss as he moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her closer to him as he felt and heard her moan....he then moaned into the kiss as well...all thoughts that he was making out with his future sister in law went out his mind. 

Lisa broke the kiss but didn't move away, loving the closeness of Peter. 

Peter stared into Lisa's eyes and just smiled. "You do realise we are now lying on the bag of chips?" he then burst out laughing. 

Lisa sat up giggling as she saw the squished bag of chips, "Oops!" She laughed. 

Peter sat up with her and pulled the bag from in-between them. "Looks like lunch is a wash out...you want to…erm…" Peter looked at Lisa and brushed some sand from her face. He then moved in again....kissing her softly. 

Lisa turned herself as they kissed putting her arms around Peter and drawing small circles on his skin. 

Peter trailed his hands down her back...feeling the small scars David had mentioned... but he moved to the small of her back as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck. 

"Hmmm..." Lisa pulled him back up, "... too much like..." She shook her head and bit her lip. 

"Sorry..." Peter said as he started to kiss her shoulder instead. 

"I... we.... just today... no strings... no comeback..." Lisa babbled, trying to make sure he knew it was a one off. 

Peter stopped and pressed his finger to her lips. "I know....one day...nothing more... now Shhhh...you want to go paddle in the water?" Peter asked. "Or...you want to do this some more." Peter said teasing his finger from her shoulder down her arm and then drew circles on her hand. 

"Lets go paddle, we can do this again afterwards." Lisa took his hand and got up pulling him to his feet. 

Peter got up. "Ok." he then walked them down to the water. 

"So...you got any plans on what to do this last week? I know we have exhausted my film collection......Andy is having his 17th birthday party on Friday....just thought ..as friends...we could go.....last night before David comes home?" 

"I'd love to go... are you planning on getting rat-arsed again though?" Lisa asked, holding his hand as they reached the edge of the water. 

"No...am over that now....that was....well you know... nope.. new Peter.. I need to start growing up... I have to knuckle down...if I want to be a copper... Fuck hope I get the marks I need." Peter stepped into the water with her. 

"Fuck...." Lisa ran out of the water giggling, "It's cold!!" She looked at Peter, "You'll get the marks, and if you don't I'm stuck at sixth form for at least a year... I'll keep you company!" 

Peter jumped back. "Fuck why is it so cold.? Oh well I have that to look forward to." he smiled. "I'll keep you company too." he then kissed her hand. "Even if I get a girlfriend I will still make time for my old pal Lisa." he nudged her. 

"I'm sure if you get a girlfriend she'll be fine about our *cough* friendship!" Lisa looked at him with a cheeky grin. 

Peter laughed. "Don’t even joke...my girlfriend might but I seriously doubt your other half would." he pulled her into a hug. 

"That's why we'll use today to get it out of our systems..." She whispered, nuzzling in to his neck and kissing it softly, "...then when he gets back we'll be fine." 

"Mmm aye....get it out our system...." Peter kissed her head. "Want to go back to the blanket and make a start on getting it out our system?" he moved his hands to her bum. 

"Yeah." Lisa pressed herself against him as he held her bum, "I'd love to." 

Peter pulled her to him and then he bent in and kissed her at the water's edge. 

"Blanket.." Lisa breathed as she broke the kiss. 

"Aye....blanket." Peter led them back to the blanket. 

He pulled his vest top off. "Dinnae want tan lines on my arms." he said as he lay down and pulled Lisa with him. 

"So vain...." Lisa laughed, sitting up again, "Hang on..." She tied her hair up before lying down with Peter, "Don't want my hair getting in the way of my tan... or anything else!" She giggled, lying on her side and looking at Peter. 

Peter looked down at her. "Being out in the sun has made you glow." he leant down and kissed her lips gently. 

Lisa pulled him down onto her harder, deepening the kiss hungrily. 

Peter moved his hands to tease her nipples through her bikini as they kissed hard. 

Lisa moved her hands to Peter's bum, pulling him closer still. 

Peter felt himself harden at her touch. He moaned into the kiss. 

Lisa could feel the reaction Peter was having to her touch, hearing him moan she broke the kiss. "We can't... not that.... not here...." She knew he was thinking the same as her. 

"I know...dinnae worry....that will go away....honestly I can just go take a dip in the water.... gone..." Peter looked at her. "If we ever do that....not on public display." he laughed and moved his fingers back to her nipples. "I will only go as far as you want." 

"What do you mean if...." Lisa shoved him playfully, "Today... then it's over?" 

"I meant today....silly." he moved to her side and started to tickle her. "I know its over after today...but today still has a wee while left." he moved in and then tongued her belly button. 

"How about... Nah... actually" Lisa blushed. 

"What...must be a naughty thought....you blushed." Peter said looking up at her. 

"I was just wondering what time your Dad'll be home..." Lisa said looking down at him and wrapping her legs around his chest. 

"Tomorrow morning....he’s stopping off..." Peter kissed her thighs. "... overnight...if you want to...well come over for a bit?" 

"I think I will actually..." Lisa smiled, pulling him up to kiss him hard again, "I mean we do have to get this completely out of our systems." 

Peter rolled them so Lisa was on top and broke the kiss. "Aye...we hae tae get it totally oot our system." he said moving his hands back to Lisa's bum. 

"Do we have to wait until later?" Lisa ground down on him a little, "It may take a bit to get it totally out." 

Peter moaned as she ground on him. "Lisa...we have all day and most of the night...why rush... I mean not that I dinnae want tae... but....It won’t be just us on the beach again.. lets hae a little more time here ....then... we will get it oot our system... as many times as it takes before our day is up." 

"Ok...." Lisa pouted moving off of him to lie on the blanket beside him, "How many times do you think it'll take?" She asked drawing patterns on his stomach with her finger. 

Peter's breath hitched as she drew on his stomach. "Fuck knows...as many times as it needs tae be...if yae keep daeing that am gonnae hae yae on the blanket." Peter moaned and closed his eyes. 

Lisa grinned, "What... This?" She asked drawing more patterns. 

Peter gripped the blanket. "Aye...that...fuck Lisa." Peter said pulling her in for a hard kiss. 

Having spent the entire afternoon kissing and winding each other up Lisa nigh on dragged Peter onto the bus. "OK, we can get off one stop early and grab some pizza... then back to yours?" She suggested as they sat down on the bus.

Peter laughed. "Can we have a ham and pineapple one?" Peter said sitting down.

David had had an ok day... the play was going well but he missed Lisa like mad.

_#miss u, god only a few more days and then god help u wen I c u I wil tear ur clothes off as soon as I c u I am fin 4 the day in 20 mins I wil call u luv u D xxxx#_

Lisa heard her phone chirp and untangled herself from Peter's arms. "Hang on... might be Mel... about her mum." She picked her phone out of her bag and unlocked it.  
Reading the message she swallowed hard. "Peter..." She showed him the message. 

"Oh fuck...." Peter took his arm from her. "That's.... this....we have to stop... Lisa...this has to stop now." Peter said. "It was a nice day but...that's it." Peter said bringing them back to reality with a bump.

"I know...." She smiled at him. "…at least we haven't done anything too much..." She felt sick at the thought that had the message come an hour or so later it would've been too late. 

Peter nodded his stomach turning....he had almost did it again.... "We never speak of this... god my heed hurts." Peter said. 

"Mine too... you're going red... Shit... did you put any sun-cream on before we went?" Lisa felt sick. 

Peter shook his head. "Nae...oh fuck...all I need…did you.. your arms are red too?" Peter went to touch her but stopped. 

"No, shit... this is gonna hurt later!" She laughed a little "Perhaps it's karma coming to bite us in the bum?!" 

"Aye." Peter said. "Our stop." he said getting up and holding his hand out for her. 

"I'm ok..." Lisa looked at his hand then up at his face with a raised eyebrow, she picked up her bag, putting her phone back in it, before standing up. "…gonna have to stop doing that." she smiled sadly. 

"Shit.. sorry... but its a friendly gesture nothing more... helping a friend." Peter said moving to let her by...but Peter knew something had changed in them....fuck they had been planning to... he pushed those thoughts away. "I will see you to yours and then use the gate to go home." 

"Thanks." Lisa said stepping off the bus. She felt a bit dizzy and just wanted to get home and jump in the shower. 

Peter saw Lisa to the back door and then went home... his head was pounding... he wanted a shower and his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Getting in the house Lisa got as far as the kitchen sink before throwing up. She felt so ill but her mum and dad wouldn't be back for hours. Making it to her bed eventually she threw her bag down just as it started ringing. "Shit... My phone..." She muttered grabbing it out of the bag and lying on her stomach she answered it. 

David heard the phone connected. "Hi Lisa!" he said. 

"David... hey..." Lisa said quietly. 

"You ok?" David said sitting up on his bed. 

"No... I feel horrid..." Lisa felt tears well in her eyes. "Peter took me to the beach today... I forgot to use my sun-cream and now I'm sunburnt and feel like shite!" 

"Awww Lisa.....sweetheart... I am so sorry... you need to drink plenty and take some painkillers....I will kill Peter.... did he have his on?" David said ruffling his hair. 

"No I don't think so..." Lisa swallowed, "We just forgot to use it.... Wish you were here to look after me, failing that I want my Mum..." She let out a little sob. 

"Aww Lisa...dinnae cry...look ring your mum and tell her....you could have sunstroke or anything... Lisa will you call your mum?" David was worried now. 

"Yeah... Shit if I've got sunstroke Peter could have too... your Dad's away so he'll be on his own." Lisa couldn't bare to think of Peter feeling like this and being all alone. 

"Well you ring your mum and I ring Peter ok...Lisa.. I will hang up and ring him?" David said. Peter was prone to heatstroke... he had almost died from it when he was 10.” 

"OK, I love you David, thank you..." Lisa sighed feeling like just going to sleep .

"Love you too. Now ring your mum or I will." David said hanging up.

Peter had thrown up in the shower and the water stung him. He got out after cleaning up and then downed a glass of water and painkillers and flopped naked onto his bed .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few days later…**

Lisa felt like shit still, it had been confirmed by the doctor that both her and Peter had bad sunburn and sunstroke. She should've been happy - today David was coming back, but after what had happened Lisa just felt sick. 

David was like a kid who had to many E numbers. His legs were jostling in the car.

"Calm down, we're almost there." Alex said.

"Dad...4 weeks!" was all David said.

Alex dropped David at Lisa's he had to get back to Peter.

David ran up to the door and knocked on it. 

Lisa heard the knock, swallowed hard and eased herself up from the sofa. She opened the door and smiled at David. "Welcome home Baby!" 

David looked at Lisa. "Oh god...you look... I want to pick you up and swing you...but... get back in and sit down." David said Lisa looked ill. 

"Ah, I guess I look as bad as I feel then..." Lisa laughed, wincing as the movement hurt her burnt face. 

"Aye...oh Lisa." David gently guided her back into the lounge. "Well am back now...and I am looking after you." he took his shades off. "So I am at your beck and call and also...my dad spoke to your Dad... am stopping over in Jo's room to help." 

"You don't have to do that..." Lisa said, scooting her legs up and hugging her knees. "Though it'll be lovely having you around all day and night." 

"Lisa I know I don’t HAVE to... I want to...I have missed you." he sat next to her. "Has Peter been looking after you ok? Well apart from you two getting sunstroke... hope he made you happy and not miss me much." he put his chin on her knee. 

Lisa was glad her face was sunburned so the blush she felt wasn't obvious. "Yeah, he looked after me. We went through his entire film collection..." She smiled. "...didn't stop me missing you though." She moved forwards and kissed his lips gently. 

David kissed her gently. "Hmmm I missed that." he looked at her. "You want something to eat?" he asked. "I can whip us up something...or I can pop to the pizza place?" 

"Not really hungry..." Lisa said quietly. "…still feel quite bleurgh. Was supposed to be beautiful and bronzed for you, not red, shiny and peeling..." She pouted, "...I can't even hug you properly." 

"Oh Lisa..." David said. "I missed that pout." David leant in and kissed that pout. "I do come with some gifts...I researched when you said you were suffering... I got some cream for sunburn...so I could give you a very gentle massage and I got you something else." David got up and went to get his bag from the hall. 

"David... You didn't have to get me anything... Just having you home is more than enough..." Lisa swallowed guiltily. 

David came back in. "Oh Lisa... I like to spoil you, just wait till we are married and I am a big shot...you will be spoilt rotten." He said. "Plus I have the exact same one to hang by my window." David pulled out a blue and white wind chime. "Its not much but... I thought when I’m away at the academy you have this at your window and me at mine...we will have a connection." he blushed. 

Tears welled in Lisa's eyes and she blinked them back. "Its lovely... So thoughtful... Thank you David." She felt sick with guilt. 

"Lisa what's wrong? You look...so sad...talk to me." he cupped her face. "Or is it that you cant give me the welcome you wanted...Lisa we have the rest of our lives to make up for when I am away." he kissed her lips gently. 

Lisa nodded mutely, the tears escaping and running down her cheeks. 

"Oh you silly thing...this will all heal and then there will be no stopping us." he said hugging her gently. "You want me to rub this cream on you...its for the whole body... it may relax you so you can sleep a little?" 

Lisa smiled "Please..." She mumbled looking up into his big brown eyes. "…we best do it upstairs... I'm burnt all over." 

"Ah...not fair Peter got to see you in a bikini before me.... but then again I got to see you naked...come on." he stood up and held his hand out for her. "Lets go see if I can put a smile on your face....you and Peter havnae fallen out have you?" he asked. 

"No... What makes you think that?" Lisa said quickly as she took his hand and eased herself up to standing. "Haven't seen him since the beach, been too poorly. " 

"Just...you look sad and when I said Peter's name.... its nothing...come on get that sexy arse upstairs so I can cream all of you." David laughed. 

"Be gentle with me..." Lisa giggled, "Am poorly remember..." She tried to change the subject away from Peter - if she didn't talk about him she couldn't let slip. 

David led her into her room. "I will be I promise I know your not well." he started to take her clothes off gently. 

Lisa let David take her clothes from her and was soon stood before him wearing nothing but her sunburn and what looked like a pale bikini. 

"Oh Lisa love." David said looking at her then he saw something. "You have a line down your back... It looks...well like an arm!" David said as he picked up the cream.

"Do I?!?" Lisa tried to turn and look and walked in a circle, looking over her shoulder, "An arm… are you sure?" 

"Hang on let me take a photo." David took his phone out and snapped a pic. "Ok there.. look, it ends just above your knicker line." he handed her the phone 

Lisa looked at the picture and knew exactly when it happened. "The little git!" Lisa laughed nervously, "I dozed off on the beach, yeah stupid I know... have the proof... but Peter was giggling when I woke up... He must've held his arm in the same place for the whole time I was asleep..." She hoped he'd bought it. 

"Ha ha...sounds like Peter... and no wonder you got burnt come on... let me get this cream on." David said deleting the photo. "Ok lay on the bed." 

Lisa lay carefully on the bed, "So... how was the summer school...any hot actresses I should be worried about?!?" She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. 

"Well a couple tried and I said nope.... am engaged and showed them your pic and they let me be...it was ok.. I missed you though." David put the cream on his hands and then gently rubbed it in. 

Lisa relaxed under David's touch, the cream felt amazing and she felt herself doze off. 

David noticed Lisa had nodded off. He smiled and went and washed his hands. He then pulled a pure cotton sheet on her body and sat on the chair and looked at her. All the pain had gone from her face now. 

Lisa woke up a while later feeling better than she had in days. She rolled over on to her back and didn't scream. That was a good sign. Looking up she saw David and smiled. 

"Hey... that cream helping is it?" he asked. 

"Put it this way... I haven't laid on my back since I was on the beach..." Lisa smiled. "Oh this is bliss!" 

David smiled. "Glad I could help." David stared as the sheet had moved off her as she had lay on her back. 

Lisa looked down following David's gaze. "You like my white bikini?" She giggled. 

"I love your white bikini." he said huskingly. "I just wish it was one I could take off you." he winked at her. 

"Fraid this one may be here for a while yet.. " Lisa patted the bed beside her. 

David moved over to the bed. "With that cream the soreness should be gone in couple of days... I even got Peter some...but Dad will have to help him. Is it ok to snuggle with you?" he asked. 

"Please... I missed you so much..." She held out her arms for him. 

David snuggled onto the bed with her. "Oh I missed you too." 

"Careful..." Lisa moved so she was laid on him and more comfortable "That's better..." She smiled at him. 

David smiled back at her. "Oh can we stay like this forever?" he sighed. 

"If you want... " Lisa sighed resting her ear against his chest. 

David stroked her hair. "I love you Lisa... I missed you all the time." 

"I missed you so much too..." Lisa murmured. "Why does something always get in the way.... The fire, your summer school, now this?!?" 

"I know...but am here for 2 whole weeks Lisa... then weekends... we can do it...its only for a year." he said gently. 

"Weekends until you get your big break..." Lisa sighed. "God, I swore I wouldn't do this..." Tears filled her eyes again. 

"Lisa...don’t....we can do it....as if I will get my big break up in Scotland....am only 17...one year and we will be together....that's if you still want to?" The words almost choked him. 

Lisa looked up into David's eyes and smiled despite the pain she felt as her face moved. "David of course I want to... it just that the time apart is so much harder than I thought it would be..." She wiped her eyes and kissed him gently. 

David held her gently and then after kissing for a little bit he broke it. "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder....its has made mine. But we're together now...lets not think about the parting of the ways." he smiled at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Exam Results Day…**

Lisa rubbed her eyes and checked the clock. Still before 6am... way too early to get out of bed even if your mind refused to turn off. Today she'd find out if all those weeks of study were worth it or a complete waste of time. Today she'd see Peter again too... 

David was lying in Lisa's sisters room. He had barely slept. 

Lisa sighed and rolled over, wondering if anybody from her year was sleeping... She got out of bed and tiptoed towards her door. No point lying there if she wasn't going to sleep anyway.

David was sat up mulling over what would happen when he got his results...would he get the grades? Did he want to... if he didn’t get it he would stay here with Lisa. 

Lisa tiptoed from her room, gently tapping in David's door with a smile. 

David smiled. "Come in Lisa." 

Lisa opened the door and stuck her head around. "Could've been someone else this time!" She giggled quietly, closing the door behind her before moving to him. 

"Your mum came in last night." David joked. 

"That is so not funny TENNANT!" Lisa giggled. 

"Sorry.. but who else was I gonnae say your Dad.... come here." David whispered. 

Lisa climbed onto the bed beside him and smiled, turning away she lifted her PJ top "Look... almost skin colour!" She said quietly. 

"Yup almost back to normal and dinnae call me that Lisa... not yae… got enough when Peter uses it... one day maybe....but...sorry...its Peter he is moping around did he get used over the holidays?." He asked. 

"No..." Lisa sighed pushing David back on the bed and leaning over him, "He almost pulled at the beach but she saw sense!" She joked. 

"Oh...maybe its that." David said. "Are you trying to seduce me?" David's voice dropped in octaves. 

"Seduce?" Lisa smiled sitting over him and lifting her top off over her head "I don't know what you mean.!" 

David licked his lips. "Didn’t think you did." 

"I'm sorry.... I can if you want though..." She knelt up pulling his PJ bottoms down and grinning as he sprang free from them. 

"No.. its fine... you carry on." his voice squeaky a little. 

"I want you so badly..." Lisa whispered into his ear, leaning forward so her breasts brushed his chest. 

David ran his hands down her body. "I want you badly too...take me Lisa... God... please...." he said kissing anything he could reach. 

Lisa stripped off her own bottoms and looked into his eyes as she hovered above him. 

"Condom Lisa.. pants.. floor." he whispered. 

"Why?" Lisa asked, that mischievous glint in her eye. 

David gulped. "In case we...well make a baby....unless you want... I mean....we could try...once without....you are on the pill." 

"I just wanted to see what it was like without... We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable..." She smiled down at him. 

David made the decision and pulled her down into a kiss deepening it as his hands moved across her body. 

"You sure?" Lisa breathed feeling his tip at her junction. 

David gave her his answer by thrusting up into her. 

Lisa gasped then bit her lip, breathing hard as David pushed deep within her. 

David moved and rolled them on the bed so he was on top. He started to kiss down her body as he pushed into her hard and deep but slowly so as not to make to much sound, didn’t need Carol or Robin coming in.

Peter couldn’t sleep...he hadn’t slept well since the day on the beach. His sunburn was almost gone now. He walked into his brothers room. He saw one of Lisa's tees on the side. He picked it up and went in to his room. 

Peter lay on his bed. His vest top from that day at the beach had lost Lisa’s smell....but the tee hadn’t. Peter pulled his member from his boxers and closed his eyes and went back to the beach. 

He took himself in his hand and started to pump himself but in his mind Lisa had gone down on him...it didn’t take Peter long to cum...he grabbed his vest to cum into. Peter tidied up, placing the tee back in DJ‘s room...then he crawled back to bed and napped...today he would see Lisa again.

Lisa moaned quietly locking eyes with David's. Without a condom it felt so different, it was almost like it was somebody else. That thought pushed Lisa over the edge and she gasped then rode out her climax, her body flushing deep red as she crushed her lips to him.

David felt Lisa clamp on him and then her lips as he pushed deep into her one more time and came...his moan muffled by the kiss. Panting David moved and lay on his side holding Lisa. 

"Now that was how I wanted to welcome you home..." Lisa giggled quietly, peppering David's face with little kisses. She hadn't seen Peter since the week before, and had convinced herself it had all been down to missing David. 

David smiled and kissed her nose. "Well it was well worth the wait...but....only now and then without a condom....don’t want to end up teenage parents...one day aye... when we have a income.... and am jumping the gun again...you should slip out into your room, if your parents catch us like this... I wont be able to stay over again." he brushed her hair away. 

After Lisa left David it was almost 7 am so he had a quick shower and then pulled on a pair of blue shorts and a black tee. He tapped on Lisa and told her he would see her down stairs.

Peter finally got up showered and dressed...he hadn’t shaved for a good few days...he hadn’t felt like it. He dressed in beige shorts and a tee. He went back into DJ's room to open the window...he stared across at Lisa's room...he had to bury his feelings for her...they were wrong.

David made coffee and was sitting drinking a cup when he heard movement upstairs. 

Lisa used the main bathroom, showering quickly before throwing on a loose white tee and her denim mini skirt. She opened her curtains and automatically looked across at David's room as she picked up her hairbrush. 

Peter saw Lisa and his heart jumped. He waved at her. 

Lisa saw Peter and waved back. Her heart skipped and she turned from the window brushing her hair. Picking up her mobile she sent him a quick text. 

_#David thinks we've fallen out. Told him we haven’t, jst nt sn u since beach L xxx#_

Then she headed downstairs. 

Peter read the text. 

_#got it dnt wry am not gonna jump u or owt c u @ school P xxxx#_

Peter then left DJ’s room and went and had breakfast. 

Lisa heard the text arrive as she walked into the kitchen. Reading it she chuckled, then locking her phone she looked up at David and smiled. "Morning..." Lisa grinned walking over and kissing his cheek. 

"Morning..." David smiled. "You seem brighter...am glad...so you want to go call for   
Mel? Peter is meeting us at school." 

"Let me ring Mel and see what she's doing..." Lisa replied, going to the fridge and grabbing a redbull. She dialled Mel’s number as she opened her drink and got some painkillers out of the cupboard. 

"Hi...MUM PUT IT BACK! Sorry mums fell of the wagon could you get my results please...got to go?" Mel hung up. 

David looked at Lisa... "That was short...everything ok?" 

"Mel’s mum's off the wagon again... I need to get her results," Lisa sighed, moving to hug David. "She was doin so well this time..." 

"That's a shame... maybe its just a stumble...she may get back on... Shit look at the time." David pointed to the clock. "Peter will beat us there if we dinnae get a move on...fuck...are you this nervous?" he said hold out a very shaky hand. 

Lisa took his hand, "I was until... Well this morning..." She blushed. "Come on then..." 

David got up. "I was ok till I went to bed...no matter what happens today...we did our best." he said as they left to go get their results.

Arriving at the school Lisa felt sick with nerves, David didn't look much better either, though Lisa's nerves were for a whole different reason entirely. She spotted Peter waiting outside the main gate and was in two minds whether to pretend she hadn't seen him or not. 

Peter saw David and Lisa, god Lisa looked hot... 'stop it Peter' he said to himself. 

David saw Peter. "Hey Peter." he waved. "Come on." he held Lisa's hand.

"Hi, hey Lisa...you two look like how I feel." Peter said as he gave Lisa a little hug. "Glad to see your better."

"Aye, pair of you...sun-cream next time." David laughed. 

"You too," Lisa smiled at Peter. "At least our tans should match... And yes Dad!" She laughed squeezing David's hand.

Walking in to the school you could tell who'd done well and who'd not got the grades they wanted "What grades do you both need?" She asked the twins chancing a sidewards glance at Peter. 

Peter smiled at her. 

David said. "Need A or above on each subject."

Peter said he needed B and above. 

David went through to get their results.

Peter stood next to Lisa. 

"You ok?" Lisa asked quietly, not looking at Peter. 

"Aye...you?" Peter asked almost moving the stray hair from her face. 

"Aye... I mean yeah." She laughed looking at Peter. "Can I have a proper hug? My legs feel like jelly." 

Peter wrapped his arms around Lisa and took in her scent. 

Lisa rested her head against Peter's chest as he hugged her close, "Missed you." She whispered. “Friends?" 

"Course we are friends...silly." he laughed.

David came over clutching four envelopes. "Ok moment of truth." 

"I don't want to know ..." Lisa hid her head against Peter's chest. 

David gulped and tore open his own.

Peter had one arm around Lisa as he took his results.

David looked at his and fell on to his arse. "Fuck!" 

"What?" Lisa said turning and looking down at David. She offered him a hand up. 

David smiled. "I got A* for all apart from English lit I got A."

Peter opened his. "Oh well sixth form calls me I got C’s" 

"Well Done Baby!" Lisa flung her arms around David and hugged him tightly. "OK, go on... give us mine." 

Taking the envelope from David Lisa looked at Peter, "Well it doesn't matter what grades I've got - Mum and Dad say I have to do sixth form anyway, A levels and stuff, so I guess I'll see you there..." She ripped the envelope open and closed her eyes as she pulled the paper from it. "Changed my mind - I can't do it... one of you tell me!" 

Peter took the letter. "Whoa... you...wow... you got a an A* in English lit.. and B and C in the rest."

David then got up and hugged Lisa.. but then it dawned on him. "Oh god no....that means....I have the grades to go to Royal Scottish Academy of Drama and Music." he said.

Lisa swallowed hard. "But that's good baby... Isn't it? You get to go to your dream school?" Then she looked up at Peter and frowned, "Hang on Peter... Did you say A* That can't be right... Let me see?" 

Peter handed Lisa her results. "Are those Mel's?" he asked David.

David nodded.

"Give them here...I will take them." Peter took the results. "Catch you two later. "Peter went off to see Mel…she would ease his sexual frustration…hopefully.

David smiled at Lisa. "Does Mel ever take back former boyfriends? And good you for your A*" David said. 

Lisa felt a little sick at the thought of Mel and Peter and shook her head. "Not normally..." she said to David, then a thought occurred to her. "What did you get for English lit?" 

"Ahh he prob gonnae see if he can....erm I got an A for English Lit." David said. 

"Does that mean I beat you?" Lisa smiled. "Suppose I should call mum and dad?" 

"Aye yae did, and I tutored yae on it...blimey...aye suppose we should call the parents." David said standing and holding his hand out to Lisa. "Or...we could go home and show them the letters and then have a little celebration of our own." he winked. 

"I'll have to ring mine... They're at work... Which does mean we would have the house to ourselves..." Lisa grabbed David’s hand, "...come on!" She giggled pulling him towards the exit. 

David laughed as Lisa pulled him along. "I think they will be over the moon with your results Lisa...you did amazing." David said as he wrapped his arm around Lisa as they walked.

Peter got to Mel's house, yes she had dumped him on Prom Night and was with someone else...but right now...Mel was the only other girl Peter really had any feelings for. So he knocked on the door. 

Mel answered the door her mum was out cold in bed now. "Peter?" Mel looked at him.

"Erm...brought this." he held her results up.

"Oh well thanks... you look like shit!" Mel said.

"Sunstroke and Sunburn." he said.

"What do you really want Peter?" Mel asked getting to the point. 

"Erm..." Peter looked at Mel. "Look to cut a long story short...I know you are with someone...but well we were good together and I don’t mean as friends... I mean the sex." Peter said.

Mel shook her head and then opened her exam results...all F's. That was it, she had been dumped, her mum was back on the juice and her exams were crap and now her ex wanted a quick shag.... big mistake. 

Peter felt the hit before he knew what was happening. 

"Fuck off McDonald...I am no easy fucking lay ok." Mel shoved her results into his chest and slammed the door.

Peter knew he would have a mark... so he left and headed for home, via Lisa's hoping to just get a glimpse of her.

"At least with my A* I'll be able to get into sixth form and won't have to go to the local college..." Lisa said as they got to her house. "...wish you were a bit thicker though...then you could keep me company." 

"Me too..." David said as he waited for Lisa to open the door.

Peter came onto Lisa's road and started to walk down it. He saw Lisa and David at her door. Right now...he just wanted a hug...he had gotten enough to get him into 6th form...but that meant he had to do the extra year there and better himself to get the 2 A's he needs to get into Uni to get him on his police career. 

_#Lisa, wen u c David tel him 2 tel his bro I am not a fuck buddy hpe u did wel on xams, I fucked up xx M#_

Lisa unlocked the door and turned to David "Is your Dad likely to be home? You want to show him your results while I ring mum and dad?" 

"Aye tell you what I will pop home for 10 min to show him and come back." David kissed her cheek and then jogged out the front door, he didn’t even see Peter.

Peter jogged along and knocked on Lisa's door. Even if he only got a few seconds with her he needed them....he knew it was wrong...but he couldn’t help how his heart felt. 

Lisa had taken her phone out to ring her parents and saw Mel’s text. "Fuck it!" She sighed, hearing the knock on the door. She went and opened it. "Peter...." 

"Lisa...sorry...but..." Peter looked at Lisa. "I fucked up...I just ...can I have a hug? A friend in need hug?" he asked. 

"I'll say you did... You'd better come in." She stepped back letting him in before closing the door behind him. 

Peter walked in and sat on the stairs and put his head in hands. "Fuck...what the hell am I doing?" he sighed.

Lisa sat down beside Peter and put her arm around his shoulders pulling him closer. "If you'd asked I would've told you now’s not a good time for Mel... Let me see where she hurt you."

Peter lifted his head up. "I know... I just..." he looked at Lisa. "I so want to get back to school and have something to concentrate on.." he sighed. 

"That's gonna bruise..." Lisa stroked gently across the mark, "... I'm sorry.... this is all my fault..." 

Peter took her hand. "How is it your fault? I went around there...I just needed...well..." Peter looked deep in to Lisa's eyes. "...this." he then moved in and kissed Lisa. 

Lisa kissed him back before breaking the kiss and smiling at him, "See... it is my fault... I shouldn't of... come here..." She hugged him tightly, "...friends... Ok?" 

Peter hugged her hard. "Friends...always."

David got a hug off his dad then he left through the back gate and using the key Robin had hidden in the pot he went in the back door. He walked through the kitchen and then into the hallway and saw Lisa and Peter. "Oh...take it Mel didn’t give you what you wanted?" David said. 

Lisa looked up at David and shook her head "DAVID... your brother needed a hug... What are you on about?!?" 

"Well I got a text off Mel...telling me that she isn’t a fuck buddy... but sorry...you go ahead and hug him then..." David said as he walked into the lounge. 

Lisa sighed and let go of Peter, glad David hadn't walked in seconds before. Getting to her feet she followed David into the lounge. "What are you on about? It was a hug... we've hugged before and you didn't care then." 

Peter just stayed sat on the stairs.

"Well I care now ok... he needs to find someone... what would you say if your mum or dad walked in and saw you two like that hmmm, they wouldn’t be awww Peter needs a hug...would they?" 

"I don't know what your problem is David... you're the one who wanted me to spend time with your brother while you buggered off for the summer, and now that we're friends you don't like it... I mean you really think I'd do anything with your brother?!?" Lisa yelled, knowing the last part was a lie but they had only been hugging. 

David looked at her. "Why yell at mae? Look aye I asked him tae look after yae...but... Its am just scared ok...am going away Lisa....I dinnae want tae...but I hae tae, tae get the qualifications I need, I just... I dinnae want us tae grow apart ok!" David yelled back. 

Peter just sat on the stairs...this was all his fault and he knew what was gonna come out of DJ's mouth soon as his brother and Lisa yelled. 

"You're pushing us apart with your jealousy..." Lisa yelled turning to walk out of the room, "It's not like I want you to go away... but I'm ignoring my feelings cos I'm happy for you.... and now I find out you don't trust me.... Fucking great!" 

"I trust yae...its him I dinnae trust... he took my first girlfriend Lisa...imagine that eh...the first girl that shows any interest in mae and he is jealous and has a fucking bet with his mates tae see how quick he can get her... that is who he lost his virginity to... my fucking girlfriend... so fucking sue mae if am a little wary on how close yae two are ok... I trust yae." David then walked past her. 

Peter closed his eyes. 'Shit.'

David looked at Peter and then back to Lisa. "Tell her Peter."

"Look I was fucking 14 DJ, you never let me live it doon." Peter got up. "Am sorry that I had to have a hug... ok... not like I can ask mum for one is it?" Peter then stormed out the front door.

David just looked as the slammed shut. 

"You say you trust me then in the same sentence you compare me to your first girlfriend who cheated on you...." She shook her head, walking off into the kitchen. 

"Lisa...that’s not what I meant." he walked after her. "Peter can charm the knickers off a nun... am just saying...fuck.. am sorry I dinnae want to fight over Peter...but just when I am away be wary of him ok... I trust you totally but when he pulls out his charm....am sorry…lets forget it ok...I just got jealous a little ok...but I know you wouldn’t and deep down I know Peter wouldn’t not after the last time." David leant against the door. 

Lisa swallowed hard, she felt so guilty... "I think you need to go..." She said quietly, "I need some time on my own." 

David looked at her. "Ok...fine." he moved passed her and went to the back door. "Congrats on the exams." he said and left going out the door and then through the gate and into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sat in her room Lisa looked at the big red ring on the calendar. It was around tomorrow's date and it made her feel sad. Her and David had gotten over their little argument and she'd managed to avoid Peter. Taking out her phone Lisa text David. 

_#Hey Baby, u done packin yet? Did ur Dad say if I cud stay? Love U Lxxx #_

David was putting some stuff into his case when his phone went off. He read it.

_#Almost & dad said aye & in the same room *wink* so cum ova wen u want Luv D xxxx#_

Lisa smiled when she got the reply. She picked up her bag, slipped on her flip flops and headed downstairs. Locking up the front door she went to the kitchen and left a note for her Mum and dad, and ran out the back door locking it behind her. Lisa crossed the gardens, going through the gate and up to David's back door. She knocked on it and stood there waiting. 

Peter was sitting in the kitchen reading when he heard the knock. "I'll get it." He got up and opened the door. "Hi, he is upstairs." Peter said and moved back to let Lisa in. They had kept their distance since the kiss, the hug and the argument... friends was all they would ever be...and he was fine with that.

"Thanks." Lisa smiled, walking through the kitchen. She stopped at the door and turned back to Peter, "Are you going to the open day at sixth form tomorrow?" 

"Aye, erm...you want me to walk over with you or...erm...well meet you there?" Peter said. 

"We can walk together... It'll take my mind off..." She looked up in the direction of David's room, "...is he still packing?" 

"Aye, he unpacked, then repacked, then unpacked and is currently repacking...think he needs his fiancé to help him." Peter smiled at Lisa. 

"I'll go do it for him!" Lisa laughed. "See you in a few hours!" She turned and ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and tapped on David's door. "Lisa's Packing Services!" She called opening the door. 

David turned and smiled. "I dinnae hae nae money but I can pay yae in kindness." he said going to the door and taking Lisa's hand and then kissing her.

Peter closed the door and went back to his book, he would bury himself in school work...he needed to concentrate on that.

Lisa melted into the kiss messing her hands through his hair and pressing herself against him. Reluctantly breaking the kiss to breathe she smiled at David. "Need a hand then?" She peeked around him at the empty suitcase and piles of stuff everywhere. 

David smiled. "With this..." he took her hand and placed it against his semi erect member. "...also the packing." his tongue tucked behind his teeth as he winked. 

"I was thinking..." Lisa looked down at her hand then back up at David's face. "…let's get all the packing done... Then I'll help you with this..." She rubbed a little with her hand, watching his reactions with a smile. 

"God...aye, aye…packing." David moaned as he turned to the piles he had and dumped them into his case along with his toiletry bag. He knew he had all he needed after the amount of times he had packed and repacked. He pulled the zip shut. "Done....now Miss Bell...can you hewp me pwease?" he pouted and his brown eyes went wide. 

"How would you like me to help you?" Lisa moved towards him with an eyebrow raised. "I could do this..." She rubbed him gently, "...or this..." She reached inside his shorts and cupped him gently, "... Or is there somethin else...?" She breathed leaning in and kissing his neck. 

"God that is...." David felt her hand on him. "...Dad's oot Lisa... I want tae tear your clothes off and pin yae tae the wall and fuck yae hard...nae condom...just us." he felt his heart pounding as he spoke to Lisa. 

"I see..." Lisa grinned stepping back, " go on then..." 

David's hands went to her clothes, the thin vest top she had on was gone in moments as was her bra. He tore her panties from her, literally, he undid her little skirt as he looked at her, she stood there in nothing but her flip flops. David took his vest top, shorts and boxers off as his lips crashed onto hers and he moved her back and pinned her to the wall. 

"Fuck this is hot..." Lisa breathed feeling the cold of the wall on her back. "Make me scream... I'm ready already..." Having David tear her clothes off had turned her on so much. 

David moved her leg to his waist as he ran his hand up it and across her junction. "Fuck...yae are so wet already." he said like a growl in her ear. David then took his cock in his hand and then in one fluid movement thrust into her as he pulled her other leg to his waist.

Peter was walking up the stairs when he heard them. His heart hurt he so wanted to do that to Lisa...but never could...but.. he could do something else he would have to be quick. 

Peter went into his room and tore his shorts off and took his cock in his hand and pumped himself as he heard Lisa's moans... he blocked out his brother's moans as he took himself to the edge and past it. biting on his lip as he came hard.

Lisa felt David take her hard literally pinning her to the wall. She moaned loudly as he thrust deep inside her, and as he pushed her over the edge she screamed out "OHMYGOD....FUCK!" Clamping tightly around him and moaning more. 

David thrust into her harder as he was still hard. "OH FUCK...LISA..." he felt her ride one orgasm...and then felt her clamp on him again and that triggered his own orgasm. "LISA!!!!!OH MY....JESUS!!" he screamed as he spilled his seed in her. 

Lisa had barely gotten over her first climax when David began thrusting even harder into her. "OHGOD...FUCK...DAVID...." She screamed cumming harder than ever before, her breath catching and sweat beading on her brow and chest. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt David fill her with his seed. 

David was panting hard when he let her legs down. "Wow....that...fuck....I love you." David said kissing her gently. 

"Love you too..." Lisa smiled, trying to catch her breath, "…fuck...it...was...!" she grinned leaning back against the wall. "Given me a sore throat now...made me scream so much." 

"Well by the end of today you will be sore elsewhere too." he said grinning at her. "Fancy a shower and then since I am all packed...pictures and dinner on me... well chippy but still food." he moved back in and kissed her neck. 

"The shower and dinner sound good, can we skip the pictures and just stay here and snuggle?" Lisa murmured, lifting her chin so he could reach her neck better. 

"Hmmm fine by me...how about we get a little more dirty before we have a shower?" David said scooping Lisa up and then carried her over to his bed. He sat her down and moved his case. "Now then...where was I?" he winked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The next day…**

Lisa hugged David hard "Ring me once you're there and settled in your room." she whispered, her eyes full of tears again.

David had his own tears falling. "I will if we stop off I will text you. I love you." he kissed her hard not caring that his dad was there.

Peter looked from David to his dad and shrugged.

"Come on David laddie we need to go."

David broke the kiss. "Peter look after her like you did over the summer."

"Will do." Peter said. 

"I'll miss you... I love you...see you next weekend..." Lisa sobbed stepping back to let him get in the car. 

"I am counting the days... now dinnae cry." David wiped his own eyes as he got into the car. 

Peter knew this is when Lisa needed a friend so he placed his arm around her. "She is in good hands DJ."

"Thanks Peter." David said as he shut the car door. "I love you." he said and then his dad set off. "BYE LISA.... I LOVE YOU LISA......." he bellowed from the car. 

"Bye David... I love you too..." Lisa waved him off with her head resting against Peter.

As the car disappeared out of sight she turned and sobbed against Peter's chest, his arms moving around her to hold her close. When she'd cried herself out Lisa looked up at Peter "Thanks..." She said quietly. 

"Hey that’s what friends and future brother in laws are here for... come on.... cuppa?" he said

"Yeah please... Crap - I got tears and makeup all over your top...sorry." she said quietly standing back. 

"Oh Lisa...it'll wash come on." he opened the front and let Lisa in. "Ok you want me to make the tea a toddy? For the shock... you know...make you feel better. Just a wee dram not like the last time." Peter smiled flicking the kettle on. 

"See... I knew it was more than you were letting on last time!" Lisa laughed, "And nah, thanks...got to head out to sixth form soon for the open day soon... Need to see what courses my A* gets me on... you still coming?" She picked up her bag from the floor by the table and got her compact mirror out. "Meh... I look like a panda!" 

"Oh yeah am coming I need to see what my grades get me...need to crack down... I fucked up on English mostly and Math...and my tutor is all the way up in Scotland." Peter made them a cup of tea. "I hope we get to be some classes together...It'll be different 6th form." Peter smiled. 

"Well I got my A* in English lit and a B for English language so if you need any help... " Lisa smiled at Peter "...my tuition fees are fairly reasonable!" She laughed. 

"Oh what do I have to pay you in? More chick flicks and popcorn?" he laughed. 

"Yeah... And some company... But not at the beach..." Lisa smiled shyly. "You left an arm print on my back." 

"Oh...fuck sorry...but that was...one day...friends." Peter said. "So..." Peter decided to change the subject. "You won’t be going to the party on Sat night...the fancy dress one they have for 6th form?" 

"Nah... Sorry but I think I may be kinda busy..." she blushed. 

Peter laughed. "Oh I wonder what and who with. Come on lets get to the school to see what delights we have." he then put the cups away and held his hand out for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The end of the week…**

Lisa walked out of the common room, head down, ignoring everyone. She had to get home, tomorrow David would be back, yeah it'd only been a week but she missed the pants off him. Sixth form was ok, but so far it'd been learning about the modules they would be learning about. so it wasn't exactly taking her mind off things. 

Peter had been there with her the first few days but was drifting away into the new crowds. She shared her English language a-level class with him, but he avoided her at other times during school. 

David was knackered, this academy was tough. He also found out that his Dad was stuck in Newcastle and couldn’t pick him up, then the play he was understudy for needed him to be the lead. So he had been thrown in at the deep end.

_#Lisa, sorry wnt b home this wkend, got lot on c u soon luv D x#_

Lisa heard her phone chirp and read the text. 

_#What? Why? Miss you so much. Love You so much. Love L xxxx#_

She sent back hoping for an explanation. 

Peter had gotten his tux from Prom Night dry cleaned for the party on Sat. He was hoping to pull or at least get laid.

Lisa had no classes that afternoon so had left sixth form after afternoon registration in order to have a good few hours alone to pamper herself ready for when David got back. She'd rang him a few times in what she assumed was the breaks between classes and most times it'd gone straight to answer phone. 

One time it sounded like it was ringing and connected only to hang up again with what sounded like David muttering in the background. Lisa had tried again after that for the phone to ring 4 times then go to answer phone again. He'd rejected her call.

Sat on her bed wearing nothing but her robe and a towel around her hair Lisa snapped.  
‘He thinks he can ignore me…’ She thought; a plan forming in her head. 

Lisa rang Mel and arranged to meet her in town. 

Peter had noticed Lisa leaving. He sighed…he was distancing himself from her, he had to.

David had gotten some looks when his phone kept going off

_#Lisa am wrking wil ring u on sunday...trnin fone off D xx#_

Mel was stood waiting for Lisa. 

Lisa was dressed and halfway to town when she saw the message from David. "Mel... I need a good costume..." Lisa said as soon as she saw her best friend. 

"What for? Is David taking you out?" Mel asked. 

"No..." Lisa looked down then back up at her friend. "He's not back this weekend apparently... Somethin came up... So I'm not gonna mope around at home... There's a sixth form party thing...I wish you could come with me..." Lisa said.

"Me too but not 6th form...but you will have fun and David will be working hard on something...he wouldn’t just not come to see you so what type of dress?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Saturday Night…**

Lisa laced her bodice, slipped on her shoes and then checked her reflection. She looked amazing. Mel’s idea to go as Madame du Pompadour was beyond brilliant.

_#Look what your missing out on #_

Lisa took a pic of her reflection and sent it to David. 

David got the text as he was about to go on stage. 

_#wow am sorry but I got pulled in2 play don’t txt or ring all the time I have to learn stuff its hard got 2 go xx D#_

Lisa read the text and tears began to build in her eyes. She blinked them back before they could ruin her makeup. ‘Fine...TENNANT…’ Lisa said to herself, knocking back what was left of her drink. She positioned the mask around her eyes and headed off to the party. 

As she arrived at the party, Lisa stopped. ‘If I actually go through with this its gonna change everything.’ She thought to herself, taking the small bottle of vodka from her bag. ‘But then again everything's already changed’ She shrugged, swigging some of the vodka and putting it back in her bag. 

Peter was stood with a couple of new friends when he saw a girl...no a young woman come in...looking perfect in her costume. Peter moved from his friends to the girl. "Erm...would you like drink?" Peter asked with a smile he took in how she looked...he could see her eyes through her mask....they looked the same as Lisa's... had he found a girl like Lisa? Oh he hoped he had...he needed to either get a girl or have a shag to get Lisa out of his mind....so he decided this woman could provide one or the other...or both if he was lucky. 

"Please," Lisa smiled, taking in his costume. "Mr Bond..." 

Peter smiled. He went and got some drinks for them. "So you guessed my costume let me see about yours...."Peter looked her...he was good at history. "Hmmmm French....Ahhhh Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, - known as Reinette to friends...or Madame De Pompadour....brilliant costume so do I call you Reinette or do you have a real name?" Peter asked. 

"You can call me Reinette if I may call you James..." Lisa said with a smile as she took the drink from him. 

"Ok Reinette....am sorry...but..." Peter looked into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes." he smiled...his heart was pounding and his stomach doing flips...only one other person made him feel like this but she was off limits...maybe he had found the one for him? 

Lisa blushed beneath the mask, it wasn't fair to do this to Peter but she knew his feelings for her and right now she'd take comfort wherever she could get it. "Thank you kind sir..." She said holding out her hand to him. 

Peter took her hand and kissed it. "Would the Lady Reinette care to dance?" 

"I would love to." she smiled, feeling tingles in her hand where Peter had kissed it. 

Peter placed their drinks down and took her to the floor... and luck would have it a slow song came on. Peter took one hand in his and placed her other on his shoulder and then his on her waist as he started to waltz them around the floor.

Lisa loved being waltzed around the floor, but all too soon the song ended. She stepped back and curtsied to Peter. 

Peter bowed. He smiled and took her hand. "Reinette...I want..." Peter looked at her... this may be the only time he had with this mysterious young woman. So he took his chance and bent in and pressed his lips to hers. 

Lisa deepened the kiss before breaking it again. "Walk with me Mr Bond." She held her hand out for him again. 

Peter took her hand. "Anytime Madame Poisson." he said with a smile.

Lisa led Peter outside to a small courtyard and pressed him back against a wall kissing him hard. 

Peter pulled the mysterious woman to him as they kissed one hand on her waist the other holding her back...he wanted this woman....badly. 

Lisa broke the kiss and stepped back, she had to show Peter who she was, before they went any further. "Forgive me Mr Bond." she said moving her hands to her mask. 

Peter looked at her. "Let me....please." he took her hands away and loosened the mask and took it from her face. He dropped it when he saw who was under it. 

"Lisa...but....your..." Peter stared at her. 

"Sorry Peter..." Lisa looked down, "I'll go..." She turned away. 

Peter stopped her. "Don’t... Lisa please don’t go..." he said gently. "I want to... Lisa...what is this between us?" 

"I don't know..." Lisa moved back to him, "I can't fight it anymore though..." 

Peter cupped her face. "I know... I cant either Lisa... I have tried...but you must know how I feel?" he brushed her lips with his finger. "Because if we move this on...I can’t go back...not now." he then moved in and kissed her hard but showing his true feelings. 

Lisa pressed herself against Peter, kissing him back. "I want you Peter..." She breathed 

"I want you too...Dad's stuck in Newcastle...you want to come to mine?" he asked her...not believing this was happening... he loved Lisa so much. 

"Yes Peter... Let's get out of here..." Lisa laced her fingers through his. 

Peter led her back to his. Their hands locked together as they stepped into the hallway. Peter turned to Lisa. "Are you sure?" his heart pounding as he wanted Lisa there and then. 

"Yes.. " Lisa looked at him with lust filled eyes, "I need you Peter!" 

Peter then moved in and kissed her...his hands going to the ties on the bodice.

Lisa pushed him back against the wall, undoing his belt and fly as she kissed him 

Peter broke the kiss. "Upstairs..." he took her hand and led her up to his room...neither of them glancing at the door that Lisa normally went into.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Once in his room Peter got the dress off of Lisa and he stood looking at her in her underwear and felt his cock harden at the sight of finally seeing her like this. 

Lisa felt herself blush under Peter's gaze. Reaching for him she undid his tie and slipped his jacket off his shoulders hanging it on the back of his door. Unbuttoning his shirt Lisa ran her hands down Peter's chest. 

Peter moved his hands to Lisa's bra and undid the clasp. "You are divine Lisa..." he said as he took her breasts in his hands and teased his thumbs over her nipples all the time looking into her eyes. 

Lisa leant in and kissed Peter's neck moaning in his ear as he played with her nipples. 

Peter closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his neck. Then he lifted Lisa up into his arms. "Am done teasing... I hae waited long enough for this." he said with hunger in his voice. He lay Lisa on his double bed. 

Lisa lay out on Peter’s bed, her heart threatening to burst through her chest as she watched Peter struggle out of his shirt. 

Peter pulled his shirt off and then pulled his pants and boxers off. He then lay next to Lisa as he teased a finger up her thighs and across her mound up to her nipples. He then looked deep into Lisa's eyes. He slipped his hand to her drawer. "New ones." he said pulling out a box of condoms. "Lisa... are you really sure? Because when we do this it will change things forever... I can... share you... I mean I dinnae mind sharing you." he blushed. 

Lisa placed a finger against Peter's lips "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure Peter. I've wanted this....to be with you...since the beach...please Peter... I want you..." 

Peter's lips crashed down on to Lisa's his hand moving down to her panties and easing inside them with his fingers as he found her wet already. Peter thrust into her with two fingers as he felt his member harden again. 

"See what you do to me..." Lisa purred, reaching for his cock and pumping him gently. 

Peter looked at her as she pumped him. "I need to be inside you Lisa... I want to make you scream my name...fuck....that’s nice." he moaned as she wanked him. 

Lisa pushed Peter over so he was laid on his back, grabbed the condoms and ripped one open, rolling it onto him. 

Peter looked at her and nodded to her. 

Lisa moved so she was straddling him. "You sure?" She asked teasing his tip across her entrance with a grin. 

"Fuck...Lisa... Aye... am sure." he smiled pulling her in for a kiss as he moved his legs and flipped them back over and then thrust into her. "Oh..fuck...Lisa..." he broke the kiss as he grabbed hold of his headboard as he pumped into Lisa. 

Lisa moved underneath Peter grinding herself against him as he thrust into her.  
"Fuck Peter... HARDER.....OHGOD..." Lisa screamed as he hit her g-spot. 

Peter let go of the headboard and pulled her legs high and pummelled into her. "FUCK..LISA!! GOD YOU ARE ....." He then felt her clamp around him and he came hard as he sucked on her nipples. 

Lisa giggled as the spell between them broke. "Wow Peter! That was long overdue... worth the wait though!" 

Peter laughed as he moved himself from her, he took the condom off and dropped it in the bin. "Aye long overdue...and well worth the wait...but....give me enough time and we can see if the second time is as good or better than the first as I meant it Lisa...this changes things..." he moved a finger to just above her bikini line. 

"No Peter... Things changed that day on the beach...this was inevitable..." Lisa looked away a second before looking into Peter's eyes. "...I...I just wish this wasn't going to hurt him so much..." She smiled weakly. 

"He doesn’t have to know." Peter brushed her hair back. "I meant it I can share you...he will be away a lot...so we can have some time...and I don’t want it to hurt him Lisa...but you must know I have the same feelings for you that he does... I wish I could go back in time to the park and pick you instead of Mel." 

David finished his last scene and first thing he did was look at his phone...nothing. He hadn’t meant to tell Lisa not to text him....he missed her like mad. He smiled as he sent her a text.

_#am sorry Lisa, jst miss u & the fact I cant cum home is killing me, hpe P is taking good care of u, Love u D xxx#_

"Come on Tennant lets go get a few beers?" one of the cast said.

"Oh ok then.... just one mind you." David said as he went and got changed.

"So..." Lisa stroked Peters chest, "…how exactly will this sharing work.?" 

"Hmmm well when he isn’t here we can 'study' together...erm it will be hard when he is here but...Lisa we can figure something out...for now we are here and together." he looked at her. "Now.. how about this time you get on all fours and I fuck you from behind?" Peter smiled at Lisa. 

"You ready to go again already?" Lisa giggled, reaching down to him. 

Peter smiled. "Got a very high sex drive." he winked to her. "Am up for it if you are?" 

"Ok..." Lisa grinned moving onto her hands and knees. "…come on then my Duracell Bunny... Round 2!" She wiggled her bum. 

Peter knelt up. "Oh now that is a look I won’t forget." he said as he kissed her bum cheeks as his hand grabbed a condom. Peter then moved and licked at her junction tasting her. "Hmmm that is nice...been dying tae dae that." Peter then pulled the condom on. Then he placed his hands on her hips and slid into her. 

"Hmmm... Fuck... Remind me...about your... tongue later...!" Lisa moaned as Peter slid deep inside of her. She arched her back, lifting her hips making him press against   
that little spot inside of her and screaming out as another orgasm rocked her almost  
instantly. "OHMYGOD PETER...FUCK!" 

"Oh I will..." Peter moaned as he felt her clamp on him. "FUCK LISA..." Peter pumped into her hard as he lay across her back. When his phone shrilled into life.  
"For the love of god...give that here." Peter panted as Lisa passed him the phone. He stilled his hips when he saw who it was. He put the phone to his ear. "Hey David." Peter said. 

Lisa froze, barely able to breathe for fear that David'd hear her. 

"Hi, Peter, I dinnae have long...you enjoying the party?" 

"Nah it was pretty shite." Peter said as he teased a finger along Lisa's back. "Came home early."

"Ah...was Lisa there?" 

"Didn’t see her." Peter said.

"Ok, well if you do...tell her am sorry I did text her but didn’t get an answer." David said.

"Will do...listen got to go... I am right in the middle of something." Peter then pulled from Lisa and back into her. "Chat later David." Peter then ended the call and threw his phone to the floor. "Sorry about that...I had to answer in case he rang your parents next." 

"Were you trying to make me moan on purpose?" Lisa snapped moving away from him as a wave of guilt hit her. 

"No…fuck no." Peter said as Lisa moved. "It just felt natural...do you really think I want him to know?" Peter pulled the condom off and stood up. "See... I knew this was fucking wrong." he walked into his en-suite and shut the door behind him. 

Lisa sat on the bed after Peter had shut himself in the en-suite. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her arms. "Of course its fucking wrong...you're shagging your twin brothers fiancée..." She muttered.

It was wrong....so fucking wrong...yet being with Peter felt so right...so much more natural than being with David at that moment in time. That was why she got up and went to the door. "Peter... Look I'm sorry, please come out..." 

Peter heard her... Peter had gotten rid of the condom. "Aye yae are sorry now...but then when he texts or rings again... I meant it Lisa...I didnae dae it tae make him hear yae." Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Look just go... I am giving you the chance to go forget what we did ok...but if you stay don’t think I would ever deliberately tell him...I don’t want to hurt him...or you." Peter said.

"Peter... Please.... I'm way past the point of walking away....I....I really fucking care for you...I need you...Open the fucking door..." Lisa said trying to keep it together. 

Peter pulled the door open. "Calm down...it wasn’t fucking locked." Peter said. "You care for me...really?" he smiled. "I care a lot for you too Lisa... just know I will never tell him ok... but for now.. you need to text him back other wise he will ring again." Peter moved to her. "I am sorry I yelled." 

"Yeah I bloody care about you..." Lisa said quietly wrapping her arms around him. She actually thought she may love him but to say that now would just complicate an already complicated situation. "My phones downstairs..." Lisa sighed not wanting to let go. 

Peter wrapped his arms around her. Peter knew he loved Lisa...for the first time in his life he truly loved someone. "You want me to go and get it?" he said kissing her head. 

"Please..." Lisa replied into his chest, breathing in his scent. 

"Ok...give me a second." he moved from her embrace as he ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag and went back up. He looked at her stood in his room his heart stopped beating for a moment. "Here you go...you can either text or ring him? I will go make us a drink...and I mean a voddy and redbull for us ok?" he said as he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Lisa held her phone in her hand looking at the screen for what felt like a long time. She couldn't speak to David...not right now while she was naked in his twin brother's room. Instead she wrote a quick text.

_#Am still annoyed, u were mean. Goin bed now 2sleep. Will speak 2u 2mrro, L xxxx#_

David was sat nursing his pint. His phone vibrated. He looked at it, it was from Lisa but then he read it. 'Oh fuck' he thought. 

_#am srry I will ring u 2mrra ASAP <3 U Dxxx#_

Peter came back up with two pint glasses filled with vodka red bull. He popped his head in. "It ok to come in?"

Lisa looked up at Peter, "Yeah, I text him, told him I was going to bed..." She smiled a little. "...feels nasty lying to him, but being here with you feels right." 

"Well we could always drink these in bed and then your not lying...and I know it feels right you being here." Peter handed Lisa her drink. "Any time you want this to stop just say ok...it will kill me to stop as I love you but I will." Peter then felt all the blood drain from him...he had just said he loved her. 

Lisa smiled softly, took Peter's drink from him and put both drinks on the nearest flat surface. She moved to him, cupped his face and said quietly "Any time YOU want to stop tell me too, it will kill me too because..." She looked deep onto his eyes. "...because I love you too..." 

Peter looked back into her eyes. "I won’t EVER want it to stop." he then leant in and pressed his lips to Lisa's. 

Lisa deepened the kiss trailing her fingertips down Peter's spine. As they came apart to breathe she smiled. "Drinks in bed?" 

"Fuck the drinks in bed you in bed." Peter said as he put her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. "How long until you have to go home?" he asked as he lifted her hand to his mouth and started to kiss and suck on her fingers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few weeks later…**

Lisa slipped through the gate, a smile on her face. She'd just finished helping Peter 'study' and needed to get home and shower ASAP.

Peter lay naked and panting on his bed. "Fuck." he said Lisa was gonna wear him out and he didn’t care. He got up and got showered....David was on his way home.

_#20 min & I will c u, 4 wks is too long luv u Dxx#_

David sent as he sat in the front seat of the car.

Lisa stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, bundling her hair up in another. As she got to her room she picked up her phone and saw David's text. It had arrived 10 minutes before which meant she only had 10 more minutes to prepare herself for seeing him again. "Shit!" She muttered, digging through her wardrobe as she sent one back. 

_#just got out shower,cnt wait2c u again, <3 u L xxxx# _

Peter was just coming down the stairs when the door opened and David came in. "Thought you would have been dropped at Lisa's?" Peter said.

"I am going over in a sec, need to dump stuff first and then I am gone." David then hugged Peter. "Thanks for looking after her."

Peter smiled. "No problem anytime." Peter then carried on downstairs.

David dumped his stuff and then ran out the house, threw the back gate open and knocked on Lisa's back door. 

Lisa had plaited her wet hair, slapped on some makeup and was debating what to wear when she heard the knock at the back door. "Fuck it!" She giggled wrapping her robe around herself and ran down to let David in. 

David turned when he heard the door open. There she stood the most beautiful woman in the world. He picked her up and then kissed her hard as he held her to him. 

Lisa smiled as David lowered her back down "Hey you..." 

"God I missed you am sorry I annoyed you... but am happy we made up... are your parents home?" he asked. 

"No... and they won't be for hours..." Lisa grinned stepping back and letting her robe drop open. 

David looked at her. "God I missed seeing you naked." David moved in and then shut the door as he fell onto her breasts backing her onto the wall between the small passage and the kitchen. He moved a hand down to her thighs and moved them apart and teased across her junction. 

"And I... Missed your touch..." Lisa gasped as David teased her. 

David then moved to his pants and pulled them and his boxers down. "You still up to date on the pill?" he asked as he was hard and ready seeing Lisa had made him like that. He pressed into her with two fingers. 

Lisa bucked under David's touch "Course I am..." She purred into his ear as she teased a finger along his length. 

"Fuck...god... I am gonna cum if yae keep daeing that...well since we dinnae hae a condom tae hand." David took his fingers out and sucked on them as he pulled her leg to his hip and pushed into her. "Oh...fuck...I have missed how you feel and taste." 

"God David...missed you... FUCK... " Lisa moaned, thrusting herself towards David as he pumped into her. 

David kissed her hard. He knew he wouldn’t last long he pulled her other leg up and rammed into her hard as he came and filled her with his seed her name tearing from his lips as he arched his back. 

"Better?" Lisa grinned after David had finished pumping inside her. 

"Aye sorry waited 4 weeks for that." he looked at her. "You didn’t cum!" he said as he fell from her. 

"I will next time... Just needed you to get that out of your system..." Lisa kissed him hard. 

David broke the kiss. “Dad has invited you over for tea tonight and I was hoping you could stay over....its almost your 17th." David smiled at her. 

"Mum and Dad are fine about me staying at yours..." Lisa smiled, "They even let me stay for a couple of sleepovers when you were away... Me and Petey had a couple of film and homework nights... He was dead upset when his English and maths tutor vanished..." 

"Ah is he doing ok in them?" he asked. "And you've been keeping my bed warm aww thanks. Has he not got a girl yet?" David pulled his clothes up. 

"Couple of one night stands as far as I know... First one was after the party..." Lisa said using the false info her and Peter had decided to use. "He’s doing well at school though!" 

"Oh well at least he is getting some... you want to get dressed and come over. I have to get my laundry in and finish off my essay then after that am all yours...till Sunday lunch time?" 

"Ok Baby... What should I wear?" Lisa smiled. 

"Just casual....something that is easy to get off." David licked his lips. 

"Ok... You head over.. I'll be over soon as I'm dressed..." Lisa grinned, leaning in and kissing his lips gently. 

David smiled. "I'll be up in my room getting the essay done...give me an hour ok...then am yours." he kissed her gently and then ran back over to his house. 

Picking up her mobile Lisa text Peter.

_#Shall be over in 45mins, what do you want me to wear today my Duracell bunny xxxx#_

Peter was sat in his room when his phone went. He leant over and picked it up. 

_#how about that nice short denim skirt & black halterneck. 45 min did u say.. u wnt me 2 sneak ova lol am kiddin c u soon luv u my little randy minx xxxx# _

"Peter." David knocked on his brother's door.

"DJ." Peter put his phone in his pocket.

"Just want to say thanks for looking after Lisa...means a lot." David then hugged his brother. "Lisa said you had a couple of one night stands?"

"Aye...hey am young free and single and having fun." Peter said.

"Yeah well hope you find the right one... am off to finish my essay and get ready for Lisa coming over... oh she is staying over.”

"Got it… earplugs at the ready." Peter smiled as David left his room. 

_#denim skirt and Halter it is then...r u gonna listen in again?#_

Lisa sent back with a giggle - Peter had told Lisa about his "intimate moment" as David had screwed her against the wall before he went away. 

_#maybe DJ just been 2 tell me ur stayin ova, looks like hand job 4 me 2 night. god I miss u#_

Peter sent as he smiled to himself. 

_#Be thinking of you if he makes me cum... Extra loud screams just4u. Love ya.xxxx#_

_#thanx & he will mke u cum just nt as gd as me lol am kiddin I dnt wnt 2 kno abt wot u 2 do...c u at dinner luv P xxxx#_

Lisa laughed as Peter's last message came through. She put on her short denim skirt, black halterneck top and her black and white chucks then text David. 

_#Can I come over yet? Luv u L xxxx#?_

David heard his phone and picked it up. 

_#sure u cn am almost dne c u sn Luv D xxx#_

Peter popped his head in. "You want a coffee?"

David looked over. "No thanks...Lisa is on her way over could you let her in and send her up, am almost done." David said.

"No probs." Peter said and left going down stairs with a smile on his face. 

Lisa grabbed her overnight things, shoving them in a bag. She ran downstairs and leaving a short note to her parents in the kitchen, let herself out the back door and across the gardens. Lisa knocked on the twins' back door.

Peter heard the knock and opened the back door. "Well hello stranger." Peter grinned then pulling her in and shutting the door then kissing her hard.

Lisa playfully shoved Peter off "Stop it... You'll smudge my makeup!" She giggled, "Where's DJ?" 

"Sorry couldn’t resist." Peter smiled. "Up in his room finishing his essay and his lordship instructed his humble servant to send his beloved...and mine..." Peter winked. "…up to his quarters." 

"Oh...right...so if you're his humble servant..." Lisa moved closer and whispered in Peter's ear. "…does that make you my servant too? I have a few ideas how you can serve me..." She licked his ear.

Peter felt movement in his pants as Lisa licked his ear. "God aye I am your humble servant....your slave and I cannae wait tae serve yae." he whispered back to her as he ran his fingers across her shoulders. "You look good in those....you would look even better out of them."

"If you're a good boy and behave yourself you may see one day soon!" Lisa winked, brushing her lips against Peters before turning to head upstairs.

David had his head on his hand as he wrote at his desk.

Peter smiled to himself as Lisa left. He looked down and then looked at the small downstairs toilet. Then he walked in and shut the door, he needed to...calm himself.

Lisa tapped on David's open door with a smile and leant against the doorframe. 

David heard the tap and looked across, he dropped his pen and turned in his chair. "Hello you....wow you look...those new?" David asked as he took on what she wore.

"What.. these old things..." Lisa smiled moving towards him, "Yeah... Been making use of Mel's staff discount... Needed new wardrobe now we don't have to wear uniform." 

"Well you look perfect." David stood up as Lisa came towards him he stepped closer to her. "I missed you and sorry for before I just really needed you." 

**Later that night…**

"Night Peter..." Lisa said as her and David headed upstairs. David had treated them all to a Chinese takeout and Lisa was feeling rather full. 

"Night." Peter said as he took his coursework out, he would wait a short while before going up. No doubt David would want to have some 'special time' with Lisa. Peter then smiled remembering his 'special time' with Lisa that very morning. 

David led Lisa into his room. "God I ate too much." He said rubbing his stomach. 

"Me too..." Lisa grinned flumping down on his bed and rubbing her stomach, "What is it about Chinese food that makes you feel like you have to eat way past the point you'd usually stop?!?" She giggled.

David flopped beside her. "I have no idea...but it was nice to sit with my fiancée, brother and dad instead of in a little room on my own." David put his arm around Lisa. "I really need to invest in a bigger bed...wonder if Peter would swap?" he said as he drew circles on her shoulder.

"I like it... it's cosy..." Lisa said sighing happily as David's finger trailed across her shoulders. 

David then pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Lisa...." he whispered. "Fancy getting cosy under the covers....but naked?" 

"I thought you'd never ask..." Lisa turned her head and kissed his cheek. 

David eased himself up and then slowly undressed himself until he stood looking at Lisa naked as the day he was born, with a smile on his face. 

"Nice...." Lisa said looking him up and down, "Is it my go now?!?" 

"Aye...I love you in those...but I would love you more out of them." he smiled as he stepped back and leant against his wardrobe looking at Lisa. 

Lisa stood up and slowly undressed, only taking her eyes off of David as she lifted her top off. Soon she was stood there in her black strapless bra, matching panties, chucks and socks.

Peter couldn’t concentrate on his coursework...his dad had put the snooker on. "Am away up dad."

"Night son." Alex said.

Peter rolled his eyes. He jogged up the stairs and glanced at David's closed door. He smiled and went into his own room. Stripped naked and got into bed and closed his eyes and remembered what he and Lisa had done in his bed that morning.

"Wow...stand there...dinnae move." David took in the sight. "Can I take a new pic?" he asked walking around her.

"Go on then.... promise you won't show it to anyone...." Lisa laughed. 

David took his phone out. "I won’t...for me only." he snapped a couple of pics and then he dropped his phone on the desk and went to Lisa and pulled her to him. "Take the rest off....please." he kissed her hard. 

"You do it..." Lisa said, trailing a hand down his chest. 

David looked into her eyes and then he moved his hands down her back and undid the clasp on her bra and took it from her. He fell upon her breasts David's started to walk them back and bid her to lie down as he moved to her feet, he took her chucks and socks off and then kissing up her thighs he reached her panties and pulled them down. 

Lisa purred as David's mouth moved up her thighs and by the time he took down her panties she knew she was wet already. 

David looked up at her as he knelt down and pulled her to the edge of the bed and then he put her legs over his shoulder and went straight for her pussy, kissing it, plunging his tongue in. 

"OH.... GOD.... FUCK...." Lisa moaned as David went down on her. She knew Peter would be listening and it made her wetter thinking of what he'd be doing as he heard her moan. 

Peter lay and heard Lisa's moans....his member stiffened as she moaned he took himself in his hand. Towel on the floor ready.

David moved his hand to her junction and started to rub at her nub. 

"I WANT YOU... DON’T TEASE...." Lisa moaned, bucking under David's hand and tongue. 

Peter heard her moans and words as he teased himself.

David reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom and rolled it on himself and then lying Lisa back he eased into her wet folds. 

Lisa moaned loudly pulling David closer and thrusting up to meet him. 

David started to pump into her. "FUCK...CUM FOR ME LISA!!!!" he urged. 

"HARDER..." Lisa growled, moving her legs to his shoulders. 

Peter could hear Lisa and he pulled the pillow over his face and came hard into the towel and screamed out.

David pushed into her hard and deep. "Fuck...Lisa... I cannae... I need tae." he moaned as he was so close. 

Lisa felt her orgasm build, "SO CLOSE....." Lisa moaned, then imagining Peter wanking to her moans she crashed over the edge. 

David followed as soon as Lisa came around him. He started to pepper kisses on her body as they rode out their orgasm. "God...wow....that was...I love you." he moved and took the condom off and wrapped it in a tissue. "Just think next year...you’re 18 we could get married." he lay next to her. 

"Mum and Dad want me to go Uni first..." Lisa said looking down then up into his eyes. 

"Oh...well year after then....gives us time to save up." David said a little disappointed. 

"Yeah, get Uni done and dusted then nothing'll stand in our way..." Lisa smiled snuggling in to David. 

"Hmmm I like the *yawn* sound of that." David curled into Lisa and lay an arm across her waist. "I am shattered Lisa...long day." he nuzzled into her.

Alex woke looking at the TV screen. "Ok old man bedtime." He locked up and shut everything off and headed up to bed.

"Wish I could...take you with me." David said his voice thick with sleep. 

Lisa rested her head back listening to David's gentle breathing. He started to snore gently and she sighed. David may be tired but she certainly wasn't. She rolled over to face him and cupped his face gently, he didn't stir.

Lisa traced a line from his jawbone, down his neck and across his chest. Still nothing... Not even a change to his breathing. 

She heard Alex come up the stairs, switch off the lights, use the bathroom and head to bed... Great...now she couldn't even head downstairs and watch a bit of TV... 

Peter had had a quick shower and crawled back into his bed, and curled up holding the pillow Lisa used, he could smell her on it. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

David rolled over in his sleep, turning away from Lisa and she decided to get up and use the main bathroom, not wanting to wake David with the noise of the loo flushing or water running.

Grabbing her toothbrush Lisa put David's robe on, letting herself out of his room and going to the bathroom.

After using the loo and brushing her teeth Lisa walked out of the bathroom. The whole house was in darkness.

Peter groaned... he just wasn’t tired, He reached out for his remote and flicked his TV on, keeping the sound low as some shitty film was on.

Lisa was about to head back into David's room when she heard a noise from Peter's room. Looking at the door she saw flickers of light under it. Either he was awake and watching TV or he'd fallen asleep with it on.... Lisa hoped he was awake as she made her way to his door, stopping for a second to consider what she was about to do...She gently opened the door and looked inside. 

Peter was flicking through the channels when his door opened then he smiled. "Lisa...you ok?"

"No..." Lisa said quietly slipping inside and closing the door behind her. She let the robe fall open. 

Peter sat up. "Oh well then you best come here so I can make it ok." he moved the duvet aside and patted the bed. 

Lisa grinned dropping the robe to the floor and moving to the bed. She slipped in beside Peter and kissed him hard. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Lisa as they kissed. He broke the kiss. "God I missed you." he brushed her hair away. 

"And I *kiss* missed *kiss* you *kiss*" Lisa replied curling herself against him as she peppered little kisses on his face. 

"Hmmm, I like it when yae dae that." Peter said he looked at her and then he ducked under his duvet and started to kiss down her body, licking and nibbling as he went, one breast then the other and then he tongued her belly button and he slid a hand down to her curls. 

"Oh Peter...." Lisa moaned messing her hands through his hair and lifting her knees so he could reach her easily. 

Peter kissed back up to her and kissed her gently as he pressed into her folds with three fingers. "I love it when you moan...you put on *kiss* quite a show *kiss* earlier...I came hard thinking of you." Peter then licked and sucked on her ear. 

"Thought you'd...hmmm... like it...." Lisa purred reaching to his bedside drawers, she pulled out the condoms she knew would be in there. "Peter...you have... hmmm... magical fingers... But...oh... God... I want you..." 

Peter pulled his fingers out from her he licked at them and then he pressed them to Lisa's lips, they had learnt in the last 4 weeks that Lisa and Peter liked to taste themselves. 

Lisa sucked Peter's fingers dry as she opened the box of condoms. "Ooh new ones..." She grinned looking at the box as Peter took his fingers from her mouth. "Featherlite... like not wearing anything according to the box..." She raised an eyebrow. "…lets see about that!" 

Peter laughed as he took one from her. "Well we will see." he tore the packet open and rolled it onto himself and then placing Lisa's legs to his waist he pushed into her. "Oh god....that feels....wow....can you feel that?" Peter moaned as he arched himself into her. 

"Hmmm...fuck...wow...." Lisa purred, leaning up on her elbows to get the angle she wanted as Peter took her. In the 4 weeks they'd been together Lisa and Peter had tried out more positions than her and David had used in their almost year together. 

"Oh fuck...god...." Peter moved to his knees as he pulled Lisa's legs to his shoulders.   
"That’s....fuck....god....tight and hot..." Peter moved his hand down between them and rubbed at her nub as he fucked her hard on his bed. 

"OHGOD....FUCK..." Lisa came quickly biting her lip to stop any more screams, remembering her fiancé was asleep in the room next door. 

Peter watched in awe as Lisa came, he soon came after her. Moving her legs back to his hips as his thrusts slowed down until they were stilled and had a thin sheen of sweat on them. "Fuck...that was...wow...do you think it was the condom or the fact David is asleep next door?" Peter joked as he pulled from her. "Oh...right...ah." he looked down at himself. 

"What?" Lisa asked looking up at Peter, "Don’t tell me..." 

"Condom's split... but its fine...your on the pill its ok." Peter said taking the condom off and then lying down holding Lisa. "You have to have a shower yae ken...yae cannae go back smelling of....well mae." he kissed down her back. "Am sorry about the condom...I will buy some extra ribbed ones...you like those ones." 

"Hmmm yeah... They make me cum all over the place!" Lisa giggled, "Wish I could stay here like this..." She rolled over and kissed Peter. "…better go have that shower before I fall asleep..." 

"Hmmm.... aye... miss you already...see you in the morning....now go on get that sexy arse in the shower... I think I may sleep now... and I best buy the bumper pack in." he said with a smile. 

Lisa slipped out of Peter’s bed, went and had a quick shower and wandered back into David's room feeling a lot more sleepy. Shoving David across a bit she curled into his back, hooking her arm around him and placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

David felt the warmth of the body he was wrapped around as he opened his eyes to find he was spooning Lisa. He gently peppered kisses on her shoulder as he felt his morning glory. "Lisa." he whispered. 

"Hmm..." Lisa mumbled, feeling the kisses on her shoulder.

"I need you Lisa." David said as he moved a leg between hers and moved his hand from behind and then stroked her folds. 

"Take me then David... I need you too..." Lisa moaned a little as he stroked her. 

David moved her a little forward so he could slide into her from the position they were in the angle was so different, but good. "God...Lisa...I love you....so much." he kissed her back as he used slow movements in her. 

"Oh David....that feels.. wow....I love you too..." Lisa purred slowly grinding back as David pushed into her. 

David started to go faster... "Cum with me Lisa... I want to feel you." David moaned louder. 

"Keep... Doing that...OHGOD..." Lisa came hard grinding back on David so he could cum with her. 

David came hard and deep inside her as he held her. Then panting he peppered kisses on her back. "Thank you...god that was...wish we could do that every morning." 

Lisa half rolled over "Soon..." She smiled kissing him gently then curling back over and pulling his arms tight around her. "Tell me about the academy..." 

"Well, its a huge place....took me a wee while to find my way. Dan, who has been there a year showed me around, I talked about you all the time...but they are strict...but lets not talk about that... I want to just lay here and hold you and make love to you until we are both sore."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A short time later…**

Lisa hugged David hard, "No working so hard this time baby...I need you to not be so tired next time..." She grinned.

"I will try promise... Love you." he held her tight.

Peter wiped at his nose. "Aye, you need to come back for longer than a weekend, I need to wop you on the PS2."

"As if." David said hugging his brother. "Look after my girl ok?" he said to Peter as he kissed Lisa hard. "Miss you already...and don’t panic when I don’t text ok...It just means am working." he then got into the car.

Peter put his arm around Lisa. "I will take good care of Lisa." 

"Love You..." Lisa said waving, "…ring me when you're there ok?" 

"I will." David said blowing her a kiss as his dad drove off.

"I will let you drive for a bit when we get half way, you have your test in a couple of weeks." Alex said.

"I know, can’t wait." David said.

Peter held Lisa. "Come on you...we have some ‘studying’ to do." 

"Hmmm yeah... ‘Studying‘..." Lisa reached up and stroked his cheek, "Don’t want to fall behind..." 

"Or under..." Peter smiled. "Get in that house...we haven’t tried the dining table yet." Peter growled in her ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A couple of weeks had passed…**

Sixth form was going well, good marks and even better social life. Today Lisa and Peter were going to the cinema with some friends.

Lisa was up in her room putting the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. She was wearing Peter's favourite outfit - her denim skirt and halterneck top. 

Peter was sat on his bed pulling on his shoes on. He heard the creaking sound again. "What the fuck is that?" he looked around, then there was a loud crack, Peter felt something hit his head...and then he was soaked. "Fuck me." he said shivering and got out of his room and then out the house. He went and knocked on Lisa's back door. 

Lisa heard the knock on the back door and ran down the stairs "I'll get it!" She called to her parents, opening the back door. "What the fuck's happened to you?" Lisa exclaimed seeing Peter. 

"F-f-fucking c-c-eiling fell on m-m-me and then w-w-water... am f-f-freezing." Peter shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Come in... quick before you catch a cold." Lisa said, stepping out of the way "Dad.... Mum...." 

Peter stepped past Lisa and into the kitchen shivering. 

Carol and Robin came into the kitchen, "Good Lord Peter... What on earth's happened?" Carol asked immediately rushing to him before ordering Lisa to go and grab some warm towels from the airing cupboard, and sending Robin to fetch some of his dry clothes while she put the kettle on and checked the bump on Peter's head. 

"Ceiling fell on my head...then I was drenched in water...I just got out." Peter said as Lisa wrapped a towel around him. "Its freezing." Peter said.

Robin walked in with the dry clothes as Peter was talking "Sounds like your water tank's burst... Is your Dad around?"

"Never mind that now Robin, let the lad warm up... Peter go up and have a hot shower..." Carol said. 

Peter shook his head. "Dad's on a t-t-training course." Peter said as he stood up. "I think I will have a shower..." he looked at the pile of dry clothes. "I cannae carry them I'll wet them I will come back down for them." he looked at Lisa as he rubbed his head. "Ow!" he winced. 

"Lisa love, carry those up for Peter..." Carol said as Lisa was already bending down to pick up the clothes.

"Do you want me to go over and see if I can sort anything?" Robin asked already going to the cupboard for his toolbox. "You don't want water pouring through the house..." 

"Aye.. I-I-if yae d-d-dinnae mind." Peter shivered wrapping the towel around him tighter as he stood up. "I w-w-will hae tae ring Dad." 

"Don't worry Love...I'll ring him, then I'll go and help Robin clear up the mess... You just go warm up." Carol said in that tone of voice nobody argued with, she was at her best in a crisis. 

Peter nodded and then followed Lisa out the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Lisa took Peter's freezing cold hand and led him into the bathroom, setting the shower to run and turning the heating up a couple of degrees. "Need to get you out of your wet things..." She said with a slight grin. 

Peter shivered but gave her a smile. "Aye...am gonnae catch cold." he said. 

Lisa helped Peter out of his clothes and checked the shower had warmed up.  
"Go on you..." She slapped his bum playfully, "...it's all warm for you." 

Peter turned to Lisa and pulled her to him and then he kissed her. "Hmmmm, needed to warm up from the inside and now...the outside." he smiled as he stepped into the shower and felt the warm water wash over him. 

Lisa picked up Peter's soaking wet clothes and ran downstairs with them - her Mum would want to wash and dry them.

"Lisa, tell Peter to ring his Dad when he has a chance, he wants to know he's ok... I'm off to help your dad clean up... He's isolated the water supply to the tank...but it's a bit of a mess... Take Peter a cuppa up for when he gets out of the shower..." Lisa's mum said as she gathered her cleaning supplies and headed, out of the door. 

Lisa ran back up the stairs and into the bathroom, "Mum said to make you a cuppa to warm you up... I have a better idea though..." She grinned stripping her clothes off and getting in the shower. 

Peter smiled as Lisa joined him. "Oh and that would be....what?" he asked as he watched the water run down her body. 

Lisa just grinned, moved closer to Peter and ran her hands across his shoulders. "Shower sex... We've not tried that..." 

"No...we haven’t." he said as he leant in and kissed her gently. "Do we have time? I dinnae want tae get caught with my brothers fiancée in the shower." he then cupped a breast with one hand as the other made its way south. 

"Mum and Dad are over at yours surveying the damage..." Lisa pressed herself against him. 

Peter's fingers teased across her lips. "Ah...well in that case." he thrust into her with two fingers. "Shower sex it is." he fell upon her breasts. 

Lisa reached for Peter "Not sure if we should..." She breathed as she stroked him, "I mean... You feel... OHGOD STOP TEASING.... quite warm....to me! FuCK... yeah...." Lisa moaned lifting her leg and leaning back against the tiles. 

Peter pulled her leg to his hip as he lined up with her and then thrust into her as he pulled her other leg up. "Oh Lisa....I love this...and you...." he pinned her arms above her head. 

"Fuck Peter... You bring out my nymphomaniac side! And I fucking love you for it!" Lisa struggled against his hold on her arms, not really wanting him to let go. 

"I love you....and all we do." he said as he moved in side of her. "Cum with me Lisa....I love it when we do it together." 

"Hurry...fuck....up.... then... ohgod..." 

Peter sucked on her nipple hard as he let her arms go and he spilt his seed inside her. 

"OH....FUCKING JESUS...." Lisa arched off the tiles throwing her arms around Peter's neck and kissing him hard as she came with him. 

"God Lisa...you get louder each time.... I love it." Peter said as he let her leg down. "Now we need to get dried and you need to blow dry your hair....its wet and it won’t look good you having wet hair."

Lisa giggled, "Mum'll be ages yet! She'll have the place sparkling before she comes home...." She shut off the shower, and stepped out grabbing some fresh towels.

"Ah..." Peter said getting out and taking a towel and drying his hair. "Ow that hurts." he said hitting the lump. "I am gonnae have to kip in DJ's bed...mines fucked."

"Well... it was starting to squeak..." Lisa whipped him with a towel.

"Oi...well it has seen a lot of action lately." he winked.

"Hasn't it just.... the bed... the floor... the doorframe..." Lisa laughed.

"Hmmm not many places we havnae done it." Peter smiled. "I will hae tae tell dad." he rubbed Lisa with the towel.

"Mum rang him, explained everything... you need to ring him... oh yeah and Dad isolated something or other... I wasn't listening..."Lisa grinned.

"Ah...wonder why you weren’t…was it the fact your lover was up in your shower naked?" Peter wrapped his arms around her.

"That...*kiss*...may've...*kiss*...had something to *kiss* do with it.." Lisa said as she kissed and nuzzled his neck.

"Hmmm...Lisa.....as much as I would love to go again...we didn’t use a condom...so we need to use one the next time." Peter closed his eyes. "We dinnae want tae complicate things any more...and.... I like that."

"Ok... clothes... hair.... dry..." Lisa sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A couple of weeks later…**

It had felt weird to Peter to be lying in his brothers bed. But Ben's room was totally out of bounds on his brothers orders. Kathy’s was now a store room. So he had to sleep in DJ's.

The good thing was, the bed had Lisa's smell on it. Peter had spoken to his dad who was just happy Peter was ok. Peter was lying naked in DJ's bed watching the TV.

_#u up yet xxx#_

He sent to Lisa.

_#Yeah, u want sum help with that English Lit?#_

Lisa replied, finishing her last piece of toast and looking across the kitchen table at her parents "Mum, Dad... Peter needs a hand with his English work again - all his notes were wrecked by the water..." She said.

_#aye plz#_

"Oh the poor lad, won't he be allowed an extension?" Carol asked as Lisa stood up and sipped the last of her OJ.

"No Mum... they don't give extensions anymore..." Lisa rolled her eyes, grabbing her school bag from the hallway. "I'll be a while I expect... got my phone if you need me..."

_#key is in usual place#_

Peter sent.

Lisa ran out the back door with a giggle, skipping down the garden path and through the gate. She ran to the back door retrieved the key and let herself in "ARE YOU NAKED...?" She yelled running up the stairs.

Peter threw the duvet from him. "COME AND FIND OUT!" he said with a chuckle.

Lisa stopped outside the door, it felt strange going into DJ's room . She threw open the door and smiled when she saw Peter laid out on David's bed "Hey you....Nice pose..."

"Want a closer look." Peter smiled at Lisa.

Lisa moved into the room, throwing down her bag and glancing across at the curtains... fully closed... she didn't fancy her Mum seeing any of this! "Closer you say... how close are you thinking?" she breathed, moving closer still.

"Hmmm how about a 69er?" Peter said with a grin...Or ... how about you get naked and I have some breakfast? Am starving for some Lisa." Peter licked his lips.

"Who am I to deprive a man his breakfast...." Lisa quickly stripped off and went to Peter.

Peter pulled Lisa to the bed and lay her down. "Good now where to start." He moved down and started at her ankles.

RING RING

"Shit... Hang on..." Lisa leaned off the bed and grabbed her phone from in her skirt pocket. She glanced at the screen. "It's DJ... "

Peter looked up at her. "Answer it, if you don’t he will ring me...I will have to wait on breakfast...you want me to go?"

"No... don't go..." Lisa grabbed hold of Peter's hand as she answered the phone "Hey you..." she locked eyes with Peter as she spoke to David on the phone.

"Hey, I am missing you like mad." David said.

"David, I miss you too...." Lisa said quietly.

Peter just looked at Lisa as he lay between her legs.

"You alone?" David asked.

"Yeah I'm alone..." Lisa smiled looking down at Peter.

"Me too, alone and horny... and missing you...can you help me with my little problem?" David asked gently.

"Um..." Lisa blushed a little, "What kind of problem is it... perhaps I can help you...."

Peter's eyes widened... his brother was wanting phone sex.

Lisa looked at Peter and shrugged, mouthing ‘If you don't want to hear.…’

"Well you see, my penis is getting hard. And I need my fiancée to help me with it.." David said as he pulled his semi erect member from his boxers.

Peter shook his head. He could do this...hell he was lying naked with a hard on himself...so maybe he could kinda help.

"How can I help you then?" Lisa asked, looking straight into Peter's eyes "What would you like me to do...?"

"I want you to touch yourself Lisa...I want to hear you cum...and call my name." David was teasing a finger along his shaft. "Can you do that?"

"And what will you be doing?" She asked moving Peter's hand to her mound.

Peter smiled as he got the idea.

"I am teasing my cock now...the way you like to watch me…teasing my finger up the vein." David said with a moan.

Peter teased his fingers across her junction as his eyes never left Lisa’s.

"I'm teasing myself..." Lisa purred, "What should I do next?"

"Tell me what you want me to do...slide a finger inside you Lisa....pretend its me." David whispered.

Peter watched Lisa as his brother spoke the words and he did the actions...unbeknown to his twin.

Lisa moaned as Peter's finger entered her "I want you to stroke and tease yourself...." she managed to say.

"I am...Lisa...I am cupping my balls like you do...it feels good, add two more fingers Lisa...curl them." David moaned.

Peter slid in with 3 three fingers as he watched Lisa...he knew she was close.

Lisa opened her legs more "I'm close... cum with me...!" She moaned.

Peter pumped into her hard and fast now.

"Aye...I am too...just need." David pumped hard as he came and shot his cum all over his hand and legs.

Peter kissed at Lisa's mound as he fingered her.

"OHGOD...FUCK.... P...DAVID!" Lisa gasped, stopping herself from yelling Peter's name.

Peter looked up at her.

"Oh god Lisa...that was.. I miss you....I hope you’re ok... Is Peter ok...Dad rang me about the boiler?" David asked grabbing wipes.

"Wow... that was...." Lisa looked at Peter who was still between her legs and still had his fingers firmly in place, "He's fine... slight bump to the head... Mum fussed..." She panted.

Peter smiled as he eased his fingers out and started to lick them like an ice cream cone.

"Well keep an eye on him...just in case he has a concussion or something..I have to go.. am on stage in an hour.... me on stage am performing to 100 people.. Love you Lisa." David said.

"Love you too..." Lisa smiled, pulling Peter's hand towards her mouth, "Break a leg..."

Peter looked at her. ‘I want you.’ he mouthed.

"Thanks ..bye." David ended the call.

Lisa switched her phone off and dropped it to the floor, pulling Peter’s hand even closer so she could suck his fingers. "Fuck... Jesus..... best phone sex... ever!" 

Peter pulled at the condoms in the drawer. "Its about to get even better." he said pulling his fingers from her mouth. "I need you so bad." he said tearing the ribbed condom from the packet and sliding it on.

"Fuck me Peter..." Lisa growled, her eyes full of lust and desire.

Peter pulled her legs up high as he went in hard... this was going to be all sex...raw and hard.

Lisa threw her head back in pure abandonment as Peter thrust into her. "Oh god.... don't stop... make me cum ag...OHJESUS!"

Peter pumped hard grabbing the headboard. "OH FUCK ME!! LISA!!!!!!" Peter screamed out as he felt Lisa tighten around his member as he filled the condom.

"Got to love the ribbed ones...." Lisa giggled between trying to catch her breath.

Peter laughed as he pulled from her. "You certainly do...you sexy little minx." he dropped the condom in the bin. "Want to snuggle for a while?"

"Aye..." Lisa smiled, rolling over so her head rested on his chest.

"Hmmmm this is nice...bit weird but nice." he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah... isn't it..." Lisa smiled, "Weird as fuck if you think about it!"

"Yeah, I just made you cum while you were on the phone to my brother and then fucked you in his bed...you don’t get weirder than that." he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

**A few weeks later…**

Lisa was sat in her Psychology class, it was the only thing on her timetable that didn't include Peter. The teacher was lovely and let them work at their own pace, using iPods etc and wasn't fussed about mobile phones. Lisa's was beside her as she read the next lot of text.

_#hey sxy got sum bad news cant get home until Halloween, gt 2 mch on miss u love u gt 2 go am in class Dxx#_

Lisa saw the text and pouted. Yeah she had Peter but she did really miss David. She sent Peter a quick message. 

_#DJ not back til Halloween now, I need comforting#_

Peter looked at the text. 

_#aww meet me in my room at 4 for comforting#_

David put his phone on the dash. He was three hours drive from home. He had passed his test and gotten a little run-a-round.

_#OK, want me to dress up 4u again?#_

Lisa sent back to Peter with a smile. 

_#plz so I cn take it off#_

He sent with a wink. 

Lisa chuckled, blushing a little at the thought of Peter ripping her clothes off again. 

_#how about norty skoolgirl this time... u could teach me a lesson on that big old desk#_

_#fck aye ok now I hve a boner c u in a bit#_

Peter sent.

David listened to his music...not long and he would surprise Lisa he was two weeks early...he had a free week and wanted to spend it with Lisa.

Lisa had a free period last lesson so headed home to prepare, letting herself into Peter and David's house at 3:55pm she went straight up to David's room. 

Peter almost ran home. "LISA!!!!" he called as he got home. 

Lisa was sat at David's desk, a copy of the play they were studying in English out in front of her "YES SIR...' She called back. 

Peter ran up the stairs and opened the door. "Wow..." he coughed. "Did the head send you to me?" he smiled. 

"Yes sir... I'm sorry sir..." Lisa looked down, "…he said my uniform was indecent sir...." 

"Hmmm." Peter stepped in. "It is... I think you need to remove it." he said as he noticed the curtains closed. 

"But Sir..." Lisa leant forward a little, her tiny pleated black skirt riding up to reveal her black thong. 

Peter felt his cock harden. "Hmmm take the blouse off." he growled. 

Lisa turned and sat on the desk shoving her book and notes aside. She slowly began to unbutton the buttons on her tight white blouse. 

Peter undid the buttons on his shirt as he reached the desk. "You need a spanking my dear....get down and bend over the desk."

David turned into the estate....he was nearly home.

Lisa moaned a little as she turned to lean over the desk, lifting her skirt for Peter. She loved his dominant side. 

Peter pulled the extra ribbed condom from his pocket as he dropped his pants and boxers. Then he gave one small spank on Lisa arse. "You are a naughty girl...you wore this just to get sent to me didn’t you?" Peter said as he tore the condom open and rolled it on himself. "Now I will show you what a real man can do." Peter pulled her thong out the way and thrust into her.

David parked the car outside his house. He unlocked the front door. He looked at the bag with the present for Lisa when he heard both Lisa and Peter. He walked up the stairs and froze as his room door was wide open but it was the sight he saw that broke his heart..... His brother and Fiancé fucking on his desk....he couldn’t make a sound just stood there watching with silent tears falling.

"HARDER PETER....FUCK....OHJESUS,...." Lisa screamed, arching away from the desk as she came hard, sweat beading on her brow as the intensity of her orgasm hit her. "God Peter...I fucking love you!"

Peter came seconds after Lisa pulling her on to him as he screamed her name out. "I love you too Lisa.." he panted as his flaccid cock fell from her.

Their screams broke the spell on David, he felt pure rage and anger...but the words that came out his mouth were so gentle as he dropped the bag with Lisa's present in.  
"How...." tears falling. "....why Lisa....Peter...why?" 

Hearing David Lisa wished the ground would open up and swallow her. "David..." 

Peter pulled his pants up and moved back from Lisa. "David...I..."

David just looked at them. "I will erm...." David pointed behind him. "....I fucking hate you Peter....and you." he said to Lisa. "YOU’RE A FUCKING SLUT!!!" David turned and ran down the stairs out the door and into his car...tears streaming down his face. 

"David....don’t..." Peter went to go to his brother when he heard the words and David ran...then he heard a car. "Oh Fuck!" he looked at Lisa and then ran to look out the landing window and saw DJ screeching out the street. 

Lisa crumpled into a shaking wreck as both of the loves of her life ran out of the room. David was right she was a fucking slut. 

Peter came back into the room and saw Lisa. He dropped to the floor. "Lisa...come on get up." he pulled her up. "David's drove off...we can sort this...am so sorry Lisa." Peter held her tight. 

David drove to the car park next to the park. He got out and walked to where the bunker had been....things had been perfect then. He then walked away heading for nearest pub...he wanted to forget what he had just seen. He stepped into the bar and had three double whiskeys when a girl slid up to him and flirted with him. David decided then and there what he was going to do.

"How are we going to sort this...he just...we were...god I feel sick..." Lisa pushed past Peter, ran into the bathroom and promptly threw up. 

Peter followed her. "I know what he saw....but what if we say a role-play got to far out of hand....I don’t know...but you shouldn’t be here when he comes back...he WILL come back...Lisa...we will sort it...ok.. somehow we will?" Peter held her hair back.

"He won't believe us.. he heard me tell you I love you and you tell me..." Lisa heaved again. "Its over... Everything we've done.... I should go... He won’t come back... When did he learn to drive?" She babbled as the sick feeling passed. "We should go and find him...." 

"I don’t know when he learnt to drive...he needs time to mull over what he just saw and heard...just...let me take you home...I can deal with David...honestly...we can all talk after he has calmed down." Peter pulled Lisa up. "Come on .. home." he said.

David looked at the girl. "You want a drink?" 

"Please..." Jess smiled, she'd seen this lad as he came in the pub and set her sights on him, "I'm Jess..." She held her hand out. 

David took her hand. "David...what would you like?" he said smiling at her. 

"I would say I'd have what you're having... But..." She picked his glass up and sniffed it. "...I'm not a big whiskey drinker... I'll have a vodka and redbull." 

"Me neither but...needed it today.. barman, a vodka redbull for the lady and I will have one as well." David knocked back the whiskey.

Lisa let Peter help her up, she was still shaking as she buttoned her blouse. "...what the fuck have we done?" She said as she washed her face. They headed downstairs slowly as her legs threatened to buckle. "I'm sorry...its all my fault..." 

"No Lisa.. our fault." he said as he got her things and then walked her through the kitchen and across the back garden into her garden. "I will talk with David....tell him what happened... then we will see what happens...now you go in...I will text as soon as we have spoken." Peter moved into kiss her... "Sorry.." he then turned and went back home.

The barman brought the drinks over. 

"So if you're not usually a whiskey drinker I'm guessing those doubles were for shock or something?" Jess said as she picked up her glass. "Don’t tell me.... Um...girl trouble?" She placed a hand on David's. 

David looked at Jess. "Well...if yae call catching your fiancée fucking your twin brother girl trouble then aye...but right now...I just wannae forget." he took a big drink from his glass, he was already past tipsy. 

"Whoa, shit....perhaps you should go back on the doubles... No chance it was mistaken identity then?" Jess squeezed his hand. 

He shook his head. "That already happened, they knew I was away and aye you're right...shots." David said rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "You want to do some with me?" he smiled. "Barman, can I buy that bottle of apple sours." he pointed to the bottle.

"Sure." The barman gave them the bottle and two glasses. 

David paid. "Bottoms up." he said as he poured two shots out and handed one to Jess. 

"Why not..." Jess knocked back the shot and poured them each another. "So are you just planning on drinking till you forget?" She asked quietly leaning closer. 

David moved closer to her. "Unless you have a better idea?" he was so close to her lips he ran his tongue across her lips. 

"Bottoms up..." Jess giggled before kissing David hard. 

David deepened the kiss, his hands in her hair.

The barman rolled his eyes groaned and smiled. 

"Come on..." Jess broke the kiss and looked across at the barman. "Shush you... Look after David's bottle Nick... We'll be right back." She handed the bottle back across with a wink. Taking David's hand she led him through to the ladies loos. 

David went with Jess. "I like the way your thinking." David slurred. 

"Well I had to make my move now...before the shots kick in..." Jess growled as she shoved David into one of the stalls, locking the door behind them as she ripped his tee open from the neck and fell upon his chest, sucking and licking at him. 

David pulled her up by her hair to his face. "Clever girl." he then kissed her hard... plunging his tongue into her mouth as he moved a hand to her arse and under the small skirt she had on. 

Jess reached into her bra and pulled out a condom. "You want to fuck to forget?" She asked, rubbing David through his jeans. 

"Aye... and I want you to give me some marks...." he said undoing her little blouse. 

"Marks you say?" Jess held up her hands to show her long nails, "I think I can manage that.. you want a couple of lovebites too?" She pressed herself against him, moving her mouth to his neck. 

"Aye...and use those nails." David said as he moved a hand into her panties. He moaned as she pressed against him.

Jess traced a line across David's chest with a nail as she sucked on his neck, her other hand still against the bulge in his jeans. "Wow... You're either a big boy... Or you're wearing padded pants..." She giggled as she moved back to admire her handiwork. 

David looked at her. "Take them off and find out if I am padded and I liked what you did on my chest.... and neck...more." he said licking his lips. 

Jess quickly unfastened David's belt and fly, letting his jeans drop, and looked down. "Oh my... No padding there..." She grinned dropping to her knees as she lowered his boxers. 

David looked down at her. "No fucking teasing I want a fuck...a hard fuck." he growled to her. 

"Hey... I was just admiring... Not teasing..." Jess grinned up at him, ripping the condom open with her teeth and rolling it onto him. 

David felt his cock harden. "Come back up here." David beckoned with his finger. 

"Why..." Jess looked up acting all innocent. 

"So I can kiss you silly." he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her, his hands went to her panties and pulled them down and let gravity do the rest for him. 

"If you wanted my knickers down you need only've asked..." Jess broke the kiss, moving her mouth to his chest and sucking hard. "Ooh sorry...that's a beastie!" She giggled. 

David looked down. "It is that...I want to be inside you..." he said as he pulled a leg up to his hip. 

"Fuck me then David...bury yourself deep inside of me..." She purred teasing his tip along her folds. 

David pushed up into her. "Fuck that feels good." he moaned. 

"Jesus David, slow down...fuck you're huge!" Jess grabbed at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. 

"You like big do you?" he said as he pulled her other leg up and pinned her to the cubicle. 

"I do..." She breathed feeling David stretch her. "but..." 

"Shhh....dinnae talk." he said as he kissed her.... he only wanted a fuck... nothing else... his revenge already in his mind. 

"Slowly David..." Jess growled moving her hands to his back. "Let me open up for you..." 

David slowed and nodded... "Sorry....make me forget Jess..." 

Jess felt David fill her completely and using her leg muscles to grip his slim hips began to ride him "Its a....Jesus....shame...gently now David....that you... Ohfuckinghell....are only after....HARDER NOW....a revenge fuck....OHGOD THAT'S IT! FUCK!" 

"I know....fuck...am...not..JESUS...sticking....around....OHFUCK!!!" David said as he pushed up into her and came hard calling her name out. 

Jess dug her nails into David's back, biting and sucking at his neck as she rode out her orgasm. "You...ever need... another forget everything fuck...am here most nights!" 

"Fuck...your on." David said as she came. He gently let her legs down. "You could always give me your number." he panted. "Am up in Scotland for a while...but...who knows..." he smiled as he looked down at the scratches and the love bites. 

Lisa sat in her bedroom pale and shaking, tides of sickness washing over her as she relived THAT moment. 

When her parents arrived home she pretended to be ill, and as such got tonnes of sympathy and was convinced to join them in the lounge where they could keep an eye on her. 

David left Jess with a kiss and her number. He then got a cab to his dads house.... he wasn’t dumb enough to drink drive. 

Peter was sitting in the lounge of his house....the moment David had spoken playing over and over in his mind, he then heard a car. He got up and looked out the window and saw a cab pull up and David step out and then stagger a little.

"Fuck he's drunk." Peter whispered. 

David got his key out and focussed on the door. He tried to turn it but it wouldn’t budge. "Fuck...." he then took it out and tried the handle. "Oh...." he pushed the door open and stepped in.

Peter stood in the lounge doorway.

David looked at him.

Peter looked at the state of David, his jacket open, his tee torn but it was the lovebites and the scratches he saw.

"What the fuck you looking at?" David slurred.. 

"You...you’re pissed and...well look at the state of you...I hope you used something." Peter said.

David felt the anger rise in him. "Like you used something...oh wait.. aye you used my FIANCE!" he then launched himself at Peter.

Peter fell back and hit his head on the coffee table...dazing him and David reined down with punches. 

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!! YOU HAD TAE HAE HER!!" David screamed. 

Peter tried to fight David off but gave up and after one more smack he went out like a light.

"Am nae a fucking pussy now am I?" David spat on Peter after beating him. He then ran upstairs and grabbed a box and pilled all of the stuff Lisa had gotten him into it. He looked over at her room. "Bitch." he said. He then went back down and saw Peter out cold. 

David held the box up so his chest was hidden, he went to the front door of Lisa's house and knocked on the door.

Robin answered the door and saw David stood on the doorstep looking rather worked up. "Hello David, you're back early? Come in, Lisa’s in the lounge, feeling rather poorly actually." 

"Oh is she...poor Lisa." David said as he stepped into the lounge. 

Lisa saw David walk in and froze. She couldn’t breathe let alone move. 

"You got nothin tae say?" David said holding the box. 

Lisa looked deep into David's eyes and saw nothing but hurt and hatred. She shook her head. 

"You had plenty to say earlier....you know...when you were in my room?" David spat.

"David... please don’t..." Lisa got to her feet breathing hard to control the sick feeling. 

"Why?" David looked at Robin. "Would you like to know what your daughter was doing earlier?" 

Lisa froze and looked at her Dad. 

David laughed as he looked at Lisa. 

‘Sorry.’ Lisa mouthed.

Robin looked at the two teenagers in his lounge. "OK Kids, calm down, there's no need to blow things out of proportion..." 

David then dropped the box at Lisa's feet. "Really....ok...sorry but how would you fucking feel if you walk in on your twin shagging your fiancée on your desk?" David slurred as he glared at Lisa. "Tell me that...would yae say calm down?" David clenched his fists by his side. 

Lisa got up getting a close look at the scratches and lovebites all over David. She stumbled from the lounge, making it up the stairs and into the bathroom where she threw up. 

"David... That's a very strong accusation..." Robin said. 

"I saw them Robin...I stood frozen...not something am gonnae forget... I don’t totally blame Lisa....but she could have said no.. but can I speak to her... I need to know why and why with Peter?" he said with tears in his eyes. 

"After seeing that, can you be civil?" Robin asked placing a hand on David's shoulder. 

"Aye...promise... we may yell but... that’s it... I am not like that... you know hitting a girl... I couldn’t I just want to know why?" David said wiping his eyes and looking down at his chest. He pulled his jacket closed. 

"Let me go up first... she is my daughter after all." Robin said quietly. 

David nodded. "Yes sir." 

Robin headed upstairs and found Lisa hugging the toilet bowl. "David told me what happened." He said quietly, "Can you talk to him to tell him why?"

Lisa wanted to say No but felt herself nodding. 

Robin walked halfway down the stairs "OK David... go on up. I'll be waiting here..." 

"Thank you sir." David said as he started up the stairs. He let his jacket go as he looked into the bathroom. "You want some water?" 

Lisa heaved again, shaking her head. 

"You ok? " David said...almost forgetting why they were here. "You want to talk in here?" 

Lisa nodded, looking at David with frightened eyes. 

"Am not gonnae hit yae Lisa.. what dae yae take me for... all I want tae ken is why...I mean...how long has it been going on? And dinnae say a one off yae bellowed out yae loved him when yae came." David said tying to control the urge to yell and scream at her...that would come soon enough. 

Lisa swallowed hard, trying to stop herself puking, "About a month..." She managed to say before leaning over the toilet and spewing again. 

"Ok...but why with Peter? We were good weren’t we? Lisa...why Peter... I could have forgave you anyone else...but not him... is it because he looks like me and you missed me? Did he charm you? WHY LISA!" David yelled. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" 

"I.... I don't know...." Lisa replied, "You pushed us together.... He was you but not you...I can’t say any more without upsetting you more..." 

"I pushed you... WHAT? I asked him to look after you not FUCK THE LIFE OOT OF YAE AM ALREADY UPSET LISA...SO COME ON GIVE IT TAE MAE!" 

Lisa listened to David’s rant as another wave of sickness hit her and she promptly puked on David and the floor between them. 

David looked down. "You're not gonnae say are you.. and that's the guilt in you making you do that... just tell me this Lisa...do you love me or Peter?" David asked. 

"I.... I love you both, more than anything,” Lisa said quietly shaking her head. 

"The easy answer....well.. I DONT FUCKING LOVE YAE ANYMORE OK.... I WENT AND HAD A BETTER LAY THAN YAE AND AM GONNAE GO AND HAE ANOTHER OK. YAE MAKE MAE SICK..THE PAIR OF YAE... ITS OVER LISA.. MAE AND YAE...DONE...I DINNAE WANNAE HEAR FROM YAE EVER AGAIN OK...AND PETER WELL I HOPE HE IS DEED." David screamed at Lisa.   
"I HOPE HE IS IN PAIN AND SUFFERS....." he added. 

"David.... where's Peter?" Lisa asked quietly, "What did you do to him?" 

David went eye to eye with her. "You really want to know....I beat the fuck out of him...he hit his heed on the way down...and then I beat him up....and right now.." David's voice was low, calice and cold. "...its only the fact your Dad is downstairs stopping me from doing it to you." 

"Do it..." Lisa shoved David back "I fucking deserve each and every hit....it was all me!”

"Yeah right all you...he has done it before... and dinnae shove mae!" David said. 

"That was why he didn't want to…" Lisa shoved David again, "…get the fuck outta my face.” 

"STOP SHOVING MAE.... he is a dick Lisa... he is clever like that.. makes you feel all special and loved... he did it with Sarah...and dumped her when he got bored." David said to her. "So you gonnae stay with him... when am gone?" 

"I...uh...don't know...where is he?" 

"Out cold ... I told you I beat him up!" David lifted his hands to show the small amounts of blood on it. "Dinnae think I be getting bullied any more."

“You fucking dick...." Lisa full on shoved David trying to get past him. 

"Oh now am the dick...hmmm... what did you think I was gonnae dae tae him... pat him on the back and say lets have a three-way?" David said knowing she wanted out.... he made the step onto the landing. 

"You were never meant to find out!" Lisa stated, ignoring his menacing stance "Let me past... I need to see Peter's ok..." 

"Oh so what this was gonnae go on and on...go on fuck off and see how precious Peter is...deed hopefully." David said fully moving. out the way.

"It was never meant to go this far..." Lisa said as she stopped beside David "I do love you David..." 

David looked at her he opened his mouth but then closed it and just nodded. 

Lisa took the chance to run a finger across the marks on David's body. "I hope she was worth it..." She said. 

David looked down. "Aye she was...was he?" 

"Yeah... I Love him..."

Those words cut David's heart into more shattered pieces. He leant in close. "Hadn’t you better go see if the fuck up you love is still alive...because if he is....tell him to run.... am not finished." he said coldly. "Neither are we done talking...."

"Dad..." Lisa called, "Go over to Peter's and check he's ok..." She stared into David's cold eyes and shivered "He's your twin for fuck's sake..."

"And?" David said. "He is my twin ... so... he took one of the best things I had in my life and had his way.... but then again you looked like you enjoyed it... is he better than me Lisa? Did you think of him when we made love? Hmmm did you...?" David walked around her slowly whispering in her ear. 

"Don't David.... I'm gonnae chuck again... get outta my way..." Lisa tried to shove her way past David. 

"No come on... I want to know... you have puked on me once...so come on...was he better than me am I better than him? Come on ... I deserve to know Lisa..." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Fucking tell me... did you ever think of him when we made love? " 

"YES... I DID when you came home last..." Lisa clamped her hands over her mouth trying to get past .

David's eyes got big. "You filthy FUCKING SLUT!" David then did something he had sworn never to do ... but he had had enough. He raised his hand and slapped her hard. "I HOPE YOU’RE FUCKING HAPPY...YOU HAVE BOTH KILLED ANY LOVE I HAD FOR THE FUCKING PAIR OF YOU!" he then spat in Lisa's face and almost fell down the stairs as he left the house taking off in a run as soon as he did. 

Lisa crumpled to the floor, her hands no longer covering her mouth, instead they held her sore, bruised cheek. "But David....I love you..." She sobbed, the shock and pain knocking her for 6. 

Robin was unsure of leaving Lisa and David, but the urgency in his daughter's voice told him he should go. As he moved into the twins' house there were obvious signs of a struggle and despite calling Peter several times he got no response. Walking into the lounge he saw him, motionless and bleeding. Calling 999 on his mobile Robin followed the Operator's directions to check for life signs as he waited for an ambulance. 

Lisa was sat crying and holding her cheek as she heard the approaching ambulance. Without thinking she ran down the stairs, through the gardens and into Peter's house, the scene that greeted her was horrific. There was blood pooling on the carpet beneath Peter's head, the house was trashed and there was no sign whatsoever of David. 

"Peter.... no!" Lisa sobbed looking up at her Dad, knowing the handprint was more than visible on her cheek. 

Peter started to groan as he heard his name. "L-L-Lisa." he said gently as he tried to open his eyes...but one was painful and the other wouldn’t open properly. 

Lisa rushed to his side "Peter....OH God I am sorry... I should've been there..." Lisa sobbed .

"Its...ok...worse than it looks. Where's DJ?" Peter groaned in pain. 

"I don't know..." Lisa's hand went instinctively to her cheek. 

Peter blinked the best he could. "He do that?" 

Nodding Lisa said quietly "I deserved it..." 

Peter raised his hand to her face. "No you didn't.....he... I never saw him... OW! Fuck..." Peter winced and cried out in pain. 

The sound of sirens cut off outside the house to be replaced by the sound of feet on the concrete. 

"Hold on a bit longer, help's just arrived..." Lisa said sitting back on her heels and taking hold of Peter's hand. 

"Trying....I love you Lisa...remember that ok...no matter what comes after...OW!!! after he calms down...I will always love you." Peter said gently and started to cough as he looked at Lisa as he tasted iron. "I am gonna be....sick." Peter said. 

"You can't be.... that's my job right now..." Lisa tried smiling. 

Peter smiled and then coughed and winced. "Everything hurts." 

"S'ok the ambulance is here..." Lisa saw the paramedics come into the room led by her Dad.

At the hospital, having sat with Peter while he underwent various tests, scans and x-rays, Lisa looked over at him. Pain was etched on his face as the bruises began to come out properly. ‘All my fault.’ She thought taking out her phone.

_#David, you've given Peter Concussion, almost fractured his skull, broken his nose and cheekbone, fractured his jaw, broken a rib and punctured his lung... but he's alive#_

David was lay on the bed with Jess curled into him when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and read the text

_#mores the pity dnt txt me again#_

_#thought you may be concerned. Neither of us will press charges despite being pushed to do it by police.#_

David read the text and smiled he tossed his phone down as he turned to Jess. "You up for more?"

"Lisa..." Peter asked out licking his lips. 

"Peter... How are you now?" Lisa moved closer. 

He looked at Lisa with his one good eye. "Peachy." he smiled. He had IV's in his hands and a tube up his nose giving him oxygen. "Did anyone ring dad?" 

"Yeah he's on his way..." Lisa half smiled feeling her cheek hurt. "How with it are you Peter? We need to talk..." 

"Am here...that hurt eh? And aye we need to talk. Help me sit up a wee bit more please." Peter asked as he pointed to her cheek. 

Lisa helped Peter sit up against the pillows, "Yeah it hurts a bit, but nothing compared to yours..." 

"Ah...morphine helps...but I am sorry he laid a finger on you...has he even surfaced?" Peter asked. 

"I text him to tell him how bad he'd hurt you and he told me not to contact him again..." Lisa looked away. 

"Am sorry Lisa...I know how much you love him... hell I knew we weren’t gonna last forever." Peter told her. 

"Don't... Not now..." Lisa’s eyes filled with tears. "Peter..." 

"Hey....Lisa...am sorry." Peter tried to move to Lisa. "OW...fuck...that hurts." 

"Don't move then..." Lisa took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "If only we'd met in a different way... I could've been more than happy with you...Look...I'm gonna go..." Lisa mumbled, "I've got to face up to my parents again...and I don't want to be here when your dad arrives..." 

"I wish we could have too...I hope it goes ok with your parents...I will miss you...text me if you need to." Peter gingerly lay back. 

Lisa stood up and leaned over Peter. "I am sorry...I love you...when this has all blown over.. you just concentrate on getting better..." She placed a gentle kiss on his swollen lips. 

Peter nodded. "I love you too Lisa...you come back and visit when you can....You can help me get better?" Peter tried to smile. 

"I'll try..." Lisa smiled sadly, getting up to leave. 

Peter felt the tears fall when Lisa turned her back...he knew whatever they had was lost... "Bye Lisa...." he whispered. 

"Bye Peter..." Lisa said not looking back.

Once she was outside the hospital Lisa didn't know where to go. She couldn't face her parents...not yet anyway. Wandering aimlessly she ended up at the park near her home. Everything had been great back when she first met David. Tears fell from her eyes and the heavens opened so Lisa made her way home to face the music. 

At home Lisa expected her parents to be cross and shout at her, but they weren't. They were being overly nice to her instead, fussing over her so much that she broke down. Her mum helped her to bed and Lisa cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waking in the early hours Lisa couldn't sleep. She'd had nightmares about David and Peter.

Turning her computer on Lisa checked her Facebook, looking through all her pictures. Crying again as she saw the pictures from the prom Lisa wrote on David's wall. 

_*I'm sorry. I love you.*_

David woke up after only a few hours sleep to find Jess fast asleep. He smiled as he thought of what they had done that...and why they had done it. He picked his phone up and re-read Lisa's text. He ruffled his hair and silently slipped from the bed. He dressed in the fresh tee he had taken from his case, He then started the 20 minute walk from Jess' to the hospital. 

Peter hadn’t slept well, the pain he was in was unbearable....but he deserved each injury he had.

David got to the hospital and asked for Peter McDonald...he was sent to the small room he was in. David stood in the doorway looking at Peter who had his eyes closed. He saw the injuries he had inflicted on Peter.... for one moment David felt sorry for him...but then the anger returned....Peter deserved it. He walked over to the bed. 

Peter heard the footsteps and opened his eye the best he could and focused in on David. "DJ!"

"Dickhead." David said.

Peter gulped. "Am sorry DJ..." Peter sobbed out.

David clamped his hand over Peter's mouth. "Save your apologies PETER...we are done...you had to do it... again...you are DEAD to me Peter." David was so close to Peter's face.

Peter just nodded.

"I hope you two are happy together...tell Dad I will be in touch with him...but you and HER...never talk or contact me again...EVER!" 

Peter felt the tears falling. 

"Oh poor Peter...save your tears...I had hoped you had died. But no...I hope you’re in pain for a long time...." David then stood up. "Bye Peter." Then he turned and walked away...his own tears falling...he headed for the exit... he had to go and pick his car up from the car park next to the park...he wanted away from here and fast.

Lisa got up and out of the house early. She had nowhere to be, but couldn't stand anymore of her parents fussing. Walking around for a long time she kept getting to places that held memories. The chippy, the school gates, the bus stop... After a while she found herself in the park.

Sitting down on the swings, Lisa gently rocked herself back and forth, silent tears running down her face as she remembered the happy times. 

David walked up to his car and looked up and saw Lisa sitting on the swings...his heart jumped and hurt...he was torn between going to her and just leaving...instead he just stood there staring at her. 

Lisa was lost in a daydream, staring at the floor as she swung gently backwards and forwards. She felt like someone was watching her so looked up... And there he was. 

David locked eyes with Lisa... he waved at her. 

Lisa waved back, her eyes full of tears again. 

David then mouthed *I will always love you* he then pressed his hands to his heart and then threw it to her with tears in his eyes. 

Lisa held her hand out to catch David's heart *I'm Sorry Love you* she mouthed back. 

David nodded and then got into the car. He was just glad he would never have to see her again...he was done...he pulled his phone out...time to check his Facebook and change his status. Then he saw he had notifications. Lisa... he had told her not to contact him... he looked up and saw her sat on the swings...then he felt the anger return. He had lost the love of his life...and his brother...she would end up with Peter. So he did something terrible. 

He went to his photos and to the little file he had hidden. He then uploaded them to his Facebook. *This is a slut...Inbox her if u want a good time* as the heading and then the photos of Lisa in her underwear on his bed and standing in his room uploaded. He changed his status to single and then he put his phone down and pulled out the car park. 

Lisa watched David drive off. Sobbing she stopped the swing and went to get off it. As she stood up cramps started in her stomach. "Perfect bloody timing..." Lisa thought, hunching over and hurrying home. 

Alex arrived to see Peter and was shocked at the state of him. "Oh Peter what the hell have you two done?"

Peter looked at his dad. "Fucked up big time." Peter said. "David said he will be in touch with you." 

Alex went over to his son. "I will be having words with him... no matter what you and Lisa did...it doesn’t condone this." he said looking at Peter. 

"I didn’t really fight back Dad...just leave it be... let the dust settle...right now I just want to sleep and forget Dad." Peter winced in pain.

"You need to use this." Alex pressed the pain relief button.

Peter shook his head "I deserve all the pain..." He whispered.

"Sleep Peter." Alex said as Peter's eyes closed.

The cramps got worse as Lisa neared home. Stumbling through the door, she doubled over, Lisa could hear her parents arguing in the lounge. Lisa opened the lounge door and they stopped, turning to look at her. Her Mum had been crying, Lisa could see, and her Dad was red in the face. 

"Lisa Love are you ok...?" Carol said seeing the look on Lisa's face.

"I'm fine Mum..." Lisa replied, "You were arguing... it was about me wasn't it?"

"No.... what make you think that?" Robin asked looking at his daughter. 

"Dad don't... OW...Shit....Sorry...." Lisa doubled over again.

"Lisa love... you're bleeding..." Carol rushed over to her as Lisa passed out. 

Lisa came round in the ambulance, crying in pain and was rushed straight through A&E, leaving Carol and Robin to give her details at the desk. 

Peter was being wheeled past reception on his way up to a ward from the room he had been in over night. He glanced over and saw Carol and Robin...looking worried. 'What the fuck has David done now?' he said to himself. He hoped David hadn’t hurt Lisa. 

"Miss Bell... Lisa..." The Doctor was saying as she felt Lisa's stomach. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No... I mean I think I took all of my pills... and we used condoms most of the time..." Lisa said as it dawned on her. The sickness, it hadn't been the shock...

Seeing Lisa's face drop the Doctor immediately ordered a scan. 

A blood test and a scan revealed Lisa had indeed been pregnant, only early, roughly 6-7 weeks which meant the baby had been conceived during the weekend David had been home from the Academy.

There was nothing the doctors could do. Lisa was losing her baby. 

Lisa was taken to theatre to have a procedure to try remove what was left and try to stop the blood flow and as she came around in the recovery room Lisa curled into a ball and cried.

If the baby had been conceived that weekend there was no way of telling who the father was. She had had unprotected sex with David, and the condom had broken when she slept with Peter. 

David had his music blaring in the car. Three times he had had to pull over to vomit....he couldnt get the image of Peter and Lisa shagging out his head....then the vision of Peter lying bleeding as he left...the sight of Lisa on the park...and then Peter in the hospital. David knew he could never go back there...not as long as THEY were there.

Peter had been moved onto a ward with people a little older than him. He was sat up a little. His dad had brought his phone and laptop in so he could do his course work. He took his phone out...he needed to know if Lisa was ok. 

_#Mel dnt delete this u need 2 get 2 hosp 2 c if Lisa is ok plz x P#_

Mel was sitting with her mum who was sober again. When her phone went. She read the text. 

_#on my way now#_

"Mum got to go."

"Ok love." her mum Jane said.

Mel got to the hospital and asked for Lisa's room/ward. She was told where she was and went up. She peeked in the window and saw Lisa crying. Mel had something else to tell Lisa about something she had seen on Facebook and Lisa wasn’t going to be happy. Mel tapped on the door. 

Lisa looked up, wiping tears from her eyes. Seeing Mel she tried to smile, and gestured for her to come in. 

Mel stepped in. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Mel said as she then ran over and hugged her best friend. 

"I... uh... Shit Mel I fucked up big time!" Lisa cried hugging Mel hard. 

"Oh sweetie...how?" Mel brushed Lisa's hair. 

Lisa looked up at Mel and sighed, she'd have to tell her it all. "I cheated on David...." 

"Oh Lisa...why? I thought you two were perfect...does David know?" Mel asked as what was posted on Facebook was becoming clearer. 

"Yeah... you could say that..." Lisa sobbed. 

"Oh Lisa." Mel held her. "Would explain the pics David posted." Mel whispered. "Lisa your not in here because of David are you? He didnt hurt you did he coz I will go round and fuck him up and if Peter gets in the way I will do him over too." 

"No... David slapped me but...pictures what pictures?" 

"David posted some photos of you on his Facebook." Mel pulled her phone out and went onto her Facebook page and then onto David's page. "Am sorry Lisa... but who the hell did you cheat on him with? His best friend as he is seriously pissed off." Mel then handed Lisa the phone. 

Lisa saw the pictures and looked up at Mel. She shook her head, "Not his friend... erm..." She blushed and closed her eyes, sighing heavily. "Try Peter." 

"Oh Lisa...his twin? Fuck girl.. You’re turning into me... no wonder Peter was worried about you and sent me a text. Am sorry Lisa...so why you in here...did he break your face when he hit you?" Mel asked. 

"No... that was Peter he did that to... I.... fuck Mel I was..." Lisa broke down again. 

Mel held Lisa "He hurt Peter...oh Lisa...I am sorry...but do you love Peter?" Mel had to ask the question. 

"Yeah...I mean no...I mean I don't know anymore.... Mel... I just lost a baby and I don't even know which one of them to tell...." Lisa sobbed. 

Mel held onto Lisa tight. "Oh sweetie I am so sorry....don’t tell them... I know it sounds bad but don’t tell them and just move on...I will help you... we can talk to the tutors and get you taken out of Peter's class and into another....so you won’t have to see him. We can do this I am here to help when I can." 

"I... please... thanks Mel..." Lisa wiped her eyes. 

"Ok...I will deal with that... you just concentrate on you... delete your Facebook or start a new one...delete David and Peter off...I will tell Peter that its well and truly over... ok.. don’t worry about anything." Mel said. 

"Can I do that on my phone?" Lisa asked Mel sitting up a little. 

"Yeah you can." Mel said. "Its easy." 

Lisa grabbed her phone and brought her Facebook up. Without reading any of the notifications or messages she went straight to the settings. "Erm how... Mel can you do it?" 

Mel took the phone. "You want it deleted or just for me to block David and Peter? until you can get your photos off as you will lose them?" 

"I don't care... " Lisa shook her head, "Can you deactivate it and me reactivate it later to get my stuff off?" 

"Listen.. give me your password I will take all of the photos off and then deactivate...I promise just photos off." Mel smiled. "You have enough on your plate." 

"Thanks Mel... I... can't think straight right now..." Lisa sat back. 

"I know…you sleep I can block their numbers from your phone too if you want?" Mel  
said. 

"No point...*yawn* David won't ring..." Lisa closed her eyes. 

"Peter might." Mel said as Lisa fell asleep. "I am so sorry Lisa...you don’t deserve this...I am the fuck up not you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A little later…**

Getting ready for sixth form Lisa wondered if she was doing the right thing. She could've taken the easy way out and transferred to the local college, but knowing its reputation she wouldn't finish the course let alone get the grades she needed. 

Lisa was wearing joggers and a long sleeved tee, so different from her old sixth form clothes but she needed to blend in. The walk up there was hard alone, and she stopped outside the gates contemplating going home again. 

_#gud lck 2day any shit txt me M xxx#_

_#thnks Mel, am crappin myself xxx#_

Lisa sent back before walking inside. 

It had been arranged for Lisa to meet with her tutors to arrange switching classes, so Lisa headed straight for the staff room, keeping her head down the whole way. 

The tutors agreed that in order to get onto the University courses Lisa was interested in she would still need her English and Maths A-levels so there was no point changing them.

Trying not to cry Lisa headed to her first class hoping and praying she wouldn't see Peter. 

Danni looked up as the class door opened. "Ok looky.. Its the slut that likes to fuck brothers." she laughed as the tutor wasn’t in class yet. 

Taking her seat Lisa gathered the things she'd need for the class, keeping an eye on the door in case Peter came in. English class - he usually sat beside her. 

Ignoring the comment Lisa took out her mobile. 

_#Nowt I can't handle or deserve xxx#_

She sent to Mel. 

_#ok but am here txt & I wil b ova#_

"So Lisa.... you like to pose in your skimpy bits for your boys?" 

Lisa clenched her jaw about to say something back when the tutor came in.

The rest of the morning went ok, comments and laughter behind her back, but nothing   
she hadn't expected.

Heading for lunch Lisa wondered where Peter was, surely he'd be out of hospital by now? She wasn't looking where she was going when she accidentally bumped into someone. 

"Oi slag bag watch where you are walking." Danni said. "Unless you want to try it on with a girl now?" she threw her head back and laughed. 

Lisa tried to walk around Danni, but one of Danni’s friends stood in the way. 

"Ah ah ah..." Danni said.

Peter's dad was waiting in the car park, Peter was here for his coursework, he was excused on the count of his injuries. He walked past the canteen and saw a group of girls cornering someone. "Poor fucker." he whispered as he went to the staff room.

"Danni... don't... just let me go ok..." Lisa pleaded. 

"Why?" Danni said pinning her to the wall. "You deserve it... David is a nice boy... and you are a screw up...I liked David...but he only had eyes for you ... I am going to be at you everyday..." Danni then slapped Lisa. "That's a taster... come on you lot.. am hungry." Danni and her gang walked away. 

Lisa leant back against the wall staring into the distance as she made her mind up.

_#Mel am outta here,cnt do it. Sorry #_

She headed straight for the office to sign herself off of her courses. 

_#meet me at the chippy#_

Mel sent and headed there 

Lisa faced quite a fight to get herself signed out of the courses. The receptionist Miss Jones wanted to call through to Lisa’s tutors to see if they could sort something out - she knew Lisa would've done well at the sixth form.

"Sorry but either you let me do it or I'll just not turn up... And you know how attendance figures matter..." Lisa stood her ground. 

"Ok Lisa... I am sorry to lose you... you know you could get your work sent home like Peter is?" Mrs Jones said.

"No thank you Mrs Jones... I won't be around to do the work or bring it back... I think I'm gonna go and see our Joanne for a break away..." Lisa said as she turned to leave.

Miss Jones had heard all the rumours running around...but Lisa had always seemed a nice girl. "Say hello to your sister for me." Miss Jones signed the forms to release Lisa from her classes. "Bye Lisa."

Taking her copies of the forms Lisa turned and walked out of school for the last time. Skirting around the car park she thought she saw Alex's car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If the video doesn't work then search Doctor Who Cast singing 500 miles on YouTube
> 
> ** if the video doesn't work search The Ballad of Julie and Russell on YouTube

11.

Peter gingerly walked to the main reception.

"Hi Peter." Miss Jones said.

"Hi." he said as he handed over the slip to excuse him till after Christmas...he then headed out to the car and he saw Lisa. 

Lisa looked back and saw Peter. The bruising on his face was bad. Being in the wrong frame of mind Lisa didn't even acknowledge him. Instead running off towards the chippy. 

Peter saw her run. His heart broke again. He so wanted to go after her but he couldn't. Mel had made it clear it was over for good. Peter had known that the moment Lisa left the hospital. He took his phone out not knowing if she had blocked his number. 

_#am sorry Lisa...have a gd life luv u alwys P xxx#_

He sent it then got in the car. 

"You got everything you need until you transfer?" Alex asked.

"Aye Mr Mott said it would be fine and they will transfer my files and stuff up to Kendal." Peter said as he buckled in.

"Its for the best Peter....maybe one day eh, all of us will be back under one roof?" Alex said. "Come on got a long drive ahead."

Peter nodded. "One day." he then looked out the window as they drove off. 

Mel was waiting at the chippy for Lisa.

Lisa saw Mel waiting and ran over to her, tears running down her face and the mark where Danni had slapped her showing clearly on her cheek. "Mel... I can't do this anymore...I've got to get out of here..." She cried as she got to Mel. 

Mel hugged Lisa. "Shhh ok ok...did Jo say you could go to her's?" Mel said she held back her own tears as she was about to lose her best friend...she wished they had never gone to the park that night. 

Lisa nodded. "I'm sorry Mel... I screwed everything up..." She sobbed, "I just saw Peter... God... David did that to his twin brother cos of Me....I've wrecked their family and Mum and Dad aren't talking to me..." 

"I know sweetie...I saw Peter face to face the other day...David spoke to Alex, told him he wouldn’t be coming back here and for Peter and you not to get in touch...he has taken those photos down...at least they are gone...come on let me help you pack." Mel said as she and Lisa started the walk to Lisa's. "Things will calm down...they have to one day." 

"I'm not likely to get in touch with them... Mel I don't want to go, but I can't stay here... you should see the disappointment in Mum and Dad's face.... when they realised how complicated I'd made things... I hear them arguing all the time... At least with me gone they can hopefully get over it without having to look at their fuck up of a daughter everyday...." 

Mel didn’t know what to say....Lisa would always blame herself she knew that much...but Peter was to blame as well he could have walked away. "I know...I will keep an eye on them both." Mel said gently. 

Lisa let them in to her house and as they went up to her room she sighed heavily. "I'm just gonna go... today... Jo sent me an open train ticket...I don't want Mum or Dad there when I go... I can't...." 

"I know...listen you go pack I will go get my car ok...I'll take you to the station. They are at work right? Just leave them a note." Mel said. 

"Thanks Mel.... what will I do without you?" Lisa smiled sadly. "Can I pack you in my suitcase?" 

"Lisa...I wish I could...I would be with you in a heartbeat but mum...you know since Dad left...she is getting better...I will drive down on weekends... you're not getting rid of me that easy." she said as they got to Lisa's room.

Lisa grabbed a big holdall and shoved her clothes into it. "You want any of this?" She pointed to a pile of skirts and tops, "I'm not gonna be wearing it." 

"I will bring a suitcase over with me...you sure you don’t want it?" Mel said. 

Lisa shook her head, "Nah, got to grow up and get a job, so I don't think mini skirts and strappy tops are the right way to get an interview... gonna be hard enough having dropped out of sixth form." 

"Ok...and don’t grow up to much... Ok I will be back in 10." Mel said leaving to go and get her battered little VW Beetle. 

Lisa finished packing her clothes and took out her mobile to text Jo and let her know she was heading up on the next train. That was when she saw Peter's message. Mel had tried to convince her to block both David and Peter's numbers but Lisa hadn't. 

_#Am sorry2,going away so u dnt hv2c me. Love you L xxxx#_

She sent back to Peter before texting Jo. 

Mel drove back to Lisa's and pulled out her suitcase and headed back in to Lisa's. "Ok gimmie all your clothes." she called. 

Lisa smiled as Mel came in. "Help yourself...I've packed all I'm taking... um... can I give you some things to drop round to Alex's... I can't keep them and maybe one day David'll find someone worthy of them..." Lisa held out the few jewellery boxes to Mel. 

"Oh Lisa." Mel said. "You sure?" Mel knew one of them was the engagement ring.

"Yeah, I can't keep them, not after everything..." Lisa looked down. "If he won't take them back keep them." 

"Ok...Lisa...Peter has moved away too...he told me when I saw him...you are all leaving...come back one day." Mel said taking the boxes. 

"He's gone too? But I saw him at school." Lisa frowned, "Doesn't matter - I cant stay... wish I could... I'll try to come back.... no guarantees though I'm afraid." She hugged Mel hard. 

Mel hugged her. "I know....and I will come to you as often as I can...if your all done lets head to the station...have a farewell drink." Mel said. 

"Yeah, Think that's it..." Lisa ran her hand across the bedside table past the picture she hadn't the heart to take down or take with her. It was of the 4 of them ready for the prom.

"I'd better write that note before we go..." Lisa took one last look around her room and headed downstairs with her bags. 

Mel looked at the photo. They had all gotten a copy. Mel took her case and loaded up the car as Lisa wrote the note...this was the end of their childhood really...from girls into woman. 

Lisa stood staring at the blank piece of paper in the kitchen. For a supposed writer she was shite at getting her thoughts across. 

Mel noticed Lisa didn’t have her holdall and ran back upstairs she looked at the bag on the bed and the photo. She took the frame and put it into the holdall....Lisa would want it with her no matter what. She then ran back down. "You almost forgot this." Mel held the holdall up. 

"Thanks Mel... How do I tell the parents I'm gone?" Lisa sighed. 

"Just tell them you thought it easier this way...it’s for the best and you will be in touch. They know where you are." Mel put her hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"And I'm supposed to be the writer... Guess this is the end of that dream too..." Lisa sighed writing the note and putting it on the window by the front door. 

Mel laughed. "Your muse will come back. Come on." Mel said walking to the car. I will have one drink with you... only one am driving." Mel smiled. 

"Yeah... one drink... I believe you!" Lisa laughed, "It doesn't matter if my muse comes back... he hates me! I won't have time to write... silly childish dream... got to be a grown up! Well once I get off the train at the other end... till then a couple more hours of being childish... What cheesy music have you got?" 

"I have all the old stuff." Mel said. "I think it will be a taxi home for me." Mel giggled. "Come on girl...lets be childish." 

Driving to the station Lisa and Mel sang along to all the old songs, making sure they were completely out of tune. The pub next to the station was quiet until they got there and chose their favourite tunes off the jukebox. 

Mel got them drinks as they had a right laugh dancing and singing. 

Lisa checked the time and her happy mood vanished. "Drink up girlie.... I gotta go." 

Mel looked at Lisa. "Already?" Mel downed her drink. "Come on lets get your stuff from the car." Mel said getting up. 

Lisa wobbled a bit as she got up. "Probably a good job I'm going now.. any more drinks and they won't let me on the train!" She tried to smile as they got her bags.

On the platform waiting for the train Lisa hugged Mel tightly. "Thanks for being there for me." 

"I always will be... now go on...you go start anew...don’t look back ok." Mel wiped her eyes. "I love you Lisa...Miss you already." 

"Love you... Come up whenever you want..." Lisa climbed on the train and found a seat waving out of the window until she couldn't see Mel or the station anymore.

Sitting back she broke down, sobbing her heart out for all that should've been.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

David had gotten back to Scotland and threw himself into his work. He had spoken to his dad on the phone...they had yelled his dad disgusted at what David had done to Peter... David had told his Dad it was always about Peter...he told his dad a few home truths...how he felt since his mum had died, how he has lived in Peter's shadow...well no more he was gone and wasn’t coming back.

His dad had been hurt by that. But it was true... Alex saw that now. He said sorry. 

**Over the years…**

David spent Christmas in a small B&B he visited his mum's grave and broke down. He felt so guilty about what he had done to Peter and Lisa...hitting them almost killing his brother. He got up and moved his hair back.... he had grown it long again.

After Christmas David did an audition for a Scottish drama... he was shocked when he got the part. He threw himself into the role of Campbell Bain and had a ball. 

He had a few one night stands like any other man. He made a good friend in one of the cast. Arabella. She was with him when he opened his exams and he had graduated. Then Arabella suggested David move to London with her...they could get a small flat as friends only. So three weeks after graduating he moved to London. 

He was unpacking, he took a photo out of him, Peter, Mel and Lisa. He ran his fingers over Lisa. He missed her still he felt like a piece of him was missing. He placed it in a drawer next to the jewellery Lisa had sent back. He had that photo cropped in his wallet along with one from their first Christmas. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room and to his future.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisa walked from the court with her head held high, she was a free woman. Her now ex husband had agreed to the settlement and she now had money in the bank. The first thing Lisa did was buy herself a small 1 bed flat, enrolling herself on a writing course.

Her tutor on the course loved Lisa's work so much he put her in touch with a friend of his after only one term. Russell, Lisa's tutor's friend wrote dramas for the BBC. 

David had landed some good parts. He played a dancing copper in Blackpool. Then he had auditioned for Doctor Who...someone was bringing it back. But he didn’t get the part. Russell and Julie said they had the perfect role for him. And so David did Casanova...he loved it. 

Russell read through Lisa's work and told her he was bringing Doctor Who back. He was about to start filming the first series, but he had a few ideas for the second series. Explaining one story he asked Lisa if she'd like to try writing it for him.

Lisa jumped at the chance. 

Writing the episode was the most exciting thing Lisa had done. Russell kept changing his mind over the plot but Lisa didn't mind, learning from someone like him was amazing. 

David was on set of The Quatermass Experiment when his phone kept buzzing. After about the 10th time he had to answer it.

Mark looked at David as he took the call.

David came back...he started to rehearse for the live show but he forgot lines and stumbled.

"David are you ok?" Mark asked.

David nodded then shook his head. 

Mark sat David down. "What is it? Was it bad news?" he asked.

"No. Chris isn’t staying on for another series of Who." David said as he sipped water he had been given.

"Shame I am penning an episode for the next series...what has got you in this state?"

"Russell just offered me the 10th Doctor." David said.

"WOW take it." Mark said.

"I am." David smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few weeks later…**

David had started to film the Christmas special. He then received episode 1 and 3. He read them and loved them he squeed out loud when he read episode 3. Sarah Jane was coming back. The episode was brilliant full of comedy and darkness in parts. He looked at the name of the writer. Lisa Williams. 

Soon series 2 flew by...he was having a ball. He did series 3 and it was at the end of filming for the Christmas special Voyage of the Damned that he told Russell he was leaving after series 4. But Russell persuaded David to stay on... do some specials let him give David a proper send off. 

David agreed. After they wrapped on series 4. David landed another of his dream roles.... Hamlet. 

Russell told the press that because of David's commitment to the Hamlet role there would be no new series instead there would be 4 specials. No one had any idea David was leaving.

David threw himself into the Hamlet role. But he also noticed his back hurting him more and more. He was on his last night in the Novello theatre. He was popping painkillers like sweets. He was in agony but the show must go on.

After the divorce Lisa had changed her name by deed poll putting all of her past behind her. She followed David's career, seeing him at his best on stage and screen.  
When she wrote School Reunion with Russell Lisa had no idea she was writing for David, she knew there would be a new Doctor but nobody told her who it was. 

Watching David act out her work Lisa felt strange. She was happy for him, but wished he'd known it was her writing his part. 

Russell approached Lisa about a new project. He let her loose on the first series. It soon turned to series 2 and so on. Writing for the Sarah Jane Adventures was great fun and Lisa often went to the set to see the cast and crew at work.

David did his warm up vocals and exercises. His doctor had given him a painkiller injection and told him he could perform but had to go and see him in the morning.  
David nodded. He then went back to his dressing room and looked at the date ringed on the calendar. "Happy Birthday Lisa." he said gently as he pulled on his first costume and went off to make up.

As a treat for her birthday Lisa bought herself a ticket to go and see her favourite actor act one of her favourite plays at the Novello. Watching him act was her favourite past-time.

Getting dressed for the theatre Lisa picked up the framed photo Mel had slipped into her bag all those years ago and smiled. She'd changed so much since then. 

Her long blond hair now short and dark, due to her ex not wanting kids she was lucky enough to have kept her figure, but the years of stress living with the arse showed on her face. 

Watching the show Lisa could see something wasn't right with David. She couldn't fault his performance, but he looked like he was in pain. Worried she left before the encores to get to the stage door. 

Lisa got to the stage door and found a space beside the barrier. As the crowds built behind her she wondered if she should be there. 

David just managed to get through the show...he took a wipe to get the makeup off then changed into an A&F hoody and jeans. Grabbed his pen and headed for the Stage Door. He had missed last 2 nights so he knew it would be busy.

What if he still hated her? There was no way to escape if he wanted to publicly humiliate her. It was too late now. Seeing the door open Lisa was squashed towards the barriers as people tried to get a glimpse of David. 

David stepped out to the yells and camera flashes he was really going through the motions signing and posing for photos...the pain was killing him now. He reached one end and a girl with dark hair stood there. 

David was stood directly in front of Lisa signing the girl beside her's programme.

"Can I have a picture please David?" Lisa asked. 

"Sure." he smiled...there was something about that girl.

Lisa felt his arm around her waist as she took the picture his face so close to hers. "Thanks" she said quietly seeing pain etched on David's face as he stood up straight and rubbed his back. 

"You're welcome." David said through the pain as he rubbed his back and then he couldn’t do any more...his body was swimming with the pain. He walked back into the theatre.

"Well that was bloody rude...I wanted my photo with him...let the fame go to his head he has." One girl said. 

"Couldn't you see he was in agony..." Lisa snapped. 

"Yeah right....he is an actor... he just cant be arsed." The girl threw the programme down David had signed and walked away. 

Lisa picked up the programme and headed home, feeling more worried about David than she had before.

Flicking her computer on the next day Lisa saw that according to the tabloids David was in hospital. 

David woke up after his op. His dad was there holding a beaker with a yellow thing in it. 

"Is that it?" David said.

"Aye...this is what was causing all that pain...now you have to take a bit time off to recover." Alex said.

David nodded this was gonna be tough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The months started to fly by…**

The announcement was made that David was leaving Doctor Who. He had wavered a few times but he knew it was for the best. He finished up on Doctor Who on 21st May but that wouldn’t be the last time he played the Doctor...he was going to be in the Sarah Jane Adventures. 

Russell had pitched an idea to Lisa for special episodes of the Sarah Jane Adventures involving the Doctor. Knowing she'd be would be writing for David this time Lisa re-wrote the episodes several times.

David was sitting on set of the Sarah Jane Adventures looking over his final scene. He had on his blue suit. He smiled at his last words. He loved Mary Poppins. He had watched that movie almost every weekend with Lisa...he shook his head...lately he had been thinking a lot about Lisa. He shook it away as he was called to the set. 

Lisa was on set of the Sarah Jane Adventures staying out of the way until she thought David had gone. Waiting at the very top of the stairs she listened to the last scene being played out. 

David stood with the 3 teen actors as action was called.

_The Doctor spoke to Luke then he looked at Rani and Clyde. "You two with me....come on... Spit Spot." he said as he ran up the stairs._

"CUT!"

David came back round smiling that was it...he was done as the Doctor.

There were claps and cheers. David then spotted a dark haired girl. 'Hang on' he said to himself. 'I know her.' he walked over to her. "Sorry but did you ask for a photo outside the Novello theatre?" he had to know...it was her eyes...they were, WOW. 

"Hi David..." Lisa blushed and looked down. "Yeah...that was me..." He remembered her, yet he didn't recognise her it would seem. 

"Hey...sorry I just...lot of pain that night and you seemed to have genuine concern in your eyes." he said.

"David here is your stuff." the makeup girl handed David his phone, script and wallet. He wallet duly fell to the floor and opened. The popper was knackered on it. 

Lisa bent to pick it up for him, and a couple of pictures fell out. "I was concerned... Rightly so judging by the operation you had to have the day after..." Lisa smiled a little passing the wallet and photos back. It was now or never.

David then looked at her as their hands touched and he took the wallet and the photos. 

"I can't believe you still have those." She looked up at him.

"Lisa?" he said looking at her, his hand went to her face. "My Lisa?" he whispered. 

"Used to be...Til I fucked up." Lisa looked into his eyes waiting for the anger or hatred to show in them. 

David smiled. "Aye...long time ago." he felt the love he still held for her and tears overcome him. "Sorry...I need to." he gave a weak smile and then turned away and started to walk down the little corridor. 

Russell called Lisa over so she blinked back the tears at being rejected again and went into professional mode. 

David found himself a nice little room, he dropped the script down and pocketed his phone and held onto the photo of him and Lisa on their first Christmas as the tears fell.

Having finished her meeting with Russell Lisa went to find her coat and bag. 

David just sobbed...for lots of reasons...but mostly the guilt and love he felt for Lisa still even after all these years. 

Lisa walked down the small corridor and opened the door at the end. Russell had said to treat the room as her office for the shoot and as such Lisa had hid in there for most of the week. Something had made her come out early today. 

He watched the tears fall onto the photo. "I am so sorry Lisa...." he said through the sobs. 

Lisa heard David before she saw him. Almost backing out of the room she swallowed her pride and stepped inside. 

"...can you ever forgive me." he said as he wiped at his eyes. 

"Forgive you?" Lisa asked, looking across at David. "You were never in the wrong." 

David looked across. "I hit you and posted those photos." he said with tears streaming down his face. 

"I deserved all of that..." Lisa closed the door behind her "...and everything else that happened." 

"Peter didn’t...god Lisa...I am so sorry...you were right." he said through the tears. 

"Right about what?" Lisa asked, moving to David without thinking. 

"I pushed you into Peter's arms....I just went off and threw myself into work...and to pass my course...I left you behind." he looked at her. "You cut your hair?" 

"Yeah, and got rid of the highlights... The husband didn't approve..." Lisa smiled. 

"Husband?" David said. "Should have realised someone would have snapped you up." David said wiping his eyes. "So what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Ex husband... Messy divorce... Very long and crappy story... I'll bore you with it sometime if you have a spare few months..." Lisa babbled. "…and I'm here cos I work here." 

"Well, am out of work now...that was me done and you work here? How come I never saw you around before now? And you still babble then?" he smiled with his tongue tucked behind his teeth. 

"I'm mainly behind the scenes... After the divorce I finally got around to trying to write professionally...made a few good contacts and the rest as they say is history." 

"You wrote this...you're Lisa Williams?" David said. He then got up and hugged her. "You are a very talented writer....sorry." he said as he let go and stood back. 

"Yeah, that's me... Helped Russ with School Reunion too..." Lisa smiled, "Don't apologise... I've been avoiding you." 

"I loved School Reunion...and you brought back Sarah Jane...I wish I had of known all those years ago...Lisa...don’t feel you have to say yes but... I really need to get out of here...you fancy meeting up for a coffee later...just a catch up chat?" David asked.

“Haven't we got the wrap party later?" Lisa asked with a smile, "I'll be free for coffee and a catch up tomorrow though." 

"I would love that...you going to the wrap party later?" David asked with a smile. 

"No choice - Russell's said if I don't turn up, in something other than work wear, he's sending the troops to get me!" Lisa laughed. 

David laughed. "You look good in a dress." David said. "Sorry...listen I am going well have to part of my farewell...god did I really just wrap on being the Doctor?" David said looking at Lisa. 

"Oi... Nobody mentioned dresses..." Lisa laughed taking David's hand and pulling him close for a hug. "…and yeah you did... You ok?" 

David held onto her. "I am now." he sighed as he took in her scent, she wore the same perfume as she had all those years ago. 

"David..." Lisa sighed, not wanting to break the spell around them, yet not wanting to pretend the past hadn't happened. 

"Aye?" David said she felt so right in his arms, but he knew they had to part. So he did it. "I will see you later." he smiled. "It's good to see you again." 

"Yeah you will..." Lisa smiled, mentally checking through her wardrobe. "It is good seeing you again too." 

David smiled. "See you tonight." he bent in and kissed her cheek as he picked up his script and left glancing back and smiling as he walked away. 

Lisa drove home, her mind elsewhere. Russell was sending a car to get her at half 6 and it was 5 by the time she got in. One part of her told her to wait for Russ's army to doll her up but then she knew it'd be something uncomfortable... 

David drove home and was glad that Russ had laid on cars for them all. He had made a pit stop on his way...not knowing why he found himself in the pharmacy of Tesco looking at condoms. He stayed away from ribbed after finding some in his desk the one time he went back to his dads. David got home at 5.30 he had half an hour to dress. Thankful he had showered before he left the set…he grabbed his clothes and dressed.

David dressed in his off white dress pants, his chocolate brown shirt, with matching tie with white spots on it. The he topped it off with a deep blue jacket, his black socks (with the right day on them) and his brown shoes. Then as he pocketed all his stuff at the last minute he pocketed the condoms...hoping to get lucky...it was at the last wrap party he had last had sex. He heard the car horn and left. 

Lisa decided on her black long shift dress and beige jacket, along with her beige stilettos and black handbag, slicking extra makeup on she stepped back to check her reflection as the buzzer went to announce her car for the night. 

David, Catherine and John were huddled in a corner chatting about two surprises that had been lined up. 

One by one people arrived.

David kept looking over John‘s shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" John asked.

"A friend." David said.

Lisa arrived at the party and stood outside smoking a ciggy. She had given up at least 3 times before but tonight was a whole different thing. 

David was beginning to worry Lisa wasn’t coming that him knowing who she truly was had scared her off. 

Lisa popped a handful of tictacs into her mouth and headed inside more than conscious of the fact that David may be there looking for her. 

David then spotted her and his heart stopped she looked radiant. He wanted to rush over and hug her...all the love he had came rushing to him. But he didn’t move.

John just rolled his eyes and walked over to Lisa. "Hey Lisa...when is Russ gonna let you write for Torchwood then you will have all three shows under your belt?" 

"Hey John...you know my writing's too raunchy for Torchwood!" Lisa laughed, as her eyes locked with David's. 

John laughed. "True." John then saw the way Lisa looked at David. "You know David then?"

David turned to the bar and automatically got himself a beer and Lisa a Vodka redbull. 

"From a long long time ago..." Lisa said, looking up at John. "Scuse me a second..."   
Lisa joined David at the bar. "So... what's the big secret then?" 

David looked at her. "What secret? Erm do you still drink this?" he held the glass out but looked Lisa up and down. "Told you, you look good in a dress." 

"Not usually, but hey I'm making exceptions tonight!" Lisa smiled taking the drink and having a sip, " And you know what secret.... the one with the singing!" She winked, ignoring the comment about her dress. 

"Oh the one we all done to the Proclaimers... aye that’s all ready to go...and..." he leant in close. "…there is another surprise but shhhh dinnae say." he whispered.

Lisa mimed zipping her lips closed. "My lips are sealed!" She giggled. 

David laughed. "You want to sit up on the top table with me? I am the VIP tonight am allowed one guest." he asked. 

"You not brought anyone else?" Lisa asked quietly, "I don't want to get in the way." 

"Got no one else to bring...you wont get in the way... I will be up there on my own...well you know what I mean....please Lisa just for a wee while then you can go to your friends?" 

"Friends..." Lisa laughed, shaking her head. "I only know you, John and Russ really... Well Lis too and the kids but I think they're gone already..." 

"Friends...Lis is great as is all the others.... I am gonna miss…" David's voice broke with emotion and his eyes welled up. 

"Come on you.." Lisa held out a hand to David. "..let's go and sit down." She smiled genuinely at him. 

They sat down.

Julie stood and thanked everyone for all they had done over the years. Then introduced a video by all the cast and crew.

David smiled and held on to Lisa’s hand. 

The Video was of the whole cast and crew singing along to 500 Miles.

(* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPKgPB80jNA The Video* )

Feeling David's hand on hers Lisa gently squeezed it. She sat back to watch the video   
They laughed as Russell hadn’t known about this. Then it ended and John stood up. 

"Well you know the tradition of wrap party videos...well since this is Julie’s and Russ's last one...and David’s too but this next vid is just for Jules and Russ." 

David held on to Lisa's hand harder and leant in. "You will like this one." he whispered. 

(**the video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=giaMRyn47Xg **)

Lisa watched the Ballad unfold on the screen, laughing hard. As it finished she turned to David, tears of laughter filling her eyes. "That was great..." She said quietly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

David smiled and laughed. 

Soon they started to mingle.. David only had the one beer. Then came speeches and David was presented with his sonic in a case, a garment bag with his Doctor suit and other stuff. After a little thank you from David he turned to Lisa. 

"You want to leave...its hard enough saying goodbye when they are sober...I want to just go?" his stuff would be packed and delivered to his flat in London.

"Yeah, you fancy coming back to mine... To catch up..." Lisa smiled. "...are we gonna just disappear?" 

"Aye...I would love to catch up....and yeah...lets just disappear." David said with a smile and taking her hand.

They were lucky that the cars and drivers waited and David opened the door for Lisa. 

Lisa climbed into the car and gave the driver her address while David got in too.  
Sitting back she put her seatbelt on and smiled at David. 

David put his seatbelt on. "Lisa....I know probably wrong time to say this....but have you ever seen Peter in all these years?" 

"No..." Lisa shook her head. "…after everything happened I went to stay with my sister... How is he?" 

"I haven’t seen or spoken to him since I went to see him in the hospital. I did that to him." David looked away and out the window. "I know he is a DI in Kendal police force and changed his name to mums maiden name...that’s it." 

"Oh..." Lisa swallowed hard, "I didn't ever mean to hurt you David... neither did Peter." 

"I know that Lisa...knew that when I calmed down ....but how could I face him after almost killing him? We were young and...well its in the past." David looked at Lisa. "Well most of it is." 

"Yeah a lot went on back then... and so much has happened since..." Lisa smiled sadly. 

"I want to know why someone would let you slip from their grasp." David took her hand. "I am sorry I did...." 

"He didn't exactly let me slip from his grasp... lets just say history repeated itself but the shoe was on the other foot..." Lisa sighed heavily remembering finding her husband in bed with her friend. 

"Oh....I am so sorry Lisa." David said as they pulled up outside some flats. 

"I'm not..." Lisa took her seatbelt off and turned to David, "He was an arse!" She grinned, "So, you coming up?" 

David smiled. "Aye." 

Lisa got out of the car, thanking the driver and stood outside the flats waiting for David. 

David got out and said thanks and stood next to Lisa. 

"How are you with stairs?" Lisa asked unlocking the door to the lobby, "It's just the lift's a tad unreliable..." 

"Am good with stairs... all that running I have done...am good." he smiled. 

"Come on then... 3rd floor!" Lisa laughed starting up the stairs. 

David laughed and went up after her. He then with his long legs took the stairs 3 at a time and passed her and waited as he got to 3rd floor first. 

"Git!" Lisa laughed, "Have you stopped growing yet?" 

"Aye when I was 23." he said as he ruffled his hair and scratched his sideburns. 

Lisa moved past David in the small corridor, brushing against him a little as she tried to get to her door. "Sorry..." She smiled, blushing at the closeness of him. 

David gulped. "Its ok...you still look beautiful when you blush Lisa." he whispered. 

Lisa looked up into his deep brown eyes, seeing the lad she fell for all those years ago. "Come on... you still like your coffee strong?" She smiled unlocking the door and stepping back to let David enter her flat. 

"Aye...black now though." he said looking at her...she was still his Lisa...just grown up. He stepped into the flat. 

Walking in behind David, Lisa flicked the hallway light on, "Go on through... I'll stick the coffee on..." 

David turned around to Lisa....it was like they were back in the park that night. He let his feelings and emotions show...he cupped her face and like that dark cold night all those years ago. David kissed Lisa. 

Lisa deepened the kiss, moving her hands to his hair like she used to, and pressing herself against David. 

David moaned into the kiss...only Lisa ever made him do that. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him as their tongues danced.

Breaking the kiss, Lisa grinned a little, "Ok... coffee...." She pointed towards the kitchen. "I'll just... you go through... I won't be a second...." 

"Ok." David said with a smile and went into the kitchen and he sat down. Well she hadn’t slapped him or told him to go...he had just wanted to kiss her. He pressed his   
fingers to his lips...he could still feel her lips on his as he moved his hand. 

Lisa ran through to the bedroom, picking up clothes and hiding them in the wardrobe, she smoothed out the bed, glad she'd only changed the bedding the day before.   
Checking her reflection in the mirror Lisa smiled, she looked like that love struck teenager again. 

David rested his chin on his hand as he looked around the kitchen. He saw she had a proper coffee machine. He got up and checked it was ready to go and set it off. Least he could do was make coffee. 

Lisa wandered back through as David set the coffee machine off. 

David turned and saw Lisa. "Erm....I dinnae ken where the cups are?" he then blushed. 

"You still look cute when you blush..." Lisa smiled moving towards him, and brushing her fingers gently across his red cheeks. 

David held her hand to his face. "I missed you Lisa." he whispered. 

"I missed you too..."Lisa looked down then back up into his eyes, "I followed everything you did... biggest fan here... almost stalker-like...." She babbled again. 

David smiled. "I love when you babble." he said. "Lisa...I..." he closed his mouth and then he opened it again. "I never stopped loving you...you know....I kept everything you sent back...." he brushed his thumb across her lips. 

"I had to give it back... I didn't deserve any of it..." Lisa smiled sadly, she'd hurt him so badly, destroyed his relationship with his brother and yet he was here telling her he'd always loved her. "I kept your heart safe though..." She whispered. "..after seeing you that last time... I needed it." 

"I am glad...am sorry about the photos Lisa...that was childish....am sorry to hear about Mel's passing....I tried to get to the funeral...I sent flowers." 

"I know you did... It was my fault...she was coming to see me when it happened..." Lisa's eyes filled with tears. 

"Hey.....it could have happened anywhere...." David held Lisa. Mel had died 3years ago in a car accident.

"I know.. but it didn't did it?" Lisa said quietly, resting her head against David's chest. "She always said you'd come back..." 

"Did she? Wise head on young shoulders was Mel." David held her close. "You want to go into your lounge and I’ll bring in the coffee? Or should we sod the coffee and have a catch up chat?" 

"You know..." Lisa blushed as she spoke into David's chest, "...I've gone off the idea of coffee... I'd love a proper catch up..." 

"Come on then... coffee can wait but sorry this cant." David lifted her head up with a finger under her chin. Then he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Hmmmm I missed doing that...ok catch up." he smiled. 

Lisa smiled, "I missed it too..." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him back. 

David deepened the kiss and then broke it. "As much as I like doing this...can we move to somewhere more comfy?" he smiled. 

"Well, there is the lounge..." Lisa said quietly, wondering whether to mention the other room. 

"Well there is that." David looked down. "Lisa....I don’t want to rush.....god why do I feel like we are back in the bunker again?" he smiled. 

"It does feel a bit like that doesn't it!" Lisa chuckled, "OK, you go through to the lounge, I'm gonna pour us some coffee... Have a feeling we'll need it if we're gonna catch up properly." She smiled up at him. "You said you take it black didn't you?" 

"Aye black and strong." he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Through there?" he pointed. 

"Yeah, you can't miss it - its the room with piles of scripts everywhere!" Lisa laughed as she got two cups out of the dishwasher. 

David walked into the lounge. And saw what she meant. "Someone's been busy." David called through as he sat on the sofa. 

"Few years work there..." Lisa smiled walking in and handing David his coffee. "...hope that's strong enough." 

David took the coffee and blew the top and took a sip. "Perfect." he smiled. "Told you, you were good enough....I am glad to have read and performed your words." 

"I wrote School Reunion not knowing it was for you.. " Lisa said, sipping her coffee. "...you were a very closely guarded secret... Not even us writers were told." She put her cup down and cleared the sofa off for them to sit down. "Sorry...between offices at the mo..." 

David smiled as he sat down. "But you wrote the Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith knowing it was for me...and I am sorry that you didn’t know you were writing for me....I wish I had known you were Lisa Williams...I loved what you have written in Sarah Jane Adventures." David put his cup down. 

"Yeah, I wrote it, rewrote it then rewrote it a few more times knowing it was for you..." Lisa looked at him with a shrug. 

"See Russ does the same... I always knew you would make it you know....I always kept an eye out...but for a Lisa Bell not Williams. Nice little place you got here...mine is...barren and boring." David said looking around the room.

“Been here a few years... I keep adding things that inspire me..." Lisa smiled, "Haven't been Lisa Bell since I turned 18.. got married on my birthday." 

"That was quick!" David said a little sharply. "Sorry...didn’t mean it to sound like that....so marriage...wow....never even had a serious girlfriend after you .... few flings you know...threw myself into work....so he cheated on you?" David said as he realised he was babbling. 

"Yeah it was quick... too quick... and yeah he did... my friend from work..." Lisa admitted. "He showed an interest, I was kinda thinking I didn't deserve any attention at all, he treated me like a princess... well until the day after our wedding." 

"Ah....well his loss...did you two erm....have any kids?" David asked as he took his coffee and drank half of it down in one go. 

"No... He didn't want kids... already had 2 from his first marriage..." Lisa said quietly picking her cup up and sipping from it. 

"What about you? Did...do you want kids?" David asked putting his cup down. 

"I... well... um... I lost a baby once and I don't know if I could... well..." Lisa turned to David, the pain evident in her eyes, "I couldn't go through that again..." 

"I am so sorry Lisa...that is one of the worst things a woman can go through losing a child." David put his arm around her. "Hold old were you? If you don’t mind me asking."

Lisa looked at David, then away into the distance, turning back to him she said quietly "16... nearly 17..." She bit her lip, tears building in her eyes. 

David paled. "That was...hang on..." David turned her to him. "...that was when me and you...and you and Peter....but that means.…?" he blinked as tears fell. "I am so sorry.... I wish I had of known....you should have told me Lisa... I would have come back.." he cried. 

"David... seriously... neither of us would've dealt with it.... I know I didn't... that's why I ran... why I got with Derek... why I became Mrs Milton..." Lisa said gently "You wouldn't of listened to me back then... and it could've been either of you..." She hung her head in shame. 

"Couldn’t have been Peter's....he fires blanks....he had to have tests or something I don’t know...but I had to have the same tests Lisa...with us being identical....he fires blanks...always has...me...I am fertile...so that baby was mine...ours Lisa.. I am so sorry." he lifted her head. 

"No I'm sorry..." Lisa shook her head, "I just...if I hadn’t been... you wouldn't of... and we wouldn't ..." Realising she was babbling she stopped, took a deep breath and looking at David said "…the doctors think it was stress that made me lose her... well they don't know if the baby was a girl or a boy, but I always imagined a baby girl...." 

"A little girl...well she would have had the best mum....I am sorry you had to go through that...but know this am here now Lisa...as long as you need me...although am out of work now...well got Comic Con next year...am bricking it...but Lisa...if you want to....I have and still do love you...you have had my heart since the vodka and redbull on the swings." he smiled. 

"I... I don't know David...." Lisa smiled up at him sadly, "…a lot has changed since we were last together...it was almost half a lifetime ago..." 

"I know....but....listen maybe I should go and we meet tomorrow...have a proper date...see how it goes?" David stood up and the condoms that had been in his pocket fell out. "Shit...erm... I wasn’t... I didn’t....they....am not here just for a sex...I just bought those on a whim....I haven’t...since last wrap party and didn’t know if you would show." David babbled. 

Lisa stood up pressing a finger to his lip. "Shhhh... I know you're not... Don't go though, please... I'm feeling a tad delicate right now..." 

David nodded. "Ok...you want to just....snuggle on the sofa?" David looked at the stuff piled at one side. "If we can fit on with all that." he gave a small smile. 

"We're grown-ups right?" Lisa asked with a small smile, picking up the packet of condoms and putting them back into David's pocket, "How do you feel about snuggling in my bed? As friends I mean... I..." She babbled too and blushed. 

"Aye grown ups in our 30's...I would love to snuggle up with my friend Lisa..." he said with a smile. 

Lisa took David's hand and led him through to her bedroom. 

"Its no boudoir... But its great for sleeping..." She smiled 

David smiled. "Looks comfy...more comfy than my old rickety thing." David said. "Erm...I havnae oot tae sleep in?" he said suddenly going shy as he looked down at himself and then at Lisa. 

"S'ok... I might have some PJ‘s... hang on..." Lisa said going to her drawers and looking back at him with a smile. 

"I can kip in my boxers and go commando tomorrow..." David said with a smile.   
"Its up to you...but why would you have 'blokey' PJ's?" David said with a chuckle. 

"They were cool and only came in blokey sizes..." Lisa said with a pout and a frown, finding the spongebob PJ’s and holding them up for David... "If you don’t like Spongebob I understand!" 

David burst out laughing. He had missed that pout. "Spongebobs fine." he said reaching out for them. "I will only need the bottoms...don’t do tops...you want me to change in the bathroom?" 

"Change wherever you like..." Lisa said with a raised eyebrow and a grin. 

David lay the PJ bottoms on the bed and then took his shirt off, he had left his jacket on the back of the sofa. He toed his shoes off and then he went to the belt on his pants and loosened it and dropped them. He then folded his clothes up and took his socks off and smiled at Lisa as he went to pick up the PJ bottoms. 

"They're not gonna fit you..." Lisa shook her head with a smile. "Not comfortably anyway..." 

"Boxers it is then." he said handing them back to Lisa. 

“It's just cos... your legs..." Lisa's eyes drifted down and she lost the power of speech for a second. "…have you been working out...?" 

"Nope...just natural....did have to work out a little after the back op....to get the muscle working proper but its mostly the running on Who." David smiled. 

"Ah... that must be it!" Lisa looked up with a small smile. 

"You going to bed in your dress?" David said with his cheeky smile. 

"Yeah... got a problem with that?!?" Lisa laughed as she reached behind her for the zip. "Erm... maybe actually.... can you do the zip for me please?" 

"Sure." David stepped forward and eased it down....the urge to kiss her back was so strong. 

Lisa slid the straps of her dress from her shoulders, letting the dress drop to the floor. "Thanks..." She breathed, turning to face him. 

David felt his body flush and where his blood was pooling. "Y-your welcome...erm where is the loo?" David said putting his hands in front of his member. 

"Last door in the hallway..." Lisa said with a smile. 

David went to the bathroom and managed to tame his 'beastie' and went back to Lisa. "Erm which side?" 

"I usually splat in the middle..." Lisa smiled. "…so take your pick!" she'd put on a burgundy satin slip while David had been gone. 

"Ok...sorry but...I erm..." David just crawled onto the right side of the bed and lay down. 

Lisa climbed in beside David and cuddled in to him. 

David held onto Lisa. "Hmmmm you still smell the same you know?" 

"You do too..." Lisa sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. "Can't believe how well I still fit here..." she smiled, turning her head a little to place a gentle kiss on David's cheek. "Nigh night sweet prince!" 

David smiled and kissed her nose. "Nigh night fair maiden." David said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the one place he had longed to be for years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lisa stirred from the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time, as her arm brushed against something warm. It took a second for her to remember that this was her bed, in her flat, and the warm thing was David's arm resting across her waist. In the night they had moved so David was spooning Lisa, the way they used to sleep back before...Lisa rolled carefully over to look at David as he slept, her heart skipping a beat when she saw his face. He still looked beautiful as he slept.

David was dreaming that he had found Lisa again. "Mmmm pretty. ......Lisa....mmm." David snuffled as he dreamt. 

Hearing David snuffle in his sleep and murmur her name made Lisa smile. She brushed her lips against his forehead before carefully slipping out of bed and padding through to the bathroom. 

David felt something on his head and brushed it away as he moved and lay on his back, his arm lying across his face. 

Coming back into her bedroom and seeing David laid on his back asleep Lisa sighed happily. ‘Thank you Mel for always being right!’ She thought with a smile as her foot touched something. Looking down she saw the condoms and chuckled, they must've fallen out of David's pocket again when he folded his clothes. 

"Mmmm....that’s....fluffy...." David muttered licked his lips and started to snore lightly.

Lisa bent down picking up the condoms and put them on the bedside table before climbing back into bed. She lay watching David sleep for a second before snuggling back up to him. As she lay her arm across his stomach she brushed something and smiled to herself. ‘Some things don't change then?’ Lisa thought peeping under the covers with a grin. 

"Hmmm feels nice...." David murmured as he turned his head to face Lisa's still out for the count.

"I bet it does..." Lisa whispered, kissing his lips gently as she reached for his morning  
glory. 

David felt something soft and warm on his lips....then something take his member in their hand. He felt the fogginess of sleep drifting. "Hmmmm...Lisa?" he asked his voice thick with sleep. 

"Sorry...You were all asleep. Then I found this..." Lisa whispered as she stroked a finger along his length. 

David opened an eye as he moaned a little and looked at Lisa. "Ah...and you had to play?" he smiled as he moved his hand to her cheek. "You still look beautiful in the mornings...you don’t have to...you know?" he looked down. "I am happy with your friend...god that's good." David said as Lisa moved her finger on him. 

"I know I don't have to...I want to though...and yeah I did have to play..." Lisa said as she wrapped her hand around him. "...I'll stop if you want?" 

David shook his head. "Please...dinnae stop Lisa..." David said as she took him fully in her hand. "I have missed your touch...so much....even after all these years." He then lifted his head and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Lisa deepened the kiss, pumping him gently. "David... " she moaned breaking the kiss. "...I want you." 

David looked at Lisa. "I want you too Lisa." David moved his hand down from her face and down to her silk encased breasts and circled her nipple. "We have to use something Lisa...the condoms are in my pocket.." David pushed into Lisa's hand as she pumped him slowly. 

Lisa purred under his touch. "Bedside table...they fell out again..." She whispered, her voice catching as David rubbed her nipple. 

David smiled as he moved to pull the slip up and moved his hand under to cup her breasts. "Can you reach them?" he asked. 

"Probably..." Lisa smiled not wanting to move. 

David smiled. "Lisa..." David purred. "Do you want me to make love to you....if aye then you need to get the condoms otherwise...you will have to well you know?" 

"OK... I'm moving..." Lisa giggled, rolling away from him to reach the condoms. 

David chuckled as Lisa moved. His heart pounding. 

Lisa frowned as she held up the condom box, "Sensations?" She passed them to David. "Never seen any like that before!" 

"I just...well looked at the box and picked them up." David said as he opened the box and took one out. "They have wee bumps on them." he said with a little smile. "Need to take the rest of our garments off before I open it." 

"Bumps...?" Lisa raised an eyebrow and looked at him with a smile, "You need a hand getting those boxers off?" 

"Please... you need a hand with your slip." David tucked his tongue behind his teeth. 

"Yeah..." Lisa grinned. "Can't quite manage it myself..." 

David then smiled. "Is this a favourite?" he asked. 

"Nah..." Lisa giggled, as she reached for his boxers, throwing the covers off them both. 

David smiled as he tore the slip down the middle. 

"You owe me a new nighty!" Lisa laughed as she threw his boxers off the bed. 

David laughed. "You have the spongebob PJ's." he said as he ran his hands down her body. "God Lisa...you have gotten more curves....you look...good." he felt his cock twitch as he took in her naked body... the last time she had been 16 almost 17. 

Lisa blushed under his touch and gaze. Looking down his body she gasped, "I'm not the only one who's changed..." She moved her hand back to him. "…you've grown Mister." She nibbled her lip. 

"Aye a wee bit." David smiled. 

Lisa moved closer to David, leaning in and kissing him as their bodies touched. 

David kissed Lisa hard...pulling her leg over his and moving a hand to her thigh as he kissed her. 

Moaning into the kiss, Lisa felt goosebumps appear on her leg as David touched it. She broke the kiss and with a wicked grin took David's hand from her leg, grabbing the other one she pinned them to the bed on either side of his head, moving so she was straddling his stomach. 

"Wow..." David smiled. "...you may need this." David said as he looked up to his hand holding the condom. "I always loved it when you were on top." 

Lisa shrugged off what was left of her slip and took the condom from David's hand, moving herself down so she was sat on his legs, "You sure?" she asked. 

"100 percent sure Lisa....you have no idea how many times I have dreamt and imagined this....please...take me Lisa." he said moving his hands to her breasts and rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. 

"Oh David..." Lisa let her head roll back a little as he toyed with her nipples, "Stop a second.... or.... I'm not... gonna be able.... to stop myself..." She moaned, closing her eyes. 

David moved his hands from her. "Sorry....couldn’t resist them." he smiled. "I need you Lisa..." 

"And I need you David..." Lisa smiled opening her eyes and catching his gaze. "... just let me get this on...." She ripped open the condom and rolled it slowly onto him. 

David watched her as she rolled it on. "WOW... I can...that feels." he could feel the little bumps on the condom. 

"Nice...?" Lisa asked smiling. "I want to feel too..." 

"Very....I want you to feel it too." David said moving his hands back up from her waist to under breasts. "They feel...god I cant describe how they feel....the bumps I mean." he smiled a little. 

Lisa knelt up over him, positioning David's tip at her entrance and slowly sank down onto him, not once breaking eye contact. 

"God...that...." David thrust up. "…is that...can you feel the bumps? David moaned. 

"Shit...yeah... Ohfuck..." Lisa moaned, slowly riding David.

David slid his legs around Lisa and flipped them. He pulled her legs to his shoulders. "Fuck...that’s...LISA!!!" David called out as he felt her tighten around him.

Lisa came hard as soon as David pulled her legs up, screaming his name.

David came moments later. Her name keening from his lips. He moved and lay next to Lisa panting. "God that was....wow!" 

"Wasn't...it..." Lisa panted, rolling onto her side to grin at David, "...good...choice..." She stroked his cheek, leaning across and kissing him. "...I bloody... Love you..." She froze, wondering if it was too soon. 

David smile was so wide. "I love you too...so much." he kissed her gently. 

Lisa smiled as she broke the kiss and lay her head against David's shoulder. "This is real isn't it...I'm not going to wake up in a second and find it was all a dream?" 

"Its real Lisa.....I am here....and I never want to leave your arms again....you have had my heart since that day in the park." 

Tears welled in Lisa's eyes. "What did I do to deserve you?" She said quietly. 

"No Lisa....what did I do to find you again? My one true love." David said with his own tears welling. 

"Listen to us... We sound like love struck teenagers again..." Lisa laughed wiping the tears from her eyes, "...come on you...we need to get up...before I jump you again." She chuckled. 

"Well it is a 12 pack box." David said grabbing her wrist and smiling. "What if we have round 2....and I take you out for breakfast? I need to pop back to my flat....then if you want we can spend sometime together....if you don’t have any work on?"

"You had to mention work..." Lisa rolled her eyes. "...I've got a couple of scenes that aren't quite right.. but they can wait... And I'm supposed to be flat hunting." 

"Why…you moving?" David said as she lay on his tummy looking up at him. "Nice place this...I should look for a wee flat here...I mean I will be turfed oot the Doctor Who and Torchwood flats...I dinnae work for them now." he smiled moving a stray lock of hair from her face. 

"Not moving...well not properly...got some work coming up that will be easier to do if I'm nearer London... I'm keeping this place and renting something up there... I think anyway!" Lisa drew circles on David's chest as she babbled. 

"Erm....welllllll." David said looking down at her. "I have a spare room.....back home in London....you could if you wanted crash there until you find something....if you want?" David ran his fingers up and down her back. 

"Really?" Lisa smiled, "If you mean it? That'd be great...I'd pay my way...I mean you are currently unemployed..." She giggled, arching her back slightly as David's fingers moved across her skin. 

David smiled. "We will work out the details later. Now...." David rolled her on to her back. "…I want to make love to you slowly." he kissed her fingers and then up her arm. "Then take you for breakfast." 

"Well....if you insist..." Lisa purred, loving the feel of David's lips against her skin. 

David smiled and looked at her. "I do." he moved to lie over her and started to kiss all he could reach of her. But gently...licking now and then as his hand ghosted across her body. 

"Oh David...you carry...on... and... Hmmmm...." Lisa moaned, reaching for his hair and closing her eyes. 

David lowered his head and lips to her nipples so she could play with his hair. "Hmmmm." he twirled his tongue around her nipples. 

Tugging gently on David's hair Lisa gasped, coming apart as his tongue met her nipples. 

David moaned and hardened more as he watched Lisa flush. He let her nipple go with a pop. "Wow...did you just? I didn’t even go.." he looked down at her mound. "But I am now." he smiled as he grabbed a condom and rolled it on him. "Fuck....these bumps....god." he said as he slowly slid into her. 

"Yes I did...God David... nobody has ever touched me the way you do... Ohmygod.... Fuck!" Lisa moaned, lifting her hips to meet him. 

David kept his pace slow for as long as he could... until he had to speed up. "Oh god Lisa... Fuck... only you...make me....feel like...THIS!!!! LISA!!!!" David screamed her name out as he came hard . 

As David pumped into her Lisa moaned his name feeling herself tip over the edge again. She held onto his shoulders as the waves of pleasure washed through her again. 

David slowed down as they rode the wave of their orgasms...he rolled from her and got rid of the condom. "Jesus...we get better and better...." he panted as he looked at her. "I love you." 

"I love you too..." Lisa grinned rolling onto her side to look at him as her stomach growled, "...sorry!" 

"No....come on...I promised breakfast...and I don’t break promises." he smiled. 

"Ok....Do you want a shower first? I know I need one!" Lisa chuckled, "And where are we going for breakfast?" 

"I would love a shower...there is a lovely little cafe next to the flats....I go there all the time...they do the best breakfasts." David said sitting up looking at Lisa...I think we may need separate showers though." 

"Yeah, good point..." Lisa smiled, "You want to go first... I'll make coffee..." She climbed out of bed after kissing David again, wrapping her creamy silk robe around herself.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

David got up and padded naked into Lisa's bathroom to have a quick shower. 

Lisa went and set the coffee machine to start, resisting the urge to join David in the shower. 

David stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and used one on his hair. "All done Lisa love." he said as he stepped into the lounge. 

"You really shouldn't walk around like that..." Lisa smirked, grabbing the towel from around his waist as she walked past on her way to the shower. "Coffee's in the kitchen..." 

David smiled as he walked naked into the kitchen and started on his coffee....waiting for Lisa. 

Lisa tried to be quick in the shower but thoughts of David kept hitting her. By the time she had actually finished it felt like she'd been hours. "Sorry..." She called as she walked out of the bathroom, "...I won't take long getting ready...Sorry... " Lisa said as she stepped into the bedroom, "...I just need to..." Seeing David in just his socks she stopped. 

"Sorry had my coffee then decided to come get...you look...glowing...no…no dress then breakfast." 

"Yeah... Breakfast... You ok in your shirt from last night? I have t-shirts..." Lisa said tearing her eyes from David's naked body. 

"Erm would they fit?" David asked looking at Lisa all naked and looking perfect. 

"Of course... Large men's... Not like the PJ bottoms..." Lisa went to her wardrobe and opened it, "...think you'll fit perfectly in this one!" She held up a black tee, with a sparkly storm trooper design on it. 

David's eyes got wide and so did the smile on his face. "Wow....I have the same one back at the flat...its one of my favourites." he said as he took the tee and pulled it on. He kissed her gently as he reached for his pants. His boxers lay on the floor. He pulled on his pants. "Hmmm they actually feel better when am commando." he winked. 

"Not sure I'm gonna be able to concentrate on breakfast knowing you've got no boxers on!" Lisa laughed as she grabbed her own clothes out of the wardrobe, moving to the chest of drawers to get her underwear. 

"Welllllll....if you leave yours off then we will both be in the same boat." he said with that little glint in his eye that had been missing since the day he drove away from her. 

"Still a pervert then...." Lisa laughed, pulling on her bra, and tight white tee. "...and you say the cafe's right by your place..." She put her jeans and socks on, "...feels strange wearing no knicks..." 

"Yeah my flat is just across from cafe...want to know a secret?" David moved over behind her. "The Doctor never wore boxers....and I only wear boxers when am out at things...normally joggers and old tees at home." he whispered. 

"You trying to make me undress you here and now?" Lisa turned and hooked her arms around David's shoulders, kissing him gently. 

David kissed her nose. "Mmmmm no...food then back to mine need to finish off packing....and need to get these contacts out." he said with a smile.

"When're you heading back up to London?" Lisa asked, sitting down on the bed to put her chucks on. 

David slipped his own shoes back on. "Dunno...anytime I want...I actually have a few weeks off...when do you need to be in London?" David said leaning against the wall ruffling his hair.

"Umm... I've got to finish the scenes I'm doing...then I need to be up there for the 15th of next month... Or there abouts..." Lisa stood up, picking up her hairbrush and turned to David as she brushed her hair. "So if you're packing up your stuff now.... Where're you staying?" 

"Erm....shit...suppose I could check into St David's hotel?" David said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can ship most of the stuff I have at the flat back to London... my neighbour will let the men in to drop it off...so its just some clothes to take with me...I can do that...spend sometime with you...when you're not busy...and then I can drive us to London...that's if you don’t already have a car.. in which case I could follow and am rambling aren’t I?" 

"Yep you are!" Lisa smiled, "If you're sticking around down here just to spend some time with me you could always... I mean if you want to... Now I'm babbling..." Lisa blushed. "David... Stay here with me." 

"Wow....really? So I would be house hubby for a wee while....you know...house boyfriend...ok...so after breakfast we go get my stuff....you sure?" he blushed. 

"Yeah I'm sure..." Lisa smiled going to David and stroking the blush on his cheeks, "...it'll be a practice run for London..." She kissed his lips gently. 

David smiled against her lips as their stomachs growled together. "Ok food...if am moving in for a bit....we will need to keep our strength up. " he winked. 

"Ok..." Lisa grinned, "...let me grab my bag and keys... Then you get to witness my driving." 

"Ok..." he said as she did just that and led them out of the flat. David pulled his jacket on as she walked them to her car.

Unlocking the car Lisa got in feeling self-conscious about her driving for the first time in years. "So..." She said as David climbed into her little Honda civic. "Ooh you'll probably need to put the seat back a bit...hang on..." She leant between the seats and moved a box from behind the passenger seat. 

"What’s in the box?" David set as he got comfy. "Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so tall." David said buckling in. 

"It's just more stuff from my old office... old ideas and stuff..." Lisa smiled sitting back down. "I really should have a clear out..." She said quietly as she started the ignition. "So we're heading to the staff block for Doctor Who and Torchwood?" 

"Aye..." David said as he looked out the window....a big part of his life had just ended and a big part had just started again. "...small cafe just across from it." he said quietly. 

"Where's good to park round there?" Lisa asked, "I know where it is, but haven’t been there that much..." 

"There is a spare space next to mine....you can park there... since we are going to mine anyhow." David said as he leant his head against the window. "Seems strange that I will be leaving that place today." he sighed. 

"Almost as strange as us getting together again... I mean... not that we have... Is it left here or right?" 

"Left....would you want to?" David said. "I mean that wasn’t just a fling for old times sake Lisa...I want....would like to get to know you all over again...and well go out with you again...we were so young last time." David placed his hand on Lisa's as she changed gear. "But I will be just as happy with your friendship...meant to ask...how are your parents?" 

"They're great apparently... won a few quid on the lottery and buggered off round the world on a cruise! I hear from them once a fortnight if I'm lucky!" Lisa laughed, stopping at some traffic lights. She turned to look at David and smiled, "How about we save the relationship conversation for after breakfast... or at least until I've stopped driving!" 

"Ok...." David said. "Glad they are happy." David looked away. 

"How's your Dad?" Lisa asked chancing a glance at David as she moved off at the lights. 

"Better now he got out of rehab." David said. 

Lisa almost executed an emergency stop. "Rehab?!?" 

"Sorry....I thought you knew? The whole estate did...was one of the only times I went back...I had too....it wasn’t what happened with Peter...or us...he lost his job...and the house was falling down...so he turned to the drink." David said. 

"I don't know what to say..." Lisa said shaking her head, "When was that?" 

"5 years ago....he is clean now...I helped to do the house up." David said. "He even has a girlfriend." 

"5 years ago... that'd be why I didn't hear.... was going through the end of the divorce then... kind of lost in my own little world..." Lisa said quietly, "Feels like a lifetime ago now...." 

"He's happy....that’s all that matters...oh hang on." David said. "You need to pull up at that little yellow box." 

Lisa did as she was told, stopping at the yellow box. 

David had to lean out the window to punch the code in. 

"Ok... now where? You can't possibly want me to drive in that tiny gap?" Lisa said.

David sat down. "It will get bigger as you get closer...honest...go on its fine." 

Lisa couldn't help but snigger at David's reply, "Sorry....very childish and immature of me...." She giggled, driving into the car park. 

David looked at her. "Now now... does that mean I have to put you over my knee?" he smiled. 

"If you want!" Lisa grinned, "But first... which spot? I don't even know what car's yours... am thinking nope to the smart car, mini and beetle... you don't seem the type to drive a Prius." 

"Erm.....erm the black Prius." David blushed as he pointed to his car. 

Lisa chuckled. "Sorry...." 

"Call yourself a stalker fan." he said with a laugh.

"Of your work..." Lisa smiled cheekily as she pulled into the space beside David's Prius. "Personal life and mode of transportation I have tried to ignore...though a certain newspaper doesn't agree with me on that..." She giggled remembering the various articles she'd seen in the Daily Fail. 

"Don’t...that paper is...." David said. "So...come on....what is your fave thing I have done....asides Who?" 

"Loved the dramas... Secret Smile was a favourite..." Lisa said switching off the ignition and turning to look at David, "...but none of them compare to seeing you on stage!" 

"Ah...Hamlet then....I did love doing that....want to know a secret?" he said leaning over. 

"Aye... Go on..." 

"I am playing Hamlet again...to be filmed to be put out for Christmas." he then pressed a kiss to her. "Hmmm breakfast." 

"When will you be filming that then?" Lisa asked getting out of the car as her tummy rumbled again. 

David got out. "September....for three weeks." he closed the door. "Then got some little things to film and off over Christmas." he walked around to his car and unlocked it. "Give me one sec." he bent inside. His glasses were on the dash. He took his contacts out and put them in the little cloth and put his glasses on. Locked his car back up. "Ok...food." he took her hand and led her out the car park. 

"You're really testing my self-control this morning..." Lisa whispered as they headed to the cafe, "No boxers...and now glasses!" 

David laughed. "I will reward you later if you are a good girl." he said as they reached the cafe and a few heads turned. "Shit...forgot my cap." 

"Ah well... Will you be ok without it? It's not that good a disguise you know!" Lisa laughed, "We could always grab Bacon sarnies to go..." 

David looked at Lisa. "Lets get them and some coffee to go....and it really..."

"Pwease don’t go as Dodda." a little girl said to him.

Then an older boy came up. "Can I have autograph?"

"Sure...and sorry little one...but its time...but don’t worry there will be another Doctor." David said with a smile. 

Lisa stood back watching David interact with his young fans with a smile. "You want me to go order. Coffee and sarnies to go yeah?" 

David looked at Lisa. "Please." he smiled. "Ok so young man what is your name?"

One of the women sitting looked over as Lisa came past. "I didn’t know David had a new girl? Been a while....last year he had that brunette remember?" she said to her friend but also so Lisa could hear.

"Paul...thank you." the boy said as David signed his picture. 

The next thing David knew he had a little crowd. 

Lisa rolled her eyes at the comments, not letting them wind her up. She went to the counter and ordered their food to go, looking back at David who was surrounded. 

David did his best. "Ok ok...sorry people but that's it....sorry am on me time now." he said as he moved away and headed for Lisa. He got to the counter. "Sorry...its not normally like this...but since the announcement." David whispered to Lisa. 

"S'fine..." Lisa smiled, "So you were with another brunette last year...." She giggled, gesturing to the women sat at the table behind him, "You hear all the gossip in here!" 

David looked behind him as they waved. "Oh that was my erm...well last time I ...erm you know...it was one night and she insisted on coming here." he waved back. "Its just not normally seen with a woman in here...ok...lets just go." David said as their food came and he paid. "Ok we will need to go back in through the car park....paps are  
always at the front of building...I don’t think.. our faces splashed on the internet is something our parents want to see before we tell them that we are....well that we are living together....and...well we will talk about that when we get to the flat." David said. 

"Ok..." Lisa smiled, taking his hand as they headed outside. "How do you think your Dad'll take it?" 

"He will be ok...I think he thought I was gay or would end up a lonely single man....he will just be happy I found someone....what about your parents?" David said as he led them back into the car park and over to the lift. 

"I think they'll be more concerned for you than me... I mean after... well after what happened, and then me going through the divorce... but it's not like I can contact them..." She shrugged. "I think my sister will be happy for us though... she's married with 2 kids now." 

"Never did get to meet Jo...Ben and Kathy emigrated....Ben's in US with his wife and two kids. Kathy is in Oz with her hubby and 4 kids." David said as they stepped out. "Well they don’t need to worry this time...I mean we were young...we can make it work." 

"Four kids?!? Wow... don't they have TV in Oz?" Lisa laughed. "And yeah... no need to worry... am not likely to let you go this time!" 

David burst out laughing. "She had twin boys and twin girls....the twin gene hit Kathy." David said as he pulled his keys out as he let them into the flat. "Its not much....but its been a home from home for past 4 and a bit years." 

"Hey, it's quite nice..." Lisa smiled, looking around. "Kitchen or lounge?" She asked. 

"The lounge." David said. "Breakfast and then I need to.." David glanced at the things on the counter he had forgotten they were there. (The Jewellery he had given Lisa when they were together)

Lisa followed David's gaze and blushed. "Ok breakfast..." she said a little flustered. "Which way to the lounge?" 

David looked at her. "Erm...its...in there." he saw her blush. "I take those with me...its like I have a little piece of you with me....well now I have the real you....erm please sit down." David said. 

Lisa went through and sat down. Looking up at David she smiled. "I cant say anything... I carried your heart with me all through my shambles of a marriage..." 

"Least you moved on in a way...." David said down as he took out their breakfast. "...do you think we can make it work this time? I mean you can write almost any place right?" 

"I..." Lisa looked into David's deep brown eyes, "I really do hope so... I don't want to lose you again... and yeah I think I can write anywhere... haven't really tried anywhere 'cept my flat and my old office..." 

"I don’t want to lose you again Lisa..." David took her hand. "Its been too long...so come on eat up...and then you can help me finish off packing." 

"You gonna pack and unpack and pack again?!?" Lisa laughed unwrapping her sandwich. 

David laughed. "No...I lost that trait." he said as he bit into his sandwich. 

Lisa ate her sandwich, stealing glances at David as she did. "Still feels like I'm gonna wake up and this'll all be a dream..." She tried to explain when David caught her looking at him. 

"I know...if this is a dream I never want to wake from it." David put his half eaten sandwich down. "I love you so much Lisa...it only grew over the years....those." he looked over at the gifts Lisa had returned to him. "Are your always..." he held her hand. 

"I couldn't keep them back then..." Lisa looked down, "I never stopped loving you even when...well..." she looked back into David's eyes, squeezing his hand gently, "I Love you David McDonald..." 

David then leant over and kissed her. "Hmmm...Lisa...before we pack...can we do one thing I never EVER did in this flat?" he blushed at the thoughts he was having. 

"You're blushing..." Lisa grinned, "What one thing would that be...?" 

"Well...I never made love with anyone in here....and it seems wrong to not do it when I have my soul-mate back...I understand if you dinnae want to..." he looked at Lisa and then down at the table. 

"I thought you'd never ask..." Lisa grinned, lifting his chin so he looked at her again. She brushed her lips across his. 

David broke the kiss. "God job I picked these up." he said pulling a couple of the condoms from his pocket then he held his hand out for her and smiled. 

Taking David's hand Lisa felt her excitement build. "Oh god the bumps..." She giggled as David led her to the bedroom. 

David laughed. "Aye the bumps...but I also like these bumps." David said as he ran his hands across her breasts. 

"You always did..." Lisa whispered quietly, running her hands up his back. 

David slowly undressed Lisa and himself until they stood there naked and gazing into each other's eyes. 

"Oh god David..." Lisa reached across and stroked along his collarbone, moving her hand to the back of his neck she stood on tiptoe and pulled him down a little so she could kiss him, pressing her naked body against his as she did. 

David held the condom in his hand as they kissed the heat that radiated from them passed between their bodies. " I need you Lisa... Lay on the bed." 

Lisa laid on David's bed, looking up at him with smouldering eyes. "I want you David, make love to me." 

David smiled as he opened the condom and slipped it on. "Fuck...these bumps." he moaned as he joined Lisa on the bed. He kissed her legs and then pulled her legs to his hips as he moved to look her deep in the eyes as he slid into her. 

"I....love....the way....you…OhDavid... make love...to me...." Lisa moaned, placing her arms around David's neck and moving her hips to meet his every thrust. 

David then flipped them "Take me Lisa....I love when you're on...fuck...top." 

Lisa rode David slowly, savouring every movement. "So close David..." She purred, feeling her orgasm build. 

David eased his hand down and rubbed at her nub as he thrust up into her. "Faster Lisa....please.” he moaned. 

Lisa moved faster as David rubbed her, "Cum with me David .. FUCK!" 

A few moments later David shattered beneath her. Grabbing his bedstead and arching up into her as her name tore from his lips.

Lisa sat over David panting and sweating as she recovered. "Wow...just...Christ...." She grinned looking down at David. "You look just...wow...when you cum with me...can we just stay here and...do it again and again?" 

"Wish we could stay here....you glow when you climax...I need to finish packing then I am your plaything." David winked and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Lisa melted into the kiss, still not wanting to get up off of David. Breaking it she smiled cheekily, "If I don't get up then neither can you!" 

David laughed. "Well when Dean the Torchwood producer comes in tomorrow you can explain as to why I am still here....Lisa...you want to be a little bit daring?" David said getting bold and confident all of a sudden....he had dreamt of this happening so many times...now would it come true? 

"Daring... How?" Lisa asked with a glint in her eye. 

"I erm...I have had the same dream/fantasy for years...so I went and...well got someone to buy me some erm....handcuffs, blindfold and a ostrich feather....I dreamt that you bound and blindfolded me and teased me....and....well…" he flushed red at revealing this. 

Lisa stroked the blush on David's cheek. "Don't ever be shy about asking me anything..." She said softly. "I'd love to bind and blindfold you." 

David smiled. "Top drawer." he said...as he felt more at ease now.

Lisa rolled off of David reaching across to the top drawer while he got rid of the condom.

"Did you just get the one set of cuffs?" She asked as an idea formed in her head. 

"Two...they are at the back." David said with a smile.

Lisa fished the cuffs out of the drawer and looked at David. "How're we gonna do this then?" She asked, kneeling up beside him, "I mean... What if you really want me to let you go..." She blushed. 

"Erm what if I say a certain word and that means you let me go....the keys are in there too....just cuff my hands to the bed and blindfold me....then I will say sweets when I want to be freed." 

"Ok..." Lisa smiled, "Ready?" 

David nodded. "Very." 

Lisa took one of David's wrists and moved it up to the bedstead. She secured it with   
one of the sets of handcuffs, then moving to sit across his stomach as she fastened his other wrist.

"I'm gonna miss looking into your eyes..." Lisa said as she picked up the blindfold. 

"You can look at them all you want after." David said gently. 

"True..." Lisa smiled slipping the blindfold over his head. 

David licked his lips as he was helpless...but turned on and he knew Lisa would see. 

"So...." Lisa reached across to the drawer again, taking out the long soft feather, "…you want me to stop, the safe word is sweets..." She climbed off of David, sitting on the bed beside him and saw how turned on he was already. Running the feather across his chest, Lisa smiled. 

"Aye." David said as he felt the feather and the goosebumps that appeared on his body. 

"You look so hot tied up..." Lisa purred, feeling her own excitement build. She trailed the feather down across his abs and tickled his tip. 

David moaned out as she tickled his tip. "I wish I could see it....but god that feels good..." he said as he felt his member twitch.

"Like that do you?" Lisa said moving the feather and trailing it up between his legs instead. She leant closer as she did and breathed on his tip instead.

"God yes...." he whispered... "More please Lisa....." 

Lisa used the feather to draw patterns across all of David's body until she couldn't hold back any longer. "David... I need you inside of me...you have no idea how much this is turning me on..." 

"If its...any where near how turned on I am....fuck me Lisa... please before I cum all over myself." he moaned. 

"You got any other condoms...don't know if I can handle the bumps again..." Lisa asked biting her lip. 

"Erm...there maybe some in the drawer." David said. "Check the date." he added. 

Lisa moved to sit across David's stomach and dug through the drawer, "Nope... Oh fuck it..." She knelt up, and moved backwards until he was under her. "David...I want you to feel how wet I am... Can we..." She knew she was blushing bright red. 

David smiled. "You're blushing...and yeah....I want to feel how wet you are Lisa." he said gently. 

Lisa lined David up with her and sank down onto him, "Oh god I've missed doing this…" she moaned closing her eyes as she began to slowly ride him, her hands holding onto his thighs. "...the bumps are good....but this is so much better." 

"Fuck...God this is better." David said as he thrust up into her. "I want to see you Lisa....want to see as...fuck...your body flushes just before you cum." he moaned as Lisa made love to him slowly. 

Lisa leant forward and took the blindfold off of David's eyes. "Hello you!" She smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips before sitting back on him and starting to move again. 

David blinked a few times. "Hello." he said and licked his lips and then moaned as she started to ride him. 

Lisa sped up as she felt herself flush. "OH...FUCK...WOW..." she growled grinding against David as the first wave of her orgasm hit. 

David arched up. "Faster Lisa...I want you to cum over and over....I love... FUCK ME!...how you look." he moaned out as he gripped onto the bed frame.

"JESUS....ohgod....fuck...." Lisa moaned trying to keep up the pace through her climax. "DAVID...I...ohfuck...can't...." She slowed through the final waves, "...legs gone wobbly..." 

"Unlock me...Let me give you more..." he begged. "Sweets...let me make you cum again and then cum together..." 

Lisa quickly got the key and unlocked David's restraints. Leaning in she whispered into his ear. "Can..." She blushed, "…David I want you to....swap?" 

David looked at her. "You want me to cuff you and blindfold you?" he said with a big smile. 

"So badly..." Lisa nodded. 

"You are amazing." he said pulling her down for a kiss but also flipping them...he pulled his still hard cock out of her as he broke the kiss. "You can use sweets too...if you want me to stop." he said as he cuffed Lisa to the bed and picked up the blindfold. Kissing her eyes before he placed it on her. Then he picked the feather up and teased it across her nipples. 

"Oh...David...this is...wow..." Lisa moaned feeling every touch of the feather so much more with her eyes covered. 

"I know..." he felt his cock harden again. "...you look amazing laid here like this." he licked across her stomach. 

Lisa giggled as David's tongue ran across her stomach. "Every touch...is so....much more...." 

"I know...." he then pulled her legs apart as he teased his tip across her junction. 

"Oh shit...." Lisa moaned, almost coming apart as soon as he touched her legs. As David teased her Lisa couldn't hold back, moving her hips up to meet David as she came again. 

"God....you are..." David watched as Lisa came. He then thrust into her while she was still contracting. "Fuck...Lisa." he pumped into her. 

Throwing her head back, Lisa gripped the bedstead tightly, screaming David's name when he thrust into her. 

As soon as Lisa clamped on him he came into her...screaming her name as he pulled the blindfold off and then flicked the little springs on the cuffs so they opened. 

Lisa moved her hands to David's bum as soon as he freed them holding him against her as they both rode their climaxes together. "Wow... must... pack... handcuffs...   
more…often." She panted with a grin. 

"Aye." he panted as he lay them on their sides. "Fuck...and the blindfold." he kissed her gently as he slipped from her. "Wonder what that would feel like with the bumps?" he grinned at her. 

"Oh... Don't... Let me recover from that first before even thinking about the bumps!" Lisa giggled, shoving David playfully. "What time are your removal men coming?" 

"Erm..." David said as there was a buzz. "Fuck....now." he said. "Hang on." he got up and went to the intercom. "Hey...sorry listen give me an hour please...haven’t finished packing yet I will pay you a bonus." he waited for the "Yeah." Then he went back to Lisa. "Ok...we need to dress and I need to throw some stuff into those boxes." 

"Ok... What's going where?" Lisa asked getting up and starting to get dressed, "Can I steal some boxers...?" 

"Sure..." David went to a case and pulled a black pair out. "Erm....ok I just need to pack the books up and...the rest of my clothes in to two boxes and that's it." David said. "The bedding...I will need to bag it." he said as they dressed. 

"You pack what's coming to mine...let me do the rest..." Lisa smiled slipping the boxers on then pulling her jeans, top, socks and chucks on. 

David dressed and then he started to pack what he needed to take to Lisa's. Lastly he picked up the jewellery. He looked at Lisa...the flat was bare now. "Lisa..." he said looking at her. 

"What?" Lisa asked as she put the bedding into a black bag to go to hers. 

"Do you think this would still fit you?" he asked holding up the Claddagh bracelet. 

Lisa just looked at him. “Not here David…not…”

There was a knock at the door. 

"When we get to yours." he put them all in his bag as he let the movers in.

"Shall I take these down to our cars?" Lisa asked, holding a few bags of things up. 

"Aye... I will be right behind you with the two cases and the boxes." David said. 

After about 20 minutes David's flat was empty of his stuff and he had some stuff in his car and some in Lisa's. "Ok I will follow you back to your flat. Some of this stuff can go into storage later." he smiled as he closed the door on the flat for the last time...and on a chapter of his life.

Lisa pulled up outside her flat, looking behind her for David's car. This was either going to work or go completely wrong, and there was only one way to find out for sure! 

David parked up beside Lisa.... his head spinning. 

What if she fell out of love with him?  
What if she cheated on him again?  
What if this worked?

He put his head on the steering wheel. He didn’t want to lose her again. He looked up. They could do it. 

Stepping out of the car Lisa stopped and waited for David to catch up. 

David got out, grabbing his bag. He smiled at Lisa. "Hey...we made it.. you still sure this is ok? Me moving in for a bit?" 

"I wouldn't of invited you to stay if it wasn't ok." Lisa smiled holding out a hand to him. 

David took her hand. "Just making sure...I cant wait." he smiled as they went in. 

Lisa led David back up to the flat and unlocked the door. "I'll get you a key cut ASAP!" She smiled. 

"Thanks..." he said as they stepped inside. "Lets see if this still fits." he pulled the bracelet box out and took it out. "Do you want me to have it showing your heart as taken or your heart free?" 

"David... my heart has never been free from you..." Lisa said softly. 

David fastened the bracelet with the Claddagh heart pointing to her heart. 

"Ok...diamond necklace will fit." he pulled that out. "I want you to know...that even though I am not planning on leaving, these stay with you." he fastened the chain on her neck. 

Tears welled in Lisa's eyes. "David... we barely know each other... these will always be yours, but I will look after them for you." She smiled, blinking back the tears. 

David cupped her face. "Thank you." he pressed his lips to hers. "I think now is the time to make those calls to our families....I think my car will soon be seen parked outside." David said. "Lisa...the other gift I gave you....I want you to have it again....but not yet...one day." he patted the ring in his pocket. 

"I'll ring Jo... you want to use the landline to call your dad?" Lisa asked, noticing David pat his pocket. "Look David, the fact I have you here... that I have you at all is more than enough for me... anything on top of that is just wow!" 

"Thanks I can use my mobile ....I know I am so glad to be here." David said kissing her cheek and took his phone out. "Here goes." David said as he rang his dad.

"Hi David."

"Dad." 

"You ok?"

"Erm.. I am fine...I just wanted to tell you that I have met someone." David looked at Lisa.

"About time...come on then.. spit it out." Alex said.

"Its erm...I am back with Lisa dad." 

"Lisa? As in Lisa LISA?"

"Aye....now don’t go off on one... we are grown up ok."

"I know...but please be careful....tell Lisa I said hi... I have to go." Alex said.

"Thanks and I will." David ended the call. 

Lisa swallowed listening to David's half of the conversation. 

"Dad says hi and for me to be careful...he's busy....that was easy....lets hope yours are too." 

"You don't need to be careful this time." Lisa smiled sadly, "I'm not likely to make that mistake again.”

"I know...Lisa I know...we were young and...well now we are not." he said with a smile. "You phone Jo... let me bring up my suitcases....I will need clothes or am I to be a naked house hubby...boyfriend I mean?" he smiled and blushed.

"Well you could be..." Lisa smiled picking up the phone and dialling Jo's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo 's me..." Lisa said quietly. "...how's you?" She listened to Jo's news impatiently.

David smiled as he listened to Lisa talk to her sister. ‘I hope so.’ he mouthed. 

"Jo, I have some news...."

"Don't tell me your back with David..."

"What?!" Lisa exclaimed, "How do you know?"

"Internet gossip.... so he forgave you then?"

"Yeah, Jo can I call you back...?" Lisa asked. 

David looked at Lisa... the colour had drained from her. "Lisa... everything ok?" he asked. 

"There're already stories and pics online..." Lisa sighed looking up at David, "All of our past is gonna come out... you know that don't ya?!?" 

"Ok...well erm…hang on." David got on his phone to his agent. "Listen I need a block...aye those...yeah please....tell them I will make a statement soon." he hung up. "She is on it...don’t worry about it. Ring your parents." 

"I can't... they're on the cruise..." Lisa sighed, looking down. "I'm wrecking it all for you." 

"Lisa...Look if I just tell them in a statement...about it...they cant dig stuff up... Shit… Peter...I will get dad to speak to him...its gonna be fine." he hugged her. "Come on...fuck them we were young." 

"Yeah we were... But your fans are gonna hate me...someone will've seen." Lisa sighed. 

"Lisa...my true fans wont mind...listen...as much as it pains me to say this....I can go...leave take this out of your life....it will be old news soon...but the offer is there I can go." he tried to sound confident....but he wasn’t. 

"No David.. I told you...I'm not letting you go again...I'm with you for as long as you'll have me...our past shouldn't matter to anybody but us." Lisa moved closer to David as she spoke, wrapping her arms around him.

"Lisa...I am never letting you go...ever...I did it once...never again...I am going to have to speak to dad...he can talk to Peter." David pressed a gentle kiss to Lisa. 

"Ok...how do you think he'll take it?" Lisa asked looking up at David. "I'll go stick the coffee on…let you make the call." 

David picked up his phone and called his dad.

"Hello David."

"Sorry to interrupt...but there is some info about me and Lisa on the web." David said.

"I know Peter rang...he is on it...said he was happy for you two if it was true...he is trying to get a court order...he is in London now... you two need to talk."

"I know Dad...but how?” 

"Dinnae give mae that... I am texting yae his number...talk tae him....I hae tae go." Alex said.

"Ok...I will think on it." David said as he hung up and walked into the kitchen where   
Lisa was making coffee. His phone beeped with the message from his dad with Peter's number. He looked at Lisa and told her the conversation.

"Do you need to go up there?" Lisa asked already mentally going through the list of things she'd have to sort if he wanted her to go with him. "I mean it'd be easier face to face wouldn't it?" 

"I don't know what to do...Lisa...I know its a lot to ask...but could you I mean...could you come with me? I can’t do it alone...I am ashamed Lisa.. of what I did to him." David put his cup down and blinked back the tears. 

Putting her own cup down Lisa hugged David tightly. "Course I'll come...I wouldn't expect you to go on your own.” 

David held onto her tight. "You think I should text him? Tell him Dad gave me his number? Or should I ring him? I don’t know what to do...shite." David ran his hands through his hair. 

"I don't know David, what feels right?" Lisa said looking up at him. "Let me sort a few bits while you decide... Then if we need to go we can." She kissed his cheek. 

David looked at the phone and decided a text was best.

#Peter...its DJ...dad gave me ur numba..am soz if the paps hae caused any crap..let me kno if u need me 2 do anything. D#

He then pressed send.

Peter was in his car when his phone beeped. He almost dropped the phone when he saw who it was from. He smiled....he had forgiven David years ago... but he did miss him.

_#Hi DJ I need u & Lisa here to sign some papers to put a block on them diggin in2 the past...1 gd thing abt being a cop...let me kno wen u can get here. there is a temp block @ the min P#_

David looked at his phone as he walked in. "Ah…seems we are needed." he showed the message to Lisa.

“Ok...let me finish sorting out... I won't be long..." Lisa smiled as she packed up her laptop, "...mustn't forget this... I'll finish the scenes once we've sorted everything." 

David sat down on one of the chairs. David closed his eyes and saw Peter lying in that hospital bed...all battered and bruised and he had done that to him. "I don’t know if I can do this." David said opening his eyes. 

"You can...we both can…" Lisa stopped what she was doing and moved to kneel on the floor in front of David, taking his hands in hers. "...we all need to put the past behind us...then we'll be free to move on to our futures." She said quietly looking into his eyes. 

David looked at her and then nodded his head. "Ok...we can spend couple of days at my place then come back here....you need to finish off your work...I love you Lisa." he kissed her. "We can leave in the morning...right now...I just want to spend time with my girlfriend." 

"I can finish it anywhere...." Lisa smiled, "I've always loved it when you call me your girlfriend David... I love you so much." 

"Well then....you need to pack some stuff up to take to mine...I want you again Lisa...fuck I cannae get enough of you." he said as he pulled her up and onto his lap. "Its like we are making up for all those lost years?" 

Lisa grinned. "Well... There are quite a few years....to make up for....best keep going at it like rabbits..." She rubbed herself against him. 

David pulled her face down for a kiss as he moved his hands to her arse and deepened the kiss. 

Lisa broke the kiss and nuzzled into David's neck. "Here...or bedroom?" She moaned. 

"Here." he said. "I have one of the bumpy condoms in my pocket...how about you fuck me on this chair...then we can pack?" he licked his lips. 

Lisa stood up in front of David and slowly took off her clothes. When she was wearing nothing but his black boxers she stopped and smiled. "I feel like a stripper... Or a lap dancer..." She whispered. 

David smiled. "Never had either...wow...you look hot..." he whispered. He pulled his top off and pulled his pants and boxers down...his erection sprang free as he kicked his clothes from him with his shoes. 

"David... Let me try something..." Lisa said quietly looking into his eyes. 

"Ok." David said...a little scared but excited also. 

"I just...where's the condom?" Lisa asked. 

"My pants pocket." David said. 

Lisa bent down and retrieved the condom, throwing it up to David. "Put it on..." She whispered, "...and don't look so scared... I just want to try a new position... Seeing you sat there in all your glory put the idea in my head." 

David gulped and smiled as he tore open the condom and then slid it on. "Fuck me....these bumps..." he moaned as he made sure it was on. "I am all yours." 

Lisa smiled as she dropped the boxers, moving towards David. "Ok..." She blushed, swallowing hard. "...I want to...erm...sit down on you...so I'm leant back against you...so you're behind me...sorry... It's a silly idea." 

"No...no I like it..." David said. "You never had silly ideas when it came to sex Lisa." 

"I just...it didn't sound right when I explained it." Lisa said, looking up at David shyly. 

"You want to sit facing away from me as you fuck me...that sounds so hot." David felt his cock harden. 

"Does it?" Lisa smiled a little, "You want to try it? Sounds so much sexier when you say it!" 

David smiled. "God yes...Lets try it."

Lisa turned in front of David, bending a little. 

David moved a little so he was lined up with her. "Back up slowly...god Lisa..." David said as he looked at her. 

Gripping the arms of the chair Lisa backed up a little, lowering herself down onto David with a soft gasp. 

David moaned as Lisa took him in. He moved his hands around to cup her breasts. "Slowly....very slowly I want this to last Lisa....this feels...." he kissed her back. 

Lisa moaned as she gently eased herself down onto David, the feeling of his hands on her boobs and his lips against her back almost overwhelming her. She held on tightly to the arms of the chair, her knuckles white. 

David pushed up into her a little as Lisa moved her hips slowly. "Oh Lisa...I love you...so much....marry me." David said and then clamped his mouth shut...he hadn’t meant to ask...he had fucked it all up in less that a day. 

"God...David..." Lisa stopped and turned to look at him, "Did...do.. you didn't mean that did you.?" 

"Erm...well in a way aye....but its fine....dinnae worry about it." David said. 

"I just..." Lisa looked away, pulling herself to her feet. She walked out of the room as the silent tears began to fall. 

David put his hands to his face moving his glasses up. He had fucked it again. "Am sorry." he cried into his hands...real hard tears...he didn’t know what to do, two words had screwed everything up.. David pulled the condom off and then pulled on his clothes and he looked around...maybe this had been a bad idea. "Lisa...I...erm..." he shook his head as he opened her front door and closed it...but he couldn’t go anywhere...he sat on the stairs. 

Lisa heard David and then the sound of the door closing. She knew it'd been a slip of the tongue when he asked her to marry him again, but couldn't help her reaction when he told he not to worry about it. All she wanted, all she'd ever wanted really was David, and now he'd gone again. Slipping her robe around herself Lisa went to the flat door, opening it to look for any signs of David. 

David had his head in his hands and was sobbing hard but silently. 

"David?" Lisa said quietly, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. 

David heard Lisa and turned and looked at her as he placed his glasses down. "I am sorry....I didn’t mean to ask you...I mean I do want to marry you one day Lisa... but its too soon... its just came out...if you want me to go I will...just... know I do love you Lisa... always have... always will." David stood up and looked at Lisa...well he looked at the blur that was Lisa. 

"It wasn't the proposal...." Lisa shook her head. 

David looked at Lisa. "What what was it?" he said as he moved his foot and heard the crunch. "Please dinnae tell mae I just stood on my glasses?" he said. 

"Yup... ‘fraid so..." Lisa smiled a little, shaking her head. 

"Fuck...my contacts...shit... I packed them... ok... one thing at a time... if it wasn’t the proposal what was it?" he said as he focussed on her. 

Lisa held her, hand out to David helping him up the couple of steps to her door. "The proposal was fine...spur of the moment but..." She shrugged then swallowed hard looking up into his eyes, her own eyes filling with tears. "It was the instant retraction....the rejection." Tears flowed down her cheeks. 

"I am sorry...Lisa I would marry you tomorrow if I could...I thought I had screwed things up...what with the press and this...you're crying aren’t you? I cannae see but I can tell yae are.." he moved his hand to her face. "I am sorry it sounded like a rejection...I was liking what we were doing...but...erm...can you drive me to the nearest spec savers? I need some glasses...my contacts are on their way to London." 

"Your contacts are in your car..." Lisa said, moving her own hand up to cup his against her cheek. "...you left them in there this morning."

David smiled. "Oh yeah...see what would I do without you....I just need to get them...I am sorry Lisa.. could you help me get them? Then we can if you still want to stay with me, we can pack." 

"Of course I want to stay with you." Lisa sighed happily, "Look, I'll get you inside, then I'll go and grab your contacts and bring them up to you... Ok?" She opened the front door to help him inside. 

"Am glad...but...forever? One day...I mean I want us to be forever Lisa...we are grown up now....I want us to be Lisa and David....always... I mean I know I have to go away to work and stuff...and now am blind and babbling." David laughed. 

Lisa pressed a finger to his lips, blinking back the last few tears. "I'd take forever with you any day." She smiled. "Come on inside, I'll throw my clothes back on and go grab your contacts." 

David smiled. "Then you have me forever...ok but when you come back...can I take them off of you again?" 

"Yeah...as soon as you can see." Lisa chuckled, leading David inside and closing the door behind them. 

David followed Lisa...stumbling slightly. "Now you know my weakness...take my contacts and my glasses away and I am a blind man." David laughed. "Car keys are on the kitchen table." 

"Your blindness is only one of your weaknesses." Lisa said stroking a hand down David's cheek and brushing her lips against his. "Ok...clothes...you sit down.. don't need you injuring yourself." 

"True...but....you haven’t found them all yet." David said gently as he felt her lips brush his. 

"Plenty of time to find them..." Lisa chuckled going to get dressed. 

David smiled and listened to Lisa walk away...he closed his eyes and whilst Lisa dressed David imagined Lisa as they had been a short time ago....on the very chair he was sitting in.

Lisa walked back into the lounge having tied her hair back, washed her face and thrown on a clean tee and denim skirt. "I know what you're thinking about!" She giggled seeing the bulge in his pants. 

David smiled. "Aye...well I cannae see those lovely eyes right now....so thought why not...you looked and felt amazing...ok now...this bulge is a gonna be a full blown hard on." he said opening his eyes. 

Lisa smiled at David, "You stay there...keep thinking about that...I'll be back in a minute or two... Ooh does your car have an alarm or owt?" 

"Just hit the fob it will disable it." David said. "And I am thinking about that...and all the stuff we have done." he had a huge grin on his face. 

"So am I now." Lisa giggled, "Ok hold that thought... I'm gonna grab your contacts.. be right back..." 

David laughed. 

Lisa grabbed David's keys, yelling "I love you, be back in a minute!" Before running down the stairs and out to David's car. She pressed the button on the keyfob and was opening the passenger side door to find David's contacts when she heard the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. 

"LOVE YOU TOO!!!" David yelled after Lisa and waited for her to return with his contacts.

"Fucking perfect!" Lisa muttered, rolling her eyes. She resisted the urge to look up, glad she'd taken the opportunity to tie her hair back, instead of leaving it looking like she'd just been shagging. Finding David's contacts she held them carefully, not wanting to lose them. 

"Lisa...how was the wrap party?" The pap called, making Lisa look up. 

Not answering Lisa closed the door and after locking the car, headed back inside. She was used to paps trying to get information out of her regarding the Sarah Jane Adventures but so far none of them had looked that closely into her past - she knew that was likely to change once they connected her with David's past. 

Running back up to her flat, Lisa let herself in. "Hey honey, I'm home!" She called as she walked into the lounge. 

"Blind man in the kitchen." David said with a laugh. "Hang on...blind man with a hard on in the kitchen." 

"Wait there..." Lisa laughed, going through. "Hey Sexy blind man...I have your contacts..." 

David looked at the blur that was Lisa. "Can I have them?" he said with a smile. 

"Not sure about that...." Lisa giggled, moving closer to David and placing the contacts into his hand 

David opened them and after a few moments he could see again. "Thank you...god you look good." he smiled. 

"Thanks..." Lisa smiled shyly, "...the pap outside thought so too..." She rolled her eyes. "...tried to make out they were interested in the wrap party." 

"They could be...listen...throw some stuff into a case...its only a 3 hour drive to London...we can get this order done ASAP... I can text Peter to set it up...best get it over with....or." David said as he stood up. "We can well...pick up what we were doing and leave in the early hours?" 

"Well..." Lisa looked down, "we need to do something about that...I doubt you can drive very well with this." She cupped his bulge. 

David moaned. "No...no...I cannae." he looked into Lisa's eyes. "So....here or the bedroom?" he said gently as he ran his hands down her front brushing over her breasts. 

"You choose..." Lisa whispered huskily, leaning in close to David so her breath tickled his neck 

David made the choice there and then. "Here...but...not on the chair." he said as his lips came crashing down as he pressed her back against the little wall. 

Lisa fumbled with David's belt and fly, letting his pants drop. She deepened the kiss, messing her hands through his hair. 

Fabric tearing was heard as he plunged into Lisa with two fingers. 

"Oh god..." Lisa moaned as David ripped her panties and pushed his fingers inside of her. "Fuck me David... I need you." 

David pulled his fingers out then hitching her leg to his waist he thrust into her. 

Lisa moaned loudly holding onto David's shoulders as he fucked her against the wall.  
"God...David...ohfuck." 

David pulled her other leg up as he felt Lisa clamp around him and screaming her name spilled his seed inside her. 

Lisa lowered her legs down, kissing David hard. "Wow... I... fuck... we've... God... got...to stop...jumping each...other...at least...until after...we've gotten...to London..." She panted leaning against David. 

David let her legs go. "Ok...no more shagging till London...and am sorry I forgot the condom." David said as he realised they hadn’t used a condom. 

"S'ok...we can stop and grab the morning after pill from the chemist at Tesco on the way out." Lisa smiled, "Gonna have to sort some long term contraception soon... condoms are ok but sometimes they're a little inconvenient!" 

"Deja vu...we had to do that last time...yeah they are a pain sometimes... ok... dress... food and pack...then a nap and London here we come." he pressed a kiss to her head 

"Yeah we did didn't we...." Lisa smiled, pulling her skirt back down and taking off her torn panties. "Keep this up and I'm gonna have no clothes left!" She handed them to David. "A little souvenir for you." 

David smiled. "Awwww you shouldn’t have...I will keep you in knickers...otherwise stop wearing them." he said with a cheeky grin as he put his own clothes right.

"Yeah, cos that'd be a good idea with you around!" Lisa laughed, heading to the bathroom. 

David just laughed as he made them a coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Finishing in the bathroom, Lisa walked back to the kitchen.

"What do you fancy to eat? Not sure what I've got in." She asked opening the freezer. "Do you still have your aversion to fruit on pizza?" 

"I don’t mind tomato on it....but that’s the only fruit...we could order in?" 

"Yeah, actually... That's a much better idea!" Lisa stood up, closing the freezer. 

"See not just a pretty face....you want a Chinese or something else?" he said as he got up and went to Lisa. "Just order anything... not pizza with fruit on it...but something else...I need to use the bathroom." he kissed her cheek. "And its on me... a belated birthday treat...or an early one." he said as he left. 

"My birthday treat was seeing you on stage..." Lisa said quietly as she found a menu for her favourite Chinese, ordering a set meal for 2. 

David washed his face after he used the loo. He looked into the mirror...for the first time in years he looked happy and felt it. He stepped out of the bathroom. "You any good at painting?" he asked as he found Lisa in the lounge. 

"Painting? As in pictures or walls?" Lisa asked moving some piles of scripts around. She really had to find somewhere to store all of her old work. 

David helped Lisa to pick up some of her work. 

_~Single Father~_ one read as he picked it up. "Erm...walls." he said as started to read the script. 

"Well I painted here when I moved in...did need to replace the carpets afterwards...but that was Mel's fault..." Lisa smiled sadly as she remembered the paint fight her and Mel had had. 

"Hmmm... sorry...you wrote this? Mind if I read it properly?" David said.

"Which one is it?" Lisa asked putting the pile she was holding down.

"Single Father....I like the opening. Its good mind if I read it when we get to London...this is good Lisa I mean REALLY GOOD." David said looking at her. 

"Really?" Lisa blushed, "I haven't shown it to anyone...it was my little project...kinda spiralled from a short film into a kind of mini-series... You really like it.? You know you don't have to say that." 

David looked at Lisa. "I wouldn’t...honestly told Russ a few times...but this...pure gold. I would love to play Dave...I love it...see all that studying we did...and your tutor paid off...you are brilliant." 

"Nah not brilliant..." Lisa smiled a little, "...you told Russ his writing was crap sometimes too? To his face..." She laughed. 

"Well it was now and then...not that often." David put the script on a table. "Ok so what food we having?" David asked. 

"Ham and pineapple pizza..." Lisa grinned, "I know how much you love it..." 

David looked at her. "Really? Ok...what do you have in the freezer?" David said as he left the lounge and headed into the kitchen. 

"No...silly!" Lisa giggled, following David. "Set meal for 2 from the best Chinese in the world!" 

David looked at her. "You little...." he smiled and picked her up and then kissed her. "Hmmmm...can I have Lisa for afters?" he smacked his lips. 

"Course you can... " Lisa smiled as the intercom buzzed. "You grab the plates.. I'll let them up..." 

"Ok." David said as he grabbed the plates. 

Lisa came back through a couple of minutes later carrying a huge bag of food. "Erm I may've got a tad much..." 

"We can take it with us ...left over Chinese food...its as nice cold as when its hot." David's stomach growled.

"Dig in..." Lisa said as she dished out a plateful for herself, "Cant remember what's what... It was set meal B off the menu over there." 

"Erm...Chicken & Sweet Corn Soup, Aromatic Crispy Duck served with Pancakes, Fried Chicken in Lemon Sauce, Fried Prawns, Sweet & Sour Pork, Stir Fried Mixed Vegetables and Fried Rice." David said as they sat and ate. 

"Sounds about right... Erm what time are we off tomorrow?" Lisa said between mouthfuls.

"Erm 8 am." David said. "This is wow...." he said as he drank from the glass of water. 

"Told ya...best Chinese in the world!" Lisa smiled, "erm...if we leave then we'll have to find a chemist closer to London...for the you-know!" 

"Yeah...I am gonna have to keep condoms in all my pockets...until we sort out a contraceptive...I am stuffed." David said. 

"I meant the morning after pill..." Lisa said pushing her plate away. 

"I know...I was teasing. I cannae move." he said. 

"Git....I'd slap you but I can't move either..." Lisa laughed, swatting at him. 

David laughed as he moved. "Ok...bed time me thinks. I am glad I have spare glasses at home." 

"Have you let Peter know we'll be there tomorrow?" Lisa asked as she tried to get up, "Little help please...I'm gonna explode!" 

David stood and pulled her up. "Erm shit no." David said. "Hang on."

_#Peter, Lisa and I will b there by 3pm 2morrow#_

He sent the message to Peter. 

"Ok now he knows." David said. "Come on you." David scooped Lisa into his arms. "BED...dishes can wait." he said as he carried her through to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The next day…**

Lisa watched David as he drove along the motorway towards his home. 'I should've brought my car." She said quietly looking behind her at the back seat piled high with her stuff. "Sorry...I couldn't leave any of it there...just in case." 

"Its fine...John will drive it up in a few days...and I can understand not wanting to leave it...lot of my Doctor Who stuff was wrecked in the flood at the old house...you know when Peter was hit on the head?" 

Lisa shook her head, "No..." 

"When the tank burst...oh there’s Tesco." David said as he pulls into the car park. 

"Oh yeah... Kinda blocked it outta my mind...that week wasn't the best..." Lisa blushed a little. 

"No...it wasn’t." David looked at Lisa. "Hey its in the past ok?" he cupped her face. "Ok...morning after pill for you and some basic shopping stuff as well...this should be fun." David said. 

"You got your disguise?” Lisa said trying not to laugh. 

David looked at her. "Aye." he pulled his cap on. "Dinnae laugh ok... sometimes it works." he said as he got out the car. 

"Not that often though I bet!" Lisa chuckled as she got out of the Prius. "OK, I'll get the pill, you go shopping... I'll find you.... that is unless you think.... maybe a little like me... we could see what happens." 

David looked at her. "Oooo you mean me chat you up in the frozen food aisle?" he laughed as he got a trolley. "See you in bit." he kissed her cheek as he walked in keeping his head down as he started his shopping. 

"Shit... no I meant...." Lisa said with a sigh as David disappeared. she walked begrudgingly to the pharmacy counter, buying the morning after pill with a heavy sigh. 

David was just about to put some milk in the trolley when he realised what Lisa had really meant. He left the empty trolley and headed for the pharmacy. He ran (stupidly) and turned the corner to the pharmacy and clipped a basket on the floor as he saw Lisa. "LISA!!!" he called out as he hit the deck skidded along the floor on his back, losing his cap and stopped at her feet. "Hi." he smiled. 

"Hey..." Lisa smiled, seeing David at her feet all of a sudden, "You ok?!" 

"Aye...erm...dinnae bother with the pill." he said as he got up. "We will see what happens...ok...I mean we can stop using condoms if you want? I mean I know its only been a few days but...hell I am ready if you are?" he smiled. "So come on you...lets go be domestic....need bread, milk, loo roll you know the important stuff?" he held his hand out when he heard a voice.

"Are you the Doctor?"

"I lost my cap didn’t I?" he said. 

"You mean that?" Lisa asked holding the box with the pill in it in her hand as she replaced his cap. "Yeah you did..." she whispered. 

David leant in. "Yes I mean it Lisa...I would love to have a baby with you...I would love to have it all." he kissed her cheek. "But first...the public needs me." he smiled. "Yes I'm the Doctor but shhhh am undercover." David said to the little girl.

"Ok...can you get David to sign my book?" she asked.

"Sure little one... what’s your name?" David said pulling a pen out. David spent a few minutes chatting with the little girl. "Ok got to go the TARDIS is on a meter." he smiled and stood up.

Lisa stood frozen where she was. Was she ready for this? 

David looked at Lisa...she hadn’t moved. "Lisa? You ok? Did I say the wrong thing again?" he said looking at her as the shoppers went about their business. 

"No..." she whispered, "It's just a little unexpected.... I just didn't think Tesco would be the place we'd have this discussion!" 

"Me neither." David said. "Listen lets get the basics and go...we haven’t long before we have to meet Peter." 

"I thought you said 3pm...." Lisa said fishing through her bag for her phone, "its barely midday..." She pocketed the pill packet. 

"Yeah well by the time we get home and unpack the car grab a bite to eat we will be cutting it fine....so come on…shopping." he tapped her arse gently. 

Lisa giggled and led David down the aisles, grabbing what they needed along with what she fancied. They arrived at the alcohol aisle. "Can we grab a bottle of pink please?" Lisa asked.

David looked at her. "Ok." he said. "I haven’t have the pink before...am light weight Lisa...two glasses and I am done." he said as they headed to the checkout. In no time they were back in the car. "Do you think Peter will forgive me?" David asked. 

"I'm sure he already did..." Lisa smiled, feeling nervous herself at seeing Peter again herself. 

David glanced at Lisa then he took her hand as he looked at the road. "I am sure he will have forgiven us both....we are all grown up now...lets just see what happens." 

"Only one way to find out..." Lisa smiled weakly. "So... we're erm... trying for... or are we just seeing what happens?" 

"Lets just see what happens eh?" David said. "Only if you are sure ok...I am not pressuring you ok if you want to use protection still we can but if we get caught in the moment and it happens well...it happens." he smiled. 

"No pressure....I just.... If nothing had.... we'd be parents together already...." Lisa caught his gaze. 

David took her hand. "I know...but that wee lassie wasn’t meant to be...lets just see what happens ok...that’s the past lets look to the here and now." he kissed her hand as he turned onto his street. 

"She wasn't.... " Lisa sighed, "I just... we need.... me and you.... why're you stopping?!" 

"This is where I live...need to open the gate." David said pressing a button on his roof. 

"This is well posh..." Lisa smiled, watching as they drove through the gates. "Which place is yours?" 

"The one with the blue door...its not that posh...just secure." David said as he parked up. 

"I love it already..." Lisa smiled. 

David let them into his house. It was plain and boring. There were some photos...some of David and his mum...one family portrait but two others were there too. Lisa and him at Christmas and the four of them on prom night.

"Have you not been here long?" Lisa asked, looking around. The house had potential, it was like a blank canvas waiting for the personal touches David obviously hadn't had time to do. 

"Erm about 7 years now...just...erm told you it was boring and barren...only room I have decorated is my bedroom." he said as he moved into the kitchen to put the stuff away. 

"It's not boring...its a blank canvas waiting for a bit of inspiration." Lisa smiled following David. 

"Well if you want tomorrow we could go through and plan how we want to decorate our house." David said as set the coffee machine off. 

"Our house?" Lisa smiled, standing behind David and gently kissing his back. 

David turned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aye...our house...Lisa…this is our place here in London...it just feels right saying our house." he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"You have no idea how happy you're making me today David..." Lisa said looking up at him, "...I love you so much." 

"If its as happy as me...then yeah I have an idea I love you too Lisa...since I was 16." he smiled. "Ok food and then..." David looked into Lisa’s eyes. "...time to rebuild the bridge with Peter if he wants too." 

"I'm sure he will..." Lisa cupped David's face gently. "Ok...food first, leftover Chinese? Or do you fancy something else?" 

"You know there is a chippy down the road. You fancy some chips...or do you have something you want to have?" David asked. 

"Chips sound good, I did have something in mind but I doubt we have time..." Lisa chuckled blushing a little. 

David smiled. "Well...its half one...if we eat in the car…" David started to kiss Lisa's neck. "...we have plenty of time." 

"Well we do have an entire house to christen..." Lisa whispered, lifting her chin. 

David stopped kissing her and silently took her hand and led her out the kitchen and up the stairs. He passed his office which was a mess he blushed a little and closed the door. 

Lisa couldn't help but giggle a little when David closed his office door "You saw my lounge..." She said quietly. 

"I know...but am normally neat…that is my little messy place...needs sorting badly." he then moved them to the bedroom door and kissed her gently. 

"I'll help you tidy it if you want?" She deepened the kiss moaning a little. 

David broke the kiss. "Yeah...later." he shoved his door open and as they kissed they took each others clothes off. By the time David felt his bed on his legs they were both naked. 

"Getting...good at this...time saving...." Lisa said between kisses as she pushed David back onto his bed and climbed on top of him. 

"Practice makes perfect...there...is.. Condoms.....drawer...if you want...to use them?" David moaned as Lisa started kissing his chest. 

"Not much point..." Lisa mumbled nuzzling into his neck, "...unless you want to? " 

David flipped them so Lisa was under him. "No...just thought I would offer." he kissed down her neck to her breasts as he felt Lisa wrap her legs around him. He thrust his hips and slid into her. 

Lisa moaned loudly arching her back as David thrust into her. 

David placed his forehead to hers as he made love to Lisa slow and gentle...but after a little while he pulled back and pulled her legs up as he thrust into her hard and deep. "Cum for me Lisa...fly high with me...FUCK...god...I cannae hold on for long." he moaned. 

"Oh...god...FUCK...DAVID...." Lisa screamed out as David pushed her over the edge, sending waves of pleasure through her body. 

As soon as Lisa came David followed screaming her name out. After a few thrusts he rolled them onto their sides as he wiped her hair away and smiled at her.

"I didn't think...to look...but...is this place...detached?" Lisa panted, with a grin, "...cos if not...the neighbours are gonna love us." 

David laughed as he got his breath back. "Its detached, little gaps between the houses...but they will still hear us." he said as he kissed her lightly. "Ok...would you like to see the bathroom? Well its an en-suite but its a bathroom...its huge." he cupped her face. 

"Yeah...you can give me the guided tour of the rest of the place once we're back." Lisa kissed him gently. 

David pulled them both up from the bed and to the door of the en-suite and opened it. 

Inside was a bath....more than big enough to fit them both in. A shower cubicle and it had mirrored tiles on one wall. "This is one of the reasons I bought the house." he said. "You fancy a shower?" he said as he walked over to the shower. 

"Do we have time?" Lisa asked, wandering over with him, "It wouldn't look good to be late..." 

"Erm...hang on." David walked out the en-suite and looked at the time. "Shite...we have to dress and go grab the chips and go, we have 35 mins." he said walking back in. "Shower when we get back...christen it." he smiled. 

"Can you grab my bag out of the car please while I..." Lisa gestured at the loo. 

"Will do...let me throw on some joggers and a vest, cannae go tae the car naked." he said with a smile, walking back into their room he dressed and headed out to the car.

He saw the odd pap they took a couple of pics but that was it he was use to that. He grabbed Lisa's bag and headed back into the house. 

Lisa used the loo and had a quick wash before wandering through to the bedroom. She straightened the bed out and had a look around the room while she waited for David to bring her bag up. 

David walked into the room. "Here you go... ok quick wash and redress for me...wont be a tick." David kissed Lisa and then went into the en-suite. 

"Ok...um what should I wear? Do we actually have to go to the court?" Lisa called digging through her bag. 

David pulled the door open and appeared naked. "Aye...just to sign the papers." he smiled and walked into the room. "Just wear something comfy its not a hearing." 

David pulled on his boxers, jeans and then a Hong Kong Phooey tee. "Casual will be ok." he dug through his drawer looking for his socks. 

Lisa found her clean jeans and a black fitted tee. She slipped on a black bra and matching short panties, turning to David with a grin, "Will I do?" 

David turned and dropped his socks. "Fuck me...erm." David's hands went to his groin to cover the semi he had just gotten. "Erm well you need erm...........shoes." he said. 

"What do you think... Chucks or heels?" She giggled, "Ok...sorry.. I'll be good and get dressed." 

"WAIT!" David yelled as he closed his eyes. "Your hair up with some loose bits, your black heels, and some red lipstick." he said gently but didn’t open his eyes as he could see Lisa wearing it all in his minds eye.

"Later.. " Lisa whispered, having moved silently up to David while his eyes were closed. 

David opened his eyes and looked at Lisa. "Promise?" he whispered. 

"Promise." Lisa smiled kissing him gently. "Now we'd better..." 

David kissed her hard. "Hmmm aye we better had...its quarter too." 

"Is it far?" Lisa asked as she pulled on her jeans and tee, sitting on the edge of the bed to put her socks and chucks on. 

David picked his socks up. "5 minute drive or 10 minute walk?" 

Lisa stood up taking her hairbrush from her bag and going over to the mirror to try and tame her hair. "Probably best to just walk it then?" She suggested, giving up and just tying her hair back. 

"Ok...need my cap then." he said with a chuckle as he did up his chucks. "Ok you ready?" David said ruffling his hair. "I could erm...no...we could reschedule.... erm...we need to eat." David was suddenly nervous and scared. He looked at Lisa. "What if he wants revenge? What if he wants to beat me up? I wouldn’t stop him...I-I-I..." he backed himself to the wall. 

"David..." Lisa said gently, "...we'll eat afterwards. Peter's not likely to beat you up at the court... We need to get this sorted now..." She held out a hand to him, and wiggled her fingers, "...come on...or no red lipstick and high heels later!" 

David looked at her and nodded. "Ok sorry just...scared you know...after all these years." David said. 

"I know you are... I am too... Different reasons but still scared..." Lisa smiled nervously. "... let's go...before I lose my nerve." 

David took Lisa's hand as they got their stuff and left.

Peter was stood outside the court, he had on his dark blue pants, white shirt and his long blue over coat as he looked at his watch waiting to see if they would turn up or not.

David walked slow as he held onto Lisa's hand. 

"David... We're going to be late..." Lisa said quietly, looking up at him as they walked. "It'll be ok... Promise." 

"Ok." David said as they crossed the road and there stood Peter. David froze. "I cant do this." David said.

Peter saw David and Lisa he then saw David stop. "Ok Peter go be the adult." Peter started to walk over.

"Lets just go...let them dig up the past...Lisa please." David said his voice full of fear.

"David...please...for me." Lisa took both of his hands in her own as she pleaded with him. "If it all comes out..." Her eyes filled with tears, "...the pictures...they'll come back...I couldn't work for the Sarah Jane Adventures anymore." 

David looked at her. "Am sorry...ok...anything for you." he said.

Peter reached them. "Lisa." Peter smiled then he looked at David. "DJ."

David gulped as Peter stood before them. 

Lisa turned when she heard Peter, and seeing him her breath caught. "Peter." She said, squeezing David's hand. 

"Look at you two... am not gonnae bite yae come here." he took them both in a hug.

David didn’t know what to do.

Peter let go. "Relax David...its fine... ok... Lisa... its all in the past. I am just glad you two got back together...come on lets get these papers signed." 

"Aye...right…papers." David said. 

Lisa couldn't help but breathe in Peter's scent as he hugged her and David. 

"Yeah... Ok..." She bit her lip, "What do we do? Just sign some papers and then they can't publish anything? I've never understood any of this." She realised she was babbling and blushed a little. 

"Yup they cant otherwise we can sue them...they can take pics like normal but no delving into the past come on...lets go." Peter said.

"Am sorry Peter." David said.

Peter looked at David. "DJ... I forgave you years ago...lets not dwell on the past... come on the missus is waiting for me... if am late I will be in the doghouse."

David then grabbed and hugged his brother. "Thank you."

"Piss off will you I have a rep to keep." Peter laughed. 

"Rep?" Lisa laughed, glad the tension between David and Peter had broken. 

"I am a hard nosed DI Lisa.. and hugging in public... I will get the piss taken." Peter said. 

"Oh well sorry Detective Inspector Carlisle." David said all the worries and fear he had felt melted away.

"Well I will let it pass this time I mean hugging a woman is fine...but a man is a no, no." Peter burst out laughing. "God Lisa...you have changed a lot...but I bet its the same old friendly Lisa underneath." 

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Lisa laughed, looking at Peter, "I'm one of them writing types now. " She held out a hand to him and pulled him in for a hug. 

Peter hugged her back and took in her scent. Then he stood back as they walked into the court. "So...you two back together? I am so glad." Peter then held his warrant card up to the man on the desk.

"Mr Tennant we need you first." the man said.

"Erm ok...wont be long." he kissed Lisa on the cheek and followed the man.

Peter folded his arms as he stood next to Lisa. "He looks so scared...its only a few signatures...oh and to show the photos they had to ban." 

"What?!?" Lisa looked at Peter, "You mean they have copies.... Shit.... I'm going...." She turned to walk out of the court. 

"Lisa...they aren’t pictures of you." Peter said. "Those were destroyed and I saw that they disappeared ok...no one will see those photos of you but David...well he let someone take some stupid photos...and those are the ones the papers were gonna run." he placed his hand on her arm. 

"So why do they need me?" Lisa asked looking up at Peter. "I thought this was about those pictures..." she sighed, "I missed you Peter." 

"Its about them knowing your real name and delving into your past...about everything...its to protect us all...don’t worry and I missed you too, but hey we did ok for ourselves....well you did...I have a HER INDOORS...god she can be pain but I love her...and you have David back...just as it should be." 

"I had a HIM INDOORS.... got rid of him..." Lisa looked up at Peter, "I only just got David back... early days and everything's moving so fast.... He was so scared about seeing you again... he feels so guilty." 

"Why should he....oh you mean when he...ah. You were hitched, Derek Milton...bad one that one...he is in jail at the min." he looked at Lisa's face. "Ah you didn’t know... he was a fraudster."

David looked at the photos. "Fuck, but why now?" he asked.

"She saw a photo of the two of you online and emailed these to the Mail... and for once they didn’t run it." 

David signed the papers, he felt sick as what he had did that night came rushing back. He ran from the room past Lisa and Peter into a toilet (women’s) and threw up. 

"Fraudster? What?" Lisa frowned, looking at Peter as David ran past into the ladies loos. "What..." She looked at the door of the loo as it closed, "I..." Lisa ran into the toilet after David. "David?!?" She called out. 

"Here." David said as he leant against the cubicle door. 

"David... what?" Lisa saw him, "What the hell happened in there?!?" 

"It was just the photos and the memories of what I did...fuck Lisa... I am capable of that? And I came to see you with all those marks on me...fuck...how can you bare me near you....I am so sorry Lisa...but you just need to sign some papers and you are protected." David rubbed at his hair. 

Peter waited...he knew this would bring up old memories and re-open wounds.

"There you are... are you going to be long?" a red haired woman walked over to Peter.

"Claire not when am working ok...now go." Peter said.

"Oh fuck you I am going out." Claire turned and walked away.

Peter banged his head on the wall. He knew he wouldn’t see her till tomorrow. 

"I didn’t see the marks..." Lisa looked up at him, "just the hurt in your eyes." 

"Really?" David held her cheek in his hand. "Lets get this over with...I want those chips... and I want to snuggle with you Lisa...I can contact Peter again to catch up....its too much to take on board right now." 

"Ok... ' Lisa took a deep breath, "...I'm nearly ready...these pics...what am I gonna see? I thought it was for the ones...you know?" 

"You don’t have to see them...and no its not those ones...they are gone totally... in the pics I am...fuck...its best you dinnae see them." David said as he flushed the toilet. "They have the only copies and will burn them when I tell them too." 

"David... what is... what's in them..." Lisa said, looking at David, "I... you.... please tell me..." 

"I let her tie me up, gag me, and dress up as you ok...then...we...look please... Lisa I want to go home." David felt the tears welling in his eyes. 

Lisa felt the jealousy build within her, "Who was she David? I need to sign these papers..." She looked down and swallowed hard. "... I hate this... I feel about 16 again... I'm sorry David....let me go sign and we can go home." 

"Just some slapper I hooked up with....it was sex and it meant nothing I am sorry...lets go." David said as he led them out.

Peter looked over at them. This had happened too soon...his heart went out to them both. "Lisa the door over there." he pointed. "5 mins and that’s it you can go back and forget about this." 

Lisa nodded and after placing a soft kiss on David's cheek, headed towards the door, leaving Peter and David alone. 

Peter looked at David. "That's caused some problems?"

David nodded. "Nothing we cant handle." 

"Good, because I would hate for that harlot to come between you two...she is gonna end up back in jail you know that right?"

"I know...but why now?" David asked.

"Because Lisa got you back and she wanted you and you told her to fuck off like I did." Peter's phone went he saw it was Claire. "LATER AM BUSY" he hung up.

"Problems?"

"Just you know...marriage." Peter lied. 

Lisa signed the papers and was shown the pictures on her request. Walking out of the room, she looked at David, her face paled. 

David looked over. "Shit. Peter listen I will call you ok... we need to talk properly."

"I know...go on...see you soon."

"Lisa." David said as he jogged over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

Lisa shook her head with a frown. "Jess... seriously?" 

"You know her?" he asked. "She was there when I needed to not feel anything. Please can we just get a cab order takeout or something and go home please." 

"Know her? She was Joanne's best friend through school..." Lisa said looking up at David, "Yeah... let's go... Fuck..." Lisa was in a daze. 

"WHAT! I ...your... oh ....yeah you need heels and lipstick." David said grabbing her hand. 

"Uh... yeah... lipstick..." Lisa said quietly, the image of David from the photo stuck in her mind. 

David stopped. "Lisa... please this is why I didn’t want you to see them...yes she wore red lippy in one of them...that is because she wanted to... I think... she was a fuck Lisa... what we have is love ok...please Lisa...forget what you saw?" he took her hands. "Please." 

Lisa gulped and looked up at David. "I'll try..." Tears prickled in her eyes. "I don't know why this has got to me so much... It was years ago...fuck I just found out my ex-husband is a fucking fraudster...and that didn't affect me like this...I...where's Peter? I need to know what Derek did too." 

"He is over there." David said. "And your Ex is a what? Fuck we can pick em...sorry you loved him once. God why is life so fucking hard." David said.

Peter was talking to the solicitor who had indeed burnt the photos and was taking the signed papers to be copied and then for the news to be told there was a block on delving into the past of Peter McDonald/Carlisle. David McDonald/Tennant Lisa Bell/Milton/Williams for at least 10 years. 

"Peter... Can we talk a second?" Lisa asked having walked over and touched his arm gently. She held David's hand tightly in hers. 

"Aye sure you can...you ok?" Peter asked. 

"No...not really..." Lisa shook her head gently, a frown on her face as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "...you said my ex... Derek... Is a fraudster... What did he do? I need to know..." she hung on tightly to David's hand. 

"He used Mel's name...got credit cards and stuff in her name before she died... Lisa its ok he is where he needs to be...him and your so called friend he was shagging well she dobbed him in. He owes thousands Lisa...but Mel helped us to pin him down....she was coming to testify against him when she crashed...I am so sorry... I didn’t want you to know." Peter said. 

"I...shit..." Lisa's world went black as the realisation hit her and she crumpled into a heap. Her world had just been completely turned upside down in the space of half and hour. 

"Whoa." David caught her. "Lisa... Lisa... love come on." David lay her down. "Please Lisa." he gently tapped her face.

"I will get an ambulance am sorry I should have sat you both down."

"Peter zip it and get help ok...." David said. "Lisa come on wake up for me....please I love yae." he felt the tears fall and drip from his chin to Lisa's cheek. 

Lisa came round as David's tears hit her cheek. "Love you too..." She murmured, moving her hand up to wipe the tears from his face. 

Peter was watching his phone in hand as he saw them both...nothing would break those two up now... and he was happy...there would be bumps yes... but those two were soul mates...true soul mates.

“Home?” David asked.

"Please..." Lisa said quietly, "I...have a lot to try and get my head around..." 

"I know." he helped her up.

Peter just went into a room and let them be.

Lisa let David take her home staring blindly out of the window of the cab. 

David got them back to his house. How things had changed since they had left the house. "If you want some alone time....there is guest rooms you can use one if you want?"

Lisa held onto David's arm, looking at him but not really seeing him. "No... please... David... I don't want to be alone."

David held Lisa, he wished he hadn’t of gotten in touch with Peter now....things were all over the place, he had forgotten all about those photos of him and Jess until he saw them and the memories hit him, but Lisa had saw them too and that wasn’t right, and Jess trying to blackmail him via those photos wasn’t good either.

"I...do you have any tea?" Lisa asked as things began to make a bit more sense in her head. She looked up at David and saw the pain and confusion on his face. Cupping his face she kissed him softly. "I love you." 

"I love you too Lisa...aye I have tea...come on let me show you where things are." he smiled a little as he took her hand took he led her into the kitchen and started to tell Lisa where things were. 

"This kitchen's so organised...." Lisa smiled, "I might be tempted to move things around..." She squeezed David's hand and gave him a cheeky smile. "...just to add a. little chaos." 

"Feel free to move what you want around." David smiled back at her. "This is our home Lisa...so put anything where you want to." he kissed her cheek. "I have lived on my own too long and gotten into the routine of everything having its place...well I don’t want to anymore... lets create some chaos shall we?" David said. 

"Aye..." Lisa giggled opening all the cupboards. 

Between them they re-organised the whole kitchen while drinking several cups of tea and coffee.

"Better?" Lisa said as she closed the last of the cupboards and her stomach growled loudly. 

"Much and we need to eat...listen why don’t I go nip to the chippy...fish and chips for you and pie and chips for me…you fancy? And since I dinnae ken where the plates now are yae can have them ready for mae...Lisa." David said serious. "We will be ok me and you wont we? I mean after today?" 

"Yeah. We will...it was just a lot to take in...It's dealt with now...I just wish Mel had told me about... I guess she was trying to protect me..." Lisa smiled sadly. "...she always tried to deal with everything on her own." 

"I know, she took too much but then living with her abusive dad, then him walking out, her alcoholic mum and the way her brother took his own life thanks to Lauren...but she was happier because she had you." David moved and held Lisa in a hug. "Hmmm I love holding you...ok chippy...and if you're up for it later... I still like the idea of what’s under these clothes with your heels on." he said with a smile as he grabbed his wallet and keys. "Will be 20 minutes tops." he kissed her gently and left. 

Lisa got two plates out and refilled the coffee machine, flicking the radio on.   
"Mel... You should've told me... I could've helped..." She said quietly.

Turning around she saw the script David had taken a liking to. She'd been working on it back then when Mel... Digging out a pen she wrote on the last page.

_‘For my mate Mel. I miss you…’_

David walked down the street to the chippy, he was lost in a little daze at the last few days, how much his life had been turned on its head. Lisa coming back into his life was the best thing to happen. But then the paps and the past raising its ugly head...but they could do it. He got their food and walked back home. 

"HONEY....AM HOME!!" David called as he stepped into the house. 

"Kitchen!" Lisa called as she poured two cups of strong black coffee, wiping the few tears from her eyes. 

David walked into the kitchen. "Hey..." he then saw her the look in her eyes. "Oh Lisa...I am so sorry." he placed the bag down and just hugged her. 

"I'm ok... I just..." Lisa held on tightly to David and breathed in his scent. "Come on... Food...I'm starving." She looked up at him and smiled gently, "I had an idea... I'll tell you about it while we eat." 

"Ok." he kissed her nose as he dished up the food and then they sat at the small table he had in the kitchen with their coffees. "Ok..." David said as he tucked into his food. "What's this idea?" 

Lisa popped a chip in her mouth. "Mmmmm these are good." She grinned, putting her hand across the table and taking hold of David's hand. "Ok....right...how about we get Single Father commissioned... Between us we must know someone who likes it as much as we do... Then we dedicate it to Mel." 

"That is perfect...and yeah between us we can get it out there, Mel would love it." David rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand as he picked at chip up and held it to Lisa's mouth. "I would still love to play Dave, but if you have someone else in mind for it then go for it." 

Gently biting the chip Lisa smiled, putting on a thoughtful expression as she slowly chewed and swallowed it. Picking up her cup she sipped her coffee looking over the brim at David. "Well see I always had someone in mind for that role." 

David looked at Lisa. "Oh...well he is getting a good part." David sighed and put the rest of the chip into his mouth. 

Trying to keep a straight face Lisa stole the last chip from David's plate. "Well see it depends what his schedule's like...he may be busy." 

"Well you should get in touch with his agent... and tell him how good it is." David looked down at his now empty plate. "I would have loved to do it but its your script... hey you should cast it too...get really involved in it." he looked back up at Lisa and smiled a little. 

"True... erm can I borrow your phone?" Lisa smiled, "What's your agent's name again?" 

"You little..." David laughed. "You sure you want me to play it? What I have read of it so far...its amazing...you should do more dramas as well as the Sarah Jane Adventures." 

"Yeah, I'm sure..." Lisa grinned, "Like I said, I wrote it with one person in mind.... Never dreamed it'd actually happen..." She sat back and looked at David, "... then again I never dreamed this'd actually happen again either." 

"Me neither... The times I have sat in this house looking at the photos of me and you and thinking where are you? Hoping you were happy never thinking that you would be sitting here nicking my chips and offering me a part in your drama!" 

"I..." Lisa blushed, "…need to keep my strength up.... ooh and I need to find my heels and makeup... " She grinned, "…ooh I just had a thought... is my laptop still in the car? I’ve got to finish those last scenes for Russ... want to get the work out of the way so we can enjoy our time together." 

"Yeah you want me to get it? I need to sort some of the stuff up in the office....there is another desk in there if you want to work in there?" David said as he got up to wash the dishes. 

"I'll grab it... you're doing the dishes... I can work wherever with it...no need to sort a space right now." Lisa stood up and moved behind David, hugging him from behind, before fishing in his pocket for the keys. "Oops sorry... THAT wasn't the keys..." She giggled. 

"No...it wasn’t mae keys." David said a little squeaky. "Keys are on the...in other pocket." he lied as he knew they were on the table in the hall. 

Lisa reached into his other pocket, "Now that's a lie David.. " she said stroking him through the pocket. "…the keys aren't in this one either." 

David held onto the sink as he felt his cock harden. "Hmmm no they aren’t...table… hall." he moaned. 

"Ok..." Lisa took her hand out, kissing David's back, "Save that thought for later." She slapped his bum as she went to get her laptop. 

David placed the dishes on the side to dry. He went to his front door. "Oi sexy...am going upstairs to work...see you in a wee while." he said with a smile and ran upstairs, found his spare glasses and went into his office and made a start on his paper work. 

Lisa grabbed her laptop and took it into the house, going through to the lounge. She set it up on the coffee table, sitting on the floor in front of it. Making herself comfortable Lisa opened the files she needed to work on and read through them, making adjustments as she went. 

David had managed to sort the paper work that had been piled around on the floor or laying anywhere else into proper piles. He was slowly going through them. A lot were bills that he had standing orders for and he needed to file them away. He also made a start on some of the fan mail he had...he put the bills away and started the autographs. 

Lisa re-read the scenes she'd been working on, the adjustments hadn't taken long at all. She needed to get the wireless key for the internet from David, but that could wait. Backing up the scenes to disk, Lisa closed down her laptop and leaving it on the coffee table, kicked off her chucks and went up to find David. 

David had his back to the door as he read the odd letter his agent had marked as important. He then placed them back into the a grey sack ready to go back to his agent to be re-sent. He had a lot to catch up on as he had been busy in Cardiff. 

Lisa pushed open the door of the office quietly. "David... you in here?" 

David spun in his chair. "Aye." he smiled as his hair was sticking up more than usual and his glasses were halfway down his nose. 

"You look..." Lisa bit back the word 'sexy' as a plan formed in her head, "...busy... I'm gonna have a quick shower.... you need anything before I go and have it?" 

"No thanks...sorry but the sooner I get all this up to date then I am truly free for 3 weeks. I wont be too much longer, you go and have a shower." he stood up and kissed her cheek and shoved his glasses up and then sat back down and started back on his work. 

"Ok...." Lisa smiled, kissing his head gently, "See you in a bit..." She closed the door gently and went through to the bedroom, digging through her bag for her heels, makeup and hair stuff.

Taking off her tee and jeans Lisa put her hair up in a plait, and slicked on some scarlet lipstick, before putting on her high heels and returning to David's office. 

David placed the pile of now signed photos in to the sack, he only had a small pile left now...his desk was mostly clear. It had been a while since it had been like that. 

Lisa pushed the door open and walked up behind David's chair. Her heart was threatening to explode out of her chest. 

David didn’t hear the door as he read through some more of the letters. 

Lisa slowly turned David's chair so he could see her, knowing she was blushing.  
"Hello you... I thought you could do with a break..." She grinned. 

David felt the chair turn and then saw Lisa. "Wow...erm aye...I need a break." he dropped the letter to the desk as he took in her look. "Fuck me Lisa....that is even more perfect than I imagined." he moved a finger down the centre of her body and then placed his hands on his lap.

"You like then?" Lisa asked, looking at David. "Sorry to interrupt your work... But seeing you all ruffled and wearing your glasses... You know what it does to me." 

"Fuck work." David said as he stood up and pulled Lisa in for a hard and passionate kiss then broke it. "I LOVE it, and seeing you like this does this to me." he pressed her hand to his groin. 

"Kind of hoped it would..." Lisa grinned, stroking him through his jeans. "How do you fancy christening the office before I fill it up with my scripts?" 

David smiled. "You have the best ideas and I just cleared my desk too." David said as he moved his chair aside to show the clear desk. 

"Wow... You mean there was a desk under all that paperwork?" Lisa moved to sit on the edge of the desk, tugging on David's belt to pull him closer to her. 

"Aye...strange." he moved his hands to the little black shorts. "You have two choices here Lisa love...take these off or I will tear them from you." his voice low and husky. 

"As much as I love you tearing my clothes off of me...I kinda like these ones... And the effect they have on you..." Lisa stood up and dropped her shorts to the floor. "…better?" She sat back on the edge of the desk. 

"Much." he smiled as he ran his hands up her thighs. "I want you Lisa...badly." He moved in and started to kiss and nibble along her collarbone.

Lisa could smell her own arousal and knew David must be able to too. She unfastened his belt and fly, pulling his jeans and boxers down. "Oh god I need you David." She moaned softly. 

David stepped out his clothes. "Not just yet." he said as he knelt down and then moved her legs apart...he had smelt the lovely sweet nectar that was pure Lisa the moment she took her shorts off. David now moved in and licked at her lower lips. 

"Oh...fuck...David." Lisa leant back on her elbows on the desk, lifting her legs and resting her heels on the desk on either side of David's head. 

David slid his tongue inside of her as Lisa moved and he had more access. He tasted her and felt his own desire rising. 

"Fuck.... God David." Lisa moaned feeling his tongue push into her. Looking down at him between her legs wearing his glasses and with his hair all over the place Lisa flushed red and came quickly throwing her head back and moaning David's name loudly. 

David felt Lisa clamp on his tongue and then he tasted her. Then he stood up and his lips came crashing down onto Lisa's kissing her hard. 

Tasting herself on David's tongue Lisa moaned into the kiss sitting up and messing her hands through his hair. "David...fuck me hard...I need to feel you..." She murmured in his ear. 

David looked at Lisa and nodded. "You want to be on the desk or bent over it?" he said as he ran his tip across her junction barely touching her. 

"On the desk... I want to watch you as you cum..." Lisa whispered, hooking her legs around him. 

David slid into Lisa as she hooked her legs round him. "I love...how you... look... Fuck...flush as you cum." David moved very slowly as he pulled out slow and back in slow. 

"God...ohfuck...David...more...faster....please..." Lisa moaned, "...I'm gonna..." 

David started to pump into Lisa harder licking and kissing any part he could reach of her. 

As soon as David thrust harder into her Lisa screamed his name. 

David came seconds later calling her name out, he slowed down his thrusts once they were both spent. "Fuck Lisa....that’s bedroom and office ticked." he panted. "Where next?" he smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Next Day…**

Lisa sat in the office, her laptop on the desk her and David had christened the day before. She'd just emailed the finished scenes to Russell and was waiting for a confirmation email. While she waited, Lisa began to draft an email about Single Father to send to her friends at various production companies.

David had been chatting on the phone to first Peter and then his dad. David heard the knock at the door. It was delivery man. He signed for the package. His agent had sent a Rom-Com script to him. He headed into his and Lisa’s office. He kissed her on the cheek as he sat down. 

"Did I hear the door?" Lisa asked spinning round to David slowly, she loved the great big chairs he had in the office and was sat with her legs tucked up, wearing her Sponge-Bob PJ’s. 

David was in his own dark blue PJ’s, bare feet and vest. "Aye...Diane sent me a script." David held the box up. "Dad and Peter say hi....so you get everything done?" David said leaning across to kiss her gently. 

"Yeah, just waiting for Russ to email me back.. I've put together a draft to send around about Single Father...needs a bit of work but I've always been crap at selling my own work...What's that one then?" She nodded at the box, "I’m feeling strangely jealous that you're reading someone else's work!" Lisa laughed. 

David raised his eyebrow. "Well I have mentioned it to a couple of people and they love the idea of it. This is a movie..." David said then his phone rang. "Hello...yeah this is he....What? Really....but that’s not for 3 weeks...ok ok. I will have to ask the other half about it...no no I haven’t gotten married..." he looked at Lisa. "...well not yet." he smiled. "Ok I will ring you back." David said. "Lisa... erm...you fancy two weeks in LA?" David asked.

"LA?" Lisa frowned, "Erm...when?" 

"Three days time...Diane has gotten me two auditions one is with NBC and the other is a movie role.... I am getting some lines to learn faxed through....if you cannae make it I can fly over do the auditions and fly back." David said as the fax fired into life. 

"Hang on... Let me check something..." Lisa spun back round to her laptop and opened her diary checking dates. "I can move that..." She mumbled, flicking through "...that might be a problem..." She picked up the phone and dialled a number, spinning absentmindedly on the chair as she waited for the person she was calling to answer. 

David leant over and grabbed the fax and looked at them. One was for a pilot and the other... "Fuck me....no way." he said when he saw it. 

‘What?’ Lisa mouthed spinning round to look at David, as the phone was answered.  
"Hi Toby… its Lisa...yeah, thanks....no...look its about that production meeting...do you really need me there?" 

David read over the lines and a small description of what they wanted the character to look like but would welcome any input to the character. He knew how to play the man in the Pilot but the movie was a remake he had a small idea on how to play it. 

"Can you find out for me? Well you wrote as much of it as I did...Cover for me... please...I'll owe ya big time..." Lisa chuckled, "...you know I won't do that...yeah and I said no the last three times you tried." 

David didn’t look up. "Fuck me Lisa...you are never gonnae believe what role they have sent." he lifted his head and saw that Lisa was still on the phone. ‘Sorry.’ he mouthed. 

Lisa smiled at David, "S’fine.. " she covered the mouthpiece, "…what role?" 

"Peter Vincent...remember that movie Fright Night we watched over and over that Halloween, they are remaking it and want me to audition for that role....ME!" David said with a smile. 

"Shit! Wow! No sorry Toby...I was talking to someone else..." Lisa blushed, "...you will...great...thanks so much.. and yeah, I'll think about it... No... Look I'll call you when I get back to see how it went...ok luv ya....no I luv you more...ok...stop this is my phone bill Bugger off!" She hung up and grinned at David, "Peter Vincent! Wow Baby!" 

"I know...fuck…I mean that was Roddy McDowell....this is a proper fucking movie Lisa." David said. "You ok to come then?" he asked with a smile.

“Yeah...Toby's gonna cover for me...the other meeting's fine...I'll move it later...we're going to LA Baby!" 

"Yes we are." David said getting up and then wheeled Lisa from the office in the chair and into their bedroom. "We need to pack." he said as he stopped her in front of the wardrobe. 

"Slight problem with that...most of my clothes are back in Cardiff..." Lisa giggled, "I didn't think to pack my possibly going to LA clothes..." 

"Erm...fuck it lets just buy clothes when we are there...problem solved...wow our first holiday together." 

"Well we do have 3 days... We could go shop?" 

"Never thought of that...you want to get dressed and go shopping.....or....you want to make love in the shower....then get dressed and go shopping?" 

"Erm...let me think on that..." Lisa giggled, jumping off the chair and pulling David through to the bathroom by his vest.


End file.
